One Night With You
by Cathy9
Summary: One night of passion between strangers will change their lives forever.
1. Strangers in the Night

February 12, 1995

London, England.

"This is career suicide Jeannette, as your manager I must veto this."

"Rhonda, I appreciate that you are always looking out for the bottom line and my career but this time I must insist you let me be. Otherwise, you will have spent all these years cultivating a career for me that will go up in flames when I crash and burn. I need to get away from this infernal rain, the smell of the greasepaint and the roar of the crowd is making me sick instead of energizing me."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I was going to Heathrow to get on the first plane to some place that seemed to intrigue me."

"Jeannette, you simply can't do that. I need to know where you'll be and ..."

"I promise, I'll keep in touch and check in from time to time. Just trust that I know what I need Rhonda and I'm sure I can't get it in London. You'll look after Snoopy for me right?"

"Yes" Rhonda sighed knowing there was no talking to Jeannette once she made up her mind. "Please be careful and protect that voice of yours at all costs. Silent Sundays are still very important."

"Yes Mum, now give me a hug and help me with this bag."

"Don't get fresh with me young lady or you won't have a career to come back to."

"I love you to Rhonda." She said with a sweet smile and hugged her manager of 8 years.

Jeannette was going to miss her brown Lab, but she needed a break badly and she knew just walking away from the theater would never be enough. There would be command performances, the Prince's Trust and she was never very good at saying no. Last time she tried to walk away, Andrew Lloyd Webber created a musical for her. The black cab she had ordered was waiting for her in the back alley and she took one last look at her home for the last year and a half. The Marquee had already been changed while she was giving her last performance. Evita now stared Melissa Monroe. She was stepping into the cab when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Pierce, Miss Pierce, these are for you. There will only ever be one Evita in my books and it's you." The fan gave her a half dozen long stem red roses.

"Thank you that is so sweet. I'm glad I entertained you."

"Can I have your autograph please?"

"Sure what's your name?"

"Frank, Frank Wells. Is it true you are heading to Broadway to star in the revival of Oklahoma?"

"No Frank, there's one thing I know for certain, I won't be anywhere near Broadway. Thanks for the flowers."

"You are welcome, I think you are just the best." He gushed.

"Thanks Frank, good bye."

"Where to Miss Pierce?"

"Heathrow"

"Which Terminal?"

"Pick one for me."

"Miss Pierce?"

"I'm serious, what ever Terminal you feel like going to is fine with me."

The driver decided to go to Terminal Four since he rarely dropped passengers off there. Jeannette groaned when he pulled up to the departures level knowing she didn't have much of a choice in destination from this Terminal. She didn't want to stay in Europe so she had two choices, Canada on Canadian Airlines or Australia with Quantas. She rationalized that Canada was too close to Broadway, not to mention colder than London and decided she was Australia bound.

I could hug a Kangaroo she muttered under her breath while waiting at the airline check in counter.

"May I help you Miss?"

"Umm yeah, I'd like to be on your next flight to Australia."

"We have a flight that leaves at ten tonight.."

"Oh joy oh bliss." She replied sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Fine I'll hang around here for a few hours."

"Returning when?"

"A one way is fine for the moment."

"Unless you have a special visa Miss you are not permitted to stay for longer than three months."

"Fine give me a three month ticket then, just make it first class if I'm going to spend days in a flying sardine can."

"Passport and credit card please."

Jeannette handed over her British Passport and her platinum American Express Card. She was given her ticket and an ETA visa for three months and headed over to British Airways First Class lounge to wait for her flight to board.

Three and a half hours later she had both seats in row three and flipped open the in-flight magazine. For some reason, her eye caught the program list for in-flight entertainment and she shook her head when she saw what was playing on channel 4, The Best of the West End. Of the twenty selections of musical numbers she was singing ten of them. (I can't even escape my own bloody voice on a plane.) She opened her purse, extracted 2 sleeping pills from it's golden case and swallowed without any water. (With any luck I'll wake up in Sydney)

April 30, 1995

Fiji

Jeannette finally moved from her favourite place when the sun started to set. She brushed the sand off her shoulder and made her way back to her private beach house. She had spent a week in Sydney before hopping over to Fiji and liked it so much she hadn't left. She had lead a simple existence, lying out in the sun all day, picking at the fruit her house keeper brought her for lunch and drinking tropical drinks. Doing nothing all day long, tired her out quickly so she'd retire to bed right after dinner. Her house keeper had told her she should go out and socialize at one of the neighboring beach bars. Lily had told her there were quite a few handsome young men vacationing on the island but Jeannette never had the energy to go. She caught her naked reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her one piece bathing suit had quickly been replaced by a bikini and the bikini was quickly replaced by nothing. The beach was private and thus deserted which helped to make her inhibitions disappear in favour of the perfect deep golden all over body tan.

She barely resembled the pasty white exhausted Brit who left London behind almost three months ago. Her dark blonde hair had turned to a sandy light blonde, a deep dark tan made her look like a native and picking on fruits had trimmed twenty pounds from her average build to make her thin. Tonight was her last night in Fiji and she had decided to go to one of those beach bars to make Lily happy. Tomorrow afternoon, she'd be diving the Great Barrier Reef.

She opened her suitcase and pulled out a thin short floral slip dress and pulled it over her head. She took out a pair of thin silver sandals and slipped them on her feet. A yawn escaped her lips and Jeannette splashed some cold water on her face. I can't very well fall asleep at the bar now can I? she thought. She grabbed a bit of money and disappeared into the warm night air before Lily could see her and warn her about her dress.

Samuel Seaborn, had been in Fiji for two days. His gift to himself after his first year at the prestigious Gage Whitney Pace law firm in New York City. He'd spent countless hours researching cases and he could finally afford a first class vacation. He headed out to a tiny little beach bar that the Concierge had recommended. He was sipping on a Fosters when the door opened and she walked in. The splendid sunset was just enough to back light her form. With the light behind her, the thin material of the dress became opaque and Sam could see every splendid inch of her naked body. His eyes roved her body before settling on her tanned face. Her pale green eyes and light blonde hair, combined with a heavenly body did a quick number on him as his blood began to coarse rapidly through his body.

Jeannette sat down at the first available seat at the bar, not even noticing the brunette to her left. She ordered a Long Island Ice Tea and turned slightly in her seat. Her gaze was meet by the most amazing pair of deep blue eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes quickly scanned his face and she couldn't help smiling. He was unbelievably gorgeous and she took a long sip of her drink to attempt to cover up giving his body the once over. She started to feel a strange sensation in her body and downed the rest of her drink to help settle her nerves.

"Another please" she said to the Bartender.

Before she could blink, another tall glass was placed in front of her and she gulped most of it down. His eyes were roaming her body and it was making her heady and self conscience at the same time. She polished off the rest of her drink and ordered another one. (Alcohol gives you courage right?) She took another long sip of her drink, mustering up the courage to say something to the perfect specimen of a male sitting beside her. She licked her lips and turned to face him completely. "Hi"

"Well hello there."

(He's American, but damn is he ever sexy. Why did I wait till my last night to come here?) Her hand unconsciously slid over to sit on top of his.

(Well I'd say that was an invitation. Quick review: she comes in here barely dressed, licks her lips, smiles at me, says hello and is now resting her hand on mine. I'd be out of my mind not to see where this leads.) He leaned forward to speak but it was as if his lips were being magnetically pulled to hers. "My Name is Sam yours is?"

(What did he just say his name was? Oh who cares his lips are coming this way and Oh what a kiss.) "J.." She attempted to mumble before his tongue slid into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

The kiss took on a life of it's own and Sam knew if he didn't move fast he'd be making love to a total stranger in a bar. "Let's go." he whispered huskily. They rose as one, still locked in a searing kiss. Sam tossed some money on the bar and lead her out the door. The quickest route back to his hotel room was from the back of the bar so he steered them in that direction. The kiss intensified dangerously and he pinned her up against the side of the building. Her hands ran through his hair keeping them engaged in the kiss that had robbed her of any logical thought.

His hands slid down her back until they were on the back of her bare thighs. She moaned as he slid his hands under the dress to caress her firm buttocks. Jeannette pressed her body against his, grinding her pelvis against him. Sam moved to look in her eyes and felt her unzipping his shorts, releasing him from prison. He picked her up, pushing her back against the wall, while she wrapped her legs around him and whimpered as he entered her and began making love to her. Theirs was a frantic union of uncontrollable lust and desire unlike anything either of them had ever experienced nor would ever experience again after that night. When the last explosion of pleasure wracked her body she slid down him to the deck. He caught her in his strong arms and placed a sweet kiss on her throat. He took hold of her hand and started to lead her back to his room. They had just made it onto the Resort property when he looked into her eyes and recognized the burning desire that was mirrored in his own eyes. The front porch of his Villa was in sight as his hand slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulder and let the dress hit the sand. He lowered them both down to soft sand and made love to her once more.

Jeannette woke up and felt the cool sensation of 400 count Egyptian sheets wrapped loosely over her body. She couldn't remember how they made it into his room, she remembered the back of the bar, the sand, the chair on the porch but she couldn't remember exactly how they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to get inside. She looked at the clock on the bed side table and panicked. Her plane was leaving in four hours and she didn't even know where she was. She slid out of the bed and wandered around looking for her dress. She couldn't find it anywhere but something told her to open the door; looking out she saw her dress sitting on the sand about 70 feet out where it had landed once he relieved her of it. Propping the door open with her sandal she ventured out a bit further from the door. Jeannette didn't see anyone in sight so she dashed out to retrieve her dress, slipping it quickly over her head before returning to the room. She noticed a notepad on the table and scrawled a fast note on it before stealing one last glance at the gorgeous stranger who had given her a night of passion she'd never forget and walked out the door with no idea where she was. Jeannette wandered along the beach until she recognized a path that lead her to the front of her beach house. Lily was waiting inside frantic over Jeannette's disappearance.

Jeannette calmed Lily down telling her that she simply fell asleep on the beach and went to pack up the few remaining articles she had left for the last minute. She thanked Lily for taking care of her for the last two months, promised to send her a letter when she got back home and left. She asked the driver if he knew what resort she had been in the night before but her vague description couldn't help the driver at all and he told her she could have been at any one of the resorts that line the beach. She sighed and decided maybe it was best that she knew nothing about the tall handsome young man she'd spent the night with.

Sam woke up expecting to feel the silky smoothness of her skin beside him; instead he found an empty bed. He sat up straight in bed to call out to her when he realized he had no idea what her name was. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what she had said in the bar but all she could say was J before he silenced her with his tongue. He thought maybe she was out on the porch and wrapped the sheet around him to check. On his way to the door he noticed the note on the table and stopped to look at it.

Thank you for a night to remember. I'll never forget my last night on this island.

May 25, 2001

London England

"Jeannette, I really think you should postpone this little vacation of yours. Need I remind you what happened last time you decided to run away from the theater."

"Rhonda, you know darn well I could never forget what happened last time. I swear I'm only going for a week this time not a year. I just need to get away and think on my own for a bit. I'm at the crossroads of my career and I simply can not make up my mind in this city. I was thinking of leaving right after the curtain closes tonight."

"You can't leave tonight! You have to be at the Palace for ten."

"I'm missing dinner I don't see why I even have to be there."

"Young Lady you were invited by his Serene Highness and you accepted two months ago."

"Two months ago, I had no idea I'd be leaving in the morning."

"You are going and that's final, now finish getting dressed intermission is almost over."

"I'm so bloody tired of singing that song."

"Well you won't have to sing it again after tonight just keep thinking of that."

"Two lost souls on the highway of life, we ain't even got ..." Jeannette sang showing her contempt for the song.

"Jeannette, watch it you did win the Tony for playing Lola."

"I know Rhonda, I just hate this song so much. I like What Ever Lola Wants."

"Of course you do, you get to be the vamp. Now finish your tea and get out there."

Jeannette was called back on stage for three encores and was presented with a dozen white roses from the company of Damn Yankees. She thanked the company and the audience and stepped off the stage. No one, not even Rhonda, knew it might be her last performance ever. She slipped into a black lace dress worthy of Lola and a pair of strappy high heels. The limousine Rhonda had ordered was waiting for her in the alley and Jeannette was on her way to Buckingham Palace.

"You know I could get use to living in a palace." CJ said to her friends..

"Not me, it's too big and I'm not into servants." Sam answered.

"Well, if they were hot and wore little French maid outfits I wouldn't mind." Josh added.

This earned him a slap upside the head from CJ and an eye roll from Sam. Most of the members of the White House had spent the last three days in London on a Presidential state trip. Leo had stayed behind which infuriated Margaret who wondered if she'd ever get to leave the United States. They would have the weekend to themselves and planning their down time had kept them entertained during the long formal evening.

"I can't believe I'm in London with two days off and tonight was Jeannette Pierce's last performance in Damn Yankees. I saw her play Lola in New York and she was amazing."

"Who is Jeannette Pierce?" Josh asked.

"Don't look at me." Sam supplied.

"You know, the lack of culture between the two of you is frightening. Jeannette Pierce is only one of the greatest actresses to ever set foot on the musical stage. Apparently, she is also an amazing dramatic actress but I've never seen her in anything but a musical."

"Oh." Sam and Josh both replied in unison, not really caring.

Jeannette managed to sneak into the Grand Ballroom without notice and accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She noticed the perpetually cheerful designer that grated on her nerves and went in the opposite direction. She noticed the President of the United States and smiled while looking for a quite place to hide.

"I'm going to find Donna to see what time we are going shopping in the morning." CJ said.

"I better find the bathroom." Josh added.

Sam was left alone, he scanned the room for a face he recognized and his eyes made contact with the bubbly designer he had sat beside during dinner. When she started to move in his general direction Sam made a bee line across the ball room to escape from her before she bored him to death. He ended up standing behind Prince Charles and a man who looked vaguely familiar

"Tim, it's such a shame Jeannette is leaving the production. Edward was trying to talk her into doing a show for his production company but she regretfully declined saying she had already made commitments. I assumed you roped her into another role."

"No we wanted her on Broadway for our revival of Grease but she turned us down too. Word is she's taking another one of her breaks."

"Well, she certainly works hard enough to deserve a break."

"Charles didn't Edward tell you what happened last time she went away?"

"No do tell, Oh wait... Jeannette dear, come over here."

(I've been summoned no escaping now.) "Your Highness so wonderful to see you again. Hello Tim and I'm afraid I don't know the gentleman standing behind you."

"Sorry chap, didn't know you were waiting to talk to us." Tim said.

Sam had his back to them and turned around to answer the man he finally realized was Tim Rice.

"That's OK I was..." His sentence dropped when he realized whom the men had been talking to.

Jeannette looked up at that moment and all the blood drained from her head. The gentleman was no other than the man she spent one unforgettable night with in Fiji.

"Oh my God." They both said in unison before Jeannette fainted. Sam grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Tim, call Rhonda and let her know what happened. Sir do you know Jeannette?"

(So that's her name.) "Sort of, we go way back."

"Well, if you'd like to pick her up we can get her into one of the sitting rooms."

Jeannette came to ten minutes later and assured the Prince she was merely exhausted and hadn't eaten all day. The Prince left her alone with Sam for a moment despite her efforts to leave.

"Well hello there, we meet again."

"Yeah"

"Why did you leave me? You know I searched that island for weeks trying to find you again."

"It was my last night on the island, didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you were actually leaving. No one knew you not even that bar tender."

"I'd never been there before that night, I still don't even know where, there was."

"You never wondered about me all these years?"

"I think about you a lot actually, but I didn't even know your name."

"Allow me to introduce myself Samuel Seaborn, my friends call me Sam."

"Jeannette Pierce."

The door burst open and Rhonda came rushing in with a little blonde girl in her arms.

"Mommy are you OK?"

(Tonight could not get any worse) "Yes Sweetie I'm fine, I just fainted."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Rhonda why don't you both go to the car and I'll say good bye to the Prince and join you." (Please don't make the connection Sam, please my brain is about to explode)

Sam took a step closer to look at the little girl and froze in his place. (No, no it couldn't be.) Sam looked more intently (Her mother's hair, azure blue eyes, dimples, her mother's nose, Oh My God.)

"Hi Sweetie, my aren't you pretty. How old are you?"

"I'm five"

(Oh God he made the connection)

"Who are you?" She asked.

Sam looked at Jeannette, who looked like she was going to faint again and he knew without a shadow of a doubt. "I'm your father, Sweetie"

Rhonda's jaw dropped and Jeannette fainted once more.


	2. Another Note

Jeannette woke up on the couch and fixed her eyes on her daughter's concerned face. Her head was throbbing and she reached her hand back and felt a goose egg.

"Sorry about that, I didn't catch you in time." Sam apologized.

"Mommy, are you sure you are OK? "

"Yes Sweetie, Mummy was just a silly girl and didn't eat all day long and Mr. Seaborn caught me by surprise."

"Is he really my Daddy?" she asked.

"We will discuss this at home. Rhonda be a dear and take Chantal to the car please, I will be joining you in a moment."

"Come on Chantal, we'll ask the Prince for a plate and get your Mom something to eat for the car." Rhonda took her hand and gave Jeannette one of her this conversation hasn't' even begun looks.

Jeannette waited for Rhonda and her daughter to leave and then closed the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you blurt out your suspicions to my daughter? You have no idea if you are her Father yet you just introduce yourself? Do you have ANY idea that you could have scarred my daughter for life?"

"Jeannette, one look and I knew she was my daughter. The look of horror on your face only confirmed it. How dare you not let me know I've had a daughter for five years? I shouldn't have just blurted it out, but while you were unconscious I observed my daughter and no harm was done."

"How was I suppose to find a man, who's name I didn't even know, to tell him I was pregnant.? For the record, she is MY daughter, one little sperm does not make you a Father. If you'll give me your address, I'll send you some pictures. Now if you don't mind, my daughter is waiting for me."

"You think you can send me a few pictures and everything will be all right? I've missed out on the last five years of our daughter's life, I'm not about to miss out on another moment." Sam opened the door to the sitting room and motioned for Jeannette to lead the way.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I don't know actually, I suppose to your home."

"Bloody hell you are. Good night Mr. Seaborn."

Sam bent over slightly and whipped Jeannette into his arms and walked out into the hall knowing she wouldn't shriek in the Palace. "Now where is your car?"

"Put me down this instant before I scream bloody murder." she hissed.

"Go ahead, I'll just tell everyone you are having a drug induced episode. You are a skinny actress who fainted twice, it won't be hard for anyone to believe my little tale." Once the words were out of his mouth Sam regretted them.

"I can't believe I slept with a snake like you."

"If you are reasonable, I can be reasonable."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Sam didn't say another word, he followed other people leaving and found Rhonda and Chantal waiting in a Bentley right near the door. He knocked on the door and Rhonda got out.

"Why are you carrying her? Did she faint again?"

"No Rhonda, he won't put me down and I didn't want to make a scene in the Palace but now I don't care. Unhand me Mr. Seaborn or I will call the Police."

"You will not make a scene in front of our daughter. Rhonda take Chantal home. We will see you in the morning."

"I do not take orders from you and the name is Ms. Kensington. Jeannette?"

"Mr. Seaborn, Chantal and I were going away in the morning for a week. My driver will drop us off at home and bring you to your hotel. You are welcome to wait until our return and we can discuss whatever you wish then. I'm tired, I've had a horrible day and my head is aching. I'm trying to be reasonable."

"Fine Jeannette, but I'm not going to let you leave for a week without discussing this further. I have a car waiting for me too. We can talk in the car and you are welcome to use my couch at the Ritz. I'll have you back at your house in plenty time to pick up Chantal. I'm trying to be reasonable too. I'm trusting that you won't take Chantal and disappear forever in the morning."

"Rhonda take her home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I seem to lose my mind around Mr. Seaborn."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Seaborn, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for myself. I'm in no mood to lose my temper with my daughter sleeping upstairs. I think your behaviour is reprehensible for the record."

"Oh this should be fun." Sam said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"It's your idea so no one else is to blame." she said curtly.

"You know other than your hair being a bit darker you are still the stunning vision I met in that bar." Sam said trying to ease the tension.

"Umm, so where is this car?"

"Right over here." Sam led her over to the waiting limo and gave the driver instructions.

Jeannette got in the car and proceeded to pour herself a glass of water, took two aspirins and closed her eyes. She let her head tilt a bit hoping Sam would think she was asleep and she could think before having to talk to him. Sam knew a distraction technique when he saw one, but figured from the size of the bump on her head she must have a wicked headache and didn't' say a word. He watched her instead, which was a mistake because he found that uncontrollable lust he felt for her five years ago was back and stronger than ever. The limo pulled up at the front entrance and Sam tapped her on the shoulder. He watched in amusement as everyone at the hotel jumped to attention when they saw her and gave her the royal treatment.

"They know you I take it?"

"I'm very well known and adored in London Mr. Seaborn. Hell, I'm well loved all around the world."

"I see."

"I don't suppose you have anything to eat in your room?"

"No but I could order you something. What would you like?"

"All you have to say is Miss Pierce would like her usual."

"Jeannette would you please call me Sam. Mr. Seaborn is my father."

"Whatever."

Sam opened the door to his suite and watched her slink in before him. Her dress was a stretch black lace and seemed to be painted on her body. He wondered if she was still in the habit of not wearing underwear or if that was an island thing. The dress dipped very low in the back and he remembered the silky smoothness as if it were yesterday. One night with her, remained with him all these years and he often wondered what became of his mystery girl and who she was. He heard the phone being dropped back on the receiver and looked up.

"I ordered my own food." She kicked her heels off and sat down on the edge of the couch.

She took her first good look at him all night and tried to ignore the rush of adrenaline that invaded her entire body. Time had only improved Sam in her mind. His body was now as chiseled as his face and she found the tiny little lines around his eyes gave him a more distinguished look. His hair was shorter and a little bit darker but that was about all that changed. His eyes still drew her in and she looked away before she got lost in them once more.

"So Jeannette, tell me about my daughter."

"Chantal means the world to me Sam. She has an incredible imagination and a great capacity to love. She likes to think she takes care of me and she tries so hard when she has me to herself on Sundays. She's got a stubborn streak in her and she knows how to manipulate Mandy and I already. She..."

"Who is Mandy?"

"My dear friend and Chantal's Nanny. I spend most of my nights in one theater or another so Mandy looks after her for me."

"You know she could have been taken care of by her father, if I had known."

"Look Sam, had I even known your name I might have tracked you down just to let you know, but it's impossible to notify a nameless man. If you are constantly going to remind me that I didn't tell you, I'm just going to leave now."

There was a knock at the door and Jeannette looked at Sam and curled up on the couch. "That should be my dinner, kindly get the door."

Sam got up and watched as a large room service cart was wheeled in and left in front of a lounging Jeannette. "Miss Pierce, I'm afraid we were all out of Vidala onions."

Every last ounce of patience she had was lost, normally she wouldn't care but right now no Vidala onions was the straw that broke the camel's back. "What? Oh this just won't do. There must be a market opened somewhere."

"We tried Miss Pierce, but none of the local markets carried any. We import them weekly and our shipment was delayed."

"If there are Spanish onions in this take it back."

"No Miss Pierce, there are no onions in it. We know you hate Spanish onions and the red onions were not sweet enough so George simply omitted them and included extra mushrooms."

"I'm not happy but I am starving so I will eat it." She took a sip of her tea and spit it back out. "This is peppermint tea, I only drink spearmint tea. Rectify this situation at once!" she demanded.

"I'm so sorry Miss Pierce, I'll just take that away and bring the proper tea."

"I want a fresh pot up here in five minutes or heads will roll. Now go!" she snapped.

Sam grimaced at the waiter and opened the door for him. "Jeannette you didn't need to snap at him."

"You know the point of having a usual is that it is made the same each time and you don't have to deal with surprises. Then again, nothing has gone right tonight so why should my dinner be any different?" she lifted the silver dome and placed it beside her on the couch. She started picking at her egg white omelet.

"That looks pretty good to me."

"It's OK, it's much better with the right onions. Would you like a taste?"

"Sure, thanks."

Sam moved the silver dome and sat down beside her on the couch. He picked up the fork and cut off a sizable piece and put it in his mouth. He placed the fork down and looked up at Jeannette.

Her lips were mere inches away and once again logic went out the window in one fell swoop. He leaned over, bracing her neck with his hand and kissed her hard. His hands moved to her neck and down her shoulders pushing the thin straps of her dress off her shoulder. Jeannette wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss intensify. The past, the fact that she didn't know Sam and didn't particularly like him, meant nothing as his tongue found hers and a hungry tango began. Sam lowered her to the couch and pulled the clingy lace dress down her body getting the answer to his earlier question. He closed his mouth over a hardened nipple and began sucking on it as his fingers traced the edge of her sheer and velvet floral French cut panties. She moaned as his tongue made a circle around her belly button and his fingers started to move inside her. Her back arched wildly and Sam picked her up and carried her over to the bed, quickly shedding his tux before joining her. They didn't even noticed the persistent knocking on the door.

Jeannette woke up and found herself once more wrapped in Egyptian cotton sheets beside Sam. She carefully left the bed and went into the living room to retrieve her dress. She wiggled her way back into it and picked up her purse and panties. She left a note on the table for Sam and left before he woke up. Sam shifted in his sleep and went to pull her closer to him. When his hands meet he woke up and called out to her. When he didn't get an answer he hopped out of bed and noticed the note sitting on the bedside table.

Sam we have to stop doing this, but wow, you still have it. I'll contact you here when I get back.

Later,

Jeannette

"Bloody hell she does it to me again. At least this time I know her name and I'll know where she lives in a matter of minutes." Sam picked up the phone and dialed Ron to ask him a favour.

Ron was surprised by Sam's request, but since he rarely asked for anything Ron, knew it must be important and personal. He called his contact at Scotland Yard and told him that the First Lady would like to send her some flowers and they needed her address.

In the meantime, Sam was launching an Internet search on her. He wished Ginger was around to help him but she had stayed behind in Washington. He thought of Donna, but decided she couldn't know before the President did. He was not looking forward to that particular conversation. CJ is going to kill me, he thought and decided he'd only tell her once he was away from the city.


	3. Over My Dead Body

"I thought you were going away to the estate alone Mommy."

"I changed my mind Sweetie, I thought it would be fun for just the two of us to go."

"Mandy isn't coming?"

"No Mandy is staying here. Go pack what you want to bring."

"Yes Mommy, right away Mommy." Chantal ran upstairs to start packing.

"Mandy could you go help her please?"

"Sure after we talk. Chantal said she met her Daddy last night?"

"Yes"

"So are you actually coming back in a weeks time or should I bone up on reading cryptic messages."

"Last night, I was bolting for good, this morning I'll be back. I just can't put Chantal through a life on the run to keep her from her father."

"So what's he like?"

"I don't really know, we didn't say much to each other last night."

"Jeannette you spend all night with the man and you ...Jeannette!"

"Mandy, I don't know what it is, but when I get near that man all I want to do is rip off his clothes and make wild passionate love to him. The feeling seems to be mutual."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me away from Samuel Seaborn for starters."

"Chantal's Dad is Sam Seaborn? "

"You know him Mandy?"

"I shared an airplane ride with him from Washington to Los Angeles last year. He works in the White House. I can't remember what he does, but he's pretty high up there. He was really nice, charming and once we landed he gave me his cab. I remember him because he was so damn hot but didn't act like it. He must be pretty smart to work for the President and he can't be a security risk."

"So I guess not bolting was a good thing then."

"Yeah Jeannette, Sam seems to be a good guy. You have my total loyalty though."

"Thanks Mandy, I knew that but it's nice to hear it."

"Anytime, I'll go help our little rugrat."

Jeannette picked up the phone and dialed her country estate.

"Amberley Manour may I help you?"

"Hello Betty, it's Miss Pierce. There will be a slight change in my plans. Chantal will be joining me if you could prepare her room."

"It will be my pleasure Miss Pierce, Miss Chantal just brings sunshine into this house. You'll be needing someone to stay with her Wednesday night then. Or is Miss Rada joining you?"

"I forgot all about that party, yes I'll need someone to stay with her."

"I'll arrange it. Are you motoring up or flying?"

"Chopper actually, I should be there in time for lunch."

"I'll see you then Miss Pierce, good day."

"Thank you Betty, see you soon."

Jeannette went up to pack a few last minute items and grabbed her seldom used notebook computer. She wanted to find out everything she could about Samuel Seaborn before she saw him again. She was slightly assured by Mandy's words, yet she just couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was going to cause trouble for her at every turn.

"Mummy will we arrive in time for tea?"

"Yes dear, you know I never miss tea when I'm free."

"Do you hafta go back to the theater on Monday?'

"No Mommy is taking a break from performing."

"So you'll be around during the night ?"

"Yes I will be."

"Cool, you know Mommy if you want me to, I'll hate my Daddy."

"Thank you Chantal, but I'd never ask you to hate anyone for me. You just have to promise to not go anywhere with your Father alone. I don't know him well enough yet."

"OK I'll do that for you. I'm all packed and ready to go. Miss Mandy is bringing down my luggage."

"Why don't you go make sure you haven't forgotten anything and then get in the car. I'll be out shortly."

"Yes Mummy."

"Excuse me Miss Pierce, will you be back on Monday?" her housekeeper asked.

"No Molly, I'll be gone for the week and possibly a week and a half."

"Would you mind If I went to visit my sister in Chester?"

"Be my guest, if I return early I'm sure I can muddle through until you return."

"Yes, you'll just pack up and check in to the Ritz Carlton."

"You know me so well Molly."

"Yes I do Miss Pierce. Have a nice country vacation."

"Thank you, enjoy your visit with your sister."

Jeannette grabbed her weekend bag , purse and laptop and went out to her BMW. She said good bye to Mandy, made sure Chantal's belt was fastened properly and started the car. It was a short ride to the helicopter pad where Jeannette's pilot was waiting for her. The helicopter landed forty minutes later at the landing behind Amberley Manour.

The entire household staff was waiting at the back entrance for their Mistress' arrival. Jeannette employed three maids, a Butler, chauffeur, a kitchen staff of three and Betty to oversee them all. Jeannette purchased Amberley Manour for two million pounds eight years ago and spent every moment she could at the Eighteenth Century Sussex Estate. The twenty bedroom Manour sat on ten acres of rolling hills complete with four gardens, a stable and it's own lake. She had converted the two coach houses into staff quarters and given Betty and her family the small cottage on the property. Chantal ran into Betty's arms as soon as she saw her and was rewarded with a toffee.

"Betty, little Miss Moffat will ruin her lunch. She's already finished off a bag of Chocolate toffees."

"Yes Miss Pierce, I've made her favourite cheese toastie and barley soup for you."

"Thank you Betty, I was thinking tea in the Conservatory would be ideal."

"I'll have it ready for you at four then. Thomas! Miss Pierce's bags will not walk themselves up to her suite."

"Right away Mrs. Hampton."

"Mommy, can I help Mr. Ford in the garden?"

"After you eat your lunch you may help him."

"Can I eat now then?"

"No you will eat lunch at noon with me. Run along to your room and help Susan unpack your clothes."

"But I wanna..."

"Chantal!"

"Yes Mommy, I'll go unpack now."

"Miss Pierce, would you like me to draw you a hot bath?"

"That would be wonderful Betty. The last twenty four hours have been sheer hell."

"Shall I pour you a snifter of Brandy?"

"No but a cuppa would be lovely."

"Your bath will be ready in ten minutes."

Betty left to make sure the household was working and went upstairs to draw her Mistress bath. Jeannette went up the side stairs and looked in on her daughter who was bouncing on her bed. She cleared her throat and gave Chantal a pointed look and continued down to hall way to her room. Jeannette's room was actually an entire suite of rooms. The large master bedroom lead to a floral sitting room, a office/ library and a private dinning room. She could hear Betty preparing her bath and she unpacked her silk robe and left her clothes on the bed as she wrapped the luxurious material around her. One of the junior maids brought up a steaming cup of tea and left it beside the tub. Jeannette lit a few Gardenia scented candles and sunk into the tub to relax.

"Thanks Ron. I owe you one." Sam said wondering exactly how he was going to tell the President he wasn't going back to Washington on Monday.

"Sam, she has friends in very high places, tread very lightly or you will find yourself deported and the President will be stuck in an international incident, before you can blink."

"Miss Pierce, isn't the only one with connections Ron and I'm not above threatening her a little to get what I want."

"Be careful Sam."

"I will be Ron. Now how do I get to East Sussex and Amberley Manour?"

After Ron gave Sam the directions they walked down to the President's suite. Sam knocked and was let in. He started to tell the President that he needed some time off for personal reasons and would not be on the plane, when Abbey walked out of the bathroom.

"Sam, did I just hear you say you were not coming back with us?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. A personal matter has come up and I'll need to spend a few weeks here."

"A few weeks Sam? I thought you meant a few days. What on earth is going on?"

"Sir, it is a long story but I'll skip to the end. Last night, I ran into a woman I met almost six years ago. She fainted when she saw me and Prince Charles asked me to carry her to a sitting room. Just after she came to, her five year old daughter ran into the room..."

"Five? Sam is she your daughter?" Abbey asked suddenly understanding why the girl may have fainted upon seeing him.

"Yes Ma'am, her name is Chantal."

"Sam, how can you be sure? I mean she may have just said that thinking she could get money out of you?"

"Sir, one look at Chantal and even Josh would make the assumption that she was mine. The look of pure horror on her mother's face and the fact that she fainted again made it obvious."

"Sam, who is this woman? Let me ask Ron to run a background check on her."

"I don't need a background check and I've already asked Ron to help me find her country estate. Oh and money is not an issue, she is loaded. Her name is Jeannette Pierce."

"The Jeannette Pierce?" Abbey asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, you know Jeannette Pierce and you never told me? I adore her, I could have invited her to perform in the East room!"

"Ma'am, when we met we didn't exactly spend more than ten seconds talking. We sort of had this fierce physical connection the second our eyes met. When I woke up the next morning, she was gone and left a note thanking me for a night she'd never forget on her last night on the island. I looked for her but I 'm ashamed to say I didn't even know her first name."

"Sam, that doesn't sound like you."

"You had to be there Ma'am. I wanted to get to know her, to spend more time with her but she vanished. It's ironic, CJ was complaining to Josh and I last night that she missed her last performance in Damn Yankees. Josh and I didn't have a clue who Jeannette Pierce was."

"You mean to tell me I have tickets to see Damn Yankees tonight and Jeannette isn't playing Lola?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Friday was her final performance. She's at her estate in East Sussex with my daughter."

"Sam, who know about your connection to Miss Pierce?" Jed asked.

"Umm Jeannette, her manager Rhonda, Chantal, Ron and both of you."

"Sam, I don't think I need to tell you how careful you need to be. CJ has to know what she may face when this gets out. The tabloids are going to go insane!"

"Sir, I don't want that to happen. I don't think Jeannette will want it to happen either. As for telling CJ, I can't tell her anything more than I've told you. I still can't believe I have a daughter."

"Sam, you go find Jeannette and talk to her. I'll fill CJ in and keep me informed. Let Jeannette know that I think she is sublime."

"I will Ma'am, thank you."

"Sam, take all the time you need and don't worry about us. A daughter is a precious gift, I'm looking forward to meeting Chantal."

"Me too Sir, thank you again."

Sam walked out of the suite and back to his room to pack. He wanted to get out of the hotel and on the road before any one else knew he was gone. Josh, Donna, Toby and CJ can kill me later he thought as he tossed his clothes into his suitcase.

After an hour long soak Jeannette didn't feel like going downstairs to eat so she padded into her private dinning room where Chantal was waiting for her.

"Mommy you aren't even dressed."

"I'm aware that I am still in my robe Chantal. When you go out to help Mr. Ford I think I will take a nap."

"You didn't sleep very well did you?"

"No Sweetie, I only got an hour or two of sleep."

"That's no good Mommy, you need your rest or you'll be getting sick again."

"Yes Mom." she said with a grin.

"I mean it Mommy, you got really sick and I was scared you were going to die. While you are off I'm going to take real good care of you."

"I must be the luckiest Mother alive to have you as my daughter. Now finish your toastie and you can go play in the garden."

"Promise you'll take a nap."

"I promise."

Jeannette finished her soup and looked out the window to see Chantal pulling out weeds with Mr. Ford and laughing as he made faces at her. She buzzed to let Betty know she was done and headed straight for her bed. She still wasn't back to a hundred percent after a nasty bout with phenomina that forced her to spend nearly a month in the hospital. The doctor had warned her that being physically and mentally exhustated left her immune system very weak and she could have died if she had tried to make it through one more performance. Jeannette had a lot of time to think while she convalesced and realized she didn't miss being on stage at all. She still hadn't figured out exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of her life but she knew she didn't want to be a star anymore. Jeannette drifted off for a long nap and woke up feeling refreshed. She wandered downstairs and was passing the front door when it rang.

"I'll get it Betty." She opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw Sam standing there with a suitcase in his hand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I could use a country break too."

"Fine I suggest, upper Mongolia." Jeannette tried to slam the door but he caught it and walked in.

"Miss Pierce, I didn't realize you were having company."

"I'm not Betty, Mr. Seaborn was leaving immediately." She said with a frosty glare.

"Miss Pierce was kidding, I'll take any room, what ever is easiest to fix."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Sam said with a grin.

"Leave my Mommy alone!" Chantal yelled wrapping her arms around Jeannette's waist.

"Chantal, Mr. Seaborn was just kidding." She said to soothe her daughter and shot Sam a deadly glare.

"This week was suppose to be just for us Mommy, I don't want him here."

"Come on Sweetie, let's clean up for tea and Betty can suggest an Inn for Mr. Seaborn."

"An Inn? This place has how many rooms?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I will not allow you to upset my daughter Mr. Seaborn."

"You mean our daughter and I'd never do anything to upset her."

"This is my house and I can decided who stays in it and who can visit for that matter. I will have you barred from the property, if you do not leave now. You can come over for lunch tomorrow at noon if you wish."

"Geez thanks ever so for your kind hospitality."

"Keep it up and I'll have you arrested for trespassing. Good day Mr. Seaborn." Jeannette left the hallway to go find her daughter.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Betty, good day."

"Good day Sir, do you know where the Inn is?"

"I noticed a few in town on the way up here, thank you." Sam muttered to himself as he returned to his car and set out to find somewhere to stay.

Sam turned to look at the house before he left. "You may have won this battle Jeannette but you will not win the war."


	4. The Interloper

Sam pulled up to Amberley Manour at eleven thirty the next day and rang the doorbell. Betty answered it and looked surprised to see him.

"Mr. Seaborn, you are early. Miss Pierce and her daughter are still in dance class, they won't be down until about 12:30. You can wait in the study if you'll follow me." Betty lead Sam down a long corridor to the formal study and told him to help himself to the bar. She preceded immediately to the dance studio to let her Mistress know her guest had arrived.

Jeannette had no intention of ending her dance practice early and decided to teach Chantal five new steps. While Chantal worked on the new series of movements Jeannette recreated an ambitious dance routine that left her gasping for breath and perspiring profusely. Jeannette downed a bottle of water and repeated the five minute dance number three more times in succession until every step was perfect.

Sam opened a drawer in the study and found a playbill from Damn Yankees. The first thing he noticed was the billing on the front cover, Jeannette Pierce in Damn Yankees. He thought back and tried to remember if he had ever seen an actor take top billing over a play's title and be in a slightly larger font. Every playbill cover he could remember in his mind had the Play as the most predominate feature. He started flipping through it and found three pages devoted to Jeannette. There was a glossy black and white picture of Jeannette in a plunging black velvet dress with this amazing come hither look that raised his body's core temperature by several degrees. He started to read the write up and was amazed at how many roles she had played.

JEANNETTE PIERCE

Lola

Jeannette Pierce created the role of Eponine in the original London and Broadway productions of Les Miserables, earning the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress as well as The Tony and Drama Desk Award. Miss Pierce has also won numerous awards for her roles in The Sound of Music, Oklahoma, Jekyll and Hyde, Evita, South Pacific, The King and I, Phantom of The Opera, Kiss me Kate and Grease. Before bringing her Lola to the West End Jeannette stared the in revival of Damn Yankees on Broadway wining her 8th Tony award.

Jeannette has won critical acclaim for her performances in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, Little Moon of Alban, Arsenic and Old Lace, Macbeth, Twelfth Night, School for Wives, Romeo and Juliet, The Philadelphia Story and Indiscretions. A Fellow of the Royal Shakespeare Company Miss Pierce spent last summer directing the Company's production of A Midsummer Nights Dream.

Jeannette has turned down several movie roles preferring the stage and spending time with her daughter. Her vocal talents have most recently been heard on Pavorotti and Friends as well as the cast albums of Kiss Me Kate and Damn Yankees. Miss Pierce has recently sung duets with Elton John, Garth Brooks, Sting and Harry Connick Jr.

The last page featured candid shots of Jeannette during the production of Damn Yankees. Sam stared at the list of credits and wondered how old Jeannette was and how she could have possibly played so many roles. Betty came in and Sam stopped her.

"How long has Jeannette been on the stage Betty?"

"I think she started at age 16 and she won the Olivier award for Eponine three days after her seventeenth birthday. Can I get you anything to eat Mr. Seaborn?"

"No thanks Betty, I think I can make it till lunch."

"Mommy can we stop now, I'm getting tired and hungry. "

"Sure Sweetie, you did a great job today. I'm proud of you, your form has improved so much."

"Thanks Mom you still take my breath away when you dance you're so good."

"Thank you dear, go take a fast shower, change and we are having lunch in the dinning room."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Seaborn is here, do I have to be nice to him?"

"No, but you must be polite."

"Why? He wasn't very polite to you."

"Chantal, we are better than that and thus will act accordingly."

"Yes Mommy." Chantal dashed out of the dance studio and up to her room.

Jeannette glanced at her watch and was pleased to see it was 12:20. By the time she was ready it would be one and she would have made Sam wait for an hour. She hoped he would actually get fed up and leave, although she sensed he was as stubborn as she.

She hadn't really noticed until she was brushing her hair but Jeannette had gone for a very sexy look for lunch. She'd dug out a sheer burgundy bra and matching panties, a pair of tight black jeans and a sheer burgundy top that she tied at her waist exposing her flat stomach. She slid her feet in to black mules, headed downstairs and straight in to the dinning hall. Chantal was already sitting at her spot to her Mother's right and Jeannette laughed when she noticed the place for Sam had been set at the other end of the table for twenty.

"Betty as much as I like where Mr. Seaborn's place has been set, could you move it to mid table then bring him in."

"Yes Miss Pierce."

"Momma what do I call him?"

"Whatever you wish my dear."

"Interloper?"

Jeannette started laughing and gave her daughter a wink of approval. "It certainly fits, but let that be our pet name for him."

"Fine I'll call him Mr. Seaborn."

The door opened and Betty escorted Sam to his place at the dinner table. Sam sat down and smiled at his daughter who seemed to be studying him and didn't reciprocate his smile. Despite his best efforts Sam, couldn't help gazing at Jeannette who looked so good Sam wished she was lunch. He thanked Betty for bringing his drink to him and set about to change the silence in the room.

"So Chantal what are you doing this afternoon?"

"After lunch, Betty was going to help me work on my special project for Mommy until Tea Time. After tea Mommy and I always spend time together until dinner."

"Sounds like a full day. Do you think I could help you instead of Betty?"

"No thank you Mr. Seaborn. Mommy pass me the salad dressing please."

Jeannette passed her daughter the homemade dressing before speaking to Sam. "The countryside is really quite pretty Mr. Seaborn, you might want to take a drive this afternoon."

"I did not come out here Jeannette to see the English Countryside, I came to see my daughter."

"Well Mr. Seaborn, sometimes when you invite yourself somewhere you unfortunately find out you are not welcomed. I told you we would be gone for the week and would contact you on our return but that was not good enough for you."

"Mommy you aren't going to force me to spend time with him are you? This was suppose to be our week and now he wants to horn in on it. Mr. Seaborn go home I don't want you here!"

"Jeannette are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Seaborn, I am not going to force my daughter to do something she does not want to do. She is not being rude, as she is only expressing her feelings. So to answer your question, yes, I will allow her to speak to you in that manner. If you don't like it, you are free to leave."

"Mommy, I've lost my appetite may I be excused?"

"Chantal, you've barely touched your lunch. Just because Mr. Seaborn is here does not mean meal time rules can be ignored. If you want to be excused you know what you must do."

Chantal sighed and started to eat her chicken so she could leave. She thought Mr. Seaborn was good looking but she didn't like how he spoke to her Mother so she decided to be as indifferent to him as possible, hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone. Sam and Jeannette were silently glaring at each other until Betty interrupted them.

"I'm sorry Miss Pierce, but you have a phone call from across the pond. Will you take it in the study?"

"No Betty, I'll take it in here if you could bring me the portable. I always find it easier to turn down job offers when Chantal is in the room, to remind me why I'm taking a break." She said to Sam.

Betty brought her the phone and she turned it on. Sam couldn't help watch as Jeannette walked around the room bringing visions of how they met right back into his mind. Their eyes met, Jeannette shot him an icy glare but her body betrayed her as Sam noticed with interest that his attention cause her nipples to harden.

"Hello."

"Jeannette darling, how serious were you about taking a breather?"

"Deadly serious Martin, so the answer is no."

"But Jeannette they want only you, Universal wants to bank role a remake of Damn Yankees the movie."

"Martin tell them to ask Madonna, she likes taking on roles others made famous. I'm not interested and you are interrupting my lunch, Good day and good bye." Jeannette turned the phone off and sauntered by Sam to put it back in the hall.

"Mommy, I've eaten half of everything can I go now?"

"Yes Chantal, you may be excused."

Chantal didn't waste a second making her hasty retreat leaving Sam and Jeannette alone at a table for twenty minutes of deafening, awkward silence. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"You know Jeannette, you could encourage Chantal to spend time with me, after all I'm her father."

"Sam, she is a very intelligent girl who picks up on everything. She doesn't want you here and told me she'd be happy to hate you if I asked her too. I told her I'd never ask her to hate anyone on my behalf, but she knows you aren't fond of me so she's judging you by that. Would you like someone who yelled at your mother and told her he could arrange her death?"

"Well no but..."

"Sam it is you, who has made this situation awkward so you have no one but yourself to blame. If you insist on staying here, maybe you should adjust the way you act towards me and maybe, just maybe, Chantal will start to consider thawing her stance on you."

"Jeannette, the only thing we seem to agree on is that when we are together mind numbing passion in sues. As soon as we get dressed, we remember we don't like each other. If you are suggesting I spend all week having sex with you ..."

"That would be your heaven Mr. Seaborn not mine. If you can't be civil to me then I suggest you just leave now before I have you barred."

"Sorry, why don't you show me around the property while our daughter ignores me."

"I did have plans for this afternoon Mr. Seaborn, but I suppose I can give you a quick tour for an hour. Just let me go find a jacket."

"Yes even in pleasant weather, a sheer bra and top could be chilly."

"I wasn't planning on going out Sam, I was actually going to do work in a rather warm area of the house." She lied.

"Oh "

"You know Mr. Seaborn, one of the most frequent complaints about Americans is their obtrusive know it all nature. Do any of you ever think before opening your mouths or are you all genetically predisposed to meddling?"

"I might ask you if all Brits are snobs then or is it just those Aristocrat wanna bees with country estates?"

"Wanna bees ? Thank goodness my daughter's vocabulary is not tainted by slang. Mr. Seaborn, if you are looking for reading material, I'd suggest the Oxford Dictionary. Enriching your vocabulary would bode well with Chantal. She has little tolerance for her intellectual inferiors."

"This is bad on so many levels, I suggest we start this again. Hi I'm Sam, I'm the Deputy Communications Director at the White House. I'm one of the world's top speech writers, I graduated from Princeton then went to Duke Law and graduated at the top of my class. I love dictionaries and words in general. If you give me half a chance, you will discover that I'm a pretty decent guy, a loyal friend and when my defenses are up, I'm pretty snarky. I have no desire to hurt you or Chantal. I asked the President for a few weeks off this morning and I had to tell him why. The First Lady, wanted me to let you know that she thinks you are incredibly talented and she was very upset to find out that she would not see you play Lola last night. I enjoy keeping my personal life, private and I trust that you don't want to be in the Tabloids either. Countless people can attest to my integrity and humanity. I'm not a bad guy Jeannette, I'm really not. "

Jeannette knew in her heart that he was speaking the truth but she still feared that he may try to take Chantal away from her. She finished her tea and stood up.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sam sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He was pretty sure his absence had been noticed and decided that Donna would be the least likely to scream at him for being in the center of an international scandal. He dialed her number and hoped she wasn't with CJ. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

"Hello?"

"Donna, it's me. If anyone is around don't say my name."

"Mom, is anything wrong?"

"Thank you Donna, so I take it you know why I'm no longer in London?"

"Yes Mom, I am in London. I'm actually wandering around the Apple Market with CJ right now. I bought you something earlier."

"Donna, I don't have long, can you ditch CJ for a few minutes?"

"What Mom, can you speak up?" Donna turned to CJ , "I'm going to find a place to talk for a few minutes."

"Sure, I'm going to keep heading down this row. If you can't find me just call me."

"See you in a few."

"Mom, I'm going to find a less noisy place. CJ is still shopping."

"Good Donna."

When she was sure CJ couldn't possibly hear her Donna stopped, ducked behind a booth and sat down on a planter.

"Where are you Sam?" She asked quietly so no one could hear her.

"In East Sussex, at Jeannette's country house. She just went upstairs to get a jacket then she is going to show me the grounds."

"I can't believe you have a daughter. Judging from you and pictures of Jeannette, she must be adorable."

"She is, she'd be more adorable if she'd say more than three words to me."

"Give her time Sam, once she gets to know you she'll open up and discover she likes you."

"From your lips to God's ears."

"You've created quite the stir Sam. Toby wants to hurt you, once Josh saw a picture of Jeannette his political concerns were replaced by his school boy mentality and his desire to hear the horny details. CJ is torn between wanting to kill you and buying something cute to secure her place in your daughter's heart. Dr. B is on your side and is keeping everyone in check. "

"What about you Donna?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Sam. You can't just stay in England forever, which means you will have to say good bye to Chantal at some point."

"I haven't even thought that far ahead. I hear footsteps, I'm going to have to go. Thanks Donna, please don't mention this call to anyone but Dr. B."

"I won't, call me tonight and let me know how the day went."

"I will, bye."

Sam slid his phone in his pocket as Jeannette walked into the room.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, I was talking to a friend who wanted to make sure I wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Ah, well I'm ready."

She had removed her blouse and put on a well worn Oxford sweatshirt. Sam was no longer distracted by her breasts but he found himself more attracted to her in casual clothes. She led him through the house to the kitchen door and out to the herb garden. They walked in silence until they reached the formal gardens. Jeannette sat down on a wrought iron bench and he joined her.

"So did you go to Oxford?"

"Only in my dreams. Sam, I was thinking about what you said earlier. Hi I'm Jeannette, until Friday I was an international star of the stage. I'm one of the world's best musical singers. I've been on the stage since I was sixteen. I finished high school by correspondence and I never fit in when I was actually in school. I would have liked to study at Oxford but the roles just kept coming in. Rhonda, convinced me that I already had what theater majors would kill for and I let the subject drop. I can count my real friends on one hand and they all work for me so... I don't know. I don't kill puppies and while I must admit I have quite the diva attitude, I don't normally freak out on people in the service industry. My daughter means the world to me and while I'm sure you aren't going to kidnap her, I'm petrified you are going to try to take the only person in the world, who loves me unconditionally, away."

Sam's heart broke when she started crying, he put his arms around her and ran his hand down her back to soothe her.

"I promise, I'll never do that Jeannette, on the President's life, I'd never hurt you like that."

She looked up, tears still streaming down her face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Jeannette knew there were hundreds of reasons not to trust him, but looking in his eyes she knew that she'd never loose custody of Chantal.

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

Sam smiled back at her and leaned forward leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs then held on to her face. He smiled once more and Jeannette couldn't stop herself from leaning in to kiss him. Sam captured her lips in his and left a long, soft and gentle kiss on her lips. He moved away first, he wanted to kiss her senseless but knew that wasn't what they needed.

"I hear Oxford is overrated anyway." He teased.

Jeannette laughed, and it reminded him of CJ. He waited for her to knock Princeton but she didn't. He noticed she pulled her hands into her sweatshirt and she reminded him of a little girl. He looked into her eyes and could see how vulnerable she really was and although the lawyer in him knew he had no reason to trust her, he knew he could.

"So when do you have to go back to the White House?"

"When I'm ready, there was no timetable set. I should warn you that there are several people dying to meet you and Chantal though. The President and First Lady are on the top of the list. They have three daughters so little girls are pretty near and dear to their hearts. After CJ gets over wanting to kill me she'll try to buy Chantal's affections."

"Who is CJ?"

"Claudia Jean Creeg, our Press Secretary."

"Oh God the press Sam! They can't find out about this. I will not have hundreds of photographers skulking around trying to capture a picture of our daughter."

He smiled when he heard our daughter. "I will do everything in my power to keep Chantal out of this. You have my word. I can be very lethal when I have to be."

"Me too. So do you want the rest of the tour?"

"I thought you had plans?"

"My plans were to curl up with a good book until tea time."

"What time is tea?"

"Four, you should know Chantal and I take tea time very seriously."

"Pinky fingers up and all?" Sam grinned.

"Yes, it happens automatically when you hold a fine bone china cup instead of a mug."

"I'm partial to coffee myself. In fact, I don't think I could function without it."

"I don't mind a good cup of coffee but give me a cuppa any day."

"Cuppa?"

"Cup of tea, I love my tea."

"Spearmint but not peppermint."

"Yes, although there are many other teas I like. Sam would you like to join us for tea? I'd invite you to spend the rest of the day but Chantal might not react well to our special time being interrupted."

"I understand and I'd love to join you for tea, thank you for the invitation."

"You are welcome, so how about we continue the tour?"

"Sure, but I'd be just as happy staying here and continuing to talk."

"Sam, I'm very good at walking and talking at the same time but if you're not..."

"I've perfected that skill, it's almost mandatory in the White House."

"Then let's go."

Jeannette and Sam made it back to the conservatory moments before four. Chantal was already sitting in her favourite chair and was surprised and disappointed to see Mr. Seaborn was still there.

"Good bye, Mr. Seaborn. " She said with a grin.

"Actually darling, Sam is going to stay for tea."

"I promise I'll leave afterwards, I wouldn't dream of infringing on your special time with your Mom."

"Fine."

Jeannette knew by the look on her daughter's face that she wasn't thrilled but she would be polite and answer any questions Sam may ask her. He had decided to not press her or overwhelm her with questions, even though he wanted to know everything about her. Betty came in with the tea cart which had a three tier silver plate of tea sandwiches, scones and petite fours. A large silver dish was filled with clotted cream and two large silver tea pots held perfectly boiled water.

"Sam, if you'd prefer coffee..."

"Oh no, tea is fine with me. What kind is it?"

"Whatever kind you'd like."

She pulled a large mahogany box off the bottom of the tea cart, opened it and presented it to Sam. Sam counted quickly and there were twenty types of loose leave tea in the box. He was overwhelmed by the selection.

"Umm what is the kind they put in tea bags?" He asked.

"All teas can be put in a bag but it tastes much better loose. I suppose you are referring to the generic kind most Americans think is tea? That's orange pekoe and we never drink it." Chantal answered as though any idiot knew that.

Jeannette smiled softly, "Sam, what kind of coffee do you drink when you have a choice and aren't just after the caffeine?"

"A good full bodied dark roast but I've also never met a chocolate coffee I didn't like."

"That's my favourite coffee. Chantal likes apple spice and Earl Grey tea the best. The selection I offer you are all favourites of mine. I'm in the mood for lemon Darjeeling today. I suggest you try the plain Darjeeling."

"I'll defer to your suggestion."

She removed the three tins they had selected from the box, grabbed three silver tea strainers and then placed a cup and saucer of tea infront of him. Chantal gave him a plate, napkin and butter knife. Jeannette placed a generous pinch of loose leaf tea in Sam's strainer and poured ¾ a cup of boiling water over it. She fixed Chantal's tea then her own before telling him what type of sandwiches they had and serving him a few. When the tea was sufficiently brewed she dropped a tiny bit of milk into her tea and offered it to Sam. He accepted the milk and tried the tea before deciding on sugar.

"I think a teaspoon of sugar would be good."

"It is called a lump." Chantal corrected and pointed out the silver bowl of cubed sugar and tiny silver tongs.

"One lump then please." Sam replied and smiled at Chantal.

He noticed that his daughter put two lumps in her cup and Jeannette didn't add any. Sam tasted his tea again and found it to his liking. Jannette offered him a taste of her tea and while he didn't mind it, he thought it needed sugar.

"Have you started school yet Chantal?"

"No, because of my birthday, I have to wait until September."

"When is your birthday?"

"January fourth."

"That's my friend Donna's birthday too."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Donna? No, we work together, her boss is my best friend."

"Josh right?" Jeannette replied.

"Yes, you have an excellent memory."

"Mommy says you work in the White House, what do you do?"

"I'm the Deputy Communication Director, so I help craft the President's message. I write many of his speeches by myself and with my boss Toby. I occasionally appear on TV to help get our position across to the American people. I also serve as a domestic policy advisor. "

"Oh, what does Josh do?"

"He is the Deputy Chief of Staff, technically he is my boss, but he knows better than to try to boss me around since I'd just ignore him."

"And Donna does what?"

"She is Josh's senior assistant. She makes sure he knows where to go and what to do. He is a very smart man but he could not function without her. She keeps him sane which means she keeps us all sane."

"Chantal, Sam knows how to sail, maybe one day we can visit him and go for a sail."

"I like sailboats, do you have your own?"

"Yes, I have a small twenty footer that I don't get to use very often. I work allot."

"I've been on the Queen's yacht."

"Wow, that is impressive. Did you like it?"

"Yes, but we didn't go anywhere. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Me too. Do you like M & M's?"

"I love them but I don't think there should be blue ones."

"Me too, green is my favourite colour."

"That is my favourite too."

The questions continued until there was no more tea or food left. Jeannette didn't have to say very much. She sat back and sipped her tea watching father and daughter start to get to know each other. She was happy to see Chantal slowly open up to him and when Sam said he should get going Chantal asked if she would see him again.

"That is up to your Mom, but I'd love to see you again."

"You don't have to go home?"

"Not for a little while."

"Sam, why don't you come over for lunch tomorrow and if it is OK with Chantal you can stay for tea again."

"Chantal?" Sam asked.

"Fine, I can show you my room if you'd like."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it. Good bye."

"Bye Mr. Sea...Sam."

"I'll walk you to your car Sam. I'll be back in a few minutes Sweetie."

"Kay, I'm going up to your room."

They walked out to the car without a word. Sam opened the door, sat down , fastened his seat belt and turned to look at Jeannette. "Thank you so much for today, it was very kind of you to be so gracious considering how I acted yesterday."

"You are welcome, thank you for erasing my fear. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Jeannette."

"You can call me Jen, Sam."

"Sweet dreams, Jen, give our girl a kiss for me."

"I will, drive safely."

Sam couldn't have contained the huge grin on his face as he drove away. He turned on the radio and sang along with it, all the way back to the Inn. He had something good to tell Donna that evening.


	5. Rules Are Rules

Sam had checked with the inn keeper to see how long the local pub was open and had just enough time to slip into the local general store before it closed. He searched for something to give his daughter and finally decided on a pretty enamel hinged box with beautiful flowers painted on it. He also bought her a box of engraved stationary with the letter C on the top of each ivory page and some wrapping paper. He borrowed tape from the front desk .

Once he got back to his room, he pulled out his business card and added his private number to the front and put his address, cell number and home phone number on the back and placed it in the box. He wrapped the box, and the stationary and returned the tape. He took a shower, flopped down on the bed, and called Donna.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you alone?"

"Yes, everyone just went for dinner, I begged off saying I had a headache. Josh is going to bring me food back."

"That's good, so how is everything going?"

"Toby is still plotting your demise because he wants something slow and painful. Josh stopped wondering how hot the sex was outloud..."

"CJ hit him one to many times?"

"I think between her swipes and my elbows to the ribs he finally got the message. Which only means his imagination is running so wild even Penthouse wouldn't publish his thoughts. I'm pretty sure he's thinking about having sex with Jeannette, now. That picture of her in the Damn Yankees playbill is what set him off. Have you seen it?"

"Yes, today."

"So how did it go?"

"It didn't start very well, lunch was very antagonistic and Chantal told me to leave. I suddenly realized that I had approached this totally wrong and that my behaviour had been pretty horrible and intrusive. I apologized and introduced the real me. My attitude adjustment made a huge difference to Jeannette and she introduced her real self too. She confided that she was terrified I'd try to take Chantal away. My heart broke when she started crying and I realized how scarred she had to be."

"I was thinking about that myself, I would have left the country over night if I'd felt threatened."

"I assured her I was not going to take our daughter away and things got a lot better. We walked and talked for hours then Jeannette invited me to join them for high tea. She was very sweet to me and it thawed Chantal out just enough to start answering my questions with more than three word answers."

"That's great so what can you tell me about her?"

"You share the same birthday."

"Really, how cool is that, what else?"

Sam spent the next half an hour filling Donna in.

"I have a stupid question, what on earth did the two of you say that first night?. Dr. B told me you forced her to go back to your room to talk. I'm surprised we didn't hear the yelling down the hall."

"We didn't exactly say much." He replied sheepishly

"What? How could you possibly not..." The tone in his voice registered with her. "Sam are you out of your mind? Having sex with her without talking is what got you in trouble the first time!"

Sam held the phone away from his ear until he was sure Donna had finished. "I can't explain it Donna, we get near each other and all rational thought disappears and we go at each other like wild animals."

"Sam! Is the sex that good?"

"Oh my God, she could have taught Lorrie a thing or two, Donna."

Donna's eyes bugged out. "Really? You'll have to demonstrate her technique for me when you get back."

"Yeah sure, as...Hey! Nice try Donnatella!" Sam laughed.

"Oh please Sam, a girl has needs you know. I can barely remember what sex is, let alone searing, earth shattering, make you loose your mind sex is. Actually, I've never even experienced that kind of sex." Donna teased.

"CJ would murder me."

"Yeah but she is going to kill you anyway, I may as well get a few orgasms out of the deal."

"DONNA! I'm hanging up now!"

Donna started laughing, "Fine, I'll stop teasing you about sex for the moment. So what is happening tomorrow?"

They talked for another hour and Sam swore her to secrecy about him having sex with Jeannette again. Once he hung up he walked over to have some dinner, had a few beers and went back to the inn to get some reading in before going to bed.

Sam rang the doorbell at Amberley Manour at exactly noon the next day. Jeannette opened the door, smiled and ushered him inside. She noticed the presents and decided to tease him.

"Are those for me?"

"Umm, no. I actually looked for something to thank you but there is no gift for what you've given me."

"Ah, I'm just teasing you. I knew they had to be for Chantal. She's in the dinning room."

"What kind of mood is she in?"

"A pretty good one."

When Sam walked in to the room, Chantal looked up and smiled. "Hi Sam."

"Hi Chantal, so what do you have planned for today?"

"I want to show you my room now because right after lunch, I'm going out with Mr. Ford to get more flowers."

"Could I go with you?"

"There isn't room in the Lorry, it only seats two."

"Oh, these are for you."

She smiled, accepted the two boxes and opened the larger one first. She was disappointed to find stationary and hoped the smaller box didn't hold stamps. When she saw the lid of the ceramic box she smiled and took it out. She traced her fingers along one of the flowers and gingerly opened the box. She pulled out the business card inside and understood that the stationary was so she could send him letters.

"Thank you, the box is very pretty and will look great on my dresser. Let's go put it in my room."

"Don't be long, lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

Sam liked her room, it looked more like a young lady's room than a five year olds but he suspected that Jeannette had been the decorator. He found out that she really liked purples, pinks, greens and blues and that she had picked the colour of the walls, her quilt and the covering on her window seat. There was a teddy bear and antique doll that blended so well into the room, that it looked like they had been placed by a set decorator. It was the neatest room he ever saw in his life, even the silver brush and comb set were perfectly aligned on her vanity.

"Where are your toys?" Sam asked slightly alarmed.

Chantal, lifted the window box and showed him that it held a toy chest.

"You don't sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"Winston is in my closet, mommy does not tolerate a messy room. My room must always look like this. If I play with something it goes away right after I'm finished with it."

"You must forget occasionally."

"Oh I'll never forget again. We spent last Christmas here and after I opened all my presents Mommy helped me carry everything upstairs. I had left Winston on the floor near my bed. Mommy saw him and took all my new toys away from me for a month. The worst part, was that all I could have for the rest of the day and night was bread and water. No high tea, no Christmas dinner, I couldn't even put butter on my bread. Betty felt so sorry for me that she snuck me a piece of Christmas pudding at bed time, but I couldn't eat it. A rule, is a rule and a punishment must be served, no excuses, no crying and no sad faces."

Sam's jaw dropped, "Isn't that harsh? I mean you are only five!"

"No, mommy says I'm old enough to understand rules so I'm old enough to face punishment for breaking them. I rarely break a rule."

"I don't blame you. I guess we better get downstairs."

I'm going to have one hell of a talk with your dictator mother Sam thought.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and we are having one of my favourites for lunch."

"And what would that be?"

"Croque monsieur and Italian wedding soup."

"Croque is a ham and cheese sandwich dipped in eggs and pan fried but what is Italian wedding soup?"

"It's a chicken soup with tiny round barley noodles, mini meat balls, green stuff and you put parmesan cheese in it. It's my favourite soup in the world. It's Mommy's favourite too."

"Sounds great to me."

They entered the dining room and Sam glared at Jeannette who stopped smiling.

"Is something wrong Sam?"

"We will discuss it later." He replied coldly

Jeannette stayed fairly quite as she was trying to figure out why Sam was angry at her. Chantal asked Sam several questions about his childhood and what he liked and then told him about the toys and games she liked playing with the most. Sam told her what it was like to fly on Air Force One and why he like sailing so much. As soon as Chantal left the house Jeannette laid into him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Rule are rules and punishments must be served, no excuses, no crying and no sad faces! She's 5, for crying out loud, are you trying to be the next Mommy Dearest? "

"Whoa! How dare you question how I raise MY daughter!"

"She is MY daughter too, that gives me the right to call you a dictator! Her room looks like a damn set from one of your shows! There are no signs that a little girl sleeps there. You make her put her teddy bear away and take Christmas away from her because she forgets in the excitement of Christmas morning to put the bloody bear back in the closet. I think the worst crime is that you have warped her into believing that she deserves such a draconian punishment for simply being a child. Just because you are an anal control freak that doesn't mean you have the right to..."

Jeannette stepped forward and slapped Sam hard in the face. She was about to hit him again when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to use her other hand but he grabbed it too.

"Feel better now? It hurts to hear the truth doesn't it? Tell me how your rules are going to make our daughter anything more than a freak."

"And exactly how many children have you raised?" Jeannette asked, calming down a little.

Sam noticed the change in her tone and rephrased his response, "Jeannette, you have obviously raised our daughter to the best of your abilities, doing what you thought was best for her. She's happy, she's healthy and she loves you so you've done a pretty good job. I'm upset because I think that when it comes to disciple you are going way overboard. I really can not understand how being such a hard ass about a little thing is good for her."

"Sam, it's not like I force her to do the laundry or vacuum her room. She had to put her toys away when she is finished playing with them. When she wakes up, she fold her PJ's and puts them under her pillow then she puts Winston in the closet. That's all she has to do."

"I think being neat is a good thing, but her room doesn't even look like a child lives there. There is neat and then there is a room devoid of personality. What about the punishment though, come on taking her toys away and only letting her have bread and water on Christmas. Even Scrooge wouldn't have done that."

"What is the point of having rules if there is no consequences when they are broken?. I hated having to do that on Christmas but Winston hadn't been put away."

"You couldn't have told her that considering it was Christmas she could wait to serve her punishment until the next day?"

"No, punishment immediately follows breaking the rule. It does not get scheduled for a more convenient time. She hasn't broken that rule since."

"Of course not, because the punishment is so harsh. I'd like to point out that she hadn't broken the rule before that one day either. You need to loosen up a bit, take TV away from her for the day or don't let her work in the garden if her toys are spread all over the room. If one bear is on the floor, you can ask her what is wrong with this picture. Have her put the bear away immediately it's not a big deal worth losing Christmas over. Come with me."

"What?"

"Just follow me, please."

"Fine."

Sam led her up to Chantal's bedroom. He opened her closet and took out the big tawny bear and sat it on the top of her pillow. He went over to her toy box and pulled out a couple of toys, placing them on the bookshelf.

"There now it looks like a little girl lives here and any normal person would say this room is as neat as it can be."

"The bear does not need to be on the bed."

"One does not need to have high tea every day, but it's a pleasure you enjoy. Did you ever stop to ask Chantal if she'd like to have her bear there waiting for her?"

"No."

"She should be able to arrange her room how ever she wants within reason. Clothes and toys shouldn't be haphazardly thrown around the room. I think you've repressed her enough that she'd never even dream of cluttering her room, let alone letting it be messy."

"I'll consider it. Before you decided I was public enemy number one, I was going to suggest letting you look through all of Chantal's photo albums. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes and I don't think you are public enemy number one, number five maybe but not one." Sam said with a big smirk.

"Smart ass."

"That's me."

Jeannette grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to her room. She pointed to her bed and went into her study. She came back with seven photo albums. She kicked off her shoes then put them away. Sam got the message and took off his shoes and placed them against the wall.

"That neat enough for you or is there a spot reserved for guest shoes?" He teased.

"Bite me Seaborn."

"I see that phrase made it across the Atlantic."

"Yes, it find it quite useful. Here."

She handed him the baby book and sat down cross legged in the middle of her bed. Sam sat down beside her and took his time flipping through the pages. Jeannette shared stories with him trying her best to share all the love and memories Chantal had blessed her with. While he was looking a the final album she got up and came back with several compact discs and photograph envelopes.

"Sam, These are all the extra pictures I have, I use to automatically get doubles until I started getting everything saved to a disc. The pictures are yours and if you could get the discs back to me before you leave I'd really appreciate it."

He was touched beyond belief and wasn't quite sure of what to say. He leaned over, cupping her face in his hands and intended to leave a soft kiss on her lips. Once the kiss started he found he didn't want it to end. He continued softly kissing her and she kissed him back. Sam ran his teeth over her bottom lip and sucked on it gently. Her lips parted and gone was the frantic tango instead their tongue entwined and a slow steady waltz began. He continued to kiss her as he brought her down on her back . His hands explored her body while she ran her fingers through his silky hair to keep his lips on hers. He unbuttoned her shirt and brought his lips down to her breasts.

"Please keep your lips on mine." She whispered and he immediately returned to them letting his fingers play with her breasts instead.

His kisses remained soft and lengthy and Jeannette found her self suspended in erotic bliss and she never wanted the feeling to end. Each kiss was more delicious than the next but a peak never came.

Sam felt as though time was standing still and he couldn't believe how turned on he was. He never knew that kissing could feel better than sex, especially sex with her. The kissing only stopped when they both heard the Lorry driving up the gravel.

Sam reluctantly got off her and Jeannette stayed in the position she was in. Sam thought she looked like she was lost in a delicious day dream and it physically pained him to sit back up on the bed.

"I think you short circuited me." She finally said.

Sam smiled at her, "Thank you for the sharing the pictures and your memories, words can not express how grateful..."

"Anytime, your kisses said it all."

"Mommy we are home!" Chantal yelled from downstairs as she went to wash her hands in the kitchen.

"Sam, we've got to move. I don't want Chantal finding us in here, especially since my top is undone and my breasts are exposed."

Sam looked down her and grinned sexily. "Yes I agree, this should be a sight for my eyes only."

Jeannette laughed as Sam left a kiss on each breast and returned them to each cup, fastening the front closure and doing up her shirt buttons. He sprung off the bed, took the last album and sat down on the carpet resting his back against the bed. She had just enough time to roll over and stick her neck over the side of the bed near Sam's ear, she looked quickly at the pictures on the page of the album over his shoulder.

"And here we have the picture of her birthday cake, as you can tell she's fond of flowers and...hi Sweetie. I've been showing Sam your photo albums."

"So how was the hunt for flowers?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good, Sam why is your hair so messy?"

"I was scratching my head." He said quickly.

"They make a shampoo for that, you know." Chantal replied.

Jeannette started laughing and Sam simply smiled at his daughter.

"Tea is ready."

"Great, Sam why don't you head downstairs, I just need to tell Chantal something, we'll be right down."

"What's up Mommy?"

"I wanted to ask you this with Sam out of the room because, I don't want you to agree just because he is there."

"O.K. "

"What would you think, if I asked Sam to stay with you tomorrow night when I go to that silly party?"

"It's fine with me. Now that he isn't being mean to you, I'm liking him."

"That is good, since he is your father."

"Mommy, I was thinking, if Sam is here just to see me and he comes over every day isn't it a little silly for him to not stay here? We have enough rooms."

"I was actually thinking that myself. So it would be OK with you?"

"Sure."

"Kay, I'll ask him. Now let's go before our tea gets cold."

After tea, Jeannette escorted Sam out of the house and stopped him before he got in to his rental car.

"Sam, I have a stupid party to go to tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would like to watch our daughter while I'm gone."

"Really? I'd love to. What time do you need me here?"

"Why don't you come over for tea and then just stay. Sam, I don't know what time I'll be home and it's silly to make you drive back to the inn. Why don't you check out tomorrow and you can stay here until we go back to London."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure as long as you get me off your bloody ten most wanted list!"

"You moved your way on to my ten best list when you gave me the pictures. Shit, they are still sitting in your room."

"That's fine, you can get them tomorrow."

"I wanted to start downloading the pictures on to my computer tonight."

"I'll go get them."

When Sam got back to the inn, he did the math and decided to send Donna and Abbey a few pictures of Chantal. The disc he chose was from her fifth birthday party. Once he sent the pictures, he checked his e-mail's and decided to call Donna.

"Hello?"

"Hey Donna."

"Sam, call me on my regular line, you'll eat up my minutes."

"Kay, I just didn't want to talk to anyone else."

"I'm sitting right here, good bye."

Sam dialed the White House and punched in Donna's extension.

"So what's up?"

"I just sent some pictures to your Yahoo account. They are from Chantal's fifth birthday party."

"Give me two seconds to pull them up. How did you get pictures of... Oh she is so cute!

Jeannette gave me all the doubles she had and all the discs. I'm copying them on to my computer."

"Wow, that was very nice of her. I can see you in the fourth and sixth pictures. She's got your eyes and smile. I'll have to go over and show Dr. B these sometime today."

"I sent her six different pictures. I thought you could go to her office and open your account and she could do the same."

"Not a bad idea, then we both get 12 pictures. You know CJ may hate you less if you let me show her mine. Chantal is so cute, CJ won't be able to wish she didn't exist.."

"I guess there is no harm in that."

"I guess things are going well if Jeannette offered you the pictures."

"Yeah, she asked me to baby-sit tomorrow night and offered one of her many guest rooms to me."

"That's good Sam, just don't have sex with her again."

"That may prove to be easier said than done."

"Oh God, you had sex again!"

"No, but we made out for over an hour. I can't resist her. I try, but she is simply irresistible."

"Try harder you dork. Well I'm going to go over and see if Dr. B. is free and I'll ask her about showing CJ the pictures. Stay away from her and call me in a few days."

"Bye Donna."


	6. Getting to Know You

When Sam arrived, Betty showed him to a guest room. He left his suitcase on the bed and stopped to look inside his daughter's room on the way past it. He smiled when he noticed Winston was sitting on her pillow. During tea, Jeannette suggested that Chantal could pick out a few of her favourite home movies to show Sam before dinner. Before she left Jeannette gave her daughter a hug and kiss and told her she was probably going to sleep in the next morning. Chantal wanted to show Sam her horse and they headed towards the stables. After a short ride, they returned to the house and watched her third birthday party, her trip to Disney Paris, a trip to the Ontario Science Center in Toronto and her first riding competition.

After dinner, Sam asked if she wanted to hear a story. Chantal ran up to get a book and came back with the Complete Adventures of Curious George. He looked at the 400 plus page book and smiled.

"Geez, do you think this book is long enough?"

"The first seven books are in there. I have the new adventures book too."

"I'll read you two of the stories then it's time for bed."

"Kay."

She sat right next to him on the couch so she could see the pictures as he read her the two stories, trying his best to create different voices for different characters.

"Time for you and George to go to bed. I use to love getting Curious George books out of the library when I was your age. I liked Dr. Seuss a lot too."

"I bet you liked Green Eggs and Ham the best because your name is in it.."

"That was neat but I think Horton Hears a Hoo was my favourite."

"Did you read Barbar?"

"No, I've heard of him though, he's an elephant right?"

"Yeah, Mommy has an original printing of Barbar's Father Christmas. We read it at Christmas time."

"So you can read?"

"Oh yeah, I've been reading since I was two and a half. Miss Mandy says I read at a grade 4 level."

"Maybe you can read me, a bedtime story tomorrow."

Chantal laughed, "Sure, I'll pick something good."

Sam followed her up to her room and sat down on her bed.

"I see Winston is out."

"Yes, Mommy asked me if I'd like him to stay on my bed. Can you get the glass out of the bathroom across the hall and put some cold water in it for me?

"Sure, but don't you have to brush your teeth?"

"No, I only brush them in the morning."

"Your teeth are your friends, you need to take care of them. You should brush them after every meal or at least at bedtime."

Nah, my plan is good, water please."

I have to do something about her dental hygiene, Sam thought as he ran the cold water. Chantal had put on her pajamas and was sitting on the bench of her vanity. Sam put the water on the table beside her bed and turned down her covers.

"Oh, can we do that for Mommy? She is always so tired when she comes home from a party."

"Sure, lets go now."

Once they were back in her room, Chantal handed him her hair brush and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Could you brush my hair?"

Sam figured it was a part of her bedtime routine and brushed her golden hair until he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Hey, you're falling asleep on me. Time to climb into bed."

Chantal sighed, she loved having her hair brushed but Jeannette rarely indulged her because she never wanted her mom to stop. She climbed in to bed and wrapped her arms around Winston. Sam leaned over and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet."

"Night Sam, thank you for my story."

"It was my pleasure, see you in the morning." Sam turned out her light and went downstairs with his computer to continue copying the pictures.

Sam heard a car drive up a little after midnight and closed down his computer. He made it to the door just in time to open it for Jeannette. He hadn't seen her leave because he was in the stable but the sight that greeted him sent his temperature soaring. She was wearing a deep rose dress that had a plunging front and back and fell to her ankles.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, Sam you didn't need to wait up for me."

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely and I used the time to download more pictures."

"Did Chantal give you a hard time?"

"No, she was great, I read her two stories, brushed her hair and tucked her in."

"She asked you to brush her hair? That little scamp."

"You don't brush her hair?"

"Not often, she never wants you to stop and she get cranky when you do. How long did you brush it for?"

"About ten minutes I guess, I stopped because she looked like she was falling asleep."

"She probably was. I'm not tired yet, but I want to get out of this dress and these shoes. Care to meet me in my study in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later he made his way into her study. She was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of red wine. She had changed into gray silk PJ's. She took one look at Sam and giggled.

"So you sleep in jeans?"

"No."

"Sam, go change for bed. Do you want a night cap?"

"Wine's fine for me."

"I've been drinking champagne all night or I'd have something harder myself, are you sure?"

"Do you have scotch?"

"Will Glenfiddich do?"

"Oh yeah."

"So change already."

Sam came back a few minutes later with boxers and an old faded gray Princeton T shirt on. He accepted the tumbler of scotch and let the amber liquor slid down his throat.

"So how was the party?"

"Typical, but this time I foiled my host. It drives me nuts, anytime I'm invited to a party the host assumes I'll provide free entertainment. No one asks me in advance if I'd sing, which I would actually appreciate. No, they all wait and ask me infront of everyone if I would sing. They make it so that you can't really say no."

"That must suck, having to sing for your supper."

"It does, but tonight I said sorry the throat is sore and I'm not singing. The party fizzled after that and I left."

"It sounds to me like you need to do that more often."

"Yeah, I don't know why I go to so many parties, I don't really enjoy them."

"I think that you are so use to not being home in the evening that you think you need to be out when you aren't on the stage. That isn't a knock about tucking Chantal in either."

"One of the reasons I'm taking this break is that I miss tucking her in and having dinner with her."

"How long of a break are you taking?"

"I don't know." She replied not ready to tell Sam it was going to be a permanent break.

"So tell me about your family. Where did you grow up? Did you always want to be on the stage?"

"I was born and bread in London. My Dad died when I was fifteen. I missed him so much that I tried out for a local theater company's production of Sound of Music. I wanted to do something to keep me busy. I got the role of Lizel and on opening night a producer was in the audience. He was dragged there to see the girl playing Maria but I stole the show. They were just about to start casting for Les Miz and Eponine was offered to me on the spot. Three months later, the workshop started and nine months later the show opened. I was sixteen on opening night and turned seventeen two months later."

"Sorry about your Dad, are you close to your Mom?"

"I talk to her every so often. She got tired of the rain and cold here and moved to Barbados in 1997. I hoped she'd want to be a grandma but she didn't want to be hands on. She calls on Chantal's birthday and always sends her a gift but she never wants to come here and I know she isn't exactly thrilled when we spend a week with her every year."

"That's too bad, my Mom has been itching to have a grandchild. Was she a stage Mom?"

"No, she'd come to opening nights and that was about it. I rarely saw her once Les Miz opened. I'd go to school, go straight to the theater, come home to fall in to bed and get up for school the next morning. I'd hardly ever see her. On my eighteenth birthday, I used the trust fund money from my Dad and my earning to buy my townhouse and I moved out. I wanted to live in a house that suited my tastes. I've been an independent women for almost fifteen years."

"How old were you when we met and what were you doing in Fiji?"

"I was 26 and I had run away from the theater two and a half months before. I had been performing for ten years straight, going from one show to the next and I was exhausted. I started hating going to work every day and I knew I needed a break. I didn't renew my contract and left my role as Evita and went straight to the airport. I boarded the next flight to Sydney and found my way to Fiji. I was in Fiji for almost two months, we met on my last night there. I went diving at the Great Barrier Reef for a week then went to visit a friend in Nice for a few weeks before finally going back to London. I was home for maybe three weeks when I started getting what turned out to be wicked morning sickness. I found out I was pregnant and didn't work until Chantal was three months old."

"Did you ever consider not having Chantal?"

"No, I was about two months when I found out and there was no way I would terminate the pregnancy. I don't believe in abortions. How about you, how old were you and what were you doing when we met?"

"I was about to turn 28 and I was working at a big law firm in New York, Gage Whitney Pace. I'd been there for a year and had worked my ass off doing corporate law. I was spending two weeks in Fiji to rest and relax. I pretty much spent the next two years working my ass off. In '97, I met up with a girl I dated in College and we started going out, Lisa and I were engaged to be married and I was about to make partner at Gage. The thing is that I wasn't really happy at work and Lisa and I didn't really have anything in common. When Josh showed up at my office and asked me to go work for then Governor Bartlet I agreed. Lisa wanted a partner for a husband not a political player so we split up. Now I'm working my ass off in the White House."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, boyfriend?"

"No."

Jeannette woke up naked in Sam's arms. She thought about it for a few minutes and remembered what had happened. They were talking and drinking and she leaned over to kiss Sam. He kissed her back and quickly relieved her of her clothes and used his tongue to bring her to an orgasm before carrying her to bed. She remembered taking control in bed and wanting to draw sex out like their kissing but she wanted him inside her too much and gave in to her wanton needs. She turned slightly to watch him sleep for a few minutes and then made herself comfortable and went back to sleep.

Sam woke up an hour or so later and could feel her hair on his chest. He smiled to himself because he finally wasn't waking up alone. He carefully pulled away from her and pulled the sheet off her body. He studied every inch of her body and committed it to memory before he started leaving tender kisses all over her. She thought she was dreaming until she felt his teeth rake over her nipple. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. He looked up at her through the valley of her breasts and smiled softly.

"Morning Jen."

"Hey, that's the first time you called me Jen."

"I think it's safe to say we are friends now." He replied before returning his attention back to her breasts.

"Friends with benefits." She chuckled.

"I know the sensible thing, would be not having sex, but you and I loose our senses around each other."

"Sam, you need to earn your keep." She said with a sexy grin.

"So you would like my special turn down and wake up services?"

"Hell yeah."

Sam laughed, "You know it is rather fun watching and listening to you in the throws of passion, you turn me on."

"You tongue certainly turned me on last night but I miss your kisses."

"How about night sex and morning kisses?"

"Works for me."

"God, if CJ could hear me she'd murder me for sure. She's a huge fan of yours but she'll want to hurt you too."

"I think I can take her."

"Is there any danger of our daughter walking in on us?"

"Not in the morning, she never wakes me up. She may wonder where you are though."

"Then I guess I better get off you and..."

"You owe me at least a half an hour of serious necking."

"You are such a slave driver." He chuckled before kissing her.

Jeannette extended their stay at the estate for a few days before reluctantly returning to London. Sam had to drive his rental car back to London while Chantal and her Mom took the helicopter back. As soon as Jeannette entered her home she found Rhonda and Mandy sitting on the couch ready to pounce.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Rhonda exclaimed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up to your room. It looks like Aunty Rhonda wants to yell at me."

"Kay, are we still going to take Sam out for dinner when he arrives?"

"Yes, you know there are restaurants in Washington, Sweetie."

"I know but I bet they aren't as good as Milano. Miss Mandy are you coming with me?"

"No, Chantal. I'm going to yell at your mother too."

"No one told me today was pick on Jeannette day."

"You turned down Universal's offer without even hearing the details!" Rhonda yelled.

"You slept with Sam again didn't you?"

"Rhonda, I'm sick and tired of working so I didn't care if they were offering 400 million an hour. Mandy, I slept with Sam dozens of times and I intend to sleep with him tonight too."

"Are you out of your mind?" They screamed in unison.

"If the two of you knew how hot the sex was you wouldn't be asking me that."

"You are asking for trouble young lady and you are going to get it." Rhonda sighed.

"What I'm getting is the best sex of my life. Sam is staying with me until he goes back to DC, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you both let me live my own life for a change."

"Call me when your boy toy goes home." Rhonda muttered and left.

"I guess you won't need me with Sam around. Call me when he's gone."

"Don't you want to see if he remembers you?"

"No, not really. I'm going to go say bye to Chantal."

Jeannette walked over to the bar, poured herself a large tumbler of scotch and downed it. She wasn't expecting to be ambushed when she walked in the door and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She didn't even say good bye to Mandy when she left.

"Mommy, why were Aunty Rhonda and Mandy mad at you?"

"Rhonda was mad because I didn't take the movie role and Mandy was mad that I ignored her advice. Then they were both mad because I told them to stay out of my personal life."

"Oh, it's annoying when people tell you what to do and don't care what you want. I'm a kid, it happens a lot."

She smiled, "I'm sure I'm very guilty of that. I apologize."

"Apology accepted Mommy, I love you."

"I love you so much darling. You have no idea how happy I am that I can tuck you in at night and have dinner with you."

"Can we cuddle up and read a story until Sam shows up?"

"Sure, how about we continue reading Anne of Green Gables."

"I'll go get it."

Sam only got lost once and pulled up to the house and parked where he had be instructed to. He used the key Jeannette had loaned him and stopped in the entrance way when he laid eyes upon the scene infront of him. Jeannette was fast asleep on the couch with Chantal in her arms also asleep and using her chest as a pillow. A book was resting on Chantal's back. He closed the door quietly and went over to the couch. He picked the book up, examined it and slid the velvet ribbon in to mark the page.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. When he went back to the living room Chantal had just opened her eyes.

"Hi Sam."

"Shs, your Mom is still sleeping."

"No, I'm not."

"We can go for dinner now. I'm just going to go get my frequent eater card."

"Hi Jen."

"Hey Sam, I'm tired, I'm grumpy and I'm in a bad mood but my daughter wants to go out to eat."

"Why don't you go to bed, I'll take her out. Can we bring you anything back?"

"No, my stomach actually doesn't feel that hot."

Chantal stopped on her way down the stairs and watched Sam kiss her Mom. She smiled because she couldn't remember the last time anyone had kissed her.

"I'm ready."

"It's just you and me kiddo, your Mom is going to go to bed. I hope you know where we are going."

"I know three different ways to get to Milano's. Mommy you want anything?"

"No thanks sweetie, have fun."

Chantal directed Sam to the restaurant and they were seated immediately. A minute later a glass of chocolate milk was placed before Chantal and Sam was given a menu.

"Good evening Chantal, will you be having your usual?"

"Actually, I'm going to reverse my order."

"What is your usual?" Sam asked.

The lobster pizza and crab pasta combo."

"That sounds good, I'll have that too."

"Anything to drink Sir?"

"A coke ." Sam waited for the waitress to leave. "So what does your Mom usually get?"

"The spinach and cheese pasta roll with rose sauce."

"That sounds good too."

"I don't really like spinach. Sam, do you like my Mom?"

"I like her a lot Chantal."

"You like to kiss her too, I saw you before we left."

"Yes, I really enjoy kissing her."

After dinner Sam took his daughter for ice cream and they took the long way home. Once they arrived at the house he brushed her hair for twenty minutes and read her two stories. He spent two hours on his computer downloading more pictures from CDs and sent Donna an e-mail. He brought his luggage up to the room Chantal pointed out to him and changed for bed. He walked into Jeannette's room and slid in to the bed next to her. She woke up for a moment but he kissed her and told her to go back to sleep.

The next morning Sam took Chantal to the world famous Hamleys toy store. He planned on buying her a teddy bear until she stopped at the plush puppets and couldn't decide which one she wanted. They varied in price from four to eight pounds. Sam quickly did the math in his head and decided to buy her one of each. Chantal left the store with a polar bear, brown bear, lion, monkey, elephant, black Labrador puppy, horse and red squirrel. She promised him a puppet show before he left. Sam decided she needed a puppet theater and found one that folded up into a suitcase. On the way to meet Jeannette for lunch he told Chantal that he wanted to take her Mom out for a day until after dinner. She told him all she had to do was call Miss Mandy and she would look after her. Sam told her he wanted to surprise Jeannette on Friday but wouldn't reveal what his surprise was.

Friday morning Sam woke her up with tender kisses and told her to dress for the entire day and a casual evening. He wouldn't tell her where they were going and once they arrived at the train station he blindfolded her until they were on the train.

"Sam, I don't like surprises!"

"Trust me, you'll like this one. Time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Sam pointed to the picnic basket on the seat next to him and pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and two large chocolate filled croissants. They shared the chocolate breakfast and he kissed her to stop her from seeing the sign ten minutes before their destination. When the train came to a stop her blindfolded her once more and lead her to a cab that drove them into the center of town. He helped her across the street and removed the blindfold. She opened her eyes and couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Oh Sam!"

"You wanted to go to Oxford, well here we are."

"Sam, I think this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"After we wander around and explore the Bodleian Library we'll have lunch and then you are expected over at St. Aldate's to give a lecture on Twentieth-Century Musical Theatre at the Denis Arnold Hall from three to four."

"What? Sam are you out of your mind. I've got nothing prepared!"

"I called to see if we could sit in on a class but the director asked if you could speak instead. I told him that this was a surprise, you'd have nothing prepared. He said that they'd love it if you just talked about performing and the processes of musical theatre. They don't expect you to sing but they'd be thrilled if you sang one song. I suggested you did a Q & A session. It's up to you. Now you can say you lectured at Oxford."

"I think I'm going to need a liquid lunch."

"You will be brilliant Jen. I know you will."

"If I embarrass myself you are dead meat."

"I'm not worried, come on let's go explore."


	7. So Long Farwell

An hour and a half later, Jeannette took her final question about her favourite songs. She delighted her audience by singing bits from her favourite songs ending with "On My Own" the song that brought her fame and fortune. The dean thanked her profusely and asked if she'd be interested in coming back in the fall. She promised to think about it and left with Sam to collect her dessert. After devouring a large slice of triple chocolate and raspberry cake and two cups of tea they explored the rest of Oxford. Jeannette had talked Sam into having dinner at one of her favourite restaurant in London so they took an earlier train home.

Sam was surprised when she suggested they simply hop on to the tube to get to Rosmarino instead of hailing a taxi or calling for her driver. What surprised him even more was how quickly she navigated them through the tube system, never stopping to consult a map. They walked into the Italian restaurant a little after seven and were seated immediately. Sam ordered the scallops to start while she had the ricotta and spinach stuffed mushrooms. He decided on Halibut with dill sauce as his main and Jeannette had a three cheese and mushroom cannelloni with a herb butter sauce. They by passed dessert and went back to her flat. Jeannette brought out a box of dark chocolate covered caramels and placed them on the table between them.

"Thank you for today Sam, I really had a great time."

"You've done so much for me Jen, I just wanted to give you a special day."

"I'll never forget lecturing at Oxford."

"I'm glad. Do you happen to have a spray can of whipped cream? "

"No, when we need whip cream we actually whip it ourselves. Why?"

"I wanted to use your body as a canvas."

She looked at him like he had two heads and then finally made the connection and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but can we replace sex with cuddling tonight?"

"Sure, but are you still going to get naked for me?"

"Sam, you are entirely too obsessed with my body."

"I'm telling you, a body like yours, should never be hidden under clothing."

"You are incorrigible."

"And you are sexy as hell."

Jeannette popped a caramel in her mouth and handed Sam one. He had started massaging her neck and she actually fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later in her bed, Sam was asleep beside her. She watched him sleep for a few minutes then took off her clothes and slid back in to bed. She nudged his shoulder and he moved, wrapping his arms around her.

A few days later, Sam was teaching Chantal how to play Monopoly while Jeannette watched. Chantal picked up the game very quickly and a few lucky tosses landed her on Boardwalk. She chuckled when Chantal demanded payment from her father and let the answering machine pick up a call.

"Jeannette, I just want to remind you that you are expected at the Wilton's party Saturday night. Be prepared to sing."

"Oh that sounds fun." Sam quipped sarcastically.

"I'm not going to some stupid party on your last night here."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks, but I really would rather have our own party." Jeannette said with a sexy grin.

"Cool, can we get Sam a Bon Voyage cake?" Chantal asked excitedly.

"Umm sure." Jeannette muttered trying not to laugh.

"What kind of cake do you like Sam?"

"I like most cakes."

"Yes, but what is your favourite?"

"I don't know, what is your favourite?"

"White cake with homemade dark chocolate icing and sprinkles on top."

"Yum, that sounds perfect to me."

"What colour balloons do you like?"

"I'm a little old for..." Sam noticed Jeannette mouthing blue to him, "balloons unless they are blue."

"Cool, blue balloons are my favourite too! Who should we invite?"

"Well I think we have to invite Winston, now that he is out of the closet." Sam teased.

"He's a good guest, he doesn't eat or drink so more for me."

"It will be just the three of us Chantal." Jeannette stated.

"Four, with Winston." Sam replied with a grin.

"Mommy can we go get supplies tomorrow?"

"We can go Saturday morning, we don't want the helium to leak out of the balloons that quickly." Jeannette had an idea and she needed to get Chantal out of the house without Sam for it to work. The shopping trip was the perfect cover.

"I think it's time for bed Princess Chantal."

"Can you read me the rest of the stories from the new Curious George collection?"

"How many stories would that be?"

"Three."

"Fine, but no hair brushing then."

"How about 2 stories and ten minutes of hair brushing?"

"A five year old who can negotiate is a scary thing." Sam muttered.

"Sam, she's been negotiating since she learned to talk. Before I knew what you did, I told her she'd be a corporate lawyer."

"Chantal you can be anything in the world but a corporate lawyer OK?"

"Why? You were one when Mommy met you?"

"I've been there and that's how I know you don't want to be doing it."

"If I agree can I get 15 minutes of brushing?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Brush my hair!' Chantal giggled and ran up to her room.

"She is unbelievable."

"She is your daughter." Jeannette responded with a big grin.

"Why do I have such a weakness for demanding women?"

"We make life interesting, go read to your daughter."

Time seemed to be moving too quickly, Jeannette woke up Saturday morning and sighed. Tomorrow morning would be the last time she woke up in his arms and she'd miss him. Somehow between the sex and kissing they had the time to get to know each other and discovered they liked each other. She liked him but she didn't love him and she was sure he felt the same way. They had made plans to visit him in Washington in a few weeks time. Sam woke up and watched her for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said softly.

"I was just thinking that I was going to miss this. I've grown fond of falling asleep due to sexual exhaustion then waking up to tender kisses."

"I'm going to need a few weeks off just to recover from you. I'll miss the feel of your skin and those moans of pleasure."

"Let's stop thinking about tomorrow, we are wasting today."

Sam responded by kissing her slowly and passionately. Forty minutes later, when her lips actually hurt from all the kissing Jeannette reluctantly got out of bed. She looked at her watch then tossed on a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"I like you better naked." Sam sighed.

"We'll be back by noon, I'll bring lunch with us. Get out of bed sleepy head."

"If I get out of bed will you get naked again?"

"No, I've got places to go and people to see. See ya later Samuel."

Jeannette left before she let Sam tempt her in to staying. She found Chantal ready to go downstairs.

"Does this look good Mommy?"

"You look beautiful, lets go."

"Pictures, balloons then?"

"Picking up lunch then back to pick the pictures up, so the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Lets go then. Are we tubing it?"

"Yes, I'm not spending two hours trying to find a parking spot. We'll take a cab home."

Just before one, Sam, finished copying the last picture on to his computer. He had just turned it off and returned all the discs to Jeannette's room when he heard the door open. Chantal rushed to hide all the balloons in the closet and then called out to him.

"I'm upstairs Sweetie."

"Lunch is ready, come and get it while it's fresh."

"So what are we having?" He asked as he gave his daughter a hug from behind.

"We got meat, cheese, super fresh bread and salads."

"Sounds great, I'm hungry."

"Sam, can you cut Chantal two slices of bread so she can make a sandwich. I'll cut the cheese for us."

"I want thick slices, I love this bread. Can we eat outside ? It's so nice today."

"Sure, what do you want to drink?"

"Chocolate milk."

"Why don't we all have chocolate milk. Sam can you get the glasses and Chantal you can pour."

Sam sat down beside his daughter and put a few spoons of three bean salad on her plate. She shot him a look that made him laugh, then he told her to eat them since they were good for her. They talked about what there was to see in Washington and Jeannette excused herself to start baking the cake.

Sam came inside to get more chocolate milk just as the cake went in the oven.

"Wow, you made me a cake, I'm honored."

"Don't be too honoured, it's from a mix. The icing will be homemade though."

"Do you want more milk?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What about another sandwich, they are amazing on that bread."

"I'll split one with you. Why don't you make yourself one for the plane? I know they feed you but I always get hungry."

"That's a great idea, do you have any Saran wrap?"

"Yeah, but I have zip bags too. The bottom cabinet beside the pantry."

After lunch Sam took Chantal to the park. He pushed her on the swings until his arms were tired. She pleaded him to join her on the slide and Sam went flying down several times until she was tired of the slide. They dug a hole to the bottom of the sandbox and Sam used a page from the newspaper to build a little boat that they floated on the small pond in the park. They stopped to buy an ice cream and walked back to the house just in time for dinner. Chantal disappeared right after dinner, before the cake was served to make a card for Sam and include her surprise gift.

Jeannette called her when it was time to cut the cake. They made Sam close his eyes, then brought the balloons out and placed them around the dinning room table. Chantal's hand made Bon Voyage Sign sat in the middle of the table beside the cake that she had decorated with multi-coloured round sprinkles.

"You can open your eyes now, Sam."

Sam opened his eyes and pretended to be surprised. "Wow, the balloons are great and I love the sign, how much did you have to pay for it?"

"I made it for you! You think it looks like we bought it?"

"I thought you would have paid 10 pounds for it."

"Cool, do you like the cake?"

"It looks delicious and the decorations look amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome. Go ahead cut the cake, I want a big slice."

"Jeannette?"

"I'll have a big piece too."

Sam cut three large slices of the cake and dug right in. Conversations ceased as they all enjoyed the cake.

"Can, I have another piece?"

"Chantal, you've had enough sugar for today. You can have another piece tomorrow with lunch."

"Can we wrap up a piece for Sam to take on the plane?"

"I don't think wrapping it would be a good idea but we can put it in a container for him, that is if he wants it."

"I'd love to take a piece with me, thank you for thinking of me Chantal."

"Chantal will you go upstairs to get the video camera? I want to tape your puppet show."

"Sure Mommy, Sam will you set my theatre up for me?"

"Sam Seaborn, stage manager, reporting for duty."

Chantal laughed and then ran upstairs to collect her plush puppets and the video camera.

Chantal put on a ten minute puppet show that included two original songs and six different voices. Jeannette promised to bring Sam a copy of the tape when they visited him. Sam read her one last bedtime story and brushed her hair for half an hour before tucking her in and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Sam made them all French toast the next morning and after lunch Jeannette handed him a large white envelope.

"This is from Chantal and I, we thought you might appreciate them."

Sam opened the envelope to find a series of recent pictures of Chantal. He recognized her outfit from Saturday and smiled. He wondered what took them so long to get balloons and lunch and now he knew why. He looked at the 8x10, 5x7 and a sheet of wallet size pictures, turned and gave Jeannette a long kiss and hugged their daughter until she started to squirm.

"I thought your Mom would like a picture."

"This is the best present I've ever been given, thank you both."

"You're welcome." They replied in unison.

When the cab driver knocked on the door Sam wasn't ready to say good bye. Chantal gave him a hug and kiss and went off with Mandy to a birthday party. He talked Jeannette into coming to the airport with him and they kissed the entire way to the terminal.

"I better not get out, I don't want my picture taken. Bye Sam, call me when you get home so I know you arrived safe."

"It will be around 2 am your time."

"That's OK, see you soon." She gave him one last kiss and handed him his care package for the flight.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Sam tried to but he couldn't sleep on the flight so he ate his care package and flipped through all the pictures on his computer. He remembered the card Chantal had given him and opened it to find a picture of Chantal and Jeannette from the photographer. Jeannette was behind her daughter with her arms around her and they both had sweet smiles on their faces. Chantal's card told Sam that this was her copy of the picture. Sam slid it into his wallet immediately.

Jeannette grabbed the phone the second it rung since she hadn't been able to sleep at all.

"Hi."

"Hi, I made it home safe and sound."

"How was the flight?"

"Boring and the food sucked so I was glad to have my cake and sandwich."

"What time do you have to be at work in the morning?"

"Seven, senior staff is at 7:30."

"Did you sleep on the plane?"

"No, I tried but I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I haven't been able to fall asleep either, mind you we aren't usually asleep right now."

"Thanks, I'm going to have to take a cold shower now."

"Well on that note, I'll let you go, Night Sam."

"Night Jen."

Sam was on his way to Leo's office when he felt the slap on the left side of his head.

"My office as soon as staff is over." CJ barked.

"Sorry, but I have a meeting I can't cancel right after staff."

"What!"

"You heard me, Ceeg."

"Fine, the second your meeting is over I want your ass in my office."

"Nothing was said to Sam in the meting and he fled the second they were dismissed. He grabbed his computer from his office and headed over to the residence. Abbey was waiting for him in the living room.

"Welcome back Sam."

"Thanks Dr. Bartlet."

"So, I'm sure you've fallen head over heels in love with your daughter."

"Yes I have. Chantal is an amazing kid, wise beyond her years and she is already a master negotiator. Jeannette brought her to have her picture taken. I have a wallet size shot for you, if you'd like it."

"I'd love it Sam. Donna tells me after a rocky start you and Jeannette got along."

"Yes, you'll be happy to know she is a really great woman."

"That's nice to hear. When are we going to meet Chantal and Jeannette?"

"They are going to come down to visit in about three weeks. I guess I better call my Mom and let her know she has a grandchild."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No, I wanted to get to know Chantal so I could answer any questions she may have. I'll call her when I get home tonight. That is, if CJ doesn't kill me."

"I think she'll just rough you up a little." Abbey replied with a grin.

"I guess I better go face her. I'll let you know the exact date of their arrival. Thank you again for you help."

"You are welcome Sam, family is very important, don't ever forget it."

"Yes Dr. Bartlet."

Sam took his time getting back to the West Wing and stopped to see if he was needed.

"No Sam, but CJ is waiting for you." Ginger answered.

"If I don't come back, tell Ron, CJ killed me."

He decided charming CJ might be a good idea and he knew exactly how. He walked into her office, smiled and held out a picture to her.

"I thought Aunty CJ might like a picture of her niece."

CJ looked at the picture of Chantal smiling and half of her anger disappeared in an instant.

"She is very cute Sam and I appreciate the picture. I still want to hurt you though."

"I know."

"What happened to being your first call? You didn't even call me!"

"Dr. B said she'd take care of telling you."

"Samuel, that is not the point."

"I didn't know what to tell you and I didn't want you to stop me from finding my daughter. "

"Do you really think I would have done that?"

"As my friend no, as the Press Secretary, I wasn't so sure."

"Sam, I can't believe that..."

"Notice that there was no press in England or the US? We both don't want photographers stalking Chantal."

"You were at her private country estate the whole time."

"No, we were in London for more than a week."

"But you stayed inside." CJ stated hoping she was right."

"No, I took Chantal to Hamley's and the park several times and we went out to dinner a few times. I went to Oxford for the day with Jeannette and then we had dinner back in London."

"Then you were lucky as hell Samuel. What custody arrangement as been arranged?"

"There has been no custody arrangement, there will be no custody arrangement."

"So are you going to call her every so often and send her holiday gifts?"

"No, I will be visiting as often as possible and Jeannette is bringing Chantal down for a visit in a few weeks."

"A few weeks! Sam, that doesn't give me much time to plan. You can not be seen entering or leaving her hotel. Meet them in very public places where no photographers will likely be around. If you want to show Chantal where you live, do it in the daylight. In public, you should act like she is a niece or a cousin. A few weeks, hmm we can make it look like Jeannette is here to perform at the State dinner."

"She hates being asked to sing for her supper. People do it to her all the time and it sucks. I won't let it happen to her on my watch."

"I'll think of something else then. You can go back to work now. I swear Sam, keep me in the bloody loop or daughter or no daughter I'll kill you!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Your friend CJ wants to know all about Chantal tonight, dinner at Kinkead's?"

"Sure."

Sam decided he'd call London everyday before he left for work. While it was an ungodly hour for him, the time difference made it closer to noon for Chantal and Jeannette. He'd talk to Chantal for about fifteen minutes and then to Jeannette for another fifteen minutes. They'd both talk about how hard it was to sleep in an empty bed and Jeannette confessed that she missed the feel of his lips on hers.

At the end of the first week, Jeannette suggested Chantal use her stationary and write Sam a letter. She had just curled up on the couch with a good book when Rhonda waltzed in.

"Good afternoon Miss Diva."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans for dinner Thursday night?"

"Considering that it's 6 days away, no I don't. Are you finally going to take me out for winning our bet?"

"No, we are having dinner with Jay Thornton."

"Jay Thornton, why?"

"He wants to mount a production of Camelot early next year on Broadway and..."

"I just remembered, I do have plans next Thursday, sorry."

"Nice try, dinner is at seven at The Ritz Restaurant."

**"**Rhonda, I'm not interested in anything besides relaxing for a very long time. I really don't..."

"Jeannette, it's the end of June. He is talking about in the new year, that gives you at least another 4 or 5 months off. I think that is more than enough down time."

"Rhonda, I'm not interested..."

"You are going if I have to come here and drag you over myself. I've got to run, talk to you later."

When the door closed Jeannette let out a scream of frustration that brought Chantal down from her room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Your Aunty Rhonda is driving me insane!"

"She always drives you crazy." Chantal replied with a grin.

"She has very selective hearing, if it's not what she wants to hear, she ignores it."

"What does she want you to do?"

"She's ordered me to have dinner, with a producer I'm not all that crazy about, to talk about mounting a production of Cam..."

The disappointed look on Chantal's face settled Jeannette's mind once and for all. "I can't get out of the dinner, but I have no intention on agreeing to play any part."

"Mommy, you didn't want to be in Damn Yankees but you ended up playing Lola for over a year."

"Let's stop talking about this. Is your letter to Sam finished?"

"Yes, how do you address the envelope again?"

"Let's go up to your room and I'll show you."

When Rhonda called Tuesday evening to suggest what she should wear, Jeannette had reached the end of her rope. She knew that Rhonda would probably insist on driving her to the Ritz and that's when she came up with a plan.


	8. Whatever Lola Wants

Fifteen minutes later Jeannette had completed her first online purchase. She printed out her confirmation slip and went into Chantal's room. She was sitting on her bed playing with Winston and stopped

"I guess Miss Mandy will stay with me Thursday night."

"No, actually Sam and I will be staying with you."

"Is Sam visiting again?"

"No, we are going to go visit him. We leave Wednesday morning."

"This Wednesday? How long are we going for?"

"A few weeks for sure, maybe a little longer. It all depends on how hot and sticky the weather becomes. When it gets unbearable, we'll come home and go to the country."

"What did Aunty Rhonda say?"

"She won't find out we are gone until we are half way across the Atlantic. Tomorrow me will gather enough clothes for two weeks. If we need anything else we can simply buy it there."

"Is Sam excited about our visit?"

"I haven't told him yet. I thought you'd like to tell him when he calls in the morning."

"Cool, where are we staying?"

"I don't know yet. What story would you like tonight?"

"How about Eloise at the Plaza"

Jeannette read her daughter the storybook, gave her a kiss and tucked her and Winston in for the night. Afterwards, she made a list of everything she needed to take care of and started a packing list.

When the phone rang a little after 11:15 the next morning Chantal pounced on it.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm happy and I have great news."

"Really? What is your great news?"

"Mommy is not having dinner with a producer she doesn't like about a show she won't be in. Do you want to know why she won't be there?"

"Sure."

"Because we will be with you."

"Huh?" Did you just say you'll be with me?"

"Yes, we are flying to Washington tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, isn't that great news!"

"Of course, can I talk to Mommy?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

Chantal handed the phone to her Mom without saying a word and ran upstairs to start picking out what she wanted to bring with her. Jeannette looked at the phone for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hi."

"Hi, does Chantal have her weeks mixed up?"

"No, I bought two first class tickets on British Airways last night. We arrive around 2 p.m. at Dulles. Can you come pick us up?"

"I can't, I have a meeting that has already been canceled twice. Why don't I meet you when I'm finished work at the hotel. I assume you've booked yourself into the Ritz."

"Actually Sam, I want to stay with you. I believe you have a guest room for Chantal and I'll share your bed. We are coming down to see you so it's silly to waste time in transit."

"Jen, while I'd love to have you both, it's not a good idea. CJ doesn't even want me near your hotel. She's been working on a plan of attack for your visit in a few weeks."

"Sam, I don't care what CJ wants. I told you I could take her and I will, if it comes to that. Don't you want me in your bed?"

"Of course I do Jen. I miss the feel of your skin, they way you fit perfectly into my arms but if the press or worse, our Republican enemies find out about Chantal it will be a huge scandal. The President can't afford any more trouble."

"No one found out about your visit and the British tabloid press is the worst. I'm a theatre star not a music or movie star. Besides we spend most of our time inside."

"Jen, we lucked out big time. I don't think it's possible to be that lucky twice in a row. I'm the person with the highest profile in DC. Remember I told you about Lori and what happened."

"You were ambushed, by a friend of hers and the British tabloids. You won't be ambushed this time."

"I didn't bother telling you but the Republicans knew and had intimated that they would leak it, but before they could, the tabloid press exposed it. CJ won't allow it.."

"Screw CJ, she doesn't get to dictate who can visit you or stay with you."

"Jen, even if I fought CJ tooth and nail over this, the rest of the Senior staff would be dragged in and it wouldn't be pretty."

"Then we aren't coming and you can tell Chantal that you don't want us to stay with you because the President is more important to you than she is."

Jeannette knew she wasn't being fair to Sam. She understood he was trying to protect everyone involved but she didn't care. She also thought Sam and especially CJ were making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Jeannette, I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did without saying those exact words. You are letting CJ dictate how, where, and when you can see your daughter. If she has her overbearing way, you'll hardly see us. You'll never be able to tuck Chantal in or read her a bedtime story because you can't be near our hotel. You complained to me in the beginning, that you missed out on five years of Chantal's life and now you are willing to let your job keep you out of spending quality time with her. Sam, we will actually draw less attention staying with you. I don't think the press stakes out your brownstone and I doubt your neighbours will have a clue who I am. The hotel staff would know, it's their job to know and cater to me. It can be just like London Sam. So should I call Chantal to the phone?"

"No, but CJ is going to kill me so you'll arrive just in time for my funeral."

"I didn't realize you were such a drama queen. So how do we get into your place if you can't pick us up?"

"If I'm still alive in a few hours, I'll figure something out. I'll call you later today. I'm curious why you are coming down so early though."

"It's a long story, suffice to say I'm fighting Rhonda the only way I know how. I'll tell you the entire story in bed Thursday night."

"Kay."

"Sam think of the look on our daughter's face when you are brushing her hair. Think of her hanging on your every word during story time. Think of how I respond to your ministrations and go stand up to CJ."

"That helps, I'll see you Thursday and I'll talk to you later."

Sam tried out a million different ways of breaking the news to CJ but they all ended badly. He decided there may be safety in numbers and decided that he'd tell CJ and the President at the same time. He hoped he could actually get Abbey to attend the meeting, since he knew she was on his side. On his way in, he stopped by the East Wing to see what time Abbey was due in. After senior staff he went to work and waited for a hour or two. He called Jen quickly on his cell and asked her to call his communication line. Jen returned his call and Sam told her that he was going to tell CJ, if she asked, that he just found out they were visiting. When he explained why he waited, Jen agreed to take care of her end. He hung up the phone and called Charlie to see when the President had a few minutes. He called Lily and asked if Dr. Bartlet would be free. Lily got back to him in ten minutes and told him she would be there. He then called Carol and told her that CJ was needed in the Oval at 1:15.

He started to think of all the things he needed to do to prepare for their visit and realized he needed help. He sent Donna a quick e-mail asking her to come by his office at 1:40. The first thing he thought of was story time material and he went online to Barnes and Noble and started to create a wish list of books that he loved as a child, books Chantal already loved and books he thought she may like. He printed the list out and put it in a red file folder. He finished the speech he was working on and brought it over to Toby. He was just thinking about lunch when Donna came in to his office with a tray of food.

"Hey I got your e-mail, but I can't make it then. What did you need?"

"Where are you going to be?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's my annual physical that I've put off for 3 months. What do you need?"

"I can't tell you yet. If I write you a note and give you a file will you promise me you won't open it until after 1:20."

"Sure, but you could just tell me now."

"I would but certain people insist on being the first call."

"First call? Oh God Sam, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I promise I didn't do a thing." Sam wrote a quick note on a sticky put it inside the file, stapled the file closed and handed her it.

"Hey, leave me some of my salad would you. Fine, I won't look until after my doctor's appointment. You can have half of my sandwich, but don't touch the grapes. Have you talked to Chantal lately?"

"Yeah, she was telling me about trying to sail rubber duckies in the pool in Green Park. Jen took pictures but I haven't seen them yet."

"Jen?" Donna asked with a coy little smile.

"Yes Jen, she said her friends call her that and we are definitely friends."

"Friends, with one hell of a benefit plan." Donna snickered.

"Donna!"

"Wish I could get me a friendship like that."

"Donna." Sam said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on Sam, your silence speaks volumes. From she could teach Lorrie a few things to nothing? Did you to actually let a day go by without having sex?"

"I refuse to answer that questions on the grounds..."

"Of the fifth amendment? I thought so." Donna replied with a wicked grin.

"On the grounds that it is none of your business."

Toby poked his head in the door. "Tea party is over. Sam, call the Guinness Record people, I think I have the world's longest run on sentence here."

Sam rolled his eyes, stole a grape and left his office. When he returned half an hour later, Donna, the file and her food were gone.

"Hey Sam, what's up? Dr. Bartlet is in there." Charlie asked.

"She needs to be consulted about a thing."

"Ah, a thing. CJ called, she is running a few minutes late."

He knocked on the door and opened it, "Sam's here and CJ is on her way Sir."

"Send Sam in and CJ when she arrives."

"Samuel, what is this all about?" Abbey asked.

"It's of a personal nature Ma'am."

"I assumed that, which means this has to do with Chantal and Jeannette. Do you know when she is gracing us with her presence?"

"I do Dr. Bartlet , but I'd like to wait until CJ arrives. She got quite angry at me for not telling her first last time. This way she will still be the first to know."

"Any new pictures of Chantal?" Jed asked.

"No Sir, I have a cute picture in my wallet that you haven't seen."

Sam, pulled out his wallet, and pulled out the picture of Jeannette and Chantal. Jed looked at it and smiled before Abbey took it out of his hands.

"She's wearing the same dress as the wallet photo you gave us."

"Yes, Chantal convinced her Mom to pose with her and they only had two pictures done. Chantal gave me her copy in my Bon Voyage Card."

"They are both very beautiful. Five is a pretty magical age Sam, is she into princesses?"

"She likes being called a princess, but she's not into fairy tales. She likes art supplies, building toys, stuffed animals, Monopoly, gardening and riding her horse. Before I left, I bought her a dozen plush puppets and a puppet theatre and she produced a play with 6 different voices and musical numbers."

"She has her mother's talent." Abbey stated.

"I don't think she really likes the stage because it takes her mom away for most of the day. She does like to sing and she has a good voice. Not a great voice but it doesn't grate on one's nerves."

"A voice like Jeannette's doesn't come along every day. Have you heard her sing yet?"

"Yes Ma'am, briefly. She gave a lecture at Oxford and the last question she took was about her favourite songs. She sang selections from them. She makes singing look effortless."

"Her voice is heavenly, she can hit the high notes so easily but she doesn't sing in that high pitch frequency that you find in opera singers."

"Sorry, I'm late Sir. Dr. Bartlet, hi." CJ looked quizzically at Sam.

"Hello. Sam would not tell us anything until you arrived, something about a first call."

CJ looked at Sam and he could tell she was already thinking of ways to hurt him. He took a deep breath and focussed on Abbey.

"You all wanted to know when Chantal and Jeannette were going to arrive . They are arriving tomorrow afternoon. I don't know how long they are staying for but I assume it will be a few weeks."

"That's wonderful Sam! How about lunch on Sunday. Nothing formal, just a quiet lunch after Jed and I come back from church."

"I'll have to ask the girls but that sounds fine to me."

"Tomorrow Sam? I'm not prepared for tomorrow. When did you find out?"

"Today."

"Shall we add Jeannette's name to the list of guests for the State Dinner?" Jed asked.

"I honestly don't know Sir. She's not very fond of parties in general, and formal parties in particular."

"What hotel is she booked into Sam. I'll have to met with her when she arrives."

"That's the thing CJ. Jeannette refuses to stay in a hotel. They are coming down to see me and Jeannette wants me to spend as much time as possible with Chantal. You don't want me seen coming and going from a hotel, so they are staying with me. I've got an extra room with a double bed as you well know. I was thinking about this and it is actually a better idea . The press can be tipped off by hotel staff, there is no one to tip the press off in my place."

"Sam, you have a point but it is still too risky for her to stay with you."

"CJ you wouldn't have a problem if it was my cousin and her daughter."

"Jeannette certainly isn't your cousin and Chantal is your daughter."

"CJ, they are staying with me, end of discussion. You wanted to be the first call so I'm informing you. I'm not seeking permission."

"Sir..."

"Claudia Jean, Samuel has the right to have house guests and I'm positive he won't be announcing the relationship for anyone to hear. Sam, you need to be careful in public."

"I intend to be Sir. I was careful in London and we still went out several times as a family and just Chantal and I."

"Let us know about the state dinner. Are you going to pick them up?"

"No Sir, I have a meeting."

"Cancel it Sam." Abbey suggested.

"I can't Ma'am. I've already had to cancel this meeting twice and while Senator House is pretty understanding, I don't want to press my luck. I thought maybe Donna could go pick them up, bring them to my place and give Jeannette my key."

"Did Donna agree?" CJ asked.

"I haven't asked her yet."

"Well you have work and planning to do Sam and CJ you have work to do too, so both of you get out of here."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Sam replied and quickly left the Oval Office.

CJ looked from Jed to Abbey before she headed to the door.

"CJ, you can't fault Sam for wanting to be a father, no matter how inconvenient it is to this administration." Abbey said softly.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Sir."

On her way back CJ stopped by Ginger's desk and thanked her aging for helping Carol out the day before.

"By the way, did Sam get a call from across the pond today?"

"He got a long distance call from a Jen, but I don't know where she was calling from."

"Ah, well thanks again."

Sam saw CJ leaving and waited a few minutes to call Ginger. Sensing trouble brewing, Ginger told him that CJ just stopped by to thank her. He went back to work and a little after four he got a call from Donna.

"Hey, I've just left Barnes and you owe me a boat load of money. I went home to grab your spare key so I could dump the books on your couch. You have nothing in your fridge that is edible. Do you want me to go shopping?"

"Donna, I love you."

"Yeah, but you won't give me the good benefits."

"Donna, I think you need a little vibrating friend." Sam chuckled.

"I prefer the real thing. So is there anything Chantal likes?"

"She loves chocolate milk, fresh chewy bread, cheddar cheese, chocolate ice cream, toffee, chicken, pizza, pasta, oatmeal with raisins, fruit, most vegetables, eggs, chocolate, hot fudge sauce, canned whip cream and white cake with homemade chocolate icing."

"I'll see what I can do, what about Jeannette?"

"She likes salads, tuna, chocolates, good red wine, vegetable cream cheese, bagels, couscous, vegetables and fruits. She cooks, so variety would be a good thing."

"I'll do my best. Try to get home at a decent hour because I'm ordering dinner and you are paying for it."

"Kay, thanks again Donna."

When Sam woke up the next morning he did the math and figured the plane was somewhere over the Atlantic. He wondered what the difference was between British Airways first class and the regular economy class he flew home in. Air Force One, has spoiled him forever and the worst part of flying commercial was that there was no space to pace. Senior staff was a little later than usual so he had time to grab a piece of white paper and dip into the art set Donna had bought at the book store. He drew a couple of blue balloons and wrote a multicolour welcome message to Chantal.

To say Sam was distracted most of the morning was an understatement. He had to ask Ginger to repeat herself several times and he walked away from Toby having no idea what he had asked him to do. Bonnie ended up clueing him in twenty minutes later. The British Airways web site was set at the bottom of his computer. Donna stopped by just before she left to look at the picture of the Pierce's and to get Sam's car keys. He had just finished checking to see if the flight arrived on time and gathered his things for the meeting when Leo walked into his office.

"The President tells me you have company coming today."

"They should have just arrived. I'm off to meet with House."

"When you're done give me a call. I'll let you know if you can call it a day."

:Thanks Leo."

"Chantal is very cute. I was trying to remember Mallory at 5 last night and I wish I could remember more."

"Her energy level astounds me."

"Yes, they require very little down time. I'll talk to you later."

Donna flashed her White House ID and was allowed inside the arrival luggage hall. It only took her a few seconds to find her charges. She quickly reset her jaw and stopped staring at Jeannette who looked every inch the star in a pink halter dress, pink heels and a pink Burberry tote. Chantal was standing beside her mother wearing jeans and a pale green t shirt. They both hand sunglasses on their head and were standing in almost identical poses waiting for their luggage to make it on the carrousel.

"First calls should mean your luggage comes of first." Jeannette mumbled.

"Jeannette, Chantal, I'm Donna..."

"Sam sent you to pick us up. Thank you."

"No problem, do you have anything to declare?"

"Not really, everything we brought is for personal use. I bought a bottle of Glenfiddich for Sam figuring they wouldn't believe me if I had nothing."

"That was a wise idea. Is it in your tote?"

"No, I put it in Chantal's little roll bag."

"If your forms are filled out I can use my badge to get you in the Air Crew line."

"That would be great if our luggage ever shows up. Chantal say hello to Donna."

"Hi Donna, we share a birthday."

"I know, Sam told me. What's your favourite kind of birthday cake?"

"White with homemade chocolate icing."

"Yum, my favourite is a berry meringue cake, it's got berry ice cream in it."

"That sounds good. Mommy I see your bag, it's sliding down now."

"Finally, now we just need... there's yours too."

Donna had been expecting designer luggage and was surprised to see a plain green garment bag and a deep green hard sided piece and a pink hard sided piece. Jeannette grabbed everything off the carousel and Chantal popped the push handle on her pink bag and started towards the door.

"Hello, wait for me."

"Oops sorry."

"Chantal, I can pull the big one for you. You have to handle two."

"Thank you, Donna."

"Wow this is lighter than I thought it would be."

"They are the lightest hard sided luggage available. They cost about 60 pounds each but my luggage is never over limit."

"I wonder if we have Heys here. Let's go before your daughter leaves without us."

Immigration and customs were no problem and ten minutes later they were all sitting in Sam's car that Donna had borrowed to pick them up. Jeannette adjusted the front seat to give herself a little more leg room and Chantal was deciding what side of the car she wanted to sit on.

"Donna, will the view be better on the left or right?" She finally asked.

"I'm afraid the view will be of Interstate 66 most of the way. "

"Oh, the government should look into that."

Donna and Jeannette chuckled, "I'll mention it to Josh."

During the drive Donna's cell phone went off and figuring it was Sam, she asked Jeannette to answer the phone.

"Donna's phone, can I help you?"

"Jeannette?"

"Hey Sam, Donna's a little busy driving at the moment. What's up?"

"My meeting is over and Leo gave me the rest of the night off. I've got to go back to drip something off but then I'll head home."

"Let me tell Donna. She wants to know about the car? "

"I'll wait for her to get back. She can call me when she is in sight."

"She says that she was taking the rest of the day off. Drive her car to your place and you can switch. Josh has an extra set of her car keys in the green file box in his bottom drawer."

"Kay, I'll see you in about an hour."

Donna dropped them off, handed over Sam's keys and left. Chantal was starving so Jeannette made a pasta dish and saved some for Sam. She noticed that Chantal was trying to control her yawns.

"Tired darling?"

"Yes, but I want to say hello to Sam."

"He should be home any minute."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when there was a knock on the door. Chantal ran to open it and gave Sam a hug before he crossed the threshold. He dropped his laptop on the table and gave Jeannette a quick kiss.

"So how was the flight?"

"Long and boring."

"Donna was nice, I like her."

"I like her a lot too Chantal. Are you hungry?"

"Not any more, Mommy made us pasta for dinner. We saved you some."

"That was very nice of you. I'm going to try to get Saturday off so we can go do something."

"How about sailing?"

"I promise before you leave I'll take you sailing but I think we should wait for a week or two for warmer weather."

"OK, I liked your welcome sign. Is that art set for me?"

"Yes it is."

"Cool, I'll have something to do tomorrow."

Sam sat down and they all started talking until Chantal leaned her head against her mother and closed her eyes. Sam looked at his watch and realized that that it was after eleven for Chantal.

"Sweetie, I think you should go to bed ."

"Good, idea."

"What story do you want?"

"I'm too tired, goodnight." She kissed her mom and Sam and headed to the guest room.

Fifteen minutes later she came out with a big pout on her face. "Mommy I can't sleep in that bed, it's too rough!"

"What's too rough?" Sam asked.

"The sheets Sam. We are use to 800-100 count thread sheets. My guess is that the sheets on the bed are maybe 200. Sweetie, I brought sheets from home just in case. I'll go get them."

"You brought your own sheets?' Sam asked after Jeannette sat back down on the couch.

"Yes, I'm not a Diva but I do love to be pampered. Your sheets just won't do either. I changed them."

"You changed my sheets?"

"Well your sheets weren't going to touch my naked body. If you want them back, I'll be wearing a turtleneck, track pants and socks to bed."

"If that's the case, I'm all for your sheets. So are you going to tell me why you left so early?"

"Why don't you eat your dinner and I'll tell you."

"By the way, Dr. Bartlet invited us over for lunch on Sunday and the President wants to know if you'd like to go to the State Dinner next Friday."

"Lunch is good, dinner not so much."

"This is pretty good, how often do you cook?"

"When I'm in the mood. Betty does all the cooking at Amberley. I ate mostly take out when I was on stage but I'd always cook for Chantal on Sundays."

"I asked Donna to pick up a couple bottles of wine for you but I don't know if they will meet your pamper standard."

"I'm sleepy enough, I don't need wine tonight. I decided to leave sooner rather than later because Rhonda wouldn't leave me alone about having dinner with a producer. I told her I didn't like said producer and didn't want to think about any productions but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was telling me what to wear and I just knew she would swing by tomorrow to drive me there. When I told Chantal that I'd be stuck going to dinner her face fell. She reminded me that last time, I went with no intentions of accepting anything, I played Lola for more than a year."

"So you decided she couldn't drag you there if you were thousands of miles and an ocean away."

"Exactly. She also can't call me because I don't own a cell phone."

"You don't have a cell?"

"Nope, If I'm not at home I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm so attached to mine, I couldn't function without it. My pager bugged the crap out of me so I much rather walk around with my cell."

"I don't need to be constantly reachable so why make it possible."

"So Chantal's pout is that powerful?"

"Very potent, wait until you are on the receiving end and you'll crumble like a cookie."

"Do you make cookies?"

"Yes."

"If you are bored tomorrow you can bake me some."

"I don't recall seeing a cookie sheet when I was looking for a pot."

"Oh, I'll have to buy one."

"What time do you usually get home?"

"Midnight on a good day."

"So why are we visiting you?"

"Well obviously, I'm going to try to take time off and leave work early while you are here."

"Well at least there are a lot of things to see in this city.

"Why don't we retire to the couch so I can kiss you properly."

"You mean kiss me senseless."

"Same difference."

"I have a better idea, why don't we take this to your bedroom, then when I fall asleep I will be comfortable."

"You think I'm going to let you sleep?" Sam asked with a sexy grin.

Jeannette stood up, walked to Sam's bedroom door and let her dress fall on the floor. She turned around, smiled and struck a sultry pose to match the sultry lyric she was about to sing..

"Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets and little man, little Lola wants sleep."

"I believe the line is Lola wants you."

"I'm the star, I make up the lyrics."

Sam stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ah, but this is my theatre so what I say goes."

Before she could refute him he kissed her passionately and moved her towards the bed. Sam actually noticed the difference in the softness of the sheets but kept the realization to himself. He stopped kissing her to take off his clothes and that was all the time Jeannette needed to fall asleep. He was going to wake her up until he realized it was almost 2 am to her body. Sam couldn't remember the last time he was actually in bed at 9 pm and he couldn't sleep. He got up carefully and worked on his next speech in hopes that it would help him leave work early.


	9. The Victorian House

Chantal woke up after a good nights sleep and wondered why it was still so dark outside. She got up and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and couldn't understand why there were no children's shows on. She poured herself a mug of chocolate milk because a mug was sitting on the counter. She sat back down on the couch and flipped channels until she reached CNN. That was when she noticed the time in the corner of the screen said 4:43 am. She looked at her watch which read 9:44 and remembered her mom saying something about a time difference and Washington being behind. She pulled the kitchen chair over to the counter and started opening the cupboard doors. She stopped when she spotted a bag of Oreo cookies and immediately took it down. She grabbed a bigger glass and filled it with chocolate milk. She sat infront of the TV watching CNN while dunking her cookies into the chocolate milk. Chantal continued stuffing cookies into her mouth until she reached in and found nothing but crumbs. She knew her mom would have a fit if she found out she ate the entire bag of cookies so she hid the evidence in the garbage can. She flipped the channel just in time to catch an Animal Planet special on baby animals.

Sam shifted in his sleep and made himself comfortable once more. The movement woke up Jeannette who looked down to see his hand cupping her left breast. She smiled and looked at her watch. The time startled her and woke up Sam. When he sat up she noticed the time on his alarm clock and chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't set my watch back. I thought you were extremely late for work."

Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. "It's 5:30 Jen, go back to sleep."

"We could go back to sleep or we could finish what we started last night."

"So Lola doesn't want sleep anymore?"

"No, she wants an orgasm or four."

"Let me see what I can do about that."

When Sam's alarm went off a hour later he reluctantly stopped kissing Jeannette.

"Sorry, duty calls."

"Go take a shower and I'll make you breakfast."

"I'll only have about fifteen minutes before I have to leave."

"That's enough time. Now go!"

She climbed out of bed just as Sam tossed his robe to her from the bathroom.

"Put this on or I'll never want to leave the house."

She smiled and wrapped herself in the plush terry cloth robe. She left the bedroom and heard the TV. She looked up and found Chantal sitting on the couch engrossed in the TV show she was watching.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not that long."

"Well I'm going to make Sam breakfast, do you want two eggs?"

"I'm really not that hungry, I think I drank too much chocolate milk."

"Then come have a glass of orange juice and an English muffin with cheese."

She wasn't about to tell her mom no and sat down at the small dinning room table.

By the time Sam dried off, got dressed and put his shoes on, his breakfast was sitting on the table. He had a mug of coffee, a glass of orange juice, scrambled eggs, and an English muffin with melted cheddar cheese on it. He decided to make his own Egg McMuffin and leaned over to leave a kiss on Jeannette's cheek.

"Thank you, Jen. Aren't you hungry Chantal?"

"Not really, this is enough for me. What are we doing today Mommy?"

"I have not idea. I wasn't really planning on doing anything."

"We can't sit inside all day. We should go for a walk and go have lunch somewhere."

"Do you know if it's going to rain today Sam?"

"Sunny with a high of 80 in the nations capital." Chantal replied.

Sam and Jeannette both turned to look at her. "I was watching CNN earlier."

"I've got to run. Here are my extra keys and take my cell phone. I'll call later on and let you know when I can come home. Do you know how to work a cell phone Jen?"

"I quick course might be a good idea."

Sam gave her a quick tutorial and showed her how to use the phone book. She noticed Donna's number scroll by and knowing that it was there made her feel better. She gave Sam a quick kiss and Chantal gave him a hug and he was out the door.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go take a shower then we can talk about what we are going to do today. Go get dressed and make your bed."

"My bed is made already but I'll go get dressed."

Chantal was sitting on the couch with her legs up when Jeannette came out of Sam's bedroom. She had a pair of skinny black pants on with a pink scoop neck T shirt and her pink heels. Chantal had put on a blue plaid sun dress with white sneakers.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I guess we are walking though."

"We can take the Metro."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"How about the zoo?"

"There is a zoo here?"

"Yes, they have Pandas."

"Cool, I like zoos. Can we take a cab though, we'll be walking a lot once we are there."

"Fine, Miss Lazy. Do you have your camera?"

"Yes, in my backpack."

"I'm going to call a cab and then we are off. I'm glad Sam pointed out the phone book last night."

After spending a few hours at the zoo, Chantal decided she was hungry and none of the food near by would do. They discovered the nearby Woodly Park-Zoo Metro station and took it to Metro Center. After wandering around, they found a restaurant they both agreed upon and ordered. As soon as their lunch was placed infront of them, both felt nauseous. Chantal stared at her pasta and Jeannette took a long swig of her water.

"Mommy, I feel sick. I can't eat this."

"I'm not feeling very good either." Jeannette signaled the waiter and asked if he could make the order to go and add a couple cans of ginger ale. The hostess called a cab for them and fifteen minutes later they were back at Sam's brownstone.

"I wonder if Sam has soda crackers?"

Chantal has seen them when she was fishing for something to eat. "I bet he does, check the cupboards."

Once Jeannette found the box, she opened it and took a sleeve out. She poured ginger ale into two glasses and gave one to her daughter. They slowly drank and ate the crackers until there were none left.

"I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Can Winston and I join you?"

"Sure."

Sam called just after four to let them know he was on his way home and got his voice mail. He wondered if he had mentioned how to turn the phone on and left before Toby could come up with some more work for him. The house was quiet when he entered and he thought they were still out until he noticed the empty glass on the coffee table and a knapsack on the couch. He looked in the guest room first and them stopped at the door to his room. Jeannette was asleep with Chantal in her arms and his daughter was holding Winston. He noticed a glass on the bedside table and an empty sleeve of soda crackers. He kicked off his shoes and gently laid down on his side of bed. He pulled lightly on Winston's paw but Chantal didn't move. He reached over and brushed a hair off Jeannette's forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Did you guys go anywhere?"

"Yeah, to the zoo. We ordered lunch but just the sight of it made us sick. It's in the fridge if you want it."

"I'm really eager to eat something that made you both sick on sight."

Jeannette chuckled, "No, it looked fine it just triggered us."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, ginger ale and soda crackers are very potent for sick stomachs."

"Do you like Greek food?"

"We both do, Chantal prefers pork and I prefer chicken."

"I thought I could take you to my favourite Greek place. Then I could drive Chantal around to see the monuments lit up."

"She'll like that. I guess we should wake her up."

"Give her an extra hour, they have free tzatziki after 5:30.."

"Mmmm, I love good tzatziki. Sometimes I like garlic bread other times I like pita wedges."

"They have wedges. Why don't we go out to the living room and make out for an hour."

"You have a one track mind."

"I know, so kiss me."

"Is there a good seafood market around here? I'd like to make a crab or lobster pasta and you can invite everyone over to meet Chantal."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble. I can order pizza."

"I want to do it."

"Wow, I have no clue where there is a seafood market. The White House chef will know. We can ask on Sunday."

"What day would be good for everyone?"

"Wednesday, I can check with the gang at senior staff on Monday."

"Don't forget."

"I won't, now pucker up."

Jeannette started laughing until he silenced her with a long kiss. Chantal woke up and crawled out of bed. She stood at the door watching Sam and her mom kiss. She finally coughed to make her presence known.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Sam is going to take us out for Greek food tonight."

"Yum, I'll go put my shoes on."

On the way back to the car they passed a toy store and Chantal stopped to look in the window. Jeannette knew that her daughter had seen something she wanted and as she glanced into the window she knew what it was.

"What are you looking at Sweetie?" Sam asked.

"The Victorian doll house, it is so cool and the furniture is so realistic looking."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Then we'll come back tomorrow and buy it for you."

"With all the furniture too?"

"Yes, you can furnish every room."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, you realize that you are going to have to help me build it."

"We can do it together."

Sam loved spending time with Chantal but the evenings were the best part. He read her two stories and brushed her hair for half an hour before tucking her and Winston in. Once she was asleep Sam led Jeannette to the bedroom and finally used her body as a canvas for whip cream.

In the early hours of the morning a rain storm swept into DC. The first rumble of thunder made Sam tighten his hold on Jeannette. A crack of lightening lit up the room temporarily and the next clap of thunder was so loud it woke Chantal up. She tried to go back to sleep but the light and noise made it impossible. She got up and wandered in to Sam's room. She went over to her Mom and pushed on her shoulder. Jeannette woke up just as another loud clap of thunder vibrated throughout the room waking up Sam in the process.

"Can I sleep with you Mommy?"

"Sure, you aren't scared are you?"

"No, I just can't get back to sleep with all this noise."

"Why don't you go get Winston." Sam suggested.

The second Chantal left he jumped out of bed and put his boxers back on. He just had enough time to slid them on when Chantal came back in to the room with Winston.

"What are you doing up?" Chantal asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, crawl in beside your Mom."

When Sam returned, Jeannette was facing the window and Chantal was lying on her back. He got back in to bed and Chantal turned to face him, After a few minutes one hand moved from Winston to Sam's arm and he smiled. His heart melted when just before she fell asleep again she mumbled night dad.. When he woke up several hours later, he had Winston and Chantal was wrapped around her mother.

A few hours later, when Sam woke up for good, he realized his daughter was already up. He walked into the living room and found her sitting on the couch watching TV with a huge glass of chocolate milk beside her.

"Morning, one of these days you are going to turn into a glass of chocolate milk."

"I'll take my chances, we are out of chocolate milk by the way."

"We can get some later. What do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast."

When breakfast was ready Sam went to wake Jeannette up.

"Sam, I don't feel good. My head is pounding and my stomach feels sick. Kill me or let me go back to sleep."

"Do you want some pills?"

"That would be a good. Don't wait for me, go out and spend a fortune for that doll house."

Sam came back with a glass of water and a couple Advils. He kissed her, pulled the curtains closed and got dressed.

Jeannette was still asleep three hours later when they got back. Sam had never spent so much money in a toy store in his life. His daughter was now the proud owner of the world's most expensive Victorian doll house, in his opinion.

Sam read the instructions and looked at all the plastic pieces that needed to be popped off the sheets. Chantal had already started popping all the flowers off one of the sheets.

"Sweetie, the flowers will be the last things we assemble. Why don't you start with the walls or floors."

"I won't be playing with this tonight will I?"

"Umm, no. You'll be lucky if you can play with it by this time next week"

"Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

"We just had lunch!"

"I know but Mommy isn't going to feel like cooking if she ever gets out of bed. Can Donna eat with us?"

"She might be doing something. Why don't you call her and ask."

"Why don't you call her and I'll ask."

Sam dialed her cell hone number and handed the phone to his daughter.

"Hello?"

"Is Donna there please?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Donna, it's Chantal.."

"Hi Chantal, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"If you are looking for Sam, I have no idea where he is."

"He's right beside me. We bought a big doll house and Sam is helping me put it together."

"I always wanted a doll house but my parents never got me one."

"This one is really cool, it's a beige Victorian mansion. It has two floors and we bought the third floor."

"Wow, that sounds really cool."

"Do you want to come over to see it and have pizza with us?"

"Sure, I'm on my way. Maybe I can help you. Sam isn't the greatest at assembling things."

"See you soon." Chantal hung up the phone. "Donna's on her way."

Once Donna arrived, actual progress was made on the doll house. She quickly read the instructions and started attaching pieces. Sam and Chantal looked at each other and decided that they should just keep popping the plastic pieces off.

Jeannette woke up and heard laughter coming from the living room. She got out of bed and slid on Sam's robe. She was happy that her headache was gone and her stomach seemed to be fine once more. She stood at the door and watched as Chantal hung one of the empty plastic squares over her father's ear. Donna picked up another one and put it on his other ear.

"Pretty earrings Sam." Donna snorted as Chantal started laughing.

"You two think you are so funny."

"How long was the pizza suppose to take?"

"It should be here in a few minutes."

"Mommy you're up."

"Yes, and my headache is finally gone."

"Hi Jeannette."

"Hi Donna, I see you have building on your resume with chauffeuring."

"Yes, I'm a woman of many talents."

"I'm going to make myself a cup of spearmint tea, would you like one Donna?"

"Sure, I've never had spearmint tea before."

The tea had just brewed and Jeannette had a few sips when there was a knock on the door. She brought the two pizza boxes in to the kitchen while Sam paid for them. She opened the first box and her stomach lurched. She closed the lid quickly and swore at her stomach. Inside the box was her favourite type of pizza, it even had feta cheese on it and it was greasy but not too greasy. She grabbed another sleeve of soda crackers and went back into Sam's room with her tea.

After Sam had given Chantal and Donna slices of pizza he noticed that Jeannette had disappeared. He wandered into his room with a plate for her.

"Hey, dinner is here."

"Sam, please get that pizza out of here. It's making me sick."

Sam brought the pizza into the kitchen and went back to the room. He sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a tender kiss.

"You feeling sick again?"

"Yes, my stomach is launching a mutiny against me. I love the pizza you ordered but one look at it, combined with the smell and my stomach revolted. Once you are all finished eating, let me know and I'll come out."

"I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind if you went back to bed."

"Sam, I've been in bed for most of the day. I'll never fall asleep tonight if I go back to sleep."

"Oh I could think of a few ways to wear you out tonight."

"I'm sure you can Mr. Redi Whip. Go eat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Chantal flopped on the bed half an hour later and crawled up to give her Mom a hug

"The pizza is gone, you can come out now. We put a few pieces away for you. Maybe your stomach will let you eat them for breakfast tomorrow."

"I hope so. I'm going to have another cup of tea."

"Wow you've made some impressive progress under Donna's guidance, I can actually see a bottom floor."

"Donna's in charge she tells us what to do."

"Would you like another cup of tea?"

"No thanks Jeannette, I've got a beer now. It's really good though, what brand is it? I'll have to buy some."

"It's from London, I was going to get some more shipped this week. I'll get you a couple of boxes."

"Thanks, you any good at assembling?"

"Why don't we find out, hand me the instructions."

"No Sam, the piece on your other right." Jeannette laughed twenty minutes later.

"The scary part is he helps run the country." Donna chuckled.

"I guess that's why they have you Donna, to tell them which way is left and which is right." Chantal added.

"Exactly, they are all completely useless at several things."

"You aren't perfect either Donna."

"Samuel, I don't think it's wise to trash the person building a doll house for your daughter."

"Yeah Sam, if you have to tease her wait until my house is done!"

They all looked at Chantal and started laughing. She thought they had all lost their minds and got up to pour herself some more chocolate milk.

"Donna, I'm getting Sam to invite everyone over Wednesday night to have dinner. I hope you are free."

"I'll make myself free. Does this mean we will actually leave the West Wing in the daylight?"

"I hope so." Sam replied.

"I'll eat anything but what do you plan on having?"

"Something with pasta and crab or lobster. Do you happen to know where there is a good fish market in DC?"

"There is one on the river near the yacht basin, I think it's called the Washington DC Fish Market.

I don't know what the closest street is. I could find out for you."

"Thanks Donna. Chantal hand me one of the walls."

When Chantal started yawning a little after nine, she was sent to change for bed. Jeannette went in to kiss her good night and then called Sam in. When Sam hadn't come out ten minutes later Donna became curious and got up to see what he was doing. She stopped at the door and watched him brush Chantal's hair while he told her a story. She quietly went back to the living room and sat back down on the floor beside Jeannette.

"Wow, Sam's great with her."

"Yes he is. Chantal loves it because he brushes her hair. I'll read her a story but I don't brush her hair because she never wants me to stop and then gets grumpy when I do."

"I always thought Sam would make a good Dad and now I know I was right."

By the time Sam came back out the entire ground floor was finished and both ends of the second floor were up. They continued working for an hour until Donna left. Sam cleaned up the living room and hoped that while he was at work on Monday, Jeannette, could finish the house.

Jeannette was curled up on Sam, using his chest as her pillow while he was stroking her spine.

"Do you think you ate too much whip cream last night?"

"No, you ate ten times the amount and you weren't sick. I think my body just doesn't like crossing the Atlantic. The last time I was over here for a three month stint on Broadway, I felt like crap for the first week and ended up getting a wicked cold."

"Well I hope your body adjusts really soon for your sake. I also hope Dr. Bartlet doesn't serve anything that turns your stomach."

"That makes two of us."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, dear."

Sam chuckled, kissed her on the top of the head and said goodnight. He wondered how lunch in the residence would go.


	10. Toby Will You Sit With Me?

"Mommy what should I wear?" Chantal asked Sunday morning.

"I'm going to wear my pink dress because it's warm today. Why don't you wear your purple sundress?"

"I don't feel like wearing a dress."

"Then pick out a pair of shorts and a top."

"Breakfast is ready come and get it." Sam called from the kitchen.

Jeannette walked into the kitchen and laughed when she saw Sam pulling out breakfast from a McDonald's bag. He unwrapped four ham and egg bagels, three hash browns and put them on a plate. He cut the last bagel in half and put one half on his plate, the other on Jeannette's.

"You consider this a nutritious breakfast?"

"It's not that bad and it tastes pretty good." Sam replied and took a big bite of his half bagel.

Chantal came back out still in her pajamas and sat down after pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk. She took a bite of the hash brown first, smiled and quickly finished it. She took a bite of the bagel and reached for a pack of ketchup. Her Mom decided ketchup might be a good idea and added some to her bagel. She had to admit it was pretty good but after teasing Sam, she was wasn't going to tell him that.

"So what do you think Chantal?"

"Tasty, the potato thing was really good but greasy. Mommy you might not want to eat yours. Can I have it?"

"I think keeping grease out of my stomach is a good thing, so yes you may have it."

"The potato thing is called a hash brown."

"What are grits?"

"I don't like them. They are sort of like a cross between porridge and polenta."

"I like polenta, Mommy makes it with chicken stock, bacon and onions, it's really good."

"If you really want to try them I can ask Ainsley if she has a recipe for them."

"Who's Ainsley?"

"She works in the counsel's office. She's a Southern girl so I'm sure she knows about grits."

"I don't know Sam, I'm a Londoner and I can't stand battered fish."

"Really? I had some the night before we met and I loved it."

"I like it too but I have to get it with Miss Mandy. Mommy can you do a little more work on my house before we go?"

"Sure, I guess I better get dressed then. "

"You look great Jen. You sort of remind me of a stick of cotton candy."

"That's a compliment I hope."

"Yes, it's a compliment. You see cotton candy is..."

"I know what cotton candy is, it was just a bizarre compliment. I'm starting to see why you don't date much."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Chantal replied as she came out of her room.

"I'm not talking to you, Miss Proper."

Chantal looked at Sam like he had two heads and shook her head. She went over to her Mom and whispered in her ear that Sam wasn't playing with a full deck, which made her laugh. Sam knew his daughter was making fun of him but he ignored it. He grabbed her once she left the couch and hugged her until she cried Uncle.

"You have to be careful of the hug monster, he can attack at any time."

"You are silly Sam."

"Yes, I am. So you are wearing black shorts and a purple top?"

"Yes. Do I look OK Mommy?"

"You look fine dear. What time do we have to leave Sam?"

"In about half an hour."

"Time to build Mommy."

It took Jeannette a little over 35 minutes to finish the second floor and get the sides up for the third floor. She dashed in to Sam's room to put her shoes on, grabbed her purse then they left. Sam promised Chantal he'd show her where he worked before they left but insisted they go straight to the residence since they were five minutes late. He apologized to Abbey and introduced her to Chantal.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chantal. Sam has shown me all your pictures and told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. B. Sam tells me you love my Mummy."

"Yes, I think your Mother has a heavenly voice and is incredibly talented. It's a honour to meet you Jeannette."

"Thank you very much Dr. Bartlet. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Jed will be down in a few minutes. So what have you done since you arrived Chantal?"

"We went to the National Zoo, and Sam bought me a Playmobile Victorian Dollhouse. Donna came over to help assemble it and Mom has been working on it. She's almost done."

"You'll have to take a picture of it when it's done."

"I will."

"Sam also tells me that you like creating puppet shows. I thought you may like more actors for your theatre company. This is for you."

Abbey handed her a gift bag. Chantal pulled off the tissue paper and folded it neatly before looking inside the bag. She pulled out a gray mouse plush puppet, a brown moose, a black cat and a green turtle.

"Thank you Dr. B.! I now have 12 fellows in my company. I brought them all with me too. I'll create a puppet show for you and perform it before we leave."

"That would be wonderful. I'm looking forward to it."

"I don't have my theatre though."

"I'm sure we can find you one Chantal. Or better yet, we can make one together." Sam suggested.

"How?"

"We can get a box from a refrigerator or pieces of wood, We'll make one even better than the one I bought you."

"Cool."

"Sorry I'm late. You must be Chantal, my you are tall for your age." Jed said to Jeannette with a wink.

"No, I'm Chantal!"

"Are you sure? I think I've seen you play Lola in Damn Yankees."

"I'm positive! I know who I am, Mr. President."

"Well then hello Chantal. Nice to meet you Jeannette."

"Hello."

"Chantal would you like a tour of the White House? Sam isn't very good at leading tours but I am."

"I'd love to. Can I see Sam's office?"

"I think that could be arranged. Sam come with us, you could learn a few things."

"Yes Sir. Jeannette?"

"I don't really care to see it Sam."

Abbey chuckled, "Lunch will be served in half an hour. Don't make me come looking for you Jethro!"

"Yes Medea."

"So Jeannette, you've had a few interesting months lately."

"That is putting it mildly. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack when I saw Sam at the Palace."

"You fainted twice I hear."

"Yes, once I saw him and then after he made the connection about Chantal and announced it to her."

"That was when Sam didn't catch you on time."

"Yes, I had one heck of a goose egg."

"You handled it rather well."

"I didn't really have a choice, Sam wouldn't get out of my face."

"He can be very persistent. I hope he wasn't too harsh."

"He had his moments, but luckily he apologized for them. Once he assured me he had no intention of trying to take Chantal away from me, things were easier."

"I can only imagine how scared you were. As a mother of 3 girls I can identify with how protective you are of them."

"Luckily it worked out rather well. Sam doesn't want custody just a chance to see her as often as possible."

"It was very nice of you to come down to visit. What role are you taking on next? I was really disappointed that I missed seeing you as Lola."

"My next role is going to be full time Mom and thank you for the compliments."

"You deserve them Jeannette, you always managed to transport me while in the theatre. Would you like some ice tea?"

"Sure."

Abbey and Jeannette continued talking until the party of three returned from their tour. Since Abbey wasn't sure if Chantal was a picky eater, she chose a child friendly lunch of turkey club sandwiches with French fries and vegetable sticks. Abbey looked at Chantal curiously when she asked for a side of mayo that she dipped her fries into.

"It's good Dr. B, try it." Chantal stated.

Abbey dunked a fry into Chantal's mayo and took a small bite, expecting to hate it. She was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted quite good.

"I like mayo, Mummy prefers sour cream."

"Sour cream, that could be interesting. Jeannette I could order some for you."

"I'm fine Abbey, thanks."

"Taco Bell serves fries with ground beef, sour cream and shredded cheese."

"What is Taco Bell?" Jeannette asked.

"It's a fast food Mexican restaurant. I like their chicken gorditas." Sam replied.

"Sounds good, can we go for dinner one night?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged Chantal. Eat your vegetables."

"Now you sound like a Father." Jed chuckled.

Dessert was cherry pie and Chantal had three pieces before Jeannette cut her off. They talked for another hour before thanking the Bartlet's for their hospitality and leaving. Jeannette had agreed to have high tea with Abbey that Friday and insisted that she would bring the tea.

Once they returned back to Sam's, Jeannette finished building the doll house and started working on the few pieces of furniture that had to be assembled. Chantal was so excited she didn't want to stop to go out for dinner so they ordered in. Jeannette decided that the doll house should spend the night on the coffee table instead of Chantal's room. She knew her daughter well enough to know that she'd pretend to go to sleep and then spend all night playing. She finally went to sleep after half an hour of hair brushing and three stories. Sam joined Jeannette on the couch and talked her through his photo albums until they both started to yawn.

The White House chef had recommended the same seafood market as Donna and gave her simple directions to get there. They took a cab on Wednesday morning and Chantal played with her house all day while Jeannette created dinner for fifteen. She had just finished putting dessert in the fridge when the phone rang.

"You better not be calling to tell me dinner is off."

"Hi Jeannette, it's Ginger..."

"Oh hi Ginger, what's up?"

"I've got a call for you. I'll do a conference call on my line and then put my phone on the desk. When you are done scream really loud into the phone and I'll pick the receiver up."

"Thanks Ginger." She waited for a few seconds, "Hello?"

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Rhonda growled.

"Rhonda, I'm busy at the moment. If you want to yell at me call tomorrow but this was the only damn way I could get you to take no for an answer. Good bye." Jeannette hung up the phone.

"Mommy, where are we all going to sit?"

"Sam has a card table underneath his bed and I think he said Josh would bring some folding chairs."

"Can I do anything?"

"Great time to ask me, when everything is done."

"I've got perfect timing." Chantal giggled.

"Everything is ready, you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, can we go get an ice cream?"

"A small ice cream, no double or triple scoops."

"I promise, just one scoop."

Sam didn't have any table clothes so Jeannette stopped in a nearby store. She thought she'd buy some until Chantal reminded her of the restaurant that had crayons to draw on the paper table clothes. Jeannette bought two rolls of brown paper and three packs of 24 crayons, one for each table. She had a funny feeling that Chantal would have to fight for the crayons at her table. She set the table and poured herself a glass of wine. Chantal finished the chocolate milk and called Sam to ask him to bring more home. Sam was starting to wish he had stocks in a dairy at the rate she was going through gallon containers of milk. He left a few minutes early to get the milk and brought Ginger and Bonnie with him.

Josh was the first to arrive and he brought four folding chairs up to the landing, rang the bell and then went back to get the four chairs he had borrowed from the White House. Jeannette grabbed two and was back at the door when Josh was coming up the landing. Josh almost tripped when he saw her. She was wearing tight black jeans and pale green scoop neck top. When she bent over to grab another chair Josh looked up and got a distracting view of the cleavage he'd had dreams about for weeks.

"Hi Josh, thanks for the chairs, I thought I should help you."

"Umm, umm, yeah." Josh stuttered still in awe of his dream girl in the flesh.

"Are you OK?" Jeannette asked with a grin.

"Umm yeah, fine."

"Sam must have been talking about another Josh with a 720 Verbal score."

"No that was me."

"Well you certainly had me fooled."

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

"You, you are more gorgeous in real life than in print and I didn't think that was possible."

"Why thank you Josh but I hope you realize that your fantasies will have to remain in your head."

Josh looked like he had just been sucker punched, "Fantasies? I think we have a rather high opinion of ourselves Miss Pierce."

"Relax Josh, I think it's charming and flattering. I hear the trigger was the picture of me in the Damn Yankees playbill. I have to admit, I look damn hot in that picture."

"I liked you better when you didn't speak." Josh replied.

"Really? So you didn't have me moaning your name? I must confess I'm rather vocal. It really turns Sam on."

"You are trouble with a capital T."

"That rhymes with P that stands for pool." She sang with a sexy grin and wiggle.

"I think I'll wait out here for some back up."

"Stop being silly and get your ass in here."

Josh grimaced and followed her into Sam's place, putting the chairs against the wall. He walked into the living room and saw a beautiful little blonde girl with Sam's eyes and dimples staring at him.

"You're Josh right?"

"Yes, you must be Chantal, nice to meet you."

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Chantal!" Jeannette shrieked mortified.

"Everyone has given me something so I figured..."

"It is very rude to ask for anything young lady. I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry."

"Go to your room and think about what you did. I'll let you know when or if you can come back out again."

"Yes Mommy, sorry Mommy." Chantal went straight to her room and sat down on the bed. She knew she'd really be in trouble if she played with anything.

Josh felt incredibly uncomfortable and breathed a huge sigh of relief when the doorbell rang. He jumped up from the couch and answered it.

"Come on in Charlie. Save me."

"From what?"

"I made a fool of myself and got Chantal in trouble."

"Josh, we can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

"It's all Jeannette's fault, she won awards for Lola because she is the devil's mistress."

"She put you in your place I assume."

"Charlie, I'm offended that you'd think such a thing!"

"Josh, I think I know you well enough to make educated assumptions."

"Josh was that the door?"

"Yeah, it's Charlie."

Jeannette came out from the kitchen and gave Charlie a hug and welcomed him in. She offered him a drink and told him to make himself comfortable. Sam arrived with Ginger and Bonnie and the requested chocolate milk. He introduced the girls to Jeannette then hung his suit jacket up and put his tie away. He looked into Chantal's open door and found her sitting there. She told him she'd been banished and why and Sam told her to follow him. He introduced her and gave Jeannette a look daring her to say anything about him springing his daughter. After she said hello, Chantal went over to Josh and apologized to him.

"That's OK kiddo, I use to ask that same question when I was your age. I did get you something."

Josh took out his wallet and fished through it until he found the Barnes and Noble gift card that someone had given him several months ago. "I didn't know what you liked to read so I thought you could choose your own books."

"Thank you, I love reading and being read to."

A few moments later CJ, Toby, Carol, Margaret, Donna and Leo arrived. As soon as she saw her, Chantal ran up to Donna and gave her a hug then pulled her into her room to see the finished house. CJ and Margaret followed behind and stood at the door while Chantal showed her house off. CJ had to admit that she felt a little jealous of the adoration for Donna.

"Guess I'll have to come over and play now that it's done."

"That would be great Donna especially since you were the original builder."

When the girls returned, Sam cleared his throat and welcomed everyone and introduced Jeannette and Chantal. Chantal made everyone laugh when she insisted on pointing at people and naming them. When she got to her mother she asked if she was the maid and asked if Sam was the butler. Sam found it more amusing than Jeannette who simply grinned for half a second before asking Sam to help her in the kitchen. Once everyone had a drink, Jeannette decided to announce her menu.

"Thank you all for coming. Tonight's dinner begins with Italian Wedding soup, followed by a mixed green salad with red peppers, mushrooms and almonds with a homemade roasted red pepper and parmesan dressing. The main course is a lobster and crab stuffed pasta shells with a rose sauce and toasted roma tomato and fresh mozzarella crostini. Dessert is my version of a trifle with blueberries, raspberries and mandarin oranges. If you need a substitution, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Can I requests seconds already?" Bonnie asked with a grin.

"I think you should know that Jeannette has made everything from the dressing to the custard in the trifle." Sam stated.

"You are a very talented young lady." Leo stated with a smile.

"Thank you very much Leo. I love cooking, I rarely had a chance to cook when I was on the stage. I cooked once a week when Chantal didn't want to go out."

"Margaret, do you want to sit at the fun table with me?" Chantal asked and pointed to the coffee table.

"Sure, if you promise you will share the crayons."

"We can draw a picture together."

"Donna and Charlie will you sit with us?"

"Sure."

"Chantal you need one more person to join you." Jeannette added.

Chantal chewed on her lower lip as she often did when she was thinking and walked over to her target.

"Toby?"

Sam chuckled loudly, "Um Sweetie, Toby isn't exactly a fan of sitting on the floor or.."

Toby shot Sam a death glare, "I'd love to sit at the fun table Chantal."

Josh nearly choked on his beer and looked at Toby like he had two heads. He looked over at Ginger who was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Chantal moved so that Toby could have her spot between the couch and the table.

Everyone raved about their meal and seconds were requested. Jeannette surprised Charlie by telling him that she had put some pasta in a container for his sister. Ginger and Margaret both got a container of soup since they raved so much about it and CJ was given the rest of the dressing because she loved it so much. Josh wanted the trifle to go but Chantal split the last serving with Toby so he was denied.

After dinner, Chantal opened several gifts that were brought for her including more stuffed puppets for her company, a set of jeweled hair clips and jewelry making kit from CJ. She thanked everyone and went to change for bed. When she was ready she called Sam for her nightly bedtime ritual. While Sam brushed her hair and read her two stories Jeannette found herself on the receiving end of a million questions about her career and life.

"How does a show go from auditions to opening night?"

Well Ginger, usually after auditions comes the workshop which can be 4-10 weeks long. This is where you learn the songs, choreography and dialog. They usually start with group numbers which always ticks me off. Depending on how it's organized, you aren't normally there every single day. Normally, it's an 8 hours a day, 6 days a week. Then comes 3-6 weeks of technical rehearsals where you literally get into the theatre and get the feel of the stage you'll be on and they iron out all things technical. Lightening gets a lot of attention and blocking gets refined. I like technical because that's when I turn my dressing room into home. Then there is a couple of weeks of previews before official opening night."

"Jeannette why did you get the rep for being a diva?" Carol asked.

"I don't suffer fools lightly. After Les Miz, I did a play in the West End that got critical acclaim then brought Eponine to Broadway. I spent nine months in New York, won my first Tony and then went back to London. I had to audition for the role of Maria in Sound of Music and I seemed to be the only person who was actually prepared. I did a melody of Sound songs as my audition as well as The Impossible Dream. The accompanist kept looking at me, I knew he was trying to figure out why he knew me. The casting director either didn't look at the resume or scanned it so fast he didn't read it. He said they wanted to see how I sung unprepared and asked me if I knew On My Own. I laughed and then asked him if he was kidding. He told me he wasn't. I asked him if he looked at my resume and saw that my name was Jeannette Pierce. The accompanist looked gob smacked and started chuckling. The casting director was still clueless. This is when I decided that I was not going to work for someone that stupid. I told him that if he wanted to hear me sing On My Own he should buy the West End or Broadway cast album because I was the person singing it. He still didn't get it, his assistant looked horrified and had to explain it to him. I told him I didn't work with amateurs and walked out. That is how my rep started."

CJ thought about it for a second and decided to ask a question. "I saw you in Oklahoma in New York and I was raving about how talented you were to a friend of mine and the lady behind us said that you were a total bitch. I turned around and gave her a look and she said that her cousin was in the chorus and that you were a total bitch during rehearsals and that you had Ado Annie in tears. I dismissed it as jealousy. Any truth to it?"

"It's the fifth you people plead right?" Jeannette asked with a grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked as he entered the living room.

"Jeannette being a diva." Josh answered not doubting it for a minute.

"Ah, just don't mess up her tea order or give her Spanish onions and she'll let you live."

"Sam, you're not funny."

"Whatever you say your royal highness."

"Come on Jeannette tell us the story." Bonnie begged.

"Fine, when I told you about workshops Ginger I said that was where you learnt your songs etc. What I meant was, it was where you fine tuned them to the demands of the orchestra. Workshop is spent getting your voice in synch with everyone else's. Once you are hired, the shortest length of time between signing a contract and starting workshop I have ever experienced is 3 weeks. I agreed to play Laurey seven months before workshop was due to start, then it got pushed back a month. The actress they signed to play Ado Annie knew the role was hers for three months then a fourth once the push back happened. With that much lead time, for a show that is opening on Broadway it is expected that you show up the first day of workshop with your part down pat. You know every word to every song, you know all your lines. The director may ask you to change your delivery etc. but you have the basics covered as a professional. If the director asks Curly to sing Poor Jud is Dead as gangster rap, he may suck but he gets all the words right. Ado showed up late, not knowing any of her songs or her lines. On day five when she still couldn't sing her damn song I was beyond frustrated. When we took a break, I asked her if I could help her at all and she giggled and said that she'd know it by the end of opening week. "

"She didn't!" Carol shrieked.

"Oh yes she did. That was when I lost it. I started screaming at her telling her she was the most unprofessional person I ever met, that a trained chimp would have had it down pat by now and asked her what they hell she'd spend the last 4 months doing. I told her that she was holding us all back because so much time was wasted on her every day that the rest of us who showed up prepared had to suffer. I said something about who she blackmailed or slept with to get the part because she sure the hell wasn't qualified for it. I told her she had 12 hours to get it memorized or I was going to get her ass fired and no one would ever hire her again. I then announced that I had better things to do with my day than watch her horror show and walked out. I embarrassed her infront of the entire company and didn't give a shit. I heard that she broke down in sobs and went over to my understudy to complain about how awful I was and she walked away from her too. Half the company walked out."

"Wow, not nice but she certainly deserved it." Charlie commented.

"So what happened the next day?" Leo inquired.

"An assistant worked with her alone that day while the rest of us actually accomplished something. We had the Sunday off and Monday we ran through the song, she looked terrified and I looked bored but she didn't stop every five words to giggle and say oops what's the line. I totally ignored her unless I had a scene with her. Two weeks after we opened she quit due to an ulcer and bad reviews. Even though she improved 500 percent, the critics could see that she was nothing more than a hot body and they called her the only disappointment in an otherwise brilliant production. The fact that I was getting raves really helped her stress level. I've never seen her name in a major production since."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Donna laughed.

"The faster my career rose, the more awards I won, the more say I had in productions. I was able to hand pick my roles and if I didn't like you, I wouldn't work with you. Turning down people solidified my rep as a diva. I don't regret it though. Why work for someone you can't stand just to have your name in lights."

"Jeannette, would you indulge us before you leave with a private concert?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie! It's not nice to put someone on the spot."

"Relax Sam, Bonnie didn't ask me to sing now. That is what I hate, why I hate going to parties because I'm always expected to provide free entertainment. Bonnie actually made a request the way I wish it was done. Tell you what Bonnie, I'll sing if you will perform too."

"What?"

"That's the price of admission to Jeannette Pierce: Intimate and Interactive. If you will perform a monologue, read a favourite poem, do a reader's theater of your favourite children's book, dance or demonstrate some talent you can attend. Chantal promised Abbey a puppet show, she can perform it that night too. So what do you say Bonnie?"

"CJ can do the Jackal." Josh stated before CJ tossed a throw pillow at his head.

"I'll find some talent, just give me a week."

"I'm having tea with Abbey on Friday, we'll set a date. You can let Sam know if you want an invitation and I'll send them out with plenty of notice."

"Sam and Donna could bore us all with useless facts." Josh suggested before both Sam and Donna hit him.

"Josh you could make us all laugh by explaining how on earth I'd actually want to spend the night with you." Jeannette responded with a take that grin.

"I told you she was Satan's Mistress!" Josh exclaimed to Charlie.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Leo asked.

"No." Sam said quickly and gave Jeannette a look.

"Would anyone like another cup of coffee? Donna do you want a cuppa?"

"Spearmint?"

"Yes."

"I'd love one."

"I wouldn't mind tea from someone who actually knows how to brew a good cup." CJ requested.

"I brought 8 types of tea with me. Have you ever tried white tea? I brought Silver Needle,. I also have apple spice, Earl Grey, lemon Darjeeling, spearmint, blueberry, cranberry apple and English Breakfast. "

"Silver Needle? I'd love a cup of that Jeannette. I haven't had it in years."

"Leo, if you ever visit China you should buy some there and save a few pounds."

"It's expensive?" Carol asked.

"Very expensive, white teas are completely unprocessed and only the youngest and most delicate shoots are picked to become white teas. White Needle is very rare from the Chongqing province in China. The youngest leaves are dried and withered. It has a very delicate flavour with a hint of peach. Every so often I crave it, so I always have some on hand but my favourites tend to be spearmint and lemon Darjeeling. I'll make a cuppa for Leo and one that everyone can taste."

"I'll try the English breakfast tea, please." CJ answered.

"I'll try the cranberry apple." Carol answered.

"Me too please." Ginger added.

"I'm torn between the spearmint and apple spice." Margaret confessed.

"Go for the apple spice, you can taste mine." Donna offered.

"Sam?"

"I'm actually in the mood for chocolate milk, while there is still some left. Coffee for everyone else?"

"I haven't had chocolate milk in eons, I'll join you." Bonnie said.

While Jeannette started on the tea Sam got up to help her by making another pot of coffee. Once he had filled the machine and started the drip, he turned around and left a kiss on her neck

"Tonight was incredible, you are an amazing hostess. I can't believe Toby with Chantal. I never figured he liked kids let alone sitting on the floor to colour pictures with a little girl all through dinner. Our daughter is one hell of a charmer."

"Yes she is. Josh took a shinning to her too."

"Thank you for not making an issue out of me springing her. After all, everyone was here to meet her and judge you." Sam said with a smirk.

"I think I passed the test quite nicely. You are such a geek."

"CJ calls me nerd boy, then again she has many nick names for me."

"How come Ainsley isn't here?"

"She had a horrible headache. I sort of told her I'd bring her some left overs tomorrow but I don't think there are any."

"You can bring her some soup and I still have a dish of shells left. I wanted lunch tomorrow."

"I want shells for lunch too. How did I end up having enough cutlery, plates, cups and bowls for everyone?"

"I found an Ikea and stocked you up. I wasn't about to buy paper plates and plastic utensils for my gourmet meal."

"I loved the table clothes. I had fun colouring."

"That was Chantal's idea. She reminded me of a restaurant we use to go to in Toronto that had only brown paper table clothes and buckets of crayons."

"Well my coffee is done, is your tea ready?"

"It should be brewed by now."

They brought everyone their warm drinks and an hour later everyone left, taking advantage of being able to go home before ten for a change. Bonnie, Ginger and Carol has insisted on helping clean up so when Josh left there was nothing to do except put his mug in the dishwasher and press start. Jeannette brewed herself another cup of spearmint tea and sat down on the couch to relax.

"You never cease to amaze me. That was one of the best nights we've all had in the last year and it's all thanks to you."

"I enjoyed meeting all the people that were so important to you. I also don't think any of them want to kill you anymore. Chantal saved your butt."

"I still can't get over Toby. I wish I had a video camera."

"I think you got to see the real Toby tonight. He obviously likes kids. He just doesn't like showing his softer side."


	11. Sailing

"So what do you want to do today?" Jeannette asked her daughter.

"How about the American Museum of History. Margaret said they have an old fashioned ice cream palour in there."

"Sounds good to me. Let me check the weather report."

"Sunny, high of 89, low of 80."

"You have become addicted to CNN, Chantal."

"It's informative. Where are we going to have lunch?"

"We just had breakfast! I'm sure the museum has a place to eat."

"Do you think we'll get to go sailing this weekend?"

"What is the forecast Miss Weather?"

"Sunny, high of 94."

"Being out on the water might be cooler. If the weather stays clear and Sam has no emergencies I think it is a strong possibility."

"Cool!"

"I'll call a cab and then let Sam know where we are going."

"Too bad Sam couldn't join us." Chantal commented in the cab.

"He said to give him a call when we were finishing up and he'd see if he could leave work for the night."

"So are we going to eat out tonight?"

"Probably, I also think we need to do some shopping before we have tea with Abbey tomorrow."

"Yeah we've been here for almost two weeks. I'm running out of underwear."

"That's what they invented washing machines for."

"Does Sam have one?"

"I think there is one in the brownstone. We'll have to ask him."

"There is a laundry mat about three blocks down the street from where I picked you up." The driver said.

"Thanks. So what do you think of the American History Museum?"

"I haven't been there in a few years but it is always a hit when my nieces and nephews visit."

"Is there a place to eat in there?" Chantal asked.

"Yes, they have a cafeteria/ food court. The sandwiches are really good, the pizza sort of tastes like cardboard with sauce."

"Thanks for the hint. Would you suggest the Natural History or Air and Space next?"

"Unless the little girl loves planes, I think she'd like looking at the gem stones more."

"Gem stones? Can I try any of them on?"

"No, some of them are bigger than your hand." The driver laughed.

The arrived at the museum and the driver declined Jeannette's offer to join them on her dime. As soon as they entered , Chantal inquired about food service. Jeannette marveled how her and Sam both had one track minds: Chantal for food, Sam for sex. They toured the entire museum stopping for lunch and Jeannette gave Sam a call when they were enjoying ice cream in the Swenson's.

"Hello?"

"Hi, we are having ice cream. It's four thirty, any chance you can leave?"

"I should be able to leave in half an hour to forty five minutes. How about you finish up and you can take a leisurely walk towards the White House. At the corner of 15th and G is the Old Ebbitt Grill. Get a table for four, Ainsley wants to meet you. We will join you as soon as we can. You'll love the food and I'm sure Chantal will find something she likes."

"I don't think she has ever not found something to eat." Jeannette laughed.

"Kay, I'll see you."

Jeannette and Chantal found the restaurant with no problem and sat down at a table for four. Chantal couldn't wait for her Dad to arrive and wanted to see the menu. It took her all of one minute to decide on beer battered fried brie with strawberry preserves and apples. Jeannette knew what starter she wanted to try but figured she could wait for Sam and Ainsley to arrive. Her stomach started to growl half an hour later and she ordered the crab and artichoke dip. Her dip had just been placed on the table when she noticed Sam crossing the room. He leaned over an left a kiss on her cheek and then did the same to his daughter.

"Where's Ainsley?"

"She went to the bathroom. I love that dip, what do you have Chantal?

"About three bites of beer battered fried brie, do you want to try it?"

"No thanks but save a bite for Ainsley. So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was really neat. I saw the original Kermit and the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz. The exhibit on the President's was interesting and I liked looking at all the First Ladies gowns. Some were really pretty and others butt ugly."

"Sam, you weren't kidding I can't decide what I want as my main course. Do you eat here often?"

"Whenever I have a lunch or dinner meeting I try to make it here. We tend to come here for birthday's too." Sam reached over and dipped a baguette in Jen's dip.

"Hi. I'm Ainsley Hayes, it's a pleasure to meet you Jeannette and Chantal."

"Hi Ainsley." Chantal replied.

"Thank you so much for the seafood pasta Jeannette, it was delicious."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry you couldn't make it that night. Have a seat."

"Ainsley, do you want a bite of my brie?"

"Sure, I love this stuff. The fish and chips are really good too."

"I know what I'm having for dinner." Chantal giggled.

"I know what I'm not having." Jeannette responded.

Sam and Chantal ordered the beer battered fish and chips, Jeannette ordered the three cheese ravioli and Ainsley got the shrimp scampi linguini. Each of them got a different dessert and they shared them. Much to Sam's chagrin, Ainsley described how they first met and once Chantal stopped laughing Sam promised he'd get back at Ainsley. Jeannette offered her protection which she accepted. After dinner Sam drove them to the Lincoln Memorial before stopping off to get ice cream before going home.

During tea with Abbey, Jeannette discussed her idea for a night of performing and Abbey loved the idea, insisting that Jed and her both performed too. A date was set and Abbey decided to approach Jeannette with an idea she had.

"Jeannette, I want you to know now that my feelings won't be hurt if you say no. I also realize that this would involve you flying back here from London. How would you feel about doing an evening performance at the Kennedy Center for charities?"

"Just me?"

"Yes, an evening with Jeannette Pierce. Sam was telling me about your lecture at Oxford and the questions the staff were throwing at you. I thought you could sing and tell some stories."

"I've done a few charity performances before but never on my own."

"I think you know the words to that one." Abbey chuckled.

It took her a few seconds to realize what she said. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Abbey, I don't think I could sell out half of the center as a solo performer."

"Jeannette, I think you seriously underestimate how many fans you have. There will be advanced publicity and it's an hour flight from New York."

"Fine I'll do it, but I hope the charities make, not loose money."

"My dear, when they sell out you owe me a box of every one of these amazing teas you brought."

"And when they don't?"

"I never make a bet I can't win Jeannette."

"Abbey please call me Jen. My friends call me Jen."

"I'm honoured Jen. I was wondering if you and Chantal would be interested in visiting our farm in Manchester? "

"A farm? With real horses and a barn?" Chantal asked excitedly.

"Yes, we have a pond for swimming and an apple orchard too."

"Oh can we Mommy? Please, please!"

"When are you going Abbey?"

"I'm going up Sunday for two weeks. I'll be back the night before our performance night. You can come up for a few days or a week or the entire time, I enjoy the company of you both."

"How about a week. I think Sam might object to any longer and he probably already took all his vacations days off when he stayed with us."

"Perfect, I'll let you know when the plane is leaving later tonight or sometime before noon tomorrow."

After tea, Chantal convinced her mother to go visit Sam in his office. She remembered the way perfectly and even relayed some of the facts Jed had told her.

"Hi Ginger."

"Hi Chantal, we were wondering if you'd stop by to see us. Toby actually has something for you, if you want to go see him."

Chantal went straight into his office and sat down on his couch. Toby smiled and waved at her while he finished his phone conversation. Jeannette waved to Sam and he motioned her inside.

"Hi beautiful, how was tea?"

"Great but Abbey is a bad influence on me. She talked me into doing a solo benefit performance at the Kennedy center and we are going up to the farm for a week on Sunday."

"We?" I don't think I can take another week off."

"I meant Chantal and I. Our daughter heard farm, barn and horses and she was already packing."

"She does love ridding, she's pretty darn good for a five year old."

"I'm looking forward to sailing tomorrow, I almost wish Chantal wasn't joining us."

"We could use going to the farm to guilt her into staying behind."

"Sam, that's not nice! Tempting as hell but not nice."

Chantal came running into Sam's office with Toby bringing up the rear.

"Mommy say yes to Toby."

"Say yes to Toby about what?"

"His ex- wife is having a big picnic in Maryland for the people in her area. They are going to have a castle you can bounce in, cotton candy, games, face painting and lots of cool things. It's Saturday, can we go?"

"Sweetie, Sam was going to take us out on his boat."

"I know but can't we go on the boat any weekend? The picnic is this Saturday only!"

"Darling, I was looking forward to going sailing."

"Jeannette, if it's OK with you I'll take Chantal and you and Sam can go sailing. We can meet up for dinner."

"Now I know you are the pod Toby." Sam stated.

"For crying out loud Sam, you are just jealous that I finally found a Seaborn I like. That's probably because she's only half yours."

Sam gave his boss a dirty look and Jeannette chuckled. "Chantal, I'm going to have a lot of rules you have to follow."

"I'll do whatever you ask me to do if I can go."

"Toby do you have time to buy me a piece of pie?" Jeannette asked.

"Sure. Sam I need your revisions when I get back. Maybe Chantal can help you with the punctuation."

"Toby, I'll show you where you can put your punctuation..."

"Sam, watch your language in front of Chantal. Sweetie, I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Behave and do exactly what Sam tells you to do."

"Yes Mommy. Toby can you bring me back a cupcake?"

"I don't think the mess has cupcakes will a muffin do?"

"A chocolate chip muffin or a double chocolate muffin."

"So basically anything with chocolate."

"Yes!"

Jeannette went over the ground rules with Toby while she watched him devour a piece of apple pie. After high tea she wasn't hungry at all so she just sipped on her glass of water. Since she had no idea about the geography of Maryland they agreed to let Sam decide where the rendezvous site was for dinner.

When Donna heard Chantal was in the building via Ginger she came over to say hello.

"Hi Donna, we just had tea with Abbey."

"I heard. Has your Mom told you about the showcase here?"

"Yeah a date was set today. I'm putting on a puppet show."

"I was wondering if you'd need a partner for all those puppets?"

"Are you willing to sing and do different voices?"

"Sure."

"Then welcome to my company. Mommy and I are going up to the Bartlet Farm on Sunday for a week so I'll work on the script then."

"Sounds good to me."

"Taking the easy way out Donna?" Sam asked.

"What do you plan on performing?" Donna asked with a take that look.

"I don't have to perform." Sam replied with a self satisfied grin.

"What you aren't coming?" Chantal asked with a frown.

"Of course, I'm coming."

"Then you have to perform. Even the President and Abbey are performing."

Sam's grin quickly changed to a brief look of horror. "Does your company need a third?" Sam asked hoping he could hide.

"Nope, my company is full now and only two people can fit backstage."

"We haven't built the theater yet though, so I could make it big enough for three."

"Sorry, my company is not holding auditions Dad."

Donna snickered, "My job here is done. Enjoy your weekend Chantal."

Toby and Jeannette returned with a chocolate chip muffin and while Chantal ate the adults planned where and when they would meet for dinner the next day. Once Chantal was finished eating they left to do a little shopping. Jeannette needed PJ's since she didn't bring any and she wanted to get another bathing suit for Chantal.

When Sam got home that evening he found Chantal playing with her doll house in the living room and Jeannette was in the kitchen working on their picnic lunch for the sail boat. She had also packed some carrot sticks for Chantal so she didn't eat just crap all day long.

"So what's for dinner?"

"This is for tomorrow, I thought we could attempt pizza again. I think I'll be able to eat it now."

"I don't have to perform do I?"

"No, but that means you can't watch the rest of us then."

"I facilitated all of this, doesn't that get me a bye?"

"Sam your big contribution to this was one sperm, the rest was all me. So no you don't get a bye."

"Damn, what the hell am I going to do?"

"You've got a little over two weeks to figure it out. "

"I'm going to order the pizza. For the record you are mean."

"For the record, you don't care how mean I am once my clothes come off."

"Of course not, I'm a man. I forget everything when I see you naked."

"While I'm gone you can think of a talent."

"You are very mean to force me to sleep alone for an entire week."

"Deal with it and order me some food."

Jeannette was a little grumpy Saturday morning after getting up at seven to go sailing. Chantal was a bundle of energy, chomping at the bit waiting for Toby to arrive. He'd promised her breakfast and then they would take an hour and a half drive up to the picnic site. Sam had promised Jeannette a breakfast bagel from McDonalds. She had just dozed off when Sam pulled into the marina.

"Earth to Jen, we are here."

"Hmm, five more minutes Sam."

"Jen you can't possibly be comfortable. Open your eyes, take off your belt and get out of the car."

"See you are mean too. I'd say we are about even."

She slowly got out of the car, closed the door and stood there looking at Sam who had both hands full with the picnic lunch and yachting paraphernalia.

"Would you like some help?" She asked with a smirk.

Sam happened to look down and noticed the shoes she was wearing. "Do Brit's generally wear stilettos to sail?"

"I was a little preoccupied looking for PJ's yesterday, I wasn't thinking about shoes. Do you want help or not?"

"Sure but sit the basket down on the dock. You aren't getting on my boat without help in those heels. In fact, I want your shoes off period."

"Sam, I'm sure your boat is relatively clean but I'm not walking around it in bare feet."

"If you break an ankle then don't blame me."

"I promise I won't sue you for everything you are worth."

"Good, because a paper boy makes more money than I do."

"Not quite, but it certainly is a fraction of what you must have been making when we first met."

"Oh yeah, I work longer and harder for significantly less money."

"Thankfully, there is more to life than money."

"There certainly is or we never would have met. Now kindly hand me everything once I get on board and then I'll help you."

"I didn't notice, does your boat have a name?"

"Azure."

"Fitting since your eyes are azure blue."

"What is it with women's fascination with eyes?"

"It's not a fascination, it's what we tend to notice first when presented with a front view. Men may see the eyes but only the boobs register."

"True, give me your hand. Now step straight up and lean in to me, I'll bring you down to the deck."

Ten minutes later, they were pulling out of the marina into the Chesapeake Bay. Sam hadn't been sailing for about 10 months. He's extended stay in England in kept him from taking a few days off in May. Jeannette was thrilled to see a mini fridge in the very small galley and refrigerated what she could. She realized when she finished unpacking that she'd forgotten the bottle of wine.

"Sam, I forgot our wine. We have nothing to drink. Can we go back to buy something at the marina?

"We can't get wine anywhere but in about an hour we can float in to a general store. No sense in going back unless you are thirsty right now?"

"No, I'm fine for an hour. It was more for lunch than anything else."

"Did our daughter tell you that she wouldn't let me join her theater company?"

"Why would you want to join her company?"

"When I was informed by Chantal that I'd have to perform too, I wanted to take the easy road out like Donna had just done and perform behind the safety of the stage. She told me her company was full."

"She didn't!" Jen laughed.

"She told me her theater could only fit two people behind scenes. I told her that I hadn't made it yet so I could make it big enough for the three of us. That's when she told me the company wasn't holding auditions."

Jeannette laughed for a solid five minutes. Once she finally calmed down she responded, "Did you think to remind her that you are her producer? Or that you bought more than half her company and paid for the theater?

"NO, I didn't even think about that angle! I'm a producer, I can fire Donna right?"

"Umm no, Chantal is the director, she handles personnel. You missed your chance to tell her you wouldn't provide a second theater unless you got to perform."

"I think she might have turned around and asked Toby to fund her. How she did it , I don't know, but she has Toby wrapped around her little finger so tightly that Mr. Grumpy turns into Mr. Softy the moment he sees her."

"He certainly does adore her. He had given a great deal of thought to asking her to the picnic. He gave me most of my rules in his briefing. I think Toby would have loved to be a father even though he may not think he'd be good at it. I think he saw Chantal as the perfect opportunity to be father like without the hassle of having to raise her."

"Yes, I think he'd decided he wanted the favourite Uncle status even though he's not her Uncle."

"I don't know Sam, I get the distinct feeling that he thinks of himself as your older brother. Sam it's also very evident that he adores you too."

"I know that he likes me but I don't..."

"If you don't believe me ask CJ. She seems to be the closest to him."

"Toby was the one who brought CJ on board. Leo brought Josh, Josh brought me and Donna hired herself."

"She hired herself?"

"Yeah, she walked into the Bartlet For America Office in Manchester and talked briefly to Margaret who told her they were looking for volunteers not staff. She walked around, the phone rang in Josh's office and she handled it. Josh overheard her and asked her who she was. She told him she was his new assistant. Josh told her he didn't have an old assistant and asked her who hired her. Long story short, the phone rang again, she handled it beautifully and Josh gave her his ID tag."

"That explains the skewed dynamic they have. Donna is really the one in charge."

"Yes, as brilliant as Josh is he needs handling and Donna is the only person who can do it."

"That's because they love each other."

"What?"

"Oh come on Sam, it's very evident that they are both crazy for each other."

"They are just very good friends."

"Sam you know as well as I do that, that is the company line. You and Donna are just very good friends. Does she tease Josh sexually like she teases you? My guess is that they both suppress their urges because they know it would cause problems if it ever got out."

"That is one of CJ's worst nightmares."

"Ah ha! See I knew you guys saw it too!"

"Yes, even the President sees it. We've agreed to pretend we don't see it because they do an amazing job of covering it up. Most people on the outside who know Josh just see Donna as the only person crazy enough to put up with him. They may hate Josh but they like Donna."

"Sure, she's the one putting out all his fires. So have you all placed bets on when they will break?"

"Yes, I grabbed the day after a new President was elected. It won't really matter then. I also think that right now, Donna, knows she's in love with Josh. She also knows that while Josh does love her and depends on her that he hasn't dared think that he love, loves her."

"It's high school all over."

"Yes, West Wing High." Sam chuckled.

"That makes me the foreign exchange student."

"That all the boys want to nail." Sam said with a sexy grin.

"Yes, except I only want the most popular guy in the school. Josh wants me but Toby?"

"Hell yeah, he wouldn't turn you down if you were to initiate. He's just more mature than Josh."

"Chantal is more mature than Josh."

"That's true. You really like teasing Josh."

"It's fun. I think it will be even more fun now that Josh knows I can take it and not just dish it out."

"Oy."

Jeannette laughed, " You have your warped little sexual harassment relationship with Donna and I'll have one with Josh."

"CJ can never know about this or we are all dead meat."

"CJ need to loosen up a bit."

"She can, she just has more to worry about then the rest of us because when the shit hits the fan, she's the one that has to deal with the press."

"I like Donna the best."

"Once you get to know Ginger better you'll like her too and Ainsley is great. We flirt with each other when we aren't fighting. You seriously need to give CJ a chance. She is one of your biggest fans and she makes a great friend".

"I'll try. I love Abbey."

"I like her a lot but she still scares me sometimes. She's always been very sweet to me."

"She likes you a lot Sam, you make her laugh. She's protective of you. Actually, she's protective of all of you."

"She thinks she's our den mother."

"She is your den mother!"

Sam and Jen continued talking until they reached the next town. Sam guided the boat into a slip and asked her what type of drinks she wanted. He tied the boat, forcing her to stay on board because he didn't want her trying to get off in her heels. Ten minutes later he was back and they were off again.

Jen had worn a pair of light Capri pants with a T-shirt and brought a sweater if it got cool. She also was prepared for the heat and humidity. While the breeze from the bay did make the heat more bearable, the sun beating down on them was making her hot. She went into the galley to put the pop in the fridge and came back out wearing a tiny bikini top and carrying a bottle of sun screen.

"Very nice, but I'd like the look even better if the bikini top and pants were gone too."

"Sam, if it gets hotter you'll see the matching tiny thong but that is as naked as you're going to get me."

"Only until tonight. I should warn you that I don't intend on letting you get any sleep since you are deserting me for a week."

"Ah, but I'm always the one who exhausts you first. You are usually asleep before I am. So I think I'll be getting some sleep. It may only be a few hours but I'll take it."

"We'll see about that. Have you heard from Rhonda yet?" Sam asked as he started applying the sunscreen to her back.

"I actually called her yesterday after shopping to tell her that Abbey roped me into doing a benefit performance at the Kennedy center. A solo performance and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes you told her about Oxford and the questions I was getting after dinner. That gave her the idea for: 'An Evening With Jeannette Pierce' She wants me to fill 3 hours with singing and telling stories and taking questions."

"Why are you so freaked out, you've done benefits before."

"I've never been on the stage alone for three hours, where I am the only attraction. I've been a headliner but there have been several of us and duets and group numbers. This time it's me, myself and I."

"Oh, I'd be freaked too. What did Rhonda say?"

"She thought it was a brilliant idea. She said the publicity would be huge and she'd be able to demand even more money for my next show. Rhonda also told me that Universal just approached her about doing a Christmas CD."

"Well that wouldn't be as time consuming as a show. You can be in the studio when Chantal is in school. You can finish in time to pick her up every day until you are done."

"Yeah I guess."

"You don't sound so enthused."

"I loved doing cast recordings because you never sing alone. You have your solo's but you are also always part of the chorus too. It's fun. I don't think I'd enjoy being in a studio myself with record execs on the other side of the glass. On cast recordings, we all hung around during other people's solos, silently in the studio or on the other side of the glass. "

"You like the comradery."

"Exactly, the word escaped my brain."

"I guess you didn't tell Rhonda you may never do another show again."

"Are you kidding? I value my ability to hear."

"All you have to do is hang up on her."

"Her next call would be to book a flight here and yell at me in person. When I drop that bombshell on her, I'm going to be somewhere far away where no one has a clue where I am."

"You'd tell me though."

"No, but I would leave Chantal with you while I hid."

"Jen, you're a grown woman."

"Try telling that to Rhonda."

"I'll protect you from her." Sam said quickly.

"Ah, thanks but you'd need an army to back you up after she beheads you."

"Jen, I wasn't kidding when I told you I can be very nasty when I have to be."

"Sam even Buffy couldn't slay Rhonda. I fled to you to avoid being picked up for that damn dinner of hers. She's still pissed at me."

"You know I didn't like her from the moment I met her."

"When my career isn't involved she's pretty cool. She can't stop me from taking a break but I've always come back to the theater. I'm not her only client, but I'm the only one she thinks of as her daughter."

"Then do the damn CD, it will placate her until the new year at least."

"That's a good idea actually. I'll give her my answer in a few weeks."

"Not that I want you to leave but when does Chantal start school? What school is she going to?"

"I haven't registered her yet."

"Don't you think you should have done that months ago?"

"It was months ago when I decided I wouldn't renew my Damn Yankees contract. I wasn't sure I'd stay in London. I was actually thinking about going back to Fiji for a few months with Chantal. I hadn't made up my mind by the time I was in my last week of performances. I was going to spend the week alone at Amberley to relax and think about what was next when you showed up."

"So the line about going away with Chantal was a lie."

"Yes, that night I was going to flee with her. I was going to get on the first flight available. Sam you scared the crap out of me with that skinny drugged up actress line. I thought you were going to take her away from me. You forced me in to spending the night with you so I was planning on leaving in the morning instead."

"The sex change your mind?"

"No, the sex scared me shitless. I realized how easily you could manipulate me and it frightened me. I was still planning on fleeing on the ride home. I walked in my door and it was so calm and quiet and I realized that I couldn't bring chaos into Chantal's life by forcing her to go on the run forever. Mandy was there and she asked me who this Sam was. When I told her, she knew you and said you were pretty decent and that working for the President you couldn't be a security risk. That's when I knew running wasn't the answer for sure."

"I remember having a conversation on that plane but I didn't remember her name and I certainly wouldn't have recognized her if I tripped on her. You are an incredible actress because I believed you when you said you'd be back in a week. I just couldn't wait that long."

"Sam, I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for lying to you. All I was thinking about was protecting my daughter. However, it was the first and the last time I lied to you."

"Thank you for that. I guess you better call the school on Monday and enroll her."

"Sam, I'd been thinking about that, then Abbey asked me to do the benefit. When I accepted, I decided that if it was going to be me on that stage alone, I needed to have total control to keep my nerves at bay. While we are in Manchester, I'm going to tell Abbey, I want to be both the producer and director. That is going to require me to be here. I have no idea when this benefit will be but I imagine it won't be for a couple of months. I'll let Rhonda worry about getting me any song rights I need as far as delegating but that is about all the control I can handle not having. So..."

"Jen, you can both stay with me for as long as you need."

"Thanks Sam."

"CJ is going to have a cow."

"CJ can have a damn zoo for all I care. You keep telling me to give her a chance and then fifteen minutes later you are warning me about how mad she's going to get about something. You wonder why I'm reluctant to befriend her?"

"You have a point there. I guess I can look into schools and find a talent while you are away."

"Samuel, you have several talents but none of them are fit for public viewing. I should get your mouth insured though."

Sam chuckled and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. They continued kissing until Sam had to negotiate his way around a series of buoys marking shallow water. They stopped an hour later for lunch. Sam dropped the anchor and they sat down on the bow to enjoy her picnic lunch. She had made assorted cold cut subs filled with lettuce and layers of cucumber with a lemon mayonnaise. Sam moaned his approval for the sandwich and kissed her when he tasted her creamy Greek pasta salad. They shared a bottle of root beer and continued talking while polishing off a bakers dozen of chocolate chip cookies.

"There is a shorter way to get back to the marina that will cut almost an hour off. We've got about three hours before we have to head back. We can sail for an hour or less further, we can go for a swim, I can teach you how to sail or we can stay put and soak up the sun."

"How cold is the water?"

"It's not warm but it's not bone chilling either."

Jeannette stood up, kicked her heels off and shimmied out of her Capri pants. Sam sat there staring at her body enjoying the view provided by her tiny suit.

"Jen that suit is so tiny why even bother wearing it?" Sam asked hoping he could bait her into taking it off.

She rolled her eyes took a few steps and dove into the water. She came up a few seconds later sputtering. "Sam it's cold!"

"Give it a few minutes and you'll get use to it."

"Sure, I'll be numb by then!"

"Very funny."

"Get your butt in here this instant Seaborn!"

"Are you crazy you just said it was cold." He teased.

"Sam you have a minute to get in here or I'm not having sex with you tonight."

Those were the magic words and Sam was in the water in under forty seconds. Once he surfaced he swam over to Jen.

"Kay, it is cold."

"No kidding!"

After about half an hour Jeannette couldn't stand the cold water anymore and swam back to the boat and pulled herself back on deck. Sam had to watch her exit the water and smiled as the sun reflected off the drops of water on her body. He climbed back on the boat and stood there appreciating the view

"Samuel stop staring at my nipples and find me a towel." She chuckled.

Sam brought her a towel but insisted on drying her off. Once he had toweled off most of the water he wrapped her in the towel and gave her a long hug.

"This should warm you up." He said softly as he held on to her. "I'm happy you are staying longer."

"I wonder what our daughter is doing right now?"

"Probably showing Toby that controlling a five year old for multiple hours isn't as easy as it looks." Sam replied with a smirk."

"She is very well behaved, Toby won't have trouble with her. I hope she doesn't make herself sick eating too much crap. I'm ordering her dinner tonight, she'll need vegetables and protein to make up for the sugar and fat."

They laid back out on the bow to let the sun completely dry them. They continued talking until Sam noticed that she wasn't answering him anymore. He rolled over on his side and watched her sleep for a few minutes before quietly getting up and lifting the anchor. Jeannette woke up about half an hour away from the marina. She put her pants, T shirt and heels back on and walked back to wrap her arms around his waist.

"You could have woken me up."

"You looked so peaceful I figured I'd let you sleep."

"I came up with a talent idea for you."

"I'm almost scared to ask."

"It dawned on me that you write for a living. Why don't you write a poem for Chantal and read it to her?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'll see what I can come up with. I was trying to figure out exactly how many drinks it would require for me to get up and sing. A poem won't leave me with a hangover."

"That is one of my biggest pet peeves. People who think they can sing when they are drunk."

"I think the only person who will be brave enough to sing for you is Carol because she has a decent voice. CJ is pretty entertaining if she's got a radio backing her up."

"I wonder what Josh will do?"

"When he was little he wanted to be a ballerina for a while."

"Sam, I can have lots of fun with that little piece of information. I'll have to remember that you suck at being a best friend."

Sam rolled his eyes and changed the subject. Once they arrived back at the marina and packed the car they were off to meet Toby and Chantal.

"I hope Andi comes along, you'll like her."

"Why did they break up?"

"I've never had the nerve to ask Toby why. He still wears his ring though."

"I noticed."

Meanwhile

"Andi please, I don't think Sam and Jeannette will kill me with you in the restaurant."

"Toby, it wasn't your fault, you did your best."

"That is going to be hard to believe when they see the condition of their daughter."

"It hurts Toby I need more ice." Chantal whimpered.

"I'll go get you some more Chantal." Andi offered.

"Is there anywhere we can go to buy me a change of clothes? Mommy doesn't like the sight of blood."

"I'll ask Andi when she comes back with your ice. Sweetie, your Dad is a big klutz, I'm afraid you've inherited his gene."

"I'm usually quite graceful even Mummy says that."

"I'm afraid graceful will not be a word used to describe you for quite some time munchkin."

Andi came back with ice and applied it. "Chantal are you sure your head doesn't hurt?"

"Only where I hit it. "

Chantal had been very brave and did not shed one tear. Andi looked over at Toby and her former husband looked like he was ready to cry. She felt for him.

"Toby I'll go to dinner with you."

"Thank you, there is always strength in numbers. Is there anywhere we can buy her some clothes? As adorable as she is, Chantal looks like a victim of a bloody horror."

"Mommy doesn't like blood Andi."

"There has to be a Walmart or Sears or something between here and the restaurant. I'm going to go ask my local organizer."

"Well I don't think Mom will notice my sunburn now." Chantal replied with a smirk.

Toby couldn't help but chuckle even though he was mortified. "If I'm ever allowed to take you anywhere again, we are spending the entire time in a padded room!"

"I had an amazing time until disaster ensued."

"Ensued, I can't get over your vocabulary."

"I get read to all the time, I've been watching lots of CNN since I arrived and I'm brilliant."

Toby smiled at the precious bloodied, bruised and burnt 5 year old before him.

"This is bad on so many levels." He muttered as they headed to the car.


	12. Blood Letting

Toby sat in his car in the parking lot of JC Penny waiting for Andi and Chantal to return. He had tried to call Sam but his cell phone was out of range. The medical staff at the picnic assured him that Chantal didn't need any stitches, that the cuts were deep but not deep enough to warrant stitches. Andi reminding him that heads tend to bleed like crazy, didn't help much when half of Chantal's adorable face was covered in blood. None of them had noticed her knee until she went to move and it hurt. They looked down and found a very skinned left knee. The medical staff cleaned it off and suggested not bandaging it until bed time so it could breathe.

After about half an hour they came out of the store. Chantal was wearing a new pair of navy blue shorts and a pink T shirt with a small chiffon bow on the rounded neck.

"Well I'm glad no one is staring at me anymore." Chantal stated.

"You looked scary." Toby agreed.

"I'll follow you to the restaurant." Andi said and headed to her car.

"Toby, stop feeling so bad, you didn't trip me. It was my fault, I didn't see that rock."

"I should have stopped you from running."

"Like that would have worked." She responded with a grin.

"Well I certainly should have put more sunscreen on you."

"Yeah that was your fault."

"Thanks" He replied sarcastically.

"Anytime. I'm getting hungry again. How far are we from the restaurant?"

"About twenty minutes. How can you be hungry after lunch, those carrot sticks, a cotton candy, the popcorn, a bag of salt water taffy and a double ice cream?"

"I'm a growing girl, I need lots of food energy."

"Is your knee still hurting?"

"Only when I touch it. Mommy isn't going to kill you Toby, I don't look that hurt anymore."

"I hope you are right."

When Toby pulled into the parking lot he spotted Sam's car right away. A minute later Andi pulled in and met them. She gave Chantal the once over and pronounced her ready to see her parents. Chantal walked straight past the hostess and looked around the dinning room until she saw her mother. She was about ten feet away from the table when Sam looked up.

"What the hell?" He asked and got up to inspect his daughter.

"I fell."

Jeannette turned around in her chair and the first thing she noticed was that Chantal had on different clothes. She looked up and noticed the butterfly Band-Aid on her head and then looked down and saw the nasty scrap on her knee.

"Toby?" Jeannette asked calmly

"She took off to get a candy apple and didn't notice a rock and went flying. Before I could even tell her to stop running she was falling. When she went down her head made contact with another rock and her knee hit gravel. The medics told us that she didn't need stitches and to only bandage her knee tonight with some antibiotic cream. She was a little trooper though, she didn't cry at all."

"I really wasn't Toby's fault Mommy, he told me not to run and I didn't listen."

"Why the change in clothes?"

"My other clothes were sort of covered in blood."

"Heads tend to bleed a lot." Andi offered.

"Jeannette this is Congress woman Andrea Wyatt. We call her Andi. Andi this is Jeannette Pierce."

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry about returning Chantal as a damaged good."

"Why don't we all sit down before the entire restaurant is watching us." Toby suggested.

"I'm hungry Mommy."

"You are always hungry Chantal. Are you in any pain?" Sam asked.

"No, my knee only hurts when I touch it. Can I have the menu?"

"She's got a one track mind." Toby chuckled.

"She gets it from her father." Jeannette replied and gave Sam a look that made him blush.

"Did you have fun before you decided you didn't need that liter of blood?"

"I had a great time. I went on the jumping castle, went down the blow up slide, played the fishing game, ate lots of yummy food and competed in a skipping tournament."

"Did she give you any trouble?" Jeannette asked.

"Only that coronary when she got up with blood streaming down her face."

"I'm glad I wasn't there. I can't stand the sight of blood, especially when it is oozing out of my daughter."

"Sam is good with blood but considering what a klutz he is I guess it comes with the territory."

"Very funny Toby. I'd like to remind you that my daughter was in one piece when she left our care."

"I'm still in one piece Sam, I'm just a little short on blood." Chantal giggled before studying her menu.

"How did you and Sam meet?" Andi asked.

Sam answered the question without placing any blame on Jeannette and reminded Andi that no one knew who Chantal's father really was. Andi promised her lips were sealed and they all ordered. The conversation was kept to the minimum while they ate and Toby couldn't believe Chantal when she started picking at his food after finishing all of hers.

"You must have hollow legs Chantal."

"No they have muscles and bones in them like yours Toby."

"It's a saying Sweetie. You've eaten so much food today that it can't possibly all fit in your stomach so that is why I said you have hollow legs."

"Oh, like do as I say not as I do."

"Sort of. Who says that to you?"

"Miss Mandy does when she cuts my candy supply off and helps herself."

"I find it very hard to believe that you would actually stop eating." Toby chuckled.

"You have to literally take the bag of candy off of her."

"Can we order dessert?"

"I think you've had more than enough sweet stuff today." Sam answered.

"But I hurt myself, don't I get some symphony dessert?"

Sam chuckled, "The word you are looking for is sympathy and the answer is NO."

"Mommy?"

"I agree with Sam."

"Toby?"

"I can't very well say yes when your parents say no."

"Aren't you the boss of Sam?"

"I am Sam's superior at work but I can't order him around outside of work."

"That doesn't help me much."

"Chantal you can't always get what you want. Now wipe your face and thank Toby and Andi for looking after you today."

"I had a wonderful time today Toby thank you for inviting me. Thank you for helping me today Andi. I enjoyed meeting you."

"I enjoyed meeting you too Chantal. I hope you enjoy your time in Washington Jeannette."

"We are off to the Bartlet farm tomorrow for a week, it should be fun. Nice to meet you too Andi. Toby, I'll see you when I get back from Manchester. Do you have your talent yet?"

"No. Have a good time Chantal."

"I'll be able to go riding and swim in a pond and jump around in hay. It will be a blast!"

"Talent?" Andi asked.

"Care to have a drink and I'll explain it?"

"Sure."

"Andi you are invited too. Toby can explain the ground rules to you."

"See you on Monday Toby. Always a pleasure Andi."

"See ya Sam." Andi replied and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See you on Monday." Toby replied.

They were almost at the door when Chantal stopped and ran back to the table. Toby turned around and she flung open her arms to give him a hug. Toby sunk down and pulled the five year old into his arms for a big bear hug. He kissed her gently on the butterfly bandage.

"I kissed it and made it all better." He whispered.

Chantal gave him her brightest smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't have too much fun without me Uncle Toby."

"I promise I'll save up any urges for fun until you get back squirt."

"If I didn't see it with my own two eyes..." Andi muttered.

"Just for that, you're buying." Toby grumbled and led her over to the bar.

Chantal was asleep by the time the car pulled on to the highway. Sam and Jeannette talked softly until they arrived back at the brownstone. Jeannette grabbed the now empty picnic basket and Sam leaned over in the back seat to pick his daughter up and carry her up to her room. She was still in a deep sleep when Sam sat down with her at the bottom of her bed.

"Do you have gauze and antibiotic cream?"

"Yeah in my bathroom cabinet."

Sam took her shoes and socks off and when Jeannette returned she applied the cream and put the gauze on her knee.

"Normally, I'd wake her up and make her change but she's so tired. I'll pull down her covers and you can tuck her in."

Sam left a soft kiss on her forehead, put Winston in her arms and closed the door. He found Jeannette sitting on the couch and reached over to pull her legs on to his lap. He started massaging her feet and she moaned softly.

"Oh that feels good. Where were you after I walked off stage every night?"

Sam smiled, "When are you going tell Chantal about staying?"

"When we've found a school for her. She's going to miss London."

"Will you?"

"Every so often I will, London is fabulous city."

"Then I guess I'll just have to work hard to make sure you think DC is fabulous too."

"DC fabulous? She asked skeptically.

"How about OK?" Sam laughed.

"OK, I'll believe. Promise me that you won't give Toby a hard time about today."

"She was hurt in his care."

"Sam, she's a five year old with energy to burn. She doesn't walk when she can run. It's not Toby's fault."

"Fine just to please you, I won't tell the President that blood was shed when Toby was in charge."

"Did you see the look on his face when she ran back to give him a hug? He melted in front of my eyes.

Our daughter is involved in her first serious love affair."

"Thank you, I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks with that vision in my head."

"You know what I mean you goof. I think it's absolutely adorable. So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Work , work and more work. Looking for a school will be my fun for the week. I'm hoping that if I can get a jump on work I can take a day off once you are back."

"I think Toby won't mind."

"He may make me stay behind while he spends the day with Chantal." Sam chuckled.

"Don't give him any ideas. Do you have any movies we can watch?"

"You're not tired?"

"Not yet, I think I'm finally use to Eastern time."

"What I have is on the bottom shelf of my bookcase. I've got the munchies, I'll see what I can find to eat."

"Tell you what, you find a movie that you like, that you think I'll like and I'll make us something."

Jeannette came back with toasted ham and cheese sandwiches and potato chips. Sam had popped the DVD in and Jeannette watched the credits to try to guess what they were seeing. She smiled when she saw Cary Grant and then turned to gawk at Sam when Grace Kelly's name came up.

"Is this To Catch a Thief?"

"Why you don't like it?"

"Like it? I love this movie. I always wanted it to be remade so I could play Frances."

"Then I guess I picked a good movie for you."

"Yes, now shush it's starting."

Once Sam was finished eating she made herself comfortable in his arms for the rest of the movie. Sam noticed that she was yawning near the end and as soon as the movie was over he sent her to bed. He cleaned his plate and joined her in bed.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Abbey is going to swing by to get us at one."

"Are you packed?"

"No."

"I'll wake you up at eleven then. While you pack I'll go get you a bacon bagel and Chantal some hash browns."

"Sounds like a plan to me. DO you mind if I sleep for a few hours before I rock your world?"

Sam smiled, "Now that I know you aren't going anytime soon, I think I can survive without sex for one night."

"How generous of you. Night Samuel."

"Night Jen." Sam leaned over and left a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her in to his arms.


	13. 98 Effective

"Chantal stop running around like a whirling dervish!" Jeannette yelled.

Abbey chuckled, "She's just a tad over excited. You'd think she never saw a farm before."

"Her knee can't be hurting all that much if she's running around."

"Poor Toby must have been mortified."

"Yes, he thought he'd never be allowed near her again. Which would just be cruel because he adores her so much and I think Chantal has her first crush."

"It's interesting, I thought she'd get along with Josh the best, but she found the hidden Toby."

"I met Andi, I liked her. Do you know why their marriage failed?"

"No, I think they were just two very intelligent compassionate people who couldn't communicate with each other. Have you ever been married Jeannette?"

"Heavens no! I have enough trouble managing my career and Chantal. I had no time for a boyfriend let alone a husband."

Chantal came dashing down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "I love my room, I can see the barn and the pond. Can I go jump in the hay now? Can I, can I..."

"Chantal! Calm down before your various wounds open up and start bleeding! Go upstairs and read a book until we call you down for lunch."

"Yes Mommy."

"Wow, my girls never listened to me that easily."

"I never had time for theatrics, so even though Sam thinks I'm harsh, she knows what is acceptable and unacceptable behavior and that failure to comply will mean a consequence. She has never thrown a tantrum."

"She is very well behaved so I'd just ignore what Sam says. I think more children today need a stricter upbringing."

"Thanks. I was thinking about your Gala performance and the only way I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown is if I direct it. Rhonda, my meddling agent, can clear the rights to songs for me but I need to control everything else."

"That's perfectly fine with me Jen but it will involve you making quite a few trips across the pond."

"Not if I stay here. Rhonda pretty much talked me into doing a Christmas CD and I'm sure there are recording studios in DC."

"Wow, where are you going to stay?"

"With Sam."

"Jen, I like you. I can't remember the last time I saw Sam smile so often, but I don't want to see him hurt. He is going to be heartbroken when you and Chantal leave."

"Sam's looking for a school, in DC, for Chantal this week. I didn't promise Sam, we'd never leave but we'll be here for the school year at the very least."

"Really."

"Umm hmm."

"Jeannette, this is none of my business but what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Sam?"

"You're right, it's none of your business but I like you too. I think it's safe to say that we are friends."

"And?"

"Just friends who really enjoy the frequent sex." Jeannette replied with a slight blush.

Abbey rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, "I really hope this doesn't backfire on you both."

"Why would it? We'll be fine but I appreciate the concern. So what are your performing?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a duet with me?"

"What song?"

"Have you ever seen White Christmas?"

"Of course, I like it but I like Holiday Inn even better."

"Care to be my Rosemary Clooney ?"

"Sisters?"

"That's the song I was thinking of."

"Sure, I actually know it well. I sing to it on DVD and when it comes on TV every year."

"Me too."

"Do you know what Jed is planning to do?"

"He's declared it a state secret. I just hope he doesn't decide to recite something forty pages long."

"I've heard he likes oratory."

"No, he loves it. He will go on and on until you want to cut your ears off."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"We met at Notre Dame. I was visiting a friend who knew Jed's friend. He was studying Economics and Theology and I was at Harvard in Pre-Med. Jed confided a few months later that he was thinking of becoming a priest until he met me."

"Aw, that's romantic."

"More sweet than romantic but whatever." Abbey replied with a smile.

Jeannette stopped smiling as her stomach lurched and she closed her eyes to will it away. Abbey looked over at her young friend and noticed she was starting to turn greenish. She sprung up and grabbed the waste paper basket in the hall. Jeannette opened her eyes when she realized that willing it away didn't work and she had to go hurl. Abbey smiled and handed her the waste paper basket.

"I think I can make..."

Abbey got up and poured Jeannette a glass of water and grabbed some Kleenex. When Jen finally stopped emptying the contents of her stomach, she took a few sips of water and blushed.

"Are you OK Jen?" Abbey asked.

"I think so. Let me go clean this up and..."

"Nonsense, it's not like you threw up all over the couch and even if you did, it's not like you planned it."

"I'm still mortified."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned over why you are sick."

"I thought I was over this. I always react strangely to flying across the Atlantic but it normally settles down after about a week. I've been fine for several days."

"Did you eat anything odd yesterday evening or this morning?"

"No. I must have been the plane."

"Do you have motion sickness?"

"Not generally, but flying to DC I was sick afterwards and now I'm sick after flying today."

"I guess it's possible. I think we should prepare you something different for lunch. A grilled chicken Caesar sandwich may not be a good idea."

"Yum sounds great, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just go upstairs and check on Chantal."

"Lunch should be ready in about ten minutes."

Jeannette went upstairs, tossed some water on her face and brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth. She looked in on Chantal who was staring out the window.

"What are you doing Sweetie?"

"I'm planning my week here. Is it time for lunch?"

"In about ten minutes. Did you bring your art set with you?'

"Yes, why? Do you want to colour with me?"

"Maybe later, I thought it would be nice if you worked on a Thank You card for Abbey for inviting you."

"That's a good idea. I'll think of what I want to say and then you can help me if I need spelling help."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Can I play in the hay after lunch?"

"Yes but I want you to be careful. You've hurt yourself enough to last you the next several months."

"I was so happy that you weren't mad at Toby."

"It wasn't his fault. You shouldn't have been running around like a maniac."

"I know, I learned a painful lesson."

"Learnt, you learnt a painful lesson."

"Oh Abbey is calling us."

The girls went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. As soon as the sandwich was placed infront of Jeannette, the smell made her stomach lurch and she ran to the bathroom."

"Oh no, it's back."

"What's back Chantal?" Abbey asked.

"A couple of weeks ago Mommy kept throwing up and the smell of food alone was enough to send her to the loo. Sam ordered us pizza and as soon as she opened the box she got sick."

The idea of food aversion popped into Abbey's head and she decided to probe Chantal to see if her hunch could possibly be true. "Chantal was your Mom only sick after flying here?"

"She only started throwing up when we arrived. Her stomach was sick back home though. She stayed home a few times when Sam and I went to dinner or to play in the park and get an ice cream."

"Was she sick before Sam arrived?"

"No, only a few weeks after. May I be excused to go check on Mommy?"

"Yes you may Chantal." Abbey answered and went over to the fridge to see what Jeannette could eat that wouldn't upset her stomach again.

By the time Chantal reached her mother she was sitting on the toilet drinking a glass of water and taking deep breaths.

"Mommy are you OK?"

"I'm feeling better now. Abbey warned me I should have something simpler for lunch but the sandwich sounded so good. I'll be fine, go back downstairs and eat. Once you are done I'll come down to eat something. I'm sure Abbey has crackers."

"I'll ask her." Chantal went back to the kitchen. "Do you have any crackers or ginger ale?"

"I'm sure I have crackers and I can make your Mom a cup of ginger tea instead. Sit down and eat before lunch gets cold."

"Mommy won't come down until we are done so she doesn't have to smell the Caesar dressing."

Chantal tried to eat as quickly as she could but Abbey was done before her. She got up and started boiling some water for the tea. Chantal ate her cucumber spears and carrot sticks and then ate the last quarter of her sandwich. The tea had just brewed so Abbey poured a cup for Jeannette and took out a piece of plain chicken that she had cooked for chicken salad the next day. She found some whole wheat soda crackers and put some cucumber spears on a plate with the piece of chicken. Chantal put her plate in the sink and ran up to get her mom.

"Mommy the coast is clear."

"How was lunch?"

"Yummy. There was no ginger ale so Abbey made you a cup of ginger tea. "

"Great, while I sip on my tea you can ask about playing in the hay."

"Why don't we go on the porch, we'll sort of be able to see Chantal jumping around." Abbey suggested as she picked up a plate and ushered Jeannette outside. "Chantal, Ray has piled some hay up for you. Please listen to him. He's waiting for you just inside the barn."

"I will Abbey thank you." Chantal ran full speed to get to the barn quickly as possible.

"She'll be fine Jen, Ray will take good care of her."

"I'm sure he will, I just hope she doesn't open up a wound."

"Have something to eat and keep sipping on your tea. Did your Mother ever tell you that you wouldn't remember it on your wedding day?"

"You mean cuts, scabs, bruises and the like?"

"Yes."

"No, she never did but I like it. Did you say that to your girls?"

"Yes and when Liz got married she stopped me just before I went down the church aisle to point out the scar on her arm from a burn when she was ten."

"I take it Liz was your most difficult child?"

"Yes, I love her to pieces but she resented Ellie and Zoey being born and..."

"She blamed you since you wouldn't let her take it out on her sisters."

"Exactly. Now that you have Chantal do you want more children?"

"Sometimes I do, most of the time I don't. Everything is a routine now and adding another child would bring chaos into my life and I hate chaos. I'm also starting to get old."

Abbey laughed," Please you aren't even 35 yet. I'm old you aren't."

"I'm starting to feel old. I haven't danced in nearly two months. One of the first things I have to do when I get back is find a dance studio and get back to dancing. I happened to step on the scale while I was upstairs. I've gained 6 pounds! It's all because I haven't been dancing for several hours a day."

Abbey was starting to put the puzzle pieces together but she didn't know how she could broach the subject with her new friend. "Jen, ninety percent of the time the east room is empty."

"What about tours?"

"Once we set a schedule all I have to do is close the room off during those times. When it is in use the tours can't go in."

"I'll happily take you up on that offer."

"Great I'll arrange it before you get back. I think maybe you should see a doctor about your stomach while you're here. Dr. Maverick was our GP for years."

"It will go away in a day or so."

"That would be good Jeannette but it sounds like it keeps coming back. You really should go see a doctor."

"No offense Abbey, but I'm not exactly fond of Doctors."

"Jeannette, Chantal told me you were sick at home and then after you arrived here, you admitted you were sick. The sight and smell of certain foods sends your stomach reeling. If you don't go see the doctor before you start dancing again I suggest you go to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test."

Jeannette's jaw dropped, "I can't be pregnant!"

"Birth control pills are only 98 effective."

"I know but Sam used protection too."

"Both are still not 100 effective."

"Oh my God."

"When was your last period?"

"Umm...I've never been regular, all the stress and the physical activity have left me with very erratic periods. I'm light, I'm heavy, I skip a month, I have two light period in the span of three weeks. I never keep track."

"I'll make a deal with you. Go get a test, if it's negative you need to go see a doctor."

"How is that a deal? If it's positive I need to see a doctor too."

"I didn't say it was a good deal." Abbey chuckled.

Jen took another bite of chicken and smiled, "I've never noticed how tasteless cooked chicken is."

"It's amazing what dressing, sauce or mayo will do."

Jeannette stopped listening, she was going through her numerous sexual liaisons with Sam, checking off protection with each one of them until she arrived at the night they met again. She remembered her head aching, flipping out over peppermint tea and then Sam kissing her. She remembered how hard the kiss was as his hands slid down her body and he removed her dress. She remembered him picking her up placing her on the bed and shedding his clothes. She remembered how hungrily she kissed him back and as the moment came back to her she realized that they were attacking each other so much that there was no time to even ask about protection let alone to use it.

Abbey noticed Jeannette's jaw drop for a moment and she knew that they must have had unprotected sex once. She watched as Jeannette covered her face with her hands and turned pale.

"Jen, don't faint on me now! Take another sip of tea."

Jeannette got up and ran inside but only made it to the kitchen before she leaned over to use the sink. Abbey gently rubbed her back until she was finished and handed her a paper towel.

"That is what pure terror does to me."

"Sorry but ..."

"You are only concerned about me right?"

"Yes."

"Fine, when I stop freaking out I'll go to the pharmacy."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks but I think your presence will make it a note worthy event and if anyone figures out who I am, my life is going to be torn apart by the scandal sheets. Also, I don't want Sam hearing about this before I can tell him in person."

"May I suggest getting more than one test?"

"I was thinking of buying one of each. I just hope the fine people of New Hampshire happen to have never seen live theater."

"I think there is a student there during the day so sadly I think you are in no danger of being recognized."

"That makes me feel a little better, I'm also going to make my accent disappear."

"Is it hard?"

"No, I just have to concentrate and think for an extra few milliseconds before speaking."

"You are a woman of many talents."

"Thanks, do you happen to have any cheddar cheese?"

"Mild, medium or old?"

"Usually, I'd go for the old but maybe mild would be the better choice."

"A few slices?"

"Or chunks, I've just got a hankering for cheese."

"Hankering or craving? Abbey asked with a grin.

"You never give up do you?"

"No, I don't. Come on let's go get you some cheese."

While Jeanette was snacking on cheese, Sam was finishing a call to the Secretary of Education. He told her that a friend of his was moving to the DC area with a child starting in grade one and grade five. He was hoping she could give him a ranking list of elementary schools. When he heard that she didn't have such a list he sighed.

"I guess you don't know a thing about schools do you Sam?" Anne asked.

"No and I promised my friend I'd help."

"I'm afraid I can't help you but I know someone who can. Send me an e-mail and I'll forward it to Don Darwin. When he joined us last year his daughter was about to start kindergarten and his son was starting high school. He figured out what the best elementary schools were in the DC area. If I recall he went for a private Catholic school."

"That would be perfect, thanks. I'll send you an e-mail in a few minutes. Thank you again."

"You are welcome Sam. I owed you one anyway."

"You did?"

"Sam you really need to keep better track of favours owed."

Sam chuckled, "If I ever have a spare ten minutes I'll do that Anne."

"Enjoy the rest of the day Sam."

"You too Anne and thanks again."

Sam poured himself another cup of coffee and sent the e-mail straight to Anne. He glanced at his watch and wondered what Jen and Chantal were up to. He was about to give them a call when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, you doing anything?" Donna asked.

"Trying to find a talent."

"Ah, do you want to have dinner with Ginger and I? We're thinking Old Ebbitt."

"Sure, what time?"

"Five."

"I'll see you there."

Sam hung up the phone and dialed the number Jeannette had left. After three rings a Secret Service agent picked up the phone and forwarded the call. Sam recognized Abbey's voice as soon as she picked up.

"Hi Dr. Bartlet."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"You just missed Jeannette, she went for a walk."

"Oh, what's my girl up to?"

"Jumping around in the hay. She's been at it for over an hour and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon."

"I wish I could have half her energy."

"Me too. I'll have Jeannette call you when she comes back. Are you home?"

"Yes, I'm going out around 4:30 to have dinner with Ginger and Donna."

"I'll have her call before then. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam wondered why Abbey was so abrupt but figured she was the one watching Chantal if Jen was out for a walk. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening but since he had no idea what it was, he let it drop until he could speak to Jeannette. He pulled out the memo's from Toby and started to work on the speech until Jen called him or it was time to go for dinner. When the phone rang half an hour later he assumed it was Jen.

"Hey how was the walk?"

"Sam?"

"This is he. Who's calling?"

"You don't recognize my voice? I'm insulted."

"Mallory, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was wondering if you were free for dinner, I was suppose to eat with Dad but he's stuck in the Situation room."

"I wonder what's going on. I actually have plans tonight with Donna and Ginger but you are welcome to join us. Old Ebbitt at five."

"Sure I'll see you there. So how have you been?"

"Busy as usual but I'm doing good. See any Chinese opera lately?"

"No, you?"

"No. Mal my cell is ringing, I'll see you later."

Sam grabbed his cell phone and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi Sam, we made it here in one piece. I had so much fun playing in the hay. I'm going to go riding with Abbey once Mommy gets back."

"She's not back yet Sweetie?"

"No she went to the Chemist to get something for her stomach." Chantal replied.

"Oh no, is she feeling sick again?"

"Yes the smell of lunch made her throw up."

"Tell her I hope she feels better and have her call me."

"I will. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing some work for Toby."

"Oh, I wish you could have come up to the farm with us."

"Me too Sweetie but I don't really have any vacation time left."

"What are you going to do for Mommy's show?"

"I don't know since an evil little girl wouldn't let me join her theater company. A company I might add that I paid for."

Chantal started laughing, "Producers have no say or any creative control."

"Your Mom thought you were being mean too."

"Well I run a tight ship, I don't do Neapolitan."

"Neapolitan?"

"Yes when you hire relatives."

Sam started to laugh, "It's actually called nepotism."

"Oh, well I don't do that either."

"You left Winston in my room."

"I know, I didn't want you to be lonely while we were gone."

Sam's heart melted, "That was very sweet of you."

"I know."

"My you have quite the high opinion of yourself."

"Mommy always says you have to love yourself first."

"Well I'll let you go play. Have mommy call me and don't give Abbey any trouble."

"I will and I won't. Bye Daddy."

A single tear fell down Sam's cheek, "Bye Sweetheart, I love you."

"Me too, bye." Chantal hung up the phone and smiled at Abbey. "Sam said he loved me."

"He loves you so much Chantal, don't ever forget it."

"I won't. May I have some ice cream?"

"Certainly, I think I have some triple chocolate in the freezer."

Sam put his cell phone away and called Donna.

"Hey Sam, don't try to weasel out of dinner."

"I won't, I just wanted to tell you that Chantal called and said bye Daddy."

"Aw, that is so sweet. You are going to have to reminder her that she has to be careful about when and where she calls you Daddy."

"That sucks and it's not fair."

"I know Sam but do you want your life splashed across the tabloids?"

"No. Did I tell you Jen and Chantal are staying until the end of June?"

"No! What about Chantal going to school and Jeannette's career?"

"I'm looking for a school in DC and Jen is not going back to the stage for a very long time, if ever. She's going to do a Christmas album and Abbey talked her into doing a benefit at the Kennedy center."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you. You'll be able to be there on her first day of school, celebrate Christmas and our birthday."

"Yes, Jen didn't say she was staying forever but I'll gladly take a year. Oh yeah, Mal called me."

"When?"

"Just before Chantal. I'm not going to tell her about Jen and Chantal so please don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed. I wonder why she called. I bet she finally wants to offer you more than Chinese Opera." Donna chuckled.

"Donna you really need to get laid." Sam teased.

"Tell me something I don't know! I still think you owe me some of that friends with benefits sex."

"Not going to happen Donna." Sam laughed.

"You are so mean!"

"I know, it's all part of my charm. I better get back to work ."

"Fine, I'll let Ginger know that Mal is joining us and not to mention the British invasion."

"Thanks Donna, see you later."


	14. Aborted Booty Call

"Yowza, Mal called Sam for a booty call." Ginger whispered to Donna as they sat at the half empty table for four.

Donna turned a bit to look at the entry way and had to agree judging from the barely there green silk tank top Mal was wearing and the tight jeans on a hot August day.

"I'm so sick of Sam having such a hot sex life when I have none." Donna muttered.

"Tell me about it. Mal hi!"

"Ginger, Donna hi. Did Sam change his mind?"

"No, he was just waiting for a call."

They talked about fashion and shoes until Sam arrived. He looked them all in the eyes and much to Mallory's chagrin asked Ginger to switch places with him. He explained that he had a bit of a headache and didn't want to look at the sunlight.

The server recognized Sam and looked for one of his favourite patrons in a long time. "Where is the beautiful fried brie loving blonde?" Zack asked.

Sam smiled, "She's out of town with her mother."

"Oh, what can I get you all to drink?"

As soon as drinks were ordered, Donna, changed the subject so that Mallory never had an opportunity to ask about the blonde and her mother. When One subject had been exhausted Ginger started another one and Sam was grateful that the diversion was working. He looked around the room and finally noticed the top Mal was wearing. He looked up and Donna mouthed booty call to him which made him choke on his drink.

"Sam do we have to enroll you in drinking 101 again?" Ginger chuckled.

"Donna keeps making stupid faces at me."

"Wah wah wah cry me a river." Donna teased.

Sam was about to respond when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and smiled. He picked it up, "Hi, I'll be with you in a second." He got up and went outside so he could talk in private. "I'm out of hearing range now. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better, the fresh air helped." Jeannette lied.

"I think you should avoid flying which seems to set you off."

"Yes, I guess I could have air sickness. Chantal said she talked to you."

"Yeah, she told me she was jumping around in the hay like a crazy woman."

"Why were you so anxious to talk to me? Did you find a school?"

"I'm working on the school. I just had a feeling something wasn't right with you."

"You didn't tell me you had ESP." Jen responded quietly.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"Can you go home and I'll call you in half an hour or so? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure. I'll talk to you in half an hour, bye."

"Bye."

"Jen? I thought you were going to take the tests and talk to Sam when you got back." Abbey asked.

"He senses something is wrong with me. When I was talking to him, I decided that if I'm pregnant, keeping silent for a week was going to drive me insane. Misery likes company. Now if you'll excuse me, I have six sticks to pee on."

Sam returned to the table, finished his drink and dropped a ten on the table. "Sorry but I've got to go. See you tomorrow Donna and Ginger and nice seeing you again Mal."

Mallory's jaw dropped and Sam was out of sight before she could respond. "What was that?"

"He must have been called in." Donna answered wondering what really was going on.

"We barely had a chance to talk." Mallory said her disappointment evident.

"We are more interesting than Sam anyway." Ginger replied.

Sam stopped off at McDonald's since he never had a chance to eat and concentrated on eating instead of worrying until he heard from Jen. He opened a bottle of beer and flipped on CNN.

Jen was staring at six indicators. One would change colours, one show a plus sign, one show two dots, another changed a different colour and she couldn't remember what the other two did, which is why they were all sitting on the matching instruction sheet. The results would be ready at different times, she had purposely put the quicker results out of her line of vision and the longest in front of her. She looked at the timer, in a minute all six tests would be ready for a reading. She suddenly wanted to be anywhere else in the world. She started to get mad at Sam for charming her so easily and not having the good sense to not have sex with her. The timer Abbey gave her rung and Jeannette looked down at the final test. She was relieved when it showed negative. She smiled and went to look at the first one and her smile vanished as test one to five all showed positive.

Abbey was on her way to check on Jen when she heard a low moan coming from the bathroom and she had her answer. She knocked once and opened the door to find Jen looking very pale. She stepped in the room just in time to catch Jen as she fainted. She gently laid her down on the tiled floor, poured a glass of cold water and started flicking the water at Jeannette until she came through.

"Jen you really have to find a better way to deal with stress than fainting. One of these days you are going to split your head open."

"Please tell me that the test that takes the longest to reveal results is the most accurate?"

"Let me guess, 5 out of six say you're pregnant."

"Yes but I'm not inclined to believe them."

"A simple blood test will confirm this. You can go tomorrow."

"I was suppose to call Sam two minutes ago."

"Tell him you had a headache, that was why you wanted to call him back."

"He knows something is up. He won't buy it."

"Then I suggest you sit somewhere soft and trust that 5 of the 6 tests are correct."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Pull yourself together, go into Jed's study and call Samuel."

"Yes ma'am." Jeannette sighed and watched Abbey leave. She dropped all the test into the plastic bag she carried them in and left them in the waste paper basket. She downed a few glasses of water and made her way into the study. She dialed Sam's number twenty times and hung up before the call connected. She finally found the courage and let the call go through.

Sam jumped on the phone the second it rang. "Hi How are you? Is everything OK?"

"Wow, Sam take a breath. Sit down and chill."

Sam chuckled, "I am sitting down. It's just that I got the feeling that something was wrong when you called earlier. I mean why else did you care about where I was."

"This seemed like a good idea a few hours ago, now I'm not so sure. I think this calls for a face to face conversation not a voice over the phone."

"Jen you are starting to freak me out. I will go insane if I have to spend a week worrying about you."

"Abbey figured out why I've been so nauseous lately."

"That's good, was she able to give you a prescription?"

"No, actually I won't be able to take any prescription drugs for the next six months."

"What was the diagnoses then?" A confused Sam asked.

"Pregnancy." Jen replied very quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Morning sickness." Jeannette replied.

"Really, I thought that was only a condition when a woman was...Oh My God!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, are you sure?"

"Five out of six tests and Abbey says so."

"Wow, I don't know what to ...wow."

"Can we get past the wow factor? I'm glad you don't seem mad, but what the bloody hell are we going to do?"

"Look for a bigger place to live?"

"Sam!"

"What? There isn't room for Chantal and a baby in my place. I don't think she'll want to share her room and we'd never get any sleep!"

"The baby isn't even born yet and you are worried about space? How about the fact that I'm so not ready for this. How about the fact that I'm facing two major life changing moments concurrently? How about the fact that I don't know if I want another child. I hate chaos, this is beyond chaos. How about the massive scandal I've brought to your doorstep?"

"Jen take a deep breath or forty! You can look at the fact that you were leaving the stage as an omen that would allow you to be home more. I'm also fairly sure that when you start showing, you'll be feeling the dread a little less until you are caught up in names and nursery furniture. Chaos makes life interesting and can actual have moments of great beauty. Finally, it took both of us to create not one, but two massive scandals."

"You suck at pep talks!"

"Give me a break, I'm doing the best I can after picking my jaw up from the floor." Sam chuckled.

"You know this is all your fault. You seduced me at the Ritz."

"This happened at the Ritz? Whoa, what are the odds that the first 2 times we have sex I'd get you pregnant?"

"I don't know but right now I'd like to cut it off!"

"OW!!, you know it takes two people to have sex. You certainly were not complaining either time."

"Kay, I'm hanging up now because you aren't helping."

"I'll call you back around nine tonight. It will give us both a chance to process this a little more."

"Fine." Jen hung up the phone and screamed into the pillow that was sitting on the couch.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Chantal asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing, I'm just very frustrated right now."

"How is your tummy feeling?"

"Better."

"Are you sure because I can kiss it and make it better for you."

Jeannette's heart melted, "Thank you Sweetie, a hug might be good."

"Come watch me jump in the hay before dinner."

"Lead on, lead on."

Sam opened another beer and downed it. He was shocked but thrilled. His mind started racing with questions. Would it be a son or daughter? Who would the baby look like? What would happen first, CJ killing him or the news killing her?


	15. That Episode of Friends

Sam was looking up pregnancy on WebMD when his phone rang shortly after eleven p.m.. He picked it up with a grin, figuring it was Jeannette. 

"Hi ya." 

"Hi Sam, You left Mal all hot and bothered when you fled." 

"Hey Donna. You are lucky I didn't spit my drink all over Ginger!" 

"Hee, sorry I didn't think you'd choke." 

"No you did it to get a reaction you little brat." 

"Guilty as charged. " Donna laughed. "You know since I'm not getting any and you turned down Mal..." 

"Donna if I said I'd be right over you'd die. It would be just like that episode of Friends with Chandler and Phoebe." 

"You mean the one where he admits he's in love with Monica?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah that one." Sam said not understanding where Donna was going in time to stop her next comment. 

"So you love her." 

"Huh, who, what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me Samuel and don't give me the you play smart line either." 

"Donna?" 

"Oh come one Sam, you didn't notice Mallory because your heart is taken by the mother of your child!" 

"Children." Sam said quickly. 

"Yeah that's what I... OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD SAM !!! CJ IS GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!" 

"Tell me something I don't already know! I was hoping that if I could slip it by you I might have a chance with CJ." 

"How long have you been holding out on us?" 

"A couple of hours. I just found out and I thought you were Jen calling." 

"Wow, you are thrilled I'm sure. Congratulations." 

"Thanks, I'm still shell shocked but yes I'm happy. This is between you and I until further notice by the way." 

"What's between you and I?" 

"Good girl. Jeannette is beyond shell shocked and a tad bit mad at me for seducing her in London." 

"In London? You got together at her manor not...holy crap! That night at the hotel?" 

"Yes, she didn't think the fact that I got her pregnant the first 2 times we slept together was amusing. In fact, she told me she wanted to cut it off." 

"Ouch, you know I should rent you out for stud service." 

"Not very funny. She's freaking out and not all that sure that she wants to be a mother again." 

"Sam, she wouldn't..." 

"No, she's against abortion." 

"She probably felt the same way when she found out she was going to have Chantal. I'm sure she just needs some time." 

"I think we both need a small private island to escape to, so CJ and the press can't find us." 

"It's been nice knowing you Sam." 

"Seriously, what am I going to do?" 

"I don't think you should do anything until Jen comes back. You might want to wait until Dr. B comes back from the farm. If this happened in London she's what three months?" 

"Yes." 

"You are safe until she starts to show but CJ has to know before that." 

"Think I could slip something in CJ's drink to calm her? " 

"The amount you'd need would alter the taste regardless of what you used. Just don't do it in public. Josh can tell you how she reacted to the news Leo hired Ainsley. He only heard it too." 

"I guess I better tell Mom about Chantal first, before I tell her about baby number two." 

"WHAT? You haven't told your Mom yet?" 

"No, I wanted to get to know Chantal better first so I could answer every question she had. I was caught off guard how quickly Jen came down. I had enough to worry about with all of you. I didn't want to spring anything else on Jen. She was skittish enough. My Mom would have swooped down and given her the Spanish inquisition and smothered Chantal." 

"Your mom is sort of intense, in the ADHD type of way." 

"She's hyper Donna, I wouldn't classify her as ADHD." 

"You say tomato, I say toe mato." 

"I sort of wish I told you to come over so I could beat you with something that would sting but not leave marks." 

"Kinky Sam, I never pegged you as the kinky type." Donna laughed. 

"Dear God, you never stop do you?" 

"Nevah." 

"Well, to use Jen's line, you aren't helping much so I'm hanging up." 

"Kay, see you in the morning." 

Jeannette gave up trying to sleep at 3 am and wandered down to the kitchen. Before she knew it she had made herself a snack. It tasted so good that she made a second English muffin. Abbey noticed the light on in the kitchen and investigated. She watched in horror as Jen buttered the English muffin, spooned brown sugar on it and then topped it with slices of cheddar cheese. 

"Jeannette that is the most ungodly craving I've ever seen." 

"I guess that I didn't need to take those tests. All I had to do was wait for my first craving to kick in." 

"You are still going to see the doctor in the morning. Did you call Sam back?" 

"No, I'll call him in the morning. Abbey what are we going to do about the press?" 

"Now that is a good question. It will be obvious that you are pregnant at the concert." 

"Do you think if I ignore it people will too?" 

"In Washington? I don't think so dear. " 

"Promise me you won't invite those entertainment tele people." 

"I promise. Don't worry about the scandal tonight." 

"How about I don't worry about it ever?" 

"You can try that but it won't work with CJ for long." 

"Why are you people so scared of her? Sure she's tall but I could kick her ass. I'm amazed Sam breathes without asking her for permission first!" 

"Jeannette, first of all I'm not scared of CJ. Secondly, putting your misplaced hostility on her isn't very therapeutic and.." 

"It's working for me." 

"Can I finish my thought?" 

"Sorry." 

"Like it or not your personal life is going to divert major attention away from my husband's work. CJ's job is keeping and filtering the attention we receive." 

"Hmm, can I attempt to go back to sleep?" 

"Yes, see you later in the morning." 

Sam found Donna waiting for him in his office Monday morning with a banana muffin. He pulled the top off it and ate it in two bites. Donna picked at the leftovers. 

"Yes, can I help you?" 

"You freaked me out so much last night that I forgot all about the fact that you love Jen." 

"What?" 

"Are we going to do this again?" 

"Look I like Jen, I'm very fond of her in fact. I've grown accustomed to her presence and I found it hard to sleep without her last night. To talk of love though..." 

"So you are saying that the reason you totally ignored Mallory was due to..." 

"Not needing a booty call. I don't need Mal for sex." 

"I think there is more to it than that." 

"I don't care what you think as long as you keep your musings to yourself. Have any ideas about CJ?" 

"What about me?" She asked from the door. 

"We are trying to figure out what you are doing for the talent show." Donna said quickly. 

"I'm sure both of you have something better to do then try to figure out what I'm performing." 

"We do but this is more fun." Sam replied with a smirk. 

"What pray tell are you doing Spanky?" 

"I'll write a poem or something for Chantal." 

"Ah, I'm sending you to Capitol Beat tomorrow." 

"Fine as long as I'm not up against Ainsley." 

"Hee, that was still one of my favourite TV moments." 

"Are you done or do I have more teasing coming my way?" 

"No, I'm done for the moment. Donna, Josh is going to need you to find a file." 

"Sam, I'm collecting on that lunch you owe me. I'll pick you up at noon." 

Sam gave her a look, "Whatever." 

Once CJ and Donna left, Sam got back to work. Just before noon he checked his e-mail and found one from Don Darwin. Don had passed on all his research including his parental impression of the school his son attended. Sam started researching the schools on the web and was wondering why he never noticed a school in the Capitol Hill area before when Donna walked in. 

"Hey, I only have an hour before I have to be back so move it!" 

"Oh yeah lunch, I'm right in the middle of something. Could you bring me something back?" 

"What? The whole point of us having lunch out of the building was..." 

"I know, however I need to get this done before I have something else to work on. Please Donna." 

"Fine but you are still paying for lunch." 

Sam reached into his desk and tossed Donna his wallet. "Take what you need." 

Donna chuckled until she opened his wallet and only found $30. "I think you need to start charging Jeannette rent because your lunch fund sucks." 

"I'm just glad she doesn't need child support or I'd have to get a real job." 

"Not only do you have a real job but compared to me you make real money too." 

Sam mumbled something about a paperboy and went back to his computer screen. Donna sighed, tossed his wallet on his desk and left after pocketing the thirty dollars. 

Jeannette insisted on going to her doctors appointment alone because she didn't want the secret service drawing attention to her. She liked the doctor but was hoping that he would tell her that the drug store tests were all wrong. He pulled in an ultra sound and after a few moments told her she was definitely pregnant. Judging by the baby's size, he confirmed that Jeannette was right about the conception date and gave her a projected due date of Valentine's day. He gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and suggested she naturally include more iron in her diet. She thanked the doctor and took the picture of the ultra sound he gave her without looking at it. She filled the prescription and slowly made her way back through Manchester to where an agent with a car was waiting for her. 

She was relieved that Abbey was on a walk with Chantal when she returned. She thanked Ken for driving her and went up to her guest room. She put the bottle of vitamins and picture in the bedside table drawer and cried herself to sleep. 

Donna brought back ten dollars and a take out container from Kincaids. Sam dove into the crab cakes, ate his salad and drained the bottle of root beer. He went down to the mess and came back with a creme filled donut. He had to interrupt his school research for work and when he hadn't heard from Jeannette by four, he closed his office door and called the farm house. 

He figured that when he was put through he'd have Jen on the line so he was surprised to be talking to Abbey. 

"Sam, I've spoken to Jed already and I think it would be best if you were on the 7pm flight to Manchester tonight. I made a reservation for you and you can pay for the ticket at Dulles. Jeannette needs you." 

"What's wrong Dr. B?" 

"I think she is in a combination of mild shock and depression. I think only you can get her through this." 

"She was pretty mad at me yesterday, she wanted to cut it off." 

"Sam it won't be pleasant for you but I think ranting and raving at you in person may help." 

"Hide anything sharp that could be used for clipping and I'll go pack." 

Abbey chuckled, "Samuel, you are exactly what this doctor is ordering. Ken will pick you up at the airport." 

"Thank you for looking out for us." 

"My pleasure." 

"Sam, where you going?" Josh asked as he noticed his best friend leaving the office at 4:15 on a Monday. 

"Ask the President and Toby will have to do Capital Beat tomorrow." Sam replied and continued towards the door. 

He had just enough time to pack for a few days, hit the McDonald's drive thru, pay for his ticket and go through security. While he was waiting for the flight to board he checked his e-mail's and decided to send one to his Mom with two pictures of Chantal and the strict orders to keep this news to herself. 

He sent Donna an e-mail letting her know where he was and boarded the flight. 

It wasn't hard to spot Ken, in the arrivals area and before Sam knew it they were on the way to the farm house. They cleared the security gate and pulled up in front of the farm house. Sam had just set foot on the porch when the door flung open and his daughter launched herself on him. 

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Chantal asked excitedly. 

Hearing her call him Daddy put a huge smile on his face, "I came to see how your Mom is doing." 

"She went out for an hour and has been in bed ever since." 

"I'll see what I can do about that pumpkin." 

Sam escorted his daughter inside and gave Abbey a hug. Chantal wanted Sam to have dessert with her so he complied before bringing her up to bed. He brushed her hair for half an hour, read her a story and then kissed her good night. Abbey was waiting for him outside the door and brought him down to the study. 

"How can she sleep so long?" 

"I think when faced with the idea of reality, she can make herself tired to escape." 

"Should I talk to her?" 

"No, I suggest you just let her know that you are here tonight. You can talk to her in the morning." 

"Then I'll wish you sweet dreams, thank you again." 

"Anytime Sam." 

Sam quietly opened the door to Jeannette's room and turned on the light near the desk so he could see before closing the door. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his pants, took off his shirt, removed his socks and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jeannette didn't move so he turned off the light and crawled into bed beside her. He left a kiss on her lips and she turned into him. 

"Sam?" 

"Shhs, go to sleep Baby, we'll talk in the morning." 

Sam woke up with a start at 6:30 and started to panic until he remembered he didn't have to be at senior staff at 7 am. He looked over at Jeannette who had her back to him and smiled. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. 

"My hand is probably high, but hello little one, I'm your daddy." He whispered. 

He didn't want to wake Jeannette up so he quietly got out of bed, put on shorts and a T shirt and padded down to the kitchen in his bare feet. He found Abbey sitting at the island drinking a coffee and Chantal sitting beside her with a huge glass of chocolate milk. 

"Morning." 

"Morning Samuel." 

"Hi ya Sam." Chantal chirped. 

"Are you still watching CNN?" 

"Yes, do you want the weather forecast?" 

"No, thanks but you can pass me an apple." 

"Sam, I'll make you breakfast. Your daughter has asked for French Toast." 

"Sounds great to me, thank you. Chantal after you finish that glass you are not refilling it." 

"Milk does a body good." 

"Maybe but you drink far too much of the chocolate variety. I'm going to let your Mom sleep for a couple more hours then I'll talk to her." 

"Cool you can come riding with me." 

"Chantal that might not be such a good idea." Abbey replied. 

"Why?" 

"How shall I... Your dad is one of the biggest klutzes I've ever met." 

Chantal started laughing when Sam had to agree with Abbey. 

"You can watch me ride then." 

"I think that would be the safer idea." 

"I thought Toby was kidding when he said I never could have inherited being graceful from you. He told me my wipe-out proved that I had your klutz gene too." 

"Toby enjoys making fun of me." 

"I like Toby a lot." 

"I know, believe me I know." Sam sighed. 

Chantal giggled and starting eating her breakfast. When she was finished she then ordered Sam to follow her to the stable. After a little over an hour they came back. Sam was wiping dust off his knees and Chantal was laughing. 

"Abbey, Sam tripped and landed on his knees." 

"Samuel do you need first aid?" 

"No, only my ego is broken." 

"Chantal why don't you work on your puppet show downstairs while Sam talks to your Mom." Abbey suggested. 

"OK, I'm just going to get my company and the book I've done so far." 

"She certainly knows her theatre lingo." Abbey chuckled. 

"Yes she does, she gave Donna a lecture about it being a book not a script." 

Sam was on his way upstairs to wake Jeannette up when his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam, get on a secure line and call me back pronto." Ginger stated. 

"Kay." Sam hung up his phone and went back down the stairs. "Dr. B, I need a secure phone." 

"They are all secure Sam but you may as well use the study. What's wrong?" 

"I have no idea." 

Sam called the White House and punched in Ginger's extension. 

"Sam?" 

"Yes, what on earth is going on?" 

"I have Jen's agent Rhonda freaking out because of some rumour and she can't track Jeannette down. I wasn't about to give her the farmhouse number. Can you talk to her?" 

"Sure put her on ." Sam was put on hold for a second then heard the beep to let him know a conference call was being set up. He figured Ginger's nosey side would win out her professional side so he was mindful of what he said. 

"Rhonda what on earth is wrong?" 

"Is Jeannette with you ?" 

"Not in the same room but yes." 

"Can I speak to her?" 

"No, what's up?" 

"There is a rumour flying around that Jen has agreed to pose naked for Playboy and..." 

"Rhonda there is absolutely no truth to that what so ever. Not that she doesn't belong in the pages but..." 

"Oh thank goodness. It could have ruined her career." 

"I don't think it would have ruined it but it doesn't matter since it's a moot point." 

"Will you please have her call me today." 

"I don't think she wants to ask the First Lady if she can make a long distance call. She'll be back at my place in a week. I'll have her call you then. Do not let anyone know where she really is." 

"I won't. Good bye Sam." 

Rhonda breathed a sigh of relief after she hung up and then started worrying about Sam limiting her access to her client. She figured that Jeannette was caught up in the romantic notion of being a family and that it was going to keep her off the stage for an entire year. She had no idea that Jeannette had no intentions of ever returning to the stage for more than a night or two. Rhonda certainly had no idea that she was in the family way at that very moment. 

Sam crept back into Jeannette's room, kicked his shoes off and crawled back into bed. He slipped his arms around her and slowly started kissing her neck. Jeannette woke up with a smile and then flung her arm out to whacked him in the chest. 

"Ouch." 

"That is only the beginning of what you deserve Mister." 

"It takes two to make a baby." 

"When I'm through with you, your baby making days will be over." 

"Such cruel words from such a beautiful girl." 

"Cut the crap Sam, it isn't going to fly. What are you doing here?" 

"Abbey was worried about you. She figured I could get through to you before a depression set in." 

"What I need is to not be pregnant. I'm not ready." 

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that except help you get ready and remind you that this time you won't be alone." 

"Sam..." 

"I'll take care of your every craving whim. If we don't have it, I'll go get it. I'll rub your feet, go to all the doctor's appointments and protect you from CJ. Anything you want, anything you need I'll do for you." 

"I wish it was that simple." 

"It can be Jeannette, let me in. We aren't pregnant but I'm here for you every step of the way." 

"Have you ever felt like your entire world was turned upside down on you?" 

"Yes, when I looked at the smile of a certain 5 year old little girl for the first time." 

"I'm just not ready." 

"Well the good news is you have nine months to be ready." 

"Six actually." 

"Well six months can be a long time." 

"Sam..." 

"Jen, were you overjoyed when you found out about Chantal?" 

"No." 

"Would you trade her for anything in the world?" 

"Of course not." 

"That is what you remember then when you start to panic." Sam picked up her hand and grasped it. "I'm right here and I am not going to go anywhere." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise, now why don't we get some food in you." 

"Do you want to see the sonogram picture?" 

"Yes." Sam replied with a big grin. 

Jeannette pulled it out of the drawer and handed it to him. Sam stared at it in fascination and turned it around looking at it from every angle. 

"Wow, I can see the head and the feet." 

"I'm so glad that Princeton education taught you something." 

"Ha funny. I'll pour you some orange juice. Meet me in the kitchen." 

"OK." 

When Jeannette walked into the kitchen Sam was making her a ham and cheese sandwich. 

"Can you nuke it a bit to melt the cheese?" She asked as she took a large sip of juice. 

"Sure, Abbey took Chantal for a walk around the pond." 

"Ah." 

"Oh yeah, Rhonda called because she heard a rumour that you were posing for Playboy. I told her it wasn't true and that you'd call her next week." 

"They have been asking me to pose since I turned 18 and I keep turning them down." 

"You can't blame them for wanting to capture that gorgeous naked body of yours on film for all eternity." 

"Remind me to never let you near me with a camera." 

Sam chuckled and poured himself another cup of coffee. 

"How long do you get to stay Sam?" 

"Until the morning if I'm lucky." 

"Can you see if you can stay until Sunday? I'll pay for your ticket back to DC." 

"Let's talk to Abbey when she gets back." 

"I adore her! She's great, sort of the mother I always wished I had and a wise older friend in one." 

"Don't mess with her though, she can be a very scary lady when she wants to be." 

"Can we table the discussion on the scandal we created for a few more days?" 

"Sure but we can't hide from it because your baby bump is eventually going to give our secret away." 

Jeannette finished her brunch and suggested they go for a walk and try to meet up with their daughter and Abbey. 


	16. Chocolate

Shortly after dinner, Abbey found Sam, Jeannette and Chantal sitting out on the back porch watching a flock of birds circle overhead. She noticed Sam's hand gently sitting on top of Jeannette's and smiled. Abbey was sure that they were meant for each other and just needed a little help to realize it. 

"Sam, you have to be at Senior Staff for 7 on Monday morning." Abbey announced. 

"Thank you." Sam replied gratefully as he really didn't want to leave Jeannette quite yet. 

"Cool, you can go swimming with me tomorrow, then I want to jump in the hay and ride then..." 

"Chantal, relax you don't have to do everything in one day. Sam doesn't even have a bathing suit." 

"I could go buy one tomorrow." 

"You are both missing the point." Jen sighed while Abbey chuckled. 

"How about I broker a deal. Chantal you can do one activity in the morning and one in the afternoon with Sam. Jeannette you get Sam to yourself for time during the afternoon and Chantal for story time on the porch." 

"With lemonade and cookies?" Chantal asked. 

"I think that could be arranged." Abbey chuckled. 

"I like spending time with you too Abbey. Can we go for a walk everyday?" 

"I'd love to Chantal. Jeannette I keep hearing you are a great cook, care to make dinner?" 

"Sure, mind if I check the icebox and cupboards to see what you have?" 

"Sounds like a reasonable request to me." Abbey replied. 

"Want help?" 

"No, I'm fine Sam." 

"Then I think I'm going to go into town and buy a bathing suit." 

"Why don't you wait to see if I need anything." Jeannette suggested. 

She gave him a small list of items to buy and then watched him leave with Chantal running behind asking about stopping for an ice cream. Jeannette poured herself a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen. 

"Do you feel like rehearsing for our number?" Abbey asked. 

"Sure just let me finish my tea. Do you have a piano?" 

"No but I believe Ellie's keyboard is still in the attic. I'll go look for it." 

Abbey found the keyboard, dusted it off, plugged it in and sat it down on the kitchen table. Jeannette played with the different sounds until she found one she liked and started to play the melody for Sisters. 

"Do you know the words Abbey or do you need a copy?" 

"I think I know them. Do you?" 

Jeannette gave her a grin and started singing: 

Sisters, sisters 

There were never such devoted sisters 

Never had to have a chaperone, no sir 

I'm here to keep my eye on her 

Caring, sharing 

Every little thing that we are wearing 

When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome 

She wore the dress and I stayed home 

All kinds of weather we stick together 

The same in the rain or sun 

Two different faces but in tight places 

We think and we act as one, ha-ha-ha-ha 

Those who've seen us 

Know that not a thing can come between us 

Many men have tried to split us up but no one can 

Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister 

And lord help the sister who comes between me and my man 

All kinds of weather we stick together 

The same in the rain or sun 

Two different faces but in tight places 

We think and we act as one, ah-ha 

Those who've seen us 

Know that not a thing could come between us 

Many men have tried to split us up but no one can 

Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister 

And lord help the sister who comes between me and my man 

Sisters! Sisters! 

Sister, don't come between me and my man! 

"Show off!" Abbey muttered to Jeannette who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

"I wonder if we can get our hands on two of the large fans like in the movie?" 

"I'm sure the Kennedy centre has some in the props department." 

"I wonder what Sam is going to do? I better remind Chantal that she has a book to write." 

"Maybe Chantal will have a sister of her own." 

"With my luck it will be a boy." Jean sighed. 

"You don't like boys?" Abbey inquired. 

"I prefer girls and I'd still prefer to not be pregnant." 

"In seven months time you won't feel like that. The minute they are born you can never imagine life without them." 

"Three, you were crazy." 

"Jed wanted six." 

"Sure he didn't have to push them out or get up with them at two in the morning." 

"That's why we only had three." Abbey replied with a smirk. 

"OK break is over, time to get back to work, how do you want to divide this?" 

"Whatever way has you doing the most singing is the best way I think." Abbey answered. 

"I haven't even heard your singing voice, sing the first part for me." 

Abbey complied and Jeannette was surprised that she actually had a pleasant singing voice. 

Jeannette asked for a piece of paper and rearranged the song twice before trying the new arrangement with Abbey. They rehearsed the song several times before stopping for a snack and some freshly made lemonade. When Sam and Chantal returned Jeannette started preparing dinner. Chantal went up to work on the book for her puppet show and Sam sat down on the porch to figure out what he was going to do. His cell phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Hi Sam." 

"Hey Donna what's up?" 

"CJ is suspecting things, she wants you in her office the second you get back to work." 

"That will be Monday." 

"Yes Leo informed her of that. She wasn't too happy." 

"CJ is starting to resemble Toby more and more." 

Donna chuckled, "I was just thinking that myself. Ginger, Carol and I plan on getting her drunk Friday night." 

"Won't work, if she's got a bee in her bonnet over me she won't get too drunk. Thanks for trying though." 

"Maybe we'd be better off putting her into a chocolate induced coma." 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Hold on one second." 

"Kay." 

Sam walked back into the kitchen and stood in front of Jen. 

"Yes may I help you?" 

"Could you reimburse me for a rather extravagant chocolate purchase when we get back?" 

"For who?" 

"Donna, Ginger, Carol and CJ." 

"Sure, but only if I get to decide what is purchased, I know quite a lot about fine chocolate and while Godiva is not bad there are much better places." 

"Really?" 

"Oh my god Sam, you claim to love chocolate and you can't name the best Chocolatiers in DC?" 

"I don't actually have time for that." 

"Give me your phone you blimy fool." 

Sam handed over his cell trying to hid his smirk. 

"Hello?" 

"Jeannette?" 

"Donna?" 

"Yes, what happened to Sam." 

"The fool better be listening to me because he has to go turn on his computer and research chocolatiers in the greater DC area and save sites for my approval later on. Go now Samuel." 

Sam sighed and left to go get his computer. 

"Kay Donna are you near a computer?" 

"You want me to do the same search?" 

"Yes but just read names off to me." 

"Kay, any names in particular?" 

"Yes Leonidas and Neuhaus but I want to see if anything else rings a bell. " 

"Leonidas is in Georgetown and it's so expensive. I treat myself to two or three chocolates every three months." 

"They are one of my favourites in the world. They are easy to find in London, there is one in Toronto and a few in New York. I assumed DC would have one, glad I was right." 

"Hmm there is a Neuhaus and about 6 others, 3 that I recognize." 

"Of the three are any of them better than Leonidas?" 

"One has incredible Fleur de Sel caramels, the other two are good but I think Leonidas are better." 

"OK I need the phone number for Leonidas and does Sam have any cash stashed anywhere?" 

"Not that I know of and here is the number." 

Jen wrote the number down and had an idea. "Do you have a credit card that doesn't have a balance on it?" 

"Only in my dreams." 

"Hmm... Abbey!!" 

"Yes Jen?" 

"How do I arrange for Donna to spend around $150 on chocolates and pay her back when we get back?" 

"That all depends on if I get some of them or not?" 

"Of course." 

"She can use our White House account, she can call herself or if they insist get them to call Lily to confirm that she is working on my behalf. If they don't want to go for that., tell her to demand the money from Jed and Sam can pay him on Monday." Abbey yelled back from the living room. 

"Thanks! Did you hear that Donna?" 

"Yes, $150 are you out of your mind?" 

"Nope, not if they are that good. I'll do the Leonidas myself and you can go pick them up." 

"Jeannette! " 

"What? Just go do what you have to do and call me back. You must spend $150 on those Fleur de Sel caramels, if you can get one more for $151.46 than that is what you do." 

"You are insane, but these are orders I don't mind following." 

"Good, now can I go back to making dinner?" 

"Sure, what are you making?" 

"A ham, cheddar and assiago cheese, rice casserole with a almond, strawberry salad and I haven't figured dessert out yet." 

"Sounds heavenly, if there is any left when you leave..." 

"Deal, talk to you later." 

"Bye." 

"Samuel? Any progress?" She yelled. 

"Some but Dr. B is helping me now so it's getting much easier." 

"Abbey! Stop helping him!" 

Abbey chuckled and whispered a few things to Sam before entering the kitchen. "Sorry, couldn't help adding my two cents in. It smells great in here." 

"Thanks I hope you like it." 

"I'm sure I will so what is all of this chocolate talk?" 

"I actually don't know but it was for Donna, Ginger, Carol and CJ." 

"Tell Donna she better include Margaret or else and it sounds like Sam is trying to butter CJ up for Monday." 

"What are we going to do Abbey? Bugger off isn't going to work." 

"Well do you really want to discuss this right now or do you want to wait until Sunday afternoon?" 

"How about when Chantal is asleep tonight?" 

"Fine with me. Sweetie, CJ can on a rare occasion annoy the crap out of me but I consider her a friend and she really does know what she is doing." 

"I know and I'm sure once she no longer wants to kill me we will probably become friends too, it's just that I made mistakes with Rhonda that I will not allow to happen again." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was 16 and fatherless when Rhonda became my agent. My Mum loved me but she didn't understand me like my Dad did. Rhonda had that same love of the arts that my Dad did, obviously." 

"So in other words, the first time you didn't listen to her was when you left and met Sam." 

"Yes and while she really thinks she has nothing but my best interests in mind she'd now starting to realize that her little girl is grown up and has a mind of her own. That is hard enough for her to swallow. However, I wasn't kidding when I told Sam that when I tell her I don't plan on ever going back to the stage, I'm going to be in a cave somewhere and stay there for a month or so until she calms down. A baby is going to make that impossible now." 

"As a mother, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but what harm is there in stringing her along for a year or two more?" 

"I was sort of thinking that myself. You'll get a better idea of what I mean when you hear her when I tell her about the baby on Sunday." 

"Does your Mother know?" 

" I haven't told her yet. She won't care though, she's given up trying to understand me and as long as I'm happy she's happy. I just wish she wasn't such a reluctant Gran." 

"I've never understood how you can not want to smother grand kids in love and attention." 

"Me either and I started off as a reluctant pregnant woman." Jeannette chuckled. 

"Jen, I've finished my research. Do you want a memo?" Sam called out sarcastically. 

"No, you can come in here and give me an oral report." 

While Sam told her what information he had found she picked up the phone and talked to the manager of Leonidas and placed her order. She gave him Donna's cell phone number and asked him to call her when the order was ready to be picked up. 

"Why did you have me do all that work if you knew the phone number?" 

"I thought it was important information for you to know. You promised to keep me happy during this pregnancy so you better know how to get your hands on good chocolate." 

"I'm going to go talk to our daughter, I still understand how her mind works." Sam muttered and left the kitchen. 

After dinner Sam brushed Chantal's hair for forty minutes while he told her two stories. He sat on the edge of her bed until she was asleep and then leaned over to give her a kiss before heading downstairs. He found Abbey drinking wine on the porch and Jeannette had lemonade in a martini glass. Jeannette saw him and smiled, moving her legs of the chaise lounge so he could sit down. Sam smiled back and once he was settled pulled her legs on to his lap and started massaging her feet. Jen purred softly and Abbey chuckled quietly to herself. 

"So are you ready for this Jeannette?" 

"As ready as I'm ever going to be Abbey. Why do we have to tell the press anything?" 

"It's easier to control a story if we release it." 

"Maybe but my private life and Sam's are nobody's damn business. We aren't doing anything illegal or immoral." 

"They don't care that it is none of their business." 

"How about we wait and the first reporter who asks CJ produces a personal list of questions and says make all these private details public to all of us and then I'll answer your question." 

"It doesn't work like that dear." 

"Why not Abbey? Have you ever tried it?" 

"No." 

"Then why not give it a try? We can create a questionnaire that all reporters have to fill out and then the press office will publish it. If say Sue from New Haven wants to ask if Sam if he is the father then her paper has to publish an item about her sex life first." 

"CJ's not going to like it but the new general policy might scare the crap out of them for a little while." 

"I don't think it will work but I'm willing to pretend I think it could work." Abbey finally said. 

"Cool." 

"Now we need to come up with a real option Jen." 

"The White House does not comment on the personal life of it's employees. While I adore Miss Pierce, the last time I checked I don't speak for her either." 

"That will work for thirty seconds, then what?" Sam asked. 

"Sam what can they do if we refuse to give them any information? They will eventually have to go find someone else to write about." 

"They aren't that intelligent, they don't give up easily and they could ignore everything we are doing out of spite." 

"Don't you think the public will notice if network news stops saying anything about the White House?" 

"I've lost much of my regard for the American public." Sam admitted. 

"Samuel!" Abbey and Jen chastised at the same time. 

"What it is true, look at the crap they watch on TV. They think your husband is an elitist snob because he is well educated, reads and plays strategy games like chess." 

"Yet you want me to let these people in to my private life? Are you daft? I'm more determined than ever to keep quite!" 

The look on Jeannette's face told Abbey and Sam that it would be fruitless to try to change her mind at the present time. Sam went back to massaging her feet and she swung her legs off his lap. 

"Hey don't get all mad at me for knowing what's going to happen. Being Deputy Communications Director does mean I know about the press." 

"I want more dessert." Jeannette replied and got up to go inside. 

Sam looked over at Abbey who mouthed don't look at me back to him. Jeannette came back outside with a huge slice of chocolate cake but didn't stop to sit down. She continued on down the porch and out on to the grounds. Sam stood up to watch her until she disappeared from sight behind the barn. 

"Abbey I'm going..." 

"To go chase her?" Abbey asked with a smirk. 

"Yes." Sam replied before leaving. 

He finally found her sitting on top of one of the fences staring out at an empty pasture while eating her cake. He tried to figure out how she could be balanced on the thin rail top. 

"How the hell are you staying on the rail?" He finally asked. 

"I have incredible balance and my butt and legs are centred. You should see what I can do on a pole." 

The look of lust on Sam's face made her laugh. 

"I have no doubt that you could rock a stripper's pole." 

"Maybe before I start to show we can go to a club and I'll show you." 

"Yeah because then the press will say I fathered a stripper's baby and that you lead a secret double life." 

"Kay so maybe that's not such a good idea." 

"You've got that right. Not that I don't want to see you work a pole." 

"A flag pole will work, we can take a walk tomorrow." 

"That is one walk I'm not going to miss." Sam chuckled. 

"I need more cake." 

"That is one hungry baby, if it's a girl maybe we should name her Ainsley." 

"Why?" 

"Ainsley loves food and never seems to stop eating." 

"Ah, I still need cake." 

"Then I suggest we get you some." Sam replied with a grin. 


	17. Chocolate Can't Tame Her

Abbey noticed the silly grin on Jeannette's face and the unmistakable look of lust on Sam's and rolled her eyes at them. She stood in front of the kitchen door with her arms folded across her chest.

"Unless you two want to have a kid every year for the rest of your lives, I suggest you learn to keep your hands off each other." She said in one breath.

Sam turned every shade of red humanly possible while Jeannette just kept grinning.

"Doctor B, Sam, is simply making sure I don't drop the knife on my foot, while I get yet another piece of cake."

"Kiddo, I've been there, done that and know it all. You may want just cake, but Shakespeare here knows he's about to face Waterloo and still wants nothing more than to ravish you."

Jeannette blushed while Sam, recovered his power of speech. "Ma'am I assure you that as ...what was it Ginger once said...Oh yes, I recall now...Sam may know everything about the law, and his words move a nation, yet he is still the hottest clueless man to walk the greater DC area. He is so clueless that I couldn't bring myself to seduce him. It would take too much of an effort on my part to get him to realize that I wasn't just messing with his head. I'm a man, Dr. B and I bought myself a clue."

"Pray thee fair Romeo...how doth you stand there, your...shadow casting darkness on my palace and... inform me that you bought a clue whilst admitting your guilt? I guess you didn't get the brief, summarizing the Supreme Court decision to ban the utterly stupid and complete jackass nature of your gender. Being lead astray by the devil's handmaiden doesn't fly with us anymore! No one forced you at fig point to eat the apple. And you call us the weaker sex!"

"Whoa Abbey, how about we promise not to wake anyone anywhere up for the next two days. You though, must go have phone sex with your husband because I think someone needs some!" Jen replied.

Abbey broke out in laughter while Sam snuck past her to go eat the cake himself. Once the ladies stopped laughing Abbey went back to her wine and Jen found Sam eating the rest of the cake straight from the cake plate with the serving fork.

"Samuel? If you want me to keep my promise; you will back away from MY cake, pour me a glass of chocolate milk and then I'll innocently feed you from a right proper fork."

"Fine, only if you let me keep my promise and take care of you with...with...letting me draw you a hot bath and actually leaving you alone while I...ah yes work on my ode to our daughter."

"That may be the ultimate negotiation in the history of man."

"Did I make you go week in the knees?"

"Yes."

"I best go get that milk before we break every promise known to man kind!"

"That would be a very good idea."

While Sam and Jen were behaving as responsibly as they could, Ainsley knew chocolate, very fine chocolate was somewhere in the West Wing and went searching for it. When she didn't find Margaret around or Donna she headed straight for the press room. She found all the ladies sitting in the press chairs moaning and passing boxes around.

"I knew I smelled Fleur del Sel! Let me join you or I'm going to announce it to the whole building!"

Bonnie started killing herself laughing and grabbed a file off Carol. It's 10:09, she commented looking at her watch. Ginger agreed and CJ who knew she lost anyway insisted it was 10:08 just to be ornery.

"What is going on?"

"We all bet five chocolates on how long it would take you to figure out there was chocolate and demand some." CJ answered.

"So who won and I get ten percent then. I think that's incredibly fair for a lawyer of my stature."

"I won and knock yourself out, just don't touch the gold foil ones!" Margaret warned.

"CJ's?" Ainsley guessed.

"No, the First Lady's. The box on the podium, well the two boxes and all the foil wrapped ones we are passing around are hers. We figured we could have one each but we'd have them at the same time as a toast."

"One never needs a reason to eat Belgium chocolate but why are..."

"Samuel knows, that I know, he is going to spring something bad on me when he gets back here on Monday. So Benedict Arnold here warned him and redeemed herself by what was it again..."

Donna blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time, "Put you in a chocolate induced coma. It was Jeannette who insisted it was fine chocolate and Abbey bank rolled the Fleurs until Monday."

"Ah, well let me sit down and hand over the Fleurs please."

"Think they got married?" Ainsley asked after her eighth chocolate.

"No, that wouldn't be so bad." CJ answered.

"What on earth could it be?" Carol asked.

"It has to be something bad or Sam would have told you already." Ginger surmised.

"What could it be unless...oh." Margaret sputtered.

"Spill Margaret!" CJ ordered.

"I don't know anything. I was just trying to think of what was worse than dealing with an illegitimate child and ..."

"The only thing worse would be two. CJ maybe..." Carol's thought was drowned out

"I'll kill them both!"

"We don't even know if there is any truth to this CJ." Donna stated carefully.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Why else would Sam follow her to the farm?"

"There is nothing we can do until Monday Boss. I suggest we just eat chocolate." Carol said

"I second that, pass me the dark chocolate mints." Ainsley requested.

CJ shot Donna a look to which the younger woman shrugged her shoulders and bit into a dark chocolate and raspberry cream from Leondias.

Oh to be a fly on the wall Ginger thought to herself and suddenly felt very sorry for Sam and Jeannette.

Jeannette was moments away from falling asleep in the bath tub when there was a knock on the door and it opened. She looked up and smiled at Abbey who had a cup of freshly brewed ginger tea.

"Thank you so much, that is very sweet of you."

"You are welcome but it was Sam's idea. He said something about giving you an uninterrupted bath so I agreed to serve as his waitress. He won't let me see what he is working on."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged him as a secretive type of writer. Though I'd hazard a guess that he is a tad bit of a perfectionist."

"He's more than a tad Jeannette, yet from what I understand Toby, insists on drafts so Sam doesn't bother with punctuation."

"That doesn't surprise me, Sam talks like that quite often when he is worked up over something, usually it was me. His rants to me were long and drawn out and I found myself wondering if he'd pass out or take a breath first, a few times. Needless to say, I was no longer listening to what he was going on about."

"My husband loves the sound of his own voice and he can go on for hours at a time on the most inane topics. Sam always indulges Jed until Toby drags him away. Josh on the other hand..."

"That explains a comment someone made, well actually threatened Josh with to silence him."

"Yes it is a rather effective behaviour modification method. I've threatened the girls with it countless times."

"Abbey, I'm so not ready to be a mother again and Sam's glee is now making me feel so incredibly guilty. I never felt guilty before about Chantal, how was I suppose to track down a one night stand with a nameless man? "

"Now you feel guilty about not wanting to share everything and being less than enthusiastic."

"Yes! I don't need Sam holding my hair back as I empty the contents of my stomach, yet I'm sure the first time he hears me, he'll try to help. I want to be left alone and when I yell at him I'm going to feel even more guilty. I'm sure he'll want to go to all the doctor's appointments and that will only draw more attention to us and I don't want that. I have no objection to showing him sonograms etc. but I deal with medical crap much better on my own."

"Sweetie, drink your tea, dry off and change for bed. I'll give you forty minutes then send Sam up. Talk to him, he is a very good listener and it will save your sanity and him some heart ache."

"OK, thank you again.'

"Anytime Kiddo, anytime. Do you want lunch or dinner tomorrow? Goodnight."

"Goodnight Abbey, sweet dreams and I'll take both if you don't mind."

"I don't mind not having to cook at all. See you in the morning."

She mentally went through the pantry while she sipped on her tea. She'd have to check the vegetables in the morning but she had a general idea of what she would make. Once her tea was finished she followed Dr. Bartlet's orders and dried off and climbed into bed. She knew that Abbey had added change for bed but she couldn't deny Sam her naked body when he flew up to calm her down. By the time Sam made it upstairs, thirty three minutes later, Jen was almost asleep.

"Abbey said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes but I'm so tired, can we have a discussion in the morning?"

"Sure, are you feeling OK?"

"Yes I'm just sleepy, between the bath and the warm tea..."

"Go to sleep, I'll join you. I have the feeling that our daughter will run me ragged tomorrow."

"Mmm." Jen muttered before drifting off to sleep.

When Sam slipped in to bed ten minutes later and discovered that she was naked he sighed in frustration. He really wanted to start playing with her until she woke up, but he was fairly certain that she was serious about them not having sex for two nights. He twisted his body and leaned over to leave a tender kiss on her right nipple. He lingered for a moment, yet she did not stir. He sighed once more and sunk back into his pillow. Life had been so much simpler before Jeannette entered his life again. He'd grown very accustomed to not getting any. He knew that everyone around him at work wasn't getting any either. It made it easier to cope and almost convince himself that sex was over rated. Then he met the best lay of his life, once again and started having a very active sex life. He never wanted to go back to a sexless existence.

Jen moved in her sleep and curled up against him, resting her head half against the pillow and half against his chest. He smiled at her. If her ego wasn't so healthy, he'd confess that he'd never forgotten her sexual prowess. He'd tell her that she was the only leading lady in every dream he'd ever had since that night in Fiji. Sam shifted his body position a little bit and Jeannette followed. It occurred to him how utterly comfortable they were together. How perfectly they physically fit together, as if they had been made for each other. He certainly believed they we put on earth to procreate with each other. There was no other logical rationalization in his mind. The odds of creating a new life both times they had sex were just too astronomical to make it a coincidence. This made him wonder if Abbey was correct. That would mean they'd be having a third child before Jeannette could be leaving in a year. Something told him that she couldn't handle a third child.

Sam suddenly remembered, he'd neglected to tell his mother about Jeannette or Chantal. She'd kill him if she found out through the media, but if he told her she'd descend upon them so fast that Jeannette would want to flee. He knew that Abbey would be the best person to ask for advice. The only problem was that he was scared to death of her reaction when she found out his Mother was still in the dark. He wondered if Josh's, Mom would be able to help him. She'd yell at him, but he knew she'd never tell a soul about his secret love children. Sam fell asleep while trying to phrase his conversation with Mrs. Lyman.

A little after 7:30, Chantal crept in to her parents room and went to check if they were awake. Her mother was still fast asleep but Sam moved his leg. She walked over to his side of the bed and poked him in the arm.

"Now that you are awake, can we go swimming?" She whispered.

Sam looked at this watch and glared at his daughter. "Leave, before I wake up your mom and let her deal with you."

Chantal pouted at him and left the room. She was pretty sure she'd see Sam in an half an hour or less. She put on her bathing suit and a pair of shorts and went down to the kitchen. No one seemed to be up so Chantal, helped herself to a big glass of chocolate milk and a banana muffin. She heard three beeps and wondered what was going on until she noticed coffee starting to drip into the glass pot. The coffee maker beeped once more and a few minutes later Abbey came downstairs.

"Good morning Chantal."

"Good morning Abbey. Did you see Sam?"

"No but your Mom and Sam had something to do this morning so you may not see either of them until lunch."

"But I wanted to go swimming!"

"You can do that this afternoon. After I have some coffee and something to eat we can go riding."

"How about we go swimming instead?"

"No Chantal, you can stay in here and mope or you can go riding."

"Fine, I will go riding, thank you for offering."

"You are welcome, go put a T shirt on."

Sam couldn't help smiling when he read the brief note from Abbey sitting beside the coffee maker. He poured himself a large mug of coffee and savoured it. He poured Jeannette a large glass of chocolate milk and brought it up to her. Five kisses later, Jen was awake and kissing him back.

"I brought you some chocolate milk."

"Thank you but milk first thing in the morning is not a good idea with my morning sickness. A plain old glass of water would be best for my pre natal vitamins."

Sam downed the milk in three gulps, rinsed the glass out and filled it will cold water. He gave Jen a few minutes to take the vitamins then swopped down to kiss her.

"Our daughter will be knocking any minute. She knows when I'm awake."

"Dr. B brought her out to ride and told her that we'd be busy until lunch time." Sam replied before rubbing his thumb over her left nipple.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"How about you talk while I ravish you?"

"Samuel, I'm not amused. Get off me before I pull it off your body."

Sam practically sprung off of her as the mere thought was almost enough to make him double over in pain. "Now that is just cruel."

"It worked though. You need to sit down and let me tell you some things. This would work best if you didn't say anything until I was finished."

"OK but for the record you are freaking the hell out of me."

"Sam, I hate to feel like I'm being smothered. I want to throw up in peace. I don't need you or anyone to hold my hair back. I just want to be left alone. I don't need breakfast in bed, I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. If I need something I will ask for it. I understand that this is all new and exciting for you but you aren't the one giving birth. I'm thrilled that you are so excited but frankly you need to take it down about twenty notches or you are going to start irritating the hell out of me. I also think that it would be a good idea if you let me go to my doctor's appointments alone. I don't want someone spotting us and the press getting wind of my condition. I'm sorry if any of this hurts your feelings Sam, but I hear stress isn't a good thing when you are having a baby. I'll be stressed enough on my own."

"Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me you were going back to London. I promised I'd take care of you so I'll try my best to not smother you. You have a point about the doctor's office. I'm sure CJ will be banning me on Monday anyway."

"Do you think she'll be so stunned that she might not say anything?"

"I don't think CJ has ever been at a loss for words. Especially when she is screaming."

"You don't think our little bombshell will shock her?"

As soon as the words came out of Jeannette's mouth, Sam's cell phone started moving on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"The jig is up, CJ figured it out last night and wants to murder you both again."

"I take it the coma didn't last?"

"No, and now my name is Benedict Arnold. The only thing that saved my life was picking up the chocolates. They were heavenly thank Jeannette for me."

"I will, guess it's back to the drawing table. Thanks for trying Benny."

"Samuel, call me that again and I'll break the news to the press myself!"

"Holy cow, I think someone needs some more chocolate to stabilize their mood."

"Shut up and good bye."

"Well CJ figured out what our news was going to be and is planning our demise."

"Great, that's just what I need, more stress."

Sam watched her face change and a series of six sneezes escaped. Sam started to say something and she put her hand up until the last two sneezes were released.

"You are a freak." Sam laughed.

"I know, I either sneeze in fours or eights. Chantal sneezes in threes."

"Weird, so when do I get my pole dance?"

"You have a one track mind and we need to find a house."

"I know it's because just the thought...huh what?"

"You heard me. I'm certainly not sleeping in the same room as a baby. I need my sleep too. You better start praying now, that this baby is as incredible as Chantal was. She never wanted that 2 or 5 am feeding. I'd feed her at midnight and I wouldn't have to feed her again until 6:30, sometimes even 7:30."

"What if my prayers go unanswered?"

"You are going to be one tired puppy having to do the 2 and 5 feedings."

"I don't think..."

"Samuel, do you really want me to rip it off?"

"That's extortion."

"Call it what you want, just don't call me after midnight."

"Don't you think house hunting will draw attention to us?"

"I'll be the one doing the search and buying the house so no."

"Do I get any say in the matter?"

"Umm...no."

"So will I show up at home one day and find it empty? Will you actually let me know we've moved?"

"Of course, once I find something that works for me, I'll arrange to have it open late and you can check it out."

"I'm starting to see the diva in you."

"I'm not changing who I am Sam and I don't expect you to either."

"I promise to do my best to not smother you..."

"You said that."

"Could I finish please?" Sam rolled his eyes. "I need you to promise that you will ask for help. I also need you to remember that it's not you and Chantal against the world anymore."

"Fine so about that pole dance."

"Why do I think you are just trying to stop this discussion?"

"Because I am. What do you care you get my body."

"Yeah well I don't want a pole dance anymore. I want to talk."

"Please when don't you want me? Did you not tell me a zillion times that I should never be allowed to wear clothes?"

"Not a zillion, a million maybe and that is beside the point. As much as I adore you Jeannette, you can't just bat your eyes and turn in to Lola to distract me from my feelings. I want to finish this discussion. I listened to you, now you need to listen to me."

Jeannette was starting to feel stressed and her stomach lurched. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her prenatal vitamin came back up again. She tried taking a few deep breaths but just as Sam started talking again she took off like a shot to the bathroom.

Sam was two steps behind her until she closed the bathroom door. He knew it was a natural reflex and didn't even consider that it was a stall tactic. Sam was about to turn the knob on the door when he remembered that she wanted to throw up in peace. Ten minutes later she came out looking a tad pale and went straight back into the bedroom and laid down.

"May I do anything?"

"No, just leave me be for about an hour. If you wouldn't mind brewing me a cup of ginger tea, in about forty minutes..."

"Sure, we can talk later."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sam poured her another glass of water and left the room without saying another word. He half hoped, during the meeting with CJ that her morning sickness would kick in because that would put quite the halt to it.

Jeannette drank her tea slowly and went down to the kitchen to check out the vegetable situation. Sam offered to help her chop them and they worked in silence. He watched her scan the spice rack and pick up certain spices. Fifteen minutes later, she brought a wooden spoon up to his lips and asked him what he thought.

"Very good but it could use a bit more salt."

Jeannette tasted it herself, "You have a point, but I'm not a huge fan of salt. This is fine for me but remind me to put salt and pepper on the table. "

"Kay."

"This needs to simmer until just before lunch then I'll grill the rest of the veggies for sandwiches. Want to go for a walk and continue your lecture?"

"In the direction of the flag pole?" Sam inquired with a grin.

"You are joking right?" Jeannette chuckled.

"Yeah sure, of course."

"Good because for a second there I thought you weren't a man of principal."

"So you think messing with my head is fun?"

"Yes, on occasion it amuses me."

"You are a wicked, wicked woman Miss Pierce."

"I know, so are we walking or not?"

"Walking, let me go get my sunglasses."

"Get mine too, they are on the dresser."

While Sam and Jeannette were walking, CJ was planning their demise. She had anticipated every argument both of them would have and had a response ready, an evil glare, a look to stop Sam mid word. She was furious at them both for forcing her to be the bad guy. She wanted to gut Sam for keeping her up all night worrying about the press reaction and devising a plan of attack when he was probably having sex and enjoying yet another vacation.

"CJ?"

"Yes Carol?"

"Leo needs to see you."

"Fine, can you put a fire until the interns, I need those press reports."

"Will do boss." Carol waited until CJ was out of view to open her bottom drawer and pull out two dark chocolate mint truffles. She had a feeling her secret stash would be empty before Sam got back on Monday.


	18. Smoke and Mirrors

Sam smiled at Jeannette, who had changed twice and thrown up only once. CJ was expecting them in twenty minutes and he had just dropped Chantal off in the residence as Zoey was going to watch her for a hour or two. Zoey had mentioned a hidden passageway and Chantal was off and running.

"On second thought, a can of ginger ale would be nice."

"Go sit down in Toby's office. His couch is more comfortable than my guest chairs."

"Fine."

She knocked on the door once and Toby looked up. "Hey."

"Could I wait for my ginger ale on the couch."

"Sure, your stomach still sick?"

"Yes it should clear up in about six months though."

"Six months? Why on earth would you...oh."

"Yes, think you'd like to be a God Father Toby?"

"Really? I'd be honoured. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. We should be able to tell soon. It's around 20 weeks."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 14 weeks."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Samuel tells me that we have to inform CJ because she is his first call."

"Which means who else knows besides..."

"Abbey, probably the President, Donna and you."

"I'll pretend you are only here for the seating."

"Thanks Toby. Would you like to take Chantal somewhere on Saturday? She really did have fun with you, even with all the blood letting."

"I still feel horrible about that. Are you sure you want to trust me?"

"Positive. So what are you going to do for the show?"

"I thought I'd read a selection from one of Chantal's favourite books. Have any ideas?"

"She loved the Secret Garden, she loves Curious George, Barbar, Lyle Lyle the Crocodile..."

"I sort of like that naughty monkey myself. Does she have a favourite?"

"The kite one and she likes the chocolate factory one. The chocolate one is one of the newer stories."

"Thank you. So are you feeding us at this performance?"

"I think we could arrange to provide some snacks."

"Snacks, no I want chicken and shrimp skewers, some vegetable kabobs..."

"Real food in bit sizes."

"Exactly."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Here you go Jen, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like not being here."

"That makes two of us." Sam chuckled.

"Sam take your drama into your own office. Jeanette and I were having a lovely conversation before you showed up."

"Actually we better head over to CJ's office. The last thing I need is her yelling at me about keeping her waiting."

"I want to finish my ginger ale. I'll be along when I'm finished."

"Jeannette, you are only going to annoy CJ if you keep her waiting." Toby offered.

"Toby, do I look like I give a bloody hoot what CJ thinks or does?"

"Oh this meeting is not going to go well." Toby muttered.

"I could have told you that a month ago."

"Hi CJ, that color blue looks really good on you, it highlights..."

"Yes I'm a freaking Goddess and flattery will get you nowhere, you idiot. Do you have any idea how hellish you've made my life?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to...where is Jeannette?" CJ asked.

"She'll be along shortly. She wanted to finish her drink."

"She WHAT?"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger."

"No, I intend to strangle you both. DO you have any idea what a mess you two have created? Now I have two, count them two illegitimate children to deal with!!!"

"CJ what makes you..."

"Cut the crap Samuel, I wasn't born yesterday. So when is this one going to be born?"

"This one?" Jeannette roared as she slammed CJ's door closed.

"So nice of you to show up." CJ barked back.

"None of this is any of your business and it will not be reported to the press. End of discussion. Now if you'll excuse me I have to throw up again."

Jeannette left a stunned Sam and CJ standing there.

"That wasn't what we planned on saying to you."

"So spill your plan."

"Well Jeannette thought that you could threaten the press with a sex survey. That if they ever wanted personal information about any of us they would have to print something of your choice about themselves first. Sort of a if you want to expose my business we expose yours."

"Interesting but that won't work."

"Think you could try it? Maybe if we had the sheets all copied and you handed them out..."

"They'd know we were trying to stop them from investigating something and they'd go on a fishing exploration that could be even worse."

"What if you waited until you got the first question?"

"I could try that but I don't think it will work."

While Sam and CJ continued talking and tossing strategy ideas out, Jeannette found her way back to Toby's office and had just finished sinking into the couch when Ginger popped her head in.

"Jeannette, Rhonda just called, please call her back pronto. Here is the number."

Jeannette looked at the number and sighed, Toby could I...'

"Go ahead use it, I'm going to get something to eat do you want anything?"

"Another can of ginger ale please and if they have any soda biscuits."

"I'll look."

Jeannette sat down at Toby's desk and dialled the number in front of her. She was about to hang up when on the fifth ring Rhonda picked up.

"What on earth is so urgent?"

"Stephen Swartz just called me. He needs you."

"Rhonda, I'm not taking on another role. In fact, I was going to call you later to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"What does...you're WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I just knew hooking up with that Sam character was going to be trouble."

"Rhonda..."

"Don't Rhonda me young lady. Do you know what this will do to your career? Two kids? Your body might not bounce back so quickly and..."

"Rhonda just shut up because I don't give a flying fig what you think. Now if you want me to call Stephen give me the number otherwise good day!"

Rhonda rattled off the number and then launched in to a tirade that resulted in Jeannette hanging up on her. She dialled the number and was expecting to leave a message. She was caught off guard when Stephen answered.

"Hello?"

"Stephen? It's Jeannette, Jeannette Pierce, Rhonda said you called for me."

"Jeannette, I didn't think you'd get back to me this quickly. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Where are you?"

"Washington."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm working on a charity performance . What can I do for you?"

"I'm working on a new musical and I need you."

"The Wizard of Oz one?"

"Yes, Wicked. It's based on Gregory Maguire's book."

"Stephen, I'm flattered but I'm not looking for another role to play."

"That's a tragedy but I understand. I sort of figured you'd say no, so I have another actress in mind."

"I don't see how I can help you."

"I need to hear the music. I need a voice I can envision singing it and that voice is yours. Could you spend a week with me on the score?"

"When?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"I'm a little under the weather at the moment and Chantal is with me."

"Oh, do you think you could make it next week? You can bring Chantal with you."

"Do you think you could come here? I'm just getting over the effects of flying, I don't really want to get on another plane. I know the Ritz has a piano."

"So flying for you..."

"Stephen, I'm not getting on a plane. Not even for you."

"Fine, I'll make arrangements and then call you. Where can I reach you?"

"Umm your best bet is through the assistant helping with the performance. She's at the White House and her name is Donna. I'll get her to call you at some point today."

"Thanks Jeannette."

Jeannette found Donna and asked her to help out. Donna couldn't believe that she'd be talking to a Broadway producer but quickly agreed.

"Would you tell Sam I'm going to get Chantal and then we are going back to the apartment?"

"Sure, if you can wait for ten minutes I can drop you both off."

"It's a little early for lunch is it not?"

"I have to go get something for Josh so I can drop you off."

"Great, we'll meet you back here."

Donna dropped them off and Jeannette was looking forward to taking a nap. She'd just opened the door when Mrs. Francis, Sam's next door neighbour opened her door.

"Dear, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Chantal you can go play with your doll house. What can I do for you Mrs. Francis?"

"It's Jennifer isn't it?"

"Jen is fine."

"I thought I'd warn you that a reporter was nosing around here on Friday. He wanted to know if a girl had been staying with Sam."

"On no."

"I told him that an old friend was visiting with her daughter and from what I could tell you'd spend a day here then go visit somewhere for a week or two, come back and do laundry and go off again. I told him that it looked like the laundry room saw you more than Sam did. I lied a little and told him I only saw you together once."

"Thank you so much. Did he happen to leave a card?"

"Yes, I ripped it up but then thought I should hang on to it." Mrs. Francis handed the three pieces to Jeannette.

"Thank you, I'll have Sam look in to this."

"It annoys the daylights out of me when the tabloids come snooping around here. You can count on me to do my best to foil them. I don't like to lie but I figure lying to scum is fine."

"That's how I think too. Would you like to come in for a cuppa?"

"Maybe another time dear, I'm on my way out."

"I'll see you around then and thank you."

"No problem deary."

"Mom, can you make me some cinnamon sugar cookies?"

"Maybe later Chantal, I'm going to make myself a cuppa then go have a nap. Please play quietly and let no one in."

Chantal looked at the tea leaves her mother chose and wondered how her stomach could still be sick. She poured herself a glass of chocolate milk and sat down, watching her mother's every move.

"Sweetie, you are starting to freak me out."

"Sorry Mommy, but if your stomach is still sick I think you need to see a doctor."

"I did."

"When?"

"A few days ago while we were at the farm house."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That it will eventually pass but there isn't much he can do unless I can't stop throwing up. "

"What kind of dianose is that?"

"Nice try but the word is diagnose and I was expecting him to say that."

"Why? What's wrong with you Mummy?"

"There is nothing wrong with me dear. What I have is called morning sickness."

"That's a silly name, you don't just get sick in the morning. It should be called anytime sickness."

Jeannette couldn't help chuckling, "That is very true dear. My experience carrying you tells me it should clear up in about a month."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Well when I was pregnant with you I had anytime sickness too."

"OK but you...I'm not going to be an only child anymore?" Chantal said with a pout.

"No, you'll have a little brother or sister."

"Oh well I hope it is a sister. A sister who doesn't take my stuff."

"We won't have to worry about that for sometime. This is our secret though."

"I can't even tell Sam?"

"Sam knows, but we have to keep this hush hush."

"OK. How come Miss Mandy hasn't called to tell me about my school uniform?"

"Well Sweetie, we were going to spend the school year here in Washington. I'm working on that fund raiser for Abbey and I'm recording an album of Christmas Music."

"So I have to go to school here? Won't I be behind when we go back to London?"

"Not necessarily. Worst case scenario; it will take a lady as intelligent as you maybe a month to get caught up."

"That is true, I'm brilliant, everyone says so."

"Yet oh so humble." Jeannette replied sarcastically.

"I am what I am. Didn't you tell me to never apologize for being smart?"

"Yes but remember that little chat we had about pride and humility."

"Being humble is over rated, I heard Josh say that to Donna."

"That alone should tell you that being humble is a good thing. Any advice Josh gives you, I suggest you think and then do the opposite."

"What if he tells me I can't slid down the banister at the White House?"

"That's why I told you to think. You can listen to that. If he says you can eat chocolate right before lunch, then..."

"I wish he was in charge of me."

Jeannette smiled, "You say I'm not allowed Josh, I'll spoil my lunch."

"But what if he insists? Isn't it rude to say no?"

"No, it is not rude to say thank you but no."

"Mummy I think you missed the news reports, chocolate is one of the major food groups. Growing children need it daily."

"Sorry dear, I'm not buying it. I'm going to finish my tea then go for that nap. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll use my art set."

When Sam came home around 7:30 he found Chantal watching TV and eating a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi, Mom is sleeping, she's been sleeping since we got home."

"Wow, you must be hungry."

"Only a little, this is my third bag of popcorn and I ate the rest of the Oreo's. We are out of chocolate milk again."

"Again? You are going to turn into chocolate milk one of these days!"

"Thank would be cool. So what's for supper?"

"I have no idea, I can order in. What do you like?"

"I love glass noodles, is there a good Thai place?"

"You like Thai? You are my daughter, I love Thai food. What about your Mom?"

"She likes it. I like the spicy peanut sauce but she doesn't."

Sam ordered and sat down to watch TV with Chantal. When the buzzer rang he got out his wallet and waited with the door open. Chantal woke her mother up and then sat down at the table. As soon as Sam placed the delivery bag on the table she tore into it. By the time Sam locked the door, Chantal had the glass noodles open and had her fork in it.

"Chantal! Get a plate, I did not raise you to be a savage!"

"Yes Mummy, sorry Mummy."

Sam went into his room to change and noticed the torn business card on his end table. He looked at it and a sick feeling came over him. "Jen can I see you for a minute?"

"What? Supper is getting cold and Chantal is going to eat all the glass noodles."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?"

Sam dropped the three pieces of the card on the bed. "This is really important Jen. You can't hid stuff like this away and hope it disappears like magic."

"Excuse me? Did you find it in a million pieces hidden underneath a ton of garbage? NO! I left it there so I wouldn't forget to tell you. Now I'm going to go eat and I'll fill you in later."

Chantal had no idea why her Mom and Sam ignored each other during dinner. The chicken satay was beside Sam but Jeannette asked her for it. The salt was at Jeannette's left wrist but Chantal had to retrieve it for him. They ate in silence and every attempt she made to engage them both in conversation fell flat. One would answer and the other wouldn't. Chantal told them that they both spoiled her supper and left to go play in her room.

Jeannette rose from the table, washed her dishes and her daughters and then went straight back to Sam's room. She suddenly became acutely aware of how little space there was in Sam's apartment and vowed to start looking for a house the next day. She left a message for the agent who had helped her find Amberley Manor. She took one of the yellow pads of legal paper and started writing down what she wanted.

bedroom with ensuite bathroom and sitting room

bedroom for Chantal

nursery

kitchen with proper pantry

2 guest rooms

dance studio

laundry room

2 bathrooms

solarium

wine cellar or closet

large backyard

Satisfied with her list she started another list of songs she'd like to perform at the gala concert.

Sam called CJ to let her know about the reporter's card and then went to talk to Jeannette.

"Sorry if I overreacted."

"You did!"

"Sorry, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't. I'm not announcing it, end of story. I've contacted my relator and asked her to look for a house to suit my needs. Here's the list if you want to look at it."

"A dance studio?"

"Yes, although a ball room would work too."

"So when this hits the press and believe me it will..."

"No comment and get the hell out of my face."

"That is not exactly the way to win friends and influence people."

"I've never given a crap about winning friends or influencing people, why start now?"

"How on earth did people around the world love and adore you?" Sam teased.

"I'm a very accomplished actress with a killer voice and a bod to match it."

"Smoke and mirrors is more like it!" Sam chuckled.

"So I've decided what I'm going to sing on my Christmas album: White Christmas, Silver Bells, O Holy Night, Joy To The World, Winter Wonderland, The Christmas Song, Angels We Have Heard On High, God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen, Away In A Manger, Peace on Earth and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. I'll throw in Auld Lang Syne for New Years.

"Sounds like a pretty good CD to me. You shouldn't say album, it makes you sound old."

She chose to ignore his comment. "I should probably think about what I'm going to sing next week. I'm doing a duet with Abbey but this all started as a request for me to sing. I figure I should slot myself in between everyone or at the least every two people."

"Chantal needs a puppet theatre still, I guess I better ...hey she's spending tomorrow with Toby right?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Toby he has to make it for her."

"I'm sure he would, in case you haven't noticed, your boss adores her."

"If only we could throw her to the press and she could charm them into silence."

"Samuel you better be kidding or I'm leaving for London in the morning!"

"Whoa, chill...of course I'm kidding! I think you need to get some sleep because you sure are cranky today."

"Good night Sam."

"Good night."


	19. Stiches Beat Staples

Sam was barely in the door for two seconds when Chantal heard him and threw herself at him. He caught his daughter in a hug and gently released her back to her own feet.

"Please let me go to work with you tomorrow Daddy. Between working with Stephen at the Ritz and dragging me all over the place to look at houses, I'm about to go simply mad."

"So your Mom is running you ragged?"

"Yes! The first five times I heard them, I liked the songs in Wicked. Now...not so much."

"You'll have to be up by six."

"That's fine with me. I'll behave I promise."

"I'll figure something out. Toby and I have to go to the hill right after lunch for a series of meetings."

"Thank you. Mom didn't throw up once today. She made cashew chicken for dinner."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the shower. Can you put some water on to boil? I want a cuppa and Mommy doesn't' let me boil water. She thinks I can hurt myself plugging in the plug."

"I'm sure she's more worried about pouring the water and spilling it on yourself. Boiling water leaves a really nasty burn."

"Oh, how is the construction of my puppet theatre going?"

"That's what you can do tomorrow. It's all finished it just needs to be painted. You can paint it tomorrow."

"Does it meet all my specifications?"

"Yes, Toby checked them himself. The school I was looking in to for you called. They have a place but it's only in the first grade. They want to meet you and see if you could handle the work load."

"I'm brilliant so I'm sure I can handle year one stuff."

"You have such an ego, young lady."

"Sorry, but I don't pretend to be anything less than I am. You've heard of girl power? Well I have the real thing."

"Excuse me, but there isn't enough room in here for your ego and I. I'm going to change, then I'll boil you water, your highness."

"That's serene highness." Chantal shouted back.

Sam stopped, turned around and gave her a look, "Watch it or I'll deflate that ego so fast your grandchildren will still feel the sting."

Chantal's jaw dropped, it was the first time Sam chastised her and she didn't like it. She was use to her Mom as the disciplinarian and Sam as the dotting appreciative fan. A father who could tell her what to do didn't sit well with her.

On the way to the White House the next morning, Chantal talked Sam in to pulling in to the McDonald's drive thru. She ordered a breakfast bagel, three hash browns and two chocolate milks. Sam ordered his breakfast and a few extra bagels for Toby, Bonnie and Ginger.

Bonnie watched Chantal devour the hash browns and wondered where she stored it all. Toby suggested that she'd burn it off in ten minutes when she went dashing somewhere instead of walking. Ginger walked her over to the East Room where her puppet theatre sat. Chantal was impressed, it was big enough to hid two adults behind and it even had the trap door she asked for.

"This is spit spot Ginger!'

"I take it that you approve."

"Yes it's wonderful. Can you help me paint it?"

"I'll stop by on my break and grab lunch and paint but the bull pen is pretty busy today and I need to work. I can help you get started but I have to go in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, what do you think of these colours?"

Ginger convinced Chantal that brown with some red in it would make the theatre look more realistic instead of the bright red. What finally worked was reminding Chantal that it wasn't a barn. Ginger left her to paint and reminded the tour office that the East Room was closed to visitors.

Chantal took her time painting because she didn't want to spill any paint and she didn't know if there was more paint. She didn't want to run out of her careful mix of brown with three parts red, half the way through. She was so busy working that she didn't even notice the time pass. A little after nine Toby came in with a large pitcher of chocolate milk.

"Milk break kiddo. Looking good."

Chantal downed a glass and asked for a second. When she was half finished she smiled and took another sip.

"Thanks, I needed that. Does it have an air of authenticity?"

"What grade are you going in to again sixth?"

Chantal giggled, "No, maybe first form. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes it looks very good. I'd help you but I can't get paint on my suit."

"I haven't got any paint on myself or the floor."

"Yes but you are talented with paint, I'm a disaster waiting to happen."

"I think that is just an excuse to get you out of labour but I'll let it slid this time. You can go get me some cookies."

"You want the White House, Communications Director to go fetch you cookies?"

"Yes and I'd like them in a timely manner." Chantal responded with a grin.

"I see you inherited your Mother's diva gene."

"Why is everyone trying to take my ego down a notch today?"

"Sweetie, I adore you but maybe it's because you are a squirt with an ego the size of ten adults?"

"How can I do anything about perfection? You don't mess with perfection."

"You could start by not reminding everyone you meet that you are perfect."

"I'll take that in to consideration while I wait, oh so patiently, for my cookies!"

Toby chuckled and left his favourite pint sized egomaniac to do more painting. He went down to the mess but they had no cookies which led him to the Oval Office.

"Toby?"

"Mrs. Landingham, I need a favour."

"Toby he is busy right now."

"I don't need to see the President, Chantal wants cookies and the mess doesn't have any..."

"So you would like me to give you a few cookies?"

"Yes but as I said they are for Chantal so I was thinking I'd need six."

"Six? She'll spoil her appetite. I'll give you three."

"Thank you Mrs. Landingham."

"You are welcome Toby."

"Thanks but where are the rest of them? I was hoping you'd bring me a box full of cookies."

"I tried for six but Mrs. Landingham would only give me three. She is worried about you spoiling your appetite."

"Who is Mrs. Landingham?"

"The President's Executive Secretary. She has a jar of cookies on her desk."

"So she's the mean lady who makes Jed eat salad instead of extra thick roast beef sandwiches?"

"Who said that?"

"Jed, when he took me for a tour of the White House. He pointed to a desk and said that's where the mean salad lady sits. Then we went in to his office and I spun around on the chair."

"Interesting. If you don't mind going to lunch a little early, I'll take you to the Old Ebbitt Grill."

"Do they have good food?"

"Very good."

"I really like my theatre, you did a great job meeting my specifications."

"Thank you, Charlie helped me a lot with the design. Your Dad just kept showing me the little one he bought you and Josh just wanted to cut things. We decided it was too dangerous to let Josh play with scissors. We let your Dad do that."

"Sam colours between the lines really well too."

"I've got to get back to work but in about two hours I'll come collect you and we can go for lunch."

"Sounds good to me, I should be done painting the scroll work by then."

When Toby returned everything had been painted and Chantal was trying to decide which colour of curtain she liked best.

"Toby I can't decide between the blue or green curtains."

"Can you think about it over lunch, I really don't have a lot of time."

Chantal was highly insulted when the waitress handed her the children's meal. Toby talked her down and warned her that she had to behave. She grabbed his menu and scanned it.

"Seriously? Seriously, there are crab cakes and trout on the menu and they seriously want me to pick between chicken nuggets, pizza or mac and cheese? Seriously?"

"They won't force you to eat from the children's menu. You can order whatever you want. Most kids your age don't like seafood."

"That is because you rebel rousers eat pedestrian fatty foods."

"I think the word you are looking for is rabble, rabble rousers."

"Oh, I'd like a cup of clam chowder and then the crab cakes."

Toby ordered for them and then had to answer a phone call. When he was finished he asked Chantal about her extensive vocabulary. He was informed that it came from hearing all the lines and songs in her Mom's plays and all the reading time Miss Mandy and her Mom spent with her.

"I like to play but my favourite thing to do is have a story read to me."

"You must get your love of words from Sam."

"That's what Mommy says. Sam left a dictionary in the closet of my room. Everyday, I flip open a page, pick a word and learn it. Today's word was concise."

"Give me a sentence with it then."

"A good speech is interesting and concise or the audience will stop listening."

"That's very good. How are you with punctuation?"

"Why?"

"Sam could use a refresher course. He never uses punctuation."

"Mommy says that it's because he is a creative person at heart. She said something about creative types not wanting to be confined to judery when they need to soar."

"I think the word must have been drudgery, Squirt. Tell your Mom that punctuation is necessary for mere mortals to figure out what the creative folk are talking about."

"Yeah, I'm so not going to remember that. I was picking curtain colours in my head."

Toby rolled his eyes and snatched the mint the waitress had just placed before her.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Yeah, I'm so not going to remember that. I was thinking about eating this candy." Toby grinned at her and popped it in his mouth.

"They should have given you the children's menu." She muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to." Chantal responded with a smirk.

Toby dropped Chantal off just inside the security doors and told her to go straight back to the East Room. Chantal agreed and then headed straight towards Josh's office. She didn't find him so she asked for a piece of paper from Donna and left him a note on his desk that read: I'm in the East Room and I have scissors. Want to join me? Admission price is a chocolate bar.

"Donna, did Sam give you our book?"

"Yes, I made a couple of copies so I could give him the original back. I like it except you make me sing too much."

"It's a musical, there has to be lots of singing. Get familiar with your lines and we will have to have a rehearsal tomorrow."

"It will have to be on my lunch hour. How will you get over here?"

"I'll come in to work with Sam again. It beats being bored to tears with my Mom."

"See you later."

Chantal had put all the finishing touches on the paint and decided on the dark green velvet curtain. She was just about to cut the fabric when Josh walked in the room.

"So what do you need cut?"

"Can you cut straight Josh?"

"Yes."

"Without a line to follow?"

"Yes."

"Then I need the green velvet cut to make the curtains."

Josh took his time so there wouldn't be any mistakes and then came up with what he felt was a brilliant idea to attach the curtain to the rod. He dashed out of the East Room and stole the stapler right off Lily's desk.

"Better than sewing."

"Josh this is pretty heavy fabric, I don't know if staples will be strong enough."

"Hey we can try it."

"I guess."

The staples held but Chantal knew that it was only a temporary solution that probably wouldn't last the night. She thanked Josh, sent him back to work and headed over to the Oval Office.

She stood in front of Charlie and smiled.

"Hi Chantal."

"Hi Charlie. Can I see Jed? I need to ask him an important question."

"You mean the President?"

"He told me I could call him Jed."

"Oh, well I can check. Give me a minute."

"Mrs. Landingham?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Thank you for the cookies, Jed is wrong you aren't the mean salad lady. You are the cool cookie lady."

"Thank you Chantal." (He is such a child, to think I was going to let him have that sandwich with fries tomorrow. Time to change the lunch order.)

Charlie came back out and held the door open for Chantal.

"Chantal, I hear you have an important question to ask me? I'm afraid as much as I'd love to marry you, I'm already married." Jed stated.

Chantal giggled, "No, that's not the question, silly. I'm finished painting my puppet theatre and Josh helped me hang the curtain but I don't think the staples will hold on for much longer. Is there anyone here you can order to sew it for me?"

"Josh used a stapler to do the hem?"

"Yes."

"Now I remember why he is only the Deputy. I'm sure there is someone in the residence staff who sews. I don't order anyone to do anything. I can ask the Chief Usher right now for you so that it is done today."

"Thank you."

Jed picked up the phone and made the call. He told Chantal the Chief Usher himself would meet her in the East Room in ten minutes and take the fabric to be sewn.

"I knew you were the person to go to. "

"Yes, if you want anything done you go straight to the person on the top. See you later kiddo."

"You too." Chantal was at the door and smiled at Mrs. Landingham when she remembered what she said. She closed the door again. "Jed, I sort of forgot and called Mrs. Landingham the salad lady. I think I busted you."

"Thank you for the warning. I'll have to persuade one of my agents to sneak me some real food."

Chantal was relived that Jed wasn't upset and skipped her way back towards the East Room. The Chief Usher was waiting for her beside the theatre and had already discovered that the curtain rod was not removable.

"Chantal, they inserted the curtain rod into the frame. We can't simply make a hem and slide the curtain on. I'm sure they will figure something out but it may not be finished until tomorrow."

"The performance is on Sunday afternoon so there is time."

"Wonderful, I'll bring this in and let Donna know when it has been hung properly."

"Thank you very much."

Chantal was done for the day and was making her way over to her Dad's office when she noticed a bunch of reporters in the press room. She stood at the back watching CJ and listening to her brief . Everything was going smoothly for CJ until the fifth question.


	20. Overture

Paul Galerie asked CJ a question that was already addressed completely in her briefing. Before CJ could respond Chantal left the back area and walked up to the row Paul was in.

"If you were listening to CJ instead of playing with your cell phone you would have had the answer to that question ten minutes ago, in the briefing. Go stand in the corner until you learn how to listen!" Chantal ordered.

The press gallery started laughing while Paul turned a bright crimson. When he didn't stand up, Chantal, pointed her finger at him and ordered him to stand and take his punishment. CJ stopped smiling when she realized the next question would be who was this pint sized dictator.

"Thank you Sweetie, but I can handle them."

"CJ, when they act like unruly school children, you have to treat them that way. He was being rude by not listening to you."

"I'm sure Paul won't do it again, will you?"

"No."

"See, all fixed Sweetie. If you follow Carol she'll get you some chocolate milk."

"Kay, but I'll be watching on the monitor in your office and if anyone else is misbehaving I'll be back in here and then they better worry."

CJ smiled, "Did you all hear that?"

As soon as Chantal left the room, dozens of hands went up. "Yes Danny?"

"Is she your new deputy?"

"No, but if you don't all behave I may call her back to whip you in shape. She's a friend of mine's daughter and she is visiting me today while her Mom is at a conference."

"She's British."

"Wow Danny, you're smarter than I thought." CJ quipped.

Several chuckles were heard and then CJ got back to her briefing. Once the briefing was finished CJ, waited a few moments then headed straight to her office to find Chantal lounging on her couch sipping chocolate milk. She glared at her pint sized guest and closed her door.

"Chantal, I know you meant well but...that could...you almost...what if... Just don't ever do that again! We are trying to keep your existence a secret. You've blown that plan out of the water. Now we have to keep you out of sight so people like Danny don't ask me what friend is visiting or why you are still here two weeks later. The longer I can keep this a secret, the more time I have to figure something out that doesn't involve Sam resigning so we don't have to go through a scandal. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I guess coming in with Sam tomorrow is..."

"You can't."

"Donna and I were going to rehearse..."

"You can not set foot in here, sorry but no."

"Fine."

Chantal didn't like to hear the word no and she wasn't about to sacrifice rehearsal time. She finished her chocolate milk and told CJ that Sam was waiting for her. She remembered Jeannette once telling her that you don't take no for an answer, you simply find the person who has the authority to say yes. She was on her way to the Oval Office again when she noticed a Secret Service Agent.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?"

Richard noticed the staff badge on the girl and agreed. "Sure."

"Can reporters see what goes on in the East Room?"

"Not if it's closed like it is for the rest of this week."

"Are they allowed to walk the halls of the West Wing?"

"They are confined to the press briefing room and at the end of that hall is the stairway to their filing spots upstairs. A member of the press would only be standing where you are if they were escorted by a senior member of staff."

"Is there a way to get from the East Room to the Residence?"

"Yes."

"A way that the odds of a member of the press seeing me are teeny tiny?"

"Yes, I could show you. I just need to confirm that you are allowed in the residence."

"Could you come in and see Jed with me? He'll clear me."

"Umm sure."

Richard followed his pint sized companion to the outer office area.

"Hi Mrs. Landingham. Thank you for the cookies earlier."

"You are welcome Chantal would you like a few more?"

"Sure, but I need to see Jed for two minutes, three minutes tops. Is he free?"

"I'll check the President's schedule dear. He's got a phone call to make but I'm the one who puts it through. Let me go check for you."

Two minutes later Chantal and Richard entered the Oval Office.

Jed took one look at the agent and made a quick assumption. "Have you been sliding down banisters young lady?"

"No, I've been yelling at unruly members of the press. CJ wasn't too pleased and banned me from the building. I tried to tell her that I had an important rehearsal tomorrow with Donna but she didn't care. I figured if I stayed out of the West Wing, she shouldn't have a problem. Your agent told me that I could get from the East Room to the residence without the press seeing me. I just need you to over ride CJ's decision and let the agent know that I can go to the residence."

"Richard is it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't you just love the moxie of a five year old? She figures out what she needs and forget about going through channels, she marches right over her to ask me."

"Youthful innocence Sir." Richard agreed.

(Youthful brilliance is more like it) Chantal thought.

"I'll grant your request Chantal but I suggest you stay far away from the press room from now on. You are not banned from the West Wing either."

"Thank you, sorry to disturb you again."

"That's quite all right Sweetie, I enjoy being able to meet your requests. Now make like a cat and scat."

Richard showed her how to get from the East Room to the residence and then walked her back to Sam's office. Chantal told her Dad an edited version of her press smack down and her promise to stay away from the press room. Sam agreed to pick her up in the residence after he was done work the next day. An hour later he was ready to call it a day and brought his daughter back home.

Jeannette took a look at the plate Toby had made himself and smiled. "So does the chicken satay meet with your approval?"

"Yes, as do the crab stuffed mushrooms and these mini spring rolls, thank you."

"Don't thank me, the chefs just made what Abbey asked for."

"You should go get something."

"I was just heading that way."

Sam looked around the East Room, Chantal's puppet theatre looked great, sitting beside the stage that was used for in house performances. He glanced at the program Ginger had given him and noticed that he was up fifth, right after Chantal's show. He originally thought going after Jen, would be the worst position but he was sure their daughter would steal the entire show. Sam noticed Chantal drinking a large glass of chocolate milk and what ever she had said was making Josh laugh. Abbey used her wine glass to gain everyone's attention.

"If you'll all take your seats, Jeannette you're up."

"Thank you Abbey. Bonnie, this one is dedicated to you."

Jeannette sat down at the piano and played the introduction to On My Own. Her voice filled the East Room without a microphone and sent shivers down most spines.

"I've never played this role, but I've always loved this song from Little Shop of Horrors. It's called Somewhere that's Green."

I know Seymour's the greatest  
But I'm dating a semi-sadist  
So I've got a black eye  
And my arm's in a cast.  
Still, that Seymour's a cutie  
Well, if not, he's got inner beauty  
And I dream of a place  
Where we could be together at last

A matchbox of our own  
A fence of real chain link,  
A grill out on the patio  
Disposal in the sink  
A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine  
In a tract house that we share  
Somewhere that's green.

He rakes and trims the grass  
He loves to mow and weed  
I cook like Betty Crocker  
And I look like Donna Reed  
There's plastic on the furniture  
To keep it neat and clean  
In the Pine-Sol scented air  
Somewhere that's green

Between our frozen dinner  
And our bedtime, nine-fifteen  
We snuggle watchin' Lucy  
On our big, enormous twelve-inch screen

I'm his December Bride  
He's Father, he Knows Best  
Our kids watch Howdy Doody  
As the sun sets in the west  
A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine

Far from Skid Row  
I dream we'll go  
somewhere that's green.

Oh a picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine

Far from Skid Row

I dream... we'll go

Somewhere...that's...green...

The murmurs of wow among her new friends put a huge smile on her face. "Thank you. Abbey?"

Abbey came up on stage and took the two feather fans out from their hiding place in Chantal's puppet theatre. Charlie had agreed to play piano for a number of people as his performance and Sisters was his first number. Abbey totally vamped it up and stole the number. Bonnie, Ginger and Carol were next with a song and dance to the Supreme's Baby Love. Toby took the stage and read Curious George and the Chocolate Factory for Chantal who blew him a kiss of appreciation at the end. After a five minute set up, the world premier of Springtime for Animals enchanted the audience for twenty minutes. Sam thought the songs were fun, original and fit with the story perfectly. He wondered if Chantal would grow up to write and direct the next generation of hit musicals.

"I've heard in show business the third rail is working with children or animals. I think following them is even worse. I called this Ode to My Daughter.

She runs with wild abandon, not a fear in the world.

Her smile lights my days and burns bright as the stars at night.

She speaks only the truth and knows nothing of lies.

My Chantal charms Queens and paupers and treats them the same.

She knows far too much for her age but gives me hope for the future.

She is a cool breeze on a hot humid day and a warm hug in a frigid world.

She has redefined my perception of and capacity to love.

She is all that is good and kind in this world but she is still a little imp.

With her quick wit and Winston by her side, she will rule the world.

She is my daughter, my precious little girl.

Chantal got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her Daddy, whispering that she loved him.

Abbey was trying to stop Jen's tears but she wasn't having much luck. Josh decided they could have the first intermission before him instead of after his performance to give Jeannette a chance to pull herself together.

Josh announced, "We will now have a fifteen minute intermission."

"It's the hormones." Jeannette replied as soon as Sam came over to her.

"I figured that, I didn't think it sucked that much nor was it Shakespeare."

"It was good Sam."

"Thanks, can I get you a glass of water?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Want company?"

"Sure."

They went for a brief walk in the Rose Garden before returning to the East Room. Sam got her a few pieces of bread and cheese and ordered her to eat them. She didn't argue with him and when she was finished she reached over to hold his hand.

Josh took to the stage and read Casey at the Bat then called Jeannette back up to the stage. She sang A Little Brains, a Little Talent and Whatever Lola Wants from Damn Yankees. She also sang Somebody to Watch Over Me directly to Sam who had a hard time not blushing. Every few performances, Jeannette would get up and do two more numbers until everyone had performed and it was up to her to close the show. She'd run out of ideas so she told them about recording a Christmas CD and sung two of her favourites, O Holy Night and White Christmas. She thanked everyone for sharing their talents and told them that she expected to see all their faces in the audience of her charity concert. A dessert buffet was brought out and the room became silent as everyone indulged in delectable delights.

Abbey stopped Jeannette on her way out and gave her a long hug. "See how well tonight went, your gala will be even more successful."

"Thanks Abbey, I'm glad to hear you say that since Sisters is now on the bill."

"What?"

"You heard me, I bet you never thought you'd be singing on the Kennedy Centre Stage."

"No, you are an evil young lady."

"Thank you, I know." Jeannette winked and walked away chuckling.

Chantal came up with a bakery box filled with desserts.

"Sweetie, I hope you know you aren't eating all of those."

"I planned on sharing."

"Good, but you can only have one of them when we get home."

"Kay. I had lots of fun tonight."

"So did I darling." Jeannette replied and smiled at Sam.


	21. But It's Yellow!

"Chantal, I'm not leaving you behind so stop pouting and put on your shoes." Jeannette ordered.

"I'm tired of looking at stupid houses."

"I don't care, put your shoes on or you won't be going to spend the day with Toby tomorrow."

Chantal rolled her eyes, put down the doll house pieces she was playing with and put on her shoes.

She refused to get out of the car at the first two houses and laughed quietly to herself when her Mom asked the agent if she forgot what her requirements were.

Jeannette made a face the moment she saw the Victorian yellow house in Georgetown.

"This gem was just put on the market and is considered one of the most prominent and historic

estates in Georgetown."

"It's yellow."

"It has seven bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms and a guest house." The agent continued.

"It's yellow." Jen repeated making a face.

"It was built in 1857 and features two kitchens and a two car garage. The rooms are all very large."

"But it's yellow!"

"For crying out loud Mummy, we can paint it another colour." Chantal sighed and ran towards the house since it looked so much like her dollhouse complete with the three windows in the attic.

Jeannette had little choice but to follow her daughter in and looked around. She liked the kitchen and large butler's pantry and admired the built in mahogany bookcases in the study. The bedrooms were spacious with pretty views but she hated how they were decorated. She liked how extensive the backyard was and knew she could put in a pool. She liked the idea of using the guest house as her studio and asked the agent the price.

"It is listed at 8, 750 000."

"Offer them six and a half that can be wired to a bank account immediately."

"Miss Pierce, that is more than two million less than the..."

"Do it and remind them the money could be in the bank by the end of business tomorrow. Tell them every room will have to be redecorated and the house painted so there is no way I'm paying asking price."

"Yes Miss Pierce. I'll drop you off and go to the office and contact the sellers."

"I love it Mummy, it looks like my doll house too." Chantal whispered.

"I'd like it better if it was grey."

"Grey would look nice. Wow look at all those stores, there is that place we never ate at. Can we have lunch there?"

"Mrs. Harley, could you drop us off here, we'll do a late lunch."

"Certainly Miss Pierce, I'll contact you as soon as I hear."

"Thank you."

After lunch Jen found a pay phone and called Sam.

"You at home?"

"No a pay phone."

"I've got to get you a cell phone."

"I don't want one, I know my way around now so there is no need for it. I like being unavailable as soon as I leave the apartment. I put an offer on a house."

"What? I thought you were going to let me check it out?"

"Yeah well just picture Chantal's doll house in a hideous yellow colour that will be redone gray. It's got a separate guest house that I'll turn into my studio. It's got a great study for you and a huge backyard for a pool and play set."

"Sounds great but why didn't I get to see it?"

"I put an offer in that was almost three million less than asking price but they'll have it in a day. All the rooms are ugly and the yellow is just ...I'm not paying anywhere near asking price when that much needs to be changed."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Georgetown."

"That narrows it down to one neighbourhood at least but what's the address?"

"I have no clue, Chantal do you remember the house address?"

"It was number 14 but that's all I remember."

"You could call Mrs. Harley and ask her."

"I might just do that. I should be home around seven tonight and I thought since Toby will have Chantal tomorrow I'll sneak out around four and ravish you."

"Sounds good to me. Oh great an ice cream truck is heading this way. I better go stop Miss Muffet from getting run over."

Chantal ran right over to the curb to see where the ice cream truck would stop. She walked up half a block and took the five dollar bill Sam had given her out.

"One twist and one chocolate cone please."

"That will be 4.00."

She handed the girl her five dollars and dropped the change into her purse before taking both cones. She turned to go back to her mother but found Jeannette standing a foot away.

"I got you one too and stayed within your sight line." she said quickly.

"I know and thank you." Jeannette responded and took the twist cone.

Sam was shaking his head when Toby walked in to drop a file on his desk.

"Now what?" Toby asked.

"Jen put a multi million dollar offer on a house and I haven't even seen it."

"Her money, obviously." Toby chuckled. "Where?"

"Georgetown. That's all she knew, Chantal remembered it was number fourteen."

"Forward to 14 something or other Georgetown, District of Columbia." Toby laughed.

"I'm in love with a control freak."

"What?" CJ shrieked as she entered the office.

"I said I was... yes I love the mother of my children CJ, deal with it."

"I think I'm going to find a bunker somewhere and hide to save myself from becoming collateral damage. I've got a hot date tomorrow." Toby teased.

Sam laughed at Toby until he saw the look of death on CJ's face.

"Come on Ceeg, being in love with her has to be better than just having sex with her all the time."

"Sam, you are going to be the death of me yet! Marry her and maybe, just maybe we have a fighting chance."

"Ceeg, I'd loved to marry her but she is sooo not ready for that! You have no idea how freaked out she got when she discovered she was pregnant again. Abbey, didn't call me up there just for the fun of it. She knew only I could talk her of the proverbial ledge. She committed to staying here for a year. She just put an offer on a multi million dollar house in Georgetown, so somewhere deep in her subconscious she knows that she's going to be spending a lot of time here but she's not thinking that far ahead. If I were to ask her to marry me she'd think it was just to satisfy you. If I asked her now she'd be right. I love her CJ. I want to marry her and if God blesses us with another child after this baby I'd be thrilled too. I love her enough to not hurt her. I'd rather quit then send her packing, panicking about being forced into something she's not ready for. I will not do that to her. I want her to love me back and that is slowly, far too slowly for my likening mind you, yet slowly happening. Maybe once the baby is born but there is no way I'm asking her now."

"I can't even remember why I came over here now." CJ grumbled and walked back to her office.

Sam put his head down on his desk wondering when life became so complicated. He didn't regret loving Jeannette and he certainly didn't regret that night in Fiji. He felt like her owed the President an apology for putting Jeannette and Chantal before his job but he knew Jed Bartlet would not accept it. As much as he adored and looked up to Leo, he never would permanently place a job that could only last eight years at the most before his family. A week or two would be understandable but to miss Chantal growing up, after missing the first five years was unimaginable to him. He pulled his wallet out and looked at the wallet size picture of Chantal from London and smiled. Sam wanted it on his desk but he also adored CJ and didn't want her to spontaneously combust either. He flipped open the file that Toby had given him and started reading it.

He was home a little after six and received his usual greeting from his daughter. She ran to him and flung her arms around him. Sam blew a kiss at Jen as he hugged his daughter. Chantal told him all about her day and the ice cream. She asked if he knew where Toby was taking her, pouting when Sam informed her he didn't have a clue. After dinner, they were soundly beaten at Monopoly by Chantal and Sam decided he was no longer going to take it easy on her. He just hoped that his A game didn't end in defeat once more.

Jeannette had tucked her in and was talking quietly to her about the house when Sam came in to kiss her good night. She told him about the tire swing and that she really hoped they would move in to the house. Sam reminded her that it was hard to understand the way houses were sold and that the owners could say no just because they were in a bad mood. He didn't want her to get her hopes up even though he had the strange feeling that it would go through. He kissed her a few times, shook Winston's paw and turned out the light.

Sam made Jen a cup of tea and brought it in to her in the bedroom. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, I'm just tired, that's all. I was permanently tired when I was carrying Chantal so I'm use to it. The nausea is worse this time, but I'm not quite as tired all day long since, it comes in waves instead. How much work do you have to do tonight?"

"Nothing that can't keep until morning. I think we need to just relax and have a little chat instead."

"Kay, thanks for the cuppa and sorry about springing the house on you. You have to be patient with me Sam, old habits die hard. At least, I'm thinking about you within half an hour of decisions now instead of hours later. I know saying well it's my money and my house isn't exactly what partners do but I'm still thinking like that. I'm a work in progress."

"I know and I appreciate the effort you are making. I really do Jen! It's one thing to tell you that it's not you and Chantal against the world anymore but I can make it seems like it is with my job sometimes. You seem to be good at taking my budding in with a grain of salt. I also want you to know that I will quit before I let you, Chantal or our baby get dragged through the mud. CJ honestly wants to be thrilled for us, however it's her job to protect the President and his administration's image. CJ was one of your biggest fans. I didn't have a clue who you were but she was whining that she missed you just like the First Lady. Please try harder not to hate her so much. Hate her job, not Ceeg."

"Easier said than done still on CJ. I promise, I will try to remember to hate the message not the messenger and that she is also your friend and a fan of mine."

"That's all I ask Jen. So when the offer is accepted go ahead and buy the house. Just please let me know the address right after you buy it."

"If they accept the offer."

"I have a very funny feeling they will. So tell me all about this house of yours. I know is that it is yellow and our daughter thinks you are a freak." Sam teased.

Jen filled Sam in on all the bedrooms, the kitchen and pantry, the study and the guest house. Her detailed description of how horrible the rooms looked was unnecessary but he knew that telling her wouldn't do him any good, so he let her drone on and on. They were watching Pretty in Pink on TBS when the phone rang. Sam reached over to grab it and quickly handed it to her mouthing I told you.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Pierce, you asked me to call as soon as I heard and..."

"Mrs. Harley, do I have a very large wire transfer to do in five hours?"

"Technically no, but you may have one to do in about eight hours. They want 6.75 million. I told them I didn't think you'd budge but I'd call you."

"Tell them I'm willing to budge, my offer is now 6.25. Let's see how they like that. I will not go above 6.5 no matter what. I'll keep looking. I only need four bedrooms not seven. I trust you Mrs. Harley, you've got two hundred and fifty thousand dollars from my current offer to my first offer to play with. They have priced it too high, my estate in England is four times this size and I paid less. You can tell them that too."

"I was pretty much expecting that answer except I thought you'd go right down to six million. Honestly it is worth about six and a half for the neighbourhood and size. The asking price is on the high side."

"Tell you what Mrs. Harley, if you think you can get away with between 6 and 6.25, I will give you the difference between closing and 6.25."

"Are you willing to pretend to walk away for a day or two?"

"Yes. In fact why don't we go look at other houses tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll call you around ten tomorrow morning then. If there is any movement before midnight I'll let you know otherwise I'll talk to you in the morning. I'll remind them that a transfer takes a few hours tops and with the time difference you can't start anything after noon."

"Yes my bank actually closes at 5:00 p.m. so that is noon Eastern."

"So I'll need to call them back and then tell them that I made a mistake and they close at noon. Therefore you'd have to contact the bank between 9:30 and 10:00 to guarantee it will be in their bank before the end of business today.

"Yes, exactly."

"One way or the other I'll be talking to you tomorrow. Will you be up around eight?"

"If I'm not Chantal will be and she'll wake me up."

"Great, good night."

"Good night Miss Pierce."

"Wow, you are playing hardball."

"Yes I am. I'm 99.9 percent sure this house will be ours in less than a week." she chuckled.

"I think so too." Sam concurred. "Will you be able to stay awake till midnight?"

"No, but the phone can wake us up. I don't think we'll hear until Thursday night or Friday morning personally. If they are willing to wait over the weekend I'll be nervous but I'm still not budging over the initial offer."

"Did you consider painting it beige to make it look just like Chantal's doll house?"

"I think grey would look better but I'm willing to consider it. It might look great in it's original brick colour too."

"I'm going to get some cashews you want some?"

"Sure."

Sam couldn't help smiling when she stopped answering his questions and he discovered she was asleep sitting up. He took his time to slowly recline her on the bed and decided he'd try to go to sleep too. Sam set his alarm, double checked that the door and windows were closed before climbing into bed. Five minutes after he had made himself comfortable, he felt her turn and slid her arm around his waist as she spooned him from behind. He kissed her hand and told her he loved her before closing his eyes. He fell asleep thinking of spending Christmas morning with her.


	22. Bollocks and Showers

There was no movement on the Victorian house until Mrs. Harley contacted Jeannette at eleven in the morning Friday to say that the sellers had settled for 6.26 million if it could be wired to them immediately. Jeannette agreed and called her financial institution in London to make all the arrangements with total discretion. She called Sam and gave him the proper address of their new home and told him that the closing would be in two weeks at which point the redecoration would begin. She hoped that they could be in the house by Christmas time and went in to tell Chantal the good news.

Chantal was thrilled that she was getting a house like her doll house as she had fallen in love with the 1857 Victorian on sight, even in it's yellow colour. She envisioned a fine wooden

play set with swings and a slide for herself and hoped that maybe her bedroom could be in the attic. Then she decided she wanted a room with a bathroom attached which would put her on the second floor with her Mum and Sam.

She had spent the day before at the Air and Space Museum with Toby and had had a wonderful time. Toby had also taken her for an Oreo hot fudge sundae at Dairy Queen which made her a very happy girl. She laughed when Toby told her he knew how to treat a girl right. Chantal went back to colouring in her Princess colouring book and brought the finished picture out to her Mum who was sitting on the edge of the couch looking a little green.

"Are you feeling sick again in the tummy?"

"Yes Sweetie I am, I just have to remind myself the last time I felt like this I was blessed with you. That helps me feel better instantly."

"I know what will help too." Chantal got down on her knees and touched her mother's stomach. "Listen up baby, I will be the boss of you and it's time to stop making Mummy feel so ill, she loves you even though you may turn out to be a boy so be good to her or you'll have to deal with me." Chantal finished her order by kissing her fingers and leaving them to rest on Jeannette's almost non existent baby bump.

"Thank you baby, I feel much better already" Jeannette replied wiping a tear from her eyes and settling back on the couch while Chantal got her a Ginger Ale and some soda crackers to snack on. "I guess I best bite the bullet and call Aunty Rhonda and tell her the news."

"I'm going to my room so I can't hear the yelling over the phone."

"Smart girl." Jeannette laughed and picked up the phone.

Around the time Jeannette was summoning the courage to actually make the call, Sam was on his way to CJ's office to break the news to her about the house. She took the news a lot more calmly than he anticipated and only remarked that a house selling for more than six million would be hard to keep out of the news. Sam agreed but said that the realtor had promised it would go through without mention. Thinking out loud, CJ mentioned that Jeannette's willingness to put down roots could always be spun in a positive light. Sam rolled his eyes and left the office at that point, he hated that his job meant that any amount of spinning had to be done to have the woman he loved in his life. He was fairly certain that everyone now understood that he'd quit without regret rather than risk loosing Jeannette, Chantal or his new baby. Sam went back to his office humming a tune and got back to work so that he could be out of the bull pen by seven that evening.

Jeannette meanwhile was thrilled that she had to leave a voice mail for Rhonda and then cringed half an hour later when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Well, well her Royal Highness has deemed it time to converse with lowly me. How ever shall I recover?"

"Rhonda, cut the dramatics there will be time enough for that when I tell you my news."

"What news would that be? Did you come to your senses about the movie offer?"

"No, I just bought a charming Victorian house in Georgetown, cost me a pretty pence but I can afford it."

"What do you want a house there for Jeannette, you should be buying in New York."

"I want a house because Sam's place is just too small especially with another child on the way." Jeannette said quickly then held the phone away from her ear.

"Well it's not like you are vacationing there...WHAT THE BOLLOCKS !"

"You heard me, I'm preggers again with Sam's baby. It seems that we are a very fertile couple, it happened that first night in London."

"Are you out of your freaking mind you silly prat? Do you know what the gossip will be? You taking one of your little breaks cause you are once again knocked up! "

"Rhonda, I don't care what they say about me, I will not be in London for the foreseeable future. Chantal is going to start school here and the house will be ready by Christmas. I committed to doing the Christmas album so I'll do it but other than Abbey's charity gala I won't be needing your services as a manager anymore. Now as my friend I'll need you lots but Rhonda my heart, my head, my soul just isn't into being a star anymore. I want to be a mother, I need to be a mother."

"You can do both Jeannette, you are just hormonal right now."

"No Rhonda, I've known since the curtain closed that it was my last performance on the stage. I want out, I just didn't have the courage to tell you to your face, which you deserve given all that you've done for me over the years."

"That is certainly true, do you know how hard I work for you young lady? You could have told me in person."

"Rhonda, you are trying to steam roll me over the phone. You would have done it in person. I didn't want to feel guilty for following my heart over my career and it seems that is why fate placed Sam and I into each others lives again. You should see him with Chantal, he's so dotting and creative with her. He wrote her the most beautiful poem that had me in tears. I was a mess when I discovered I was pregnant again but Sam came down to the farmhouse and managed to take all my fears and insecurities away. I think I may just be falling in love Rhonda. You can't begrudge me that after all these years can you?"

"Of course I can't but I just want you to know that it's never wise to say never."

"I didn't say never I said I wanted out, I'm just one hundred percent certain that I want out for good. Does that help the semantics for you?"

"Don't get cheeky with me Jeannette or I'll fly up there and put you over my knee, you saucy little girl."

"No reaction to me having feelings for Sam?"

"Well it was bound to happen given you have a child with him and are going to have another one. It may not be love though Jeannette it may just be a nesting feeling."

"No, it's more than that Rhonda, I'm thinking about him all the time. It's not just Chantal and I against the world anymore, I'm not alone. I picture leaving him and I just can't nor do I want to do it. I'm making his job a living hell if the press ever gets wind of this and I don't care. I still want him. He's mine Rhonda, all mine."

"Then there really is nothing I can say on my part to change your mind about your career or him. I wish you the best of luck Jeannette and I'll be here when you come to your senses in a few years."

"Rhonda!"

"The theater is in your blood dear, it will always be in you. You can deny it all you want but the pull will be there."

"That's just it Rhonda, the pull isn't there anymore, that's how I know it's time to move on. You'll be here for the Gala right?"

"Yes, of course I will be."

"Good, I guess I should let you go and get some sleep."

"I won't be getting any sleep tonight kiddo, thanks to your news. So you aren't announcing the pregnancy at all."

"That's right, I love ya Rhonda."

"Yeah I know kiddo, I love you too. I'll be talking to you in a week or so. Tell my girl I miss her."

Jeannette hung up the phone amazed that there had only been one outburst and wondering how long it would take Rhonda to test her resolve. She knew her friend didn't understand that the lure just wasn't there anymore and that was why she'd give it a rest for a year or two then tell her break time was over. Rhonda would always be an agent first and her friend second.

Chantal came out of her room for chocolate milk and found her Mum pinching the bridge of her nose, a sign that she had a headache. She went straight over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Did Aunty Rhonda get mad a you?"

"A little but nothing nearly as loud as I was expecting. She wished me all the luck in the world. Rhonda also told me to tell you that she missed you."

"I miss Aunty Rhonda and Mandy too. Do you think they will come visit us here?"

"I know Rhonda will be here for the Gala. Maybe once we are moved into the new house we can invite Mandy down for a visit. Mandy is rather busy with her new boyfriend my luv."

"Next time you talk to her can I say hi?"

"Sure, I'm going to take a little nap until Sam gets home. Do you want to join me?"

"Really? Mummy it's been ages since you've let me snuggle with you, of course I do."

Mother and daughter slept for three hours before getting up to make dinner. With a fully stocked kitchen Jeannette decided on angel hair pasta with pesto and chicken strips. Chantal had just sat down to eat when her Dad walked through the door and straight over to her for a pesto seasoned kiss. Sam smiled at Jeannette and told her that he was just going to change and would be out in a minute. She followed him into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Something up?" Sam asked as he undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Where is my kiss hello and I told Rhonda today."

"Wow and I didn't hear her from across the Atlantic, are your ear drums okay?"

"She just yelled bollocks when it dawned on her that I said I was preggers again then I told her I had no intention of setting foot back on the stage. That part she will refuse to believe, she'll be bugging me again in a few years. Now about that kiss...."

Sam dropped down to his knees and held her face in his hands as he kissed each eyelid slowly before leaving a long passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm assuming that she'll keep mum on our love child?"

Jeannette chuckled softly, "Yes our love child is still safe for the moment. Hurry up I'm going to go fix your plate." She ruffled his hair and left him to finish changing.

After brushing her hair for twenty five minutes Sam tucked Chantal into bed and patted Winston's head telling him to take good care of his little girl while she slept. He turned off the light leaving the soft glow of the night light and closed the door. He heard the shower going and decided to join Jeannette under the waters invigorating spray. He quickly shed his clothes, opened the bathroom door, announced his presence and slid in the shower.

Sam took the body puff she was using off her and hung it over a hook as he poured bath gel into his hands and made a rich lather. Starting at her neck he slowly brought his hands down to her breasts and cupped them in his hands noticing that they had grown. He thumbed her nipples until Jeannette moaned and worked his way down her body lathering her up before directing her under the stream of warm water. He turned the shower off and began licking the droplets of water off her skin making Jeannette shiver with pleasure. She stepped out of the shower and took a fluffy towel to dry herself and then padded into Sam's room tossing the towel at him. Pulling the covers of the bed down she lay naked in the middle of the bed and chewed on her lower lip.

Sam caught sight of her and his heart stopped for a moment as she motioned him over asking him to make love to her. He smiled telling her that he'd do anything for her and joined her on the bed. Neither one of them got much sleep that night but neither cared. Jeannette felt a little sorry for Sam since she could always take a nap but he had been the one to start the love making again at four in the morning so she didn't feel that sorry for him. He kissed her tenderly just before he left knowing that he'd be grinning at work all day long and that Toby and CJ would want to kick his ass.


	23. Clam Chowder Trouble

Jeannette was feeling fine for a change and not in the mood to cook Chantal suggested they go out for dinner and asked if it could be the Old Ebbitt Grill so she could try the trout this time. Jeannette didn't see the harm in going out and gave Sam a call. Sam knew there was a slight risk of them being seen together but thoughts of crab and artichoke dip won him over. They made plans to meet at the restaurant.

Chantal and Jeannette arrived a good fifteen minutes early so they ask for a table where they could see the patrons coming in. Jeannette ordered two ginger ales and Chantal wanted a cup of New England Clam Chowder with extra bacon.

Danny had just finished a meeting when he noticed the table and knew he had seen both of the occupants before. He sat back down in his seat and tried to figure it out. They were both blonde, the little girl had lighter blonde hair and looked to be about six years old to Danny. The little girl turned around and he noticed her azure blue eyes and dimples. She was absolutely adorable and he was certain he had seen her before. He was about to give up and go over to the table when he saw Sam walk in and head straight for the table. Sam's face lit up when he saw them both and he quickly sat down. Danny was now intrigued and decided to get an introduction from Sam. He approached the table and was taken by the beauty of the woman.

"Sam, I didn't think they let you out of the bull pen this early."

"Oh hey Danny, I get out before midnight a little more often these days. Shouldn't you still be there? CJ had not called a full lid when I left."

"Slow news day, I had a meeting that just finished."

"Anything interesting I should know about?" Sam teased.

"No..."

Chantal was tired of being ignored and set about to change that. "Sam, you did not introduce us, that is not polite, you should know better."

Danny recognized the voice immediately as the little girl who put Paul Galerie in his place for not listening to CJ's briefing. He tried to remember what CJ had said when he asked about her.

"Chantal it is also impolite to interrupt someone during a conversation." Jeannette chastised

"Sorry Mummy, Sorry Sam."

"That's OK Sweetie, Danny this is my friend Jeannette and her daughter Chantal. Danny is a member of the press."

"Jeannette, you look very familiar and your daughter is a real spitfire. She put a reporter in his place for asking CJ a question that had already been covered."

Sam's jaw dropped when he realized that Danny was putting pieces together. Chantal realized she shouldn't say another word and Jeannette was suddenly feeling nauseous that their happy little bubble of oblivion was burst.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Danny." Sam stated.

"Yeah sure, nice meeting you ladies, enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you." Jeannette replied quietly.

The minute Danny was out of the building Sam dialed CJ.

"What do you want Sam?" CJ asked.

"We just ran into Danny and he recognized both Jeannette and Chantal. He couldn't place Jeannette but he knew Chantal had smacked down the press that day."

"For shit sake! I knew something like this would happen and you know what Danny is like. It won't take him long to start asking me questions. Right now, I bet he is wondering what a friend of mine who was here for a conference is still doing here and dinning with you. What the hell am I going to tell him Sam?"

"That it is none of his business and has nothing to do with the functioning of the White House. Or maybe you can tell him who Jeannette is and that she is here working on the First Ladies Gala."

"So what is she doing out with you. How good of a look did he get of Chantal, Sam?"

"I don't know, he seemed to be focussing on Jeannette trying to figure out who she was."

"You better hope it's Jeannette he is focusing on. He has just enough time to get back here to question me about it. I'm going to have to call a full lid for the day. I need at least overnight to have an answer for Danny. I hope you enjoy your night Sam because you just turned mine to shit." CJ growled.

"Sorry Ceeg but you insisted on being the first call."

"Samuel stick to take out from now on."

"CJ, I'm not hiding my girls away like they are a dirty little secret!"

"Sam I hate to burst you bubble but they are a dirty little secret." An exasperated CJ breathed. "Are you stil there?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes and that was a low blow CJ."

"Call it whatever you want but I'm the one stuck dealing with your six years apart one night stands. Do you have any idea how the moral majority is going to use this against us? You have no clue how many levels of shit are coming our way. Which means anything we are trying to do is going to get put out to pasture for the scandal that keeps giving. Enjoy your meal Sam it might be your last." CJ replied before hanging the phone up.

While Sam attempted to have a normal dinner and pay attention to Chantal, Jeannette was seething about being called a dirty little secret. She knew Sam was only responding to something CJ said first but it still made her feel like a burden to Sam. Jeannette started to wonder if it might be better if she just went back home to London.

Meanwhile CJ was behind closed doors with Toby updating him on the latest. She was shocked when Toby didn't seem to be worried about it. She listed the numerous ways Danny or another reporter could do damage if the story was out there. Toby listened to her patiently and then reminded her that Sam hadn't had an affair with a married woman, he wasn't sleeping with a call girl and the last time he checked living in so called sin wasn't against the American Constitution. He suggested that all she should do is simply state that the White House does not comment on the personal lives of White House employees. CJ wanted to hit her head against the desk, she didn't understand how Toby could write it off as no big deal.

"You were no help at all Toby." she muttered and left letting the door almost slam behind her.

She marched into the press room calling a full lid and walked back to her office. She grabbed her jacket and told Carol that she was leaving for the night and not to book an appointment with Danny in the morning if he asked. CJ was going home, ordering take out and going to go to bed before midnight for a change. If the boys didn't care why should she was her justification. This resolve lasted until she discovered that there was nothing good on TV at ten so she started anticipating what Danny might ask and how she could handle him. She wasn't above using Gail in explaining that some relationships just don't get commented on. No one in the press room knew that Gail was a gift from Danny and it hadn't changed the course of the Presidency. CJ thought that that might be the best way to talk to Danny to get him to not make a story out of Sam's life.

Once Chantal was asleep Jeannette broached the subject of going back home to Sam. He quickly silenced her with a passionate kiss and told her he'd quit before he'd want her to go back to London. He told her that CJ would come up with something that would either make the story a non story or let it run for a limited cycle. He held Jeannette's hands and walked her over to the her side of the bed and dropped down to his knees. He took her shoes off and gave her feet a massage that traveled up to her calves. She purred in contentment and Sam suggested they make it an early night and get some sleep. Sam left her to change so that he wouldn't be tempted by her body and came back from the bathroom to find her already under the covers. He joined her in bed wrapping his arms around her leaving light kisses on her neck. They talked quietly for about twenty minutes until Jeannette fell asleep. Sam was a wake for another half an hour before he to succumbed to sleep.

Danny was still awake trying to figure out who Jeannette was. He knew he had seen her before but the harder he tried to place her, he still kept on drawing a blank. He'd have to ask CJ about it in the morning. He figured that if he brought Carol a coffee she'd squeeze him in to CJ's morning schedule. 


	24. Paint Chips

Carol wasn't surprised to see Danny in front of her desk at eight with a cup of coffee. CJ was currently in the Oval Office and fully intended on avoiding her office for most of the day. She was going to take over Sam's office since he was the reason for all her stress.

"Morning Carol, brought you your favourite cafe au lait." Danny said with a grin.

Carol took a long sip, "Thank you, what can I do for you?"

"Can you get me a meeting with CJ? Squeeze me in somewhere this morning preferably."

"Sorry Danny but she has a very tight day and no room for meetings. She's going to be in meetings of her own when she's not briefing."

"What about tomorrow morning?"

"Check back with me after full lid has been called, I'll have a better idea then. Danny seriously don't try to talk to her today or give her grief. She's in a bad mood, not feeling very well and has a long day of boring meetings ahead of her."

"Thanks for the warning, CJ in a mood isn't a person I like dealing with."

"That makes two of us." Carol chuckled before taking another sip of her drink.

Once Danny was completely out of sight Carol called her boss to let her know that she'd turned him away for the day and maybe the next day too. CJ was relieved and promised she'd treat Carol to lunch later on in the week.

Danny had decided to go look for Sam instead. He was sure that he'd know who he was dining with last night. Bonnie saw him heading towards the Bullpen and quickly told Ginger who made Sam hide under his desk. Ginger had just told Toby not to call for Sam when Danny walked in to the area.

"Daniel, you know you are not allowed to be back here unless you have a meeting." Ginger stated with authority.

"I just had a quick question for Sam. Can I see him?"

"Sam's not here. Would you like to request a meeting? I can give you Monday anytime after two."

"Monday? Ginger it's Wednesday."

"He's a very busy man this week."

Toby stepped out of his office and looked at Danny. "You are not suppose to be here Danny."

"I just need ten seconds, twenty tops of Sam's time."

"What do you need him for?"

"I ran in to him at dinner last night with the little girl that smacked Paul Galerie down and her mother."

"You mean Jeannette and Chantal."

"Yes, yes I do. I'm trying to figure out why Jeannette looks so familiar. Do you know her last name?"

"Why does it matter? Her last name is Pierce."

"Pierce, Jeannette Pierce, nope that does nothing for me."

"I repeat Danny why does it matter?" Toby mumbled.

"I know I've seen her before. She stunningly gorgeous and it's really bothering me that I can't figure out why I know I've seen her before."

"I'll save you the online search, she's an actress and world renowned singer. She's here working on a charity gala with the First Lady. She does mostly musicals."

"Oh, I must have seen a poster of her or something, I don't exactly frequent theaters."

"You should buy a ticket to the gala, her voice is phenomenal."

"Thanks Toby, maybe I will."

Toby waited a few minutes then pelted four balls against Sam's window. Sam slowly rose and found Toby staring at him. "I heard what you said, who gets to tell CJ?"

"You do. She's working out of Josh's office while he's on the hill, now go."

Sam found CJ exactly where Toby said she would be. CJ took one look at him and sighed. "What the hell have you done now Samuel?"

"It wasn't me. Danny came looking for me and Ginger tried to get rid of him. Toby came out and asked him what he wanted me for. Danny told him and Toby gave him Jeannette's last night which still didn't mean anything to him. Toby told him that she was an actress and singer and she was here working on a charity gala with Mrs. B."

"So how did Danny take it?"

"He said he must have seen her on a poster then since he doesn't do musical theatre. Toby told him he should go to the gala."

"And that was it? No other questions or anything out of Danny?"

"Nope that was it."

"He will remember that I said Chantal's mom was a friend here for a conference. Then how do I explain it?"

"Simple you didn't want to say anything about the gala in case it didn't get off the ground. Tell him it's happening and it will be called An Evening with Jeannette Pierce and Friends."

"This is only a delay Sam, it's not going to go away and when Jeannette starts showing and she's spotted out with you?"

"It's simply none of their damn business."

"You know what? When I get the first question I'm stopping the briefing and calling you in to handle all the fallout."

"Fine, I'm capable of telling them to bugger off."

"Sam, you are going to be the death of me. It doesn't help that the President and First Lady are so enamored with both of them."

"They are very lovable people CJ. Now I'm going back to my office so I can get out of here by seven at the latest. Stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry Samuel."

CJ wished she had something to throw at him as he left Josh's office. He was so over his head in love with Jeannette that he either couldn't see or refused to see how his relationship could damage the administration. CJ didn't doubt that he'd resign if push came to shove but she also knew the President would not accept his resignation. CJ never imagined a women she admired so much would be such a pain in her ass. Her thoughts of talking Jeannette into going back to London were shot when she bought the multimillion dollar house in Georgetown. Jeannette obviously cared for Sam and was willing to put down roots for her growing family. She wished that she could be happy for them but she couldn't see past all the trouble that would be landing on her shoulders.

While CJ was worrying Jeannette and Chantal had taken a taxi to one of those big box stores that Jeannette could not stand. However, Donna had told her they had a very wide selection of paint chips to choose from. Chantal had stood very patiently at her mother's side as she looked at exterior paints. Jeannette was torn between three gray paints and Chantal wanted to move on to interior colours so she could do her own room. As soon as Jeannette asked her opinion she pointed to the paint chip in the middle and declared it was perfect. Jeannette commended her daughter and then walked over to the interior section allowing Chantal to move freely to look for colours. Chantal ran around collecting every chip of purple. Once she was satisfied she had covered every purple she went back and started collecting colours to do an art project or two with. Chantal's purse was filled to the brim with paint chips and she had to go over to her mum to ask her to put the rest in her purse.

"Chantal, did you take one of every colour from every company?"

"No just the ones that I figured I could use in my art project. I needed yellow and orange for the sun, blues for the sky, whites for the clouds, greens for stems and leaves, then flower colours. I'm going to make a mosaic that can be framed and hung on my new bedroom wall."

"Sounds like a good way to keep yourself out of trouble, just don't be gluing on an unprotected table."

"I figured I'd use the left overs of that brown craft paper."

"I rather you use newspaper. I'll ask Sam to bring one home for you. They must have several laying around."

Jeannette was ignoring reds and oranges until her eye happened to catch a burnt orange that seemed to be screaming, "I belong in your dance studio." She was very surprised the colour was speaking to her but she took several samples so she could put them up in a block at Sam's to see if she could really live with it. She found the perfect forest green for the library, a deep raspberry for one of the guest rooms and a combination of seafoam and sage green for the formal living room. Her purse was starting to get filled so she stopped collecting samples. She figured Chantal probably picked several colours that she could look at as well. An associate came along and Jeannette asked for the prices for each line of paint as well as sample sizes. The house would be turned over to her in two weeks and she wanted to have a sample of every colour for every room ready to go. The associate told her that it would take about an hour to do fifteen sample tins. She also told Jeannette that she could fax the colours and company with the paint number, if there was one, in advance and just come in to pick up and pay for them. Jeannette liked the sound of that and took a business card from the paint department. Jeannette found out that the associate was actually the manager of the paint department and her name was Hillary. She thanked Hillary and asked her if she'd mind calling them a cab.

One the ride home Jeannette started sifting through Chantal's paint chips that were in her purse and claimed about ten of them. She started looking through the samples in Chantal's purse and laughed, "I take it you want a purple room."

"Yes I do mommy but I can't decide if I want to go light or dark. I'm sort of drawn to the purples with gray undertones like this one called Midnight Mauve but I also like the Antique Violet and Pure Orchid."

"We'll have to look at the dimensions of your room again, a darker colour in a small room will make it look even smaller. I think your room is a pretty decent size so I'd suggest that you go with light furniture if you go with the Midnight Mauve. The Pure Orchid is very pretty but you may get sick of it. Once the house is ours you can get an actually sample of each and we can paint 3 walls and one of them will speak to you. Look at this colour." Jeannette pulled out the burnt orange and handed it to Chantal. "I caught this colour out of the corner of my eye and it was screaming to me. It said it would be perfect in the studio."

"Well it certainly is cheerful and bright without being too bright if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean Pumpkin."

Chantal started to giggle, "Mummy the colour sort of looks like a refined pumpkin."

"Darling, you are absolutely right. When did refine make it's way in to your vocabulary?"

"It was my word of the day with Uncle Toby a week or so ago. He said that you were a refined lady with street smarts. Today's word was transcontinental."

"You really like Uncle Toby don't you?"

"Yes I do, he's great and he adores me."

"Everyone adores you darling because you are such a special young lady."

"Thank you Mummy. What are we having for dinner?"

"We still have some pine nuts and cashews left so I thought I'd make couscous with chicken stock and use that little folding grill to do some chicken breasts."

"Sounds good, you should use your citrus marinade for the chicken."

"That's a good idea dear, I'll make a light citrus dressing for the couscous too."

"Can today be a cooking lesson day?" Chantal asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure and you didn't need to use those eyes on me."

"Sorry Mummy, I'll go wash my hands."

Although making dinner took twice as long Jeannette loved every minute she spent in the kitchen with her daughter. Chantal was eager to learn and had slowly started to master recipes, her first successful meals had been pancakes and French toast. She now had a few pasta dishes, a couple of chicken meals and several casseroles under her belt. After Jeannette showed Chantal how to gently roast the pine nuts and cashews and explained how to make the couscous they prepared the dressing and the marinade. Chantal told her mom it was bath time for the chicken and Jeannette chuckled as she poured the marinade over the Chicken and put it in the fridge.

"Do you want to look at the paint chips with me? I wouldn't mind seeing the colours you picked for your mosaic."

Mother and daughter went through all the paint chips and put them in colour order. They had just finished when it was time to put the chicken in the oven. Chantal went off to put her paint chips away and Jeannette laid down on the couch. She was just about to have a little nap when the phone rang. Jeannette picked it up assuming it would be Sam telling her he'd be late, she was a little surprised to hear it was Rhonda.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Today I'm tired, yesterday I was tossing my cookies."

"Lovely, I'm calling for two reasons. First of all, you need to get your behind in to a recording studio pronto, all the songs you wanted to sing have been cleared. I cleared them for the gala too.

Secondly, word of the gala has been spread and I've had a few calls asking if they could be included as your friends."

"Really who?"

"Hugh."

"Which one I know three?"

"I only know one who sings, you shared a stage with him for months."

"Really? Oh that will be fun, who else?"

"Josh Groban and Jon Bon Jovi."

"Oh my God I'm going to share the stage with Jon, I may just faint as soon as I see him."

"You and your school girl crush."

"So who is this Josh guy?"

"His record is being released in November and David Foster produced his first album. I trust David."

"So do I. Did Jon call you himself?"

"Yes, I told him that you'd sing anything he wanted to. He laughed and said he'd sing anything you wanted him to. Do you want his contact number?"

"Is the Pope Catholic? Bloody hell give me the number!"

Rhonda chuckled and found the number for Jeannette. They chatted for a few minutes and then Rhonda reminded her what time it was in London. She made herself comfortable on the couch and dialed the number Rhonda gave her and left a voice message, "Hi Jon, it's Jeannette Pierce. I'm thrilled, honoured and star struck all at once. I'm sure Rhonda gave you the date and as to the music I love every song you've sung with the exception of Dead or Alive. So I'll let you decide your solo. As for a collaboration, I'm sure you are familiar with the Bowie/Crosby classic Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy, I'd love to sing that with you. Peace on Earth will be on my Christmas album that I'll be recording soon. Thank you so much for being a part of this evening." Jeannette left Sam's home number to contact her and went to see what Chantal was up to.

Her daughter was sitting on her bed sketching a picture of a field of wild flowers with the sun shinning and a few puffy clouds in the sky. Chantal was a remarkably talented artist for a child her age and had a vivid imagination. Jeannette remarked that she might want to make the next sketch a little larger so she wasn't cutting slivers of colour out.

"I can ask Sam to bring it in and Ginger can photocopy it larger for me."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to have to go to New York for a few days to record my Christmas album and I want you to come with me. We'll stay at the Plaza, have high tea, do some shopping at FAO and go up the Empire State Building. What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to spend a lot of time in the booth wondering when we are going to go do those things."

"I promise we'll have time to do them darling."

"A heart promise?" Chantal asked skeptically. She knew her mother and her perfectionist ways when it came to performing. She envisioned her wanting to do twenty versions of every song.

"A heart promise, I promise you with all my heart that you'll have fun on this trip and we'll do everything I said."

"Then I'll go with you. Want to listen to me read something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Eloise at the Plaza."

"How fitting. Go get the book."

"Mommy when we move can all my books be sent from London?"

"Of course, any toys you want can be shipped over too. We are keeping both the flat in London and Amberly Manor."

"Oh I never thought you'd give them up, I just thought maybe you'd replace things and I like my books better than new ones."

"Don't say that to Sam."

"Oh I like all the books Donna picked out for me, even the duplicates but I want my copy of Anne of Green Gables for example."

"Time for the chicken to get his sauna."

"Actually Mum, it looks more like a tanning bed." Chantal laughed.

"You're right."

Jeannette very carefully guided Chantal's hands to place the chicken on the grill then let her close the lid. They set the timer and then prepared the chicken stock for the couscous to cook in. Jeannette had just put all the chicken in the oven to keep it warm and was fluffing up the couscous when Sam walked in the door.

"You're early Daddy!" Chantal exclaimed and ran over to him for a big hug.

Sam swept her up in his arms and placed kisses all over her cheeks, neck and the top of her hair. He gave her a big hug and set her down. She launched in to a story about the day and asked him if he'd bring her drawing to Ginger. Sam agreed and then went in to the bedroom to hang his jacket and tie up. He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. Chantal waited for her turn and washed her hands as well. Jeannette had set the table and the three of them sat down to dine. Sam noticed how his daughter ate all the pine nuts in the couscous first then ate around the cashews.

"You don't like cashews Sweetie?" He asked.

"I love them that's why I'm saving them for last."

"Oh. I like the citrus theme going on here Jen, the couscous especially is very tasty."

"Thanks, I like couscous a lot but I haven't made any in ages." After dinner Jeannette brought her plate and utensils to the sink and walked back to the table. "Sam would you mind doing the dishes tonight, I'm starting to feel very tired again."

"Sure, you'll help too right Chantal?"

"I hate doing dishes but for you Mummy I'll do them."

"Thanks my darlings."

"If the new house doesn't have a dishwasher we need to buy one." Chantal muttered to Sam as he tossed her a dish towel to start drying.

Once the dishes, pot and grill were all clean Chantal went to go play with her dollhouse. Sam went to check on Jeannette and found her fast asleep. He picked up the work he had agreed to take home and finished it in the livingroom. He looked at the time and went in to Chantal's room.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"I'd love that Daddy."

Sam couldn't have stopped the smile on his face for all the money in the world. He was use to her calling him Sam, she didn't call him Dad very often but to hear Daddy just warmed his heart and made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He brushed her hair for forty minutes as they talked about the new house and Chantal's plan to make a mosaic. Then they played with her doll house, Chantal was getting ready to host a grand party in her mini mansion. Sam helped her, pretending to be the butler and maid and fixed things according to the lady of the house's orders. Chantal told Sam that there was a set of furniture for the nursery and that once the baby was born she wanted it, complete with the baby in the pram. Sam of course promised to buy it for her. They played for an hour or so until Chantal started to yawn. Sam left her to change for bed then tucked her and Winston in for a few stories. Sam placed a kiss on her forehead, "good night my precious girl."

"Night Sam." Chantal yawned before snuggling into Winston and quickly drifting off to sleep.

While Chantal and Jeannette slept and Sam worked Danny was on the computer trying to find more information about Jeannette. He knew there was a story there, he just needed to find it.


	25. Serendipity

I know it's been a long time in the making but after updating Ginger What's Next, I felt duty bound to give Sam and Jeannette some equal time. Is anyone still reading? I promise to finish both stories but the updating time frame is a definite hit or miss. Enjoy!

The Abbots had confirmed that 6.26 million dollars were indeed transfered in to their account and immediately called a moving company. Gillian Abbot labeled every piece of furniture she wanted to go to storage and just left what she was tired of behind. She figured that the new home owner could deal with the cast offs as a form of retribution for attacking her sense of style. She had spent years collecting very expensive pieces of furniture and all her friends raved about how beautiful her house was. She wanted to meet the British twit who purchased the house to give her a piece of her mind but the realtor, Mrs. Harley had insisted that one of the conditions of buying the house was that it was a closed sale. All she knew was the money was transferred from a London bank and the buyer was female. A male would not have bothered to trash her decor she figured. Her husband just saw the dollar signs and having the money in a day and booked them on a 60 day world cruise. They were at the airport when Mrs. Harley handed over the keys to Jeannette a week early.

"Welcome to your new home. The Abbots left furniture behind, it's yours to do with as you please."

"Were there any pieces that you liked Claire? Claim them and this is for you."

Claire Harley's eyes nearly fell out of their socket when she saw the personal check for fifty thousand dollars. "Miss Pierce I ...wow...thank you!"

"You are welcome Claire, you worked hard for me and I wanted you to know that I appreciated it. Call me Jeannette by the way."

"Thank you Jeannette. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Three hours later Jeannette was on her way to the West Wing to pick up Chantal. The Secret Service had both Jeannette and Chantal on a list that let them clear the front gate but once they went through interior security they had to be picked up. Toby met her and gave her a brief hug.

"I think your daughter is with the First Lady, then again she could be in with the President. She avoids CJ and the Press Room and we let her roam freely."

"Oy, you've given her a rather large leash. Little Miss Muffet is capable of charming her way into any part of the White House. Let's hope she's with Abbey."

Toby chuckled and walked her over to the East Wing. "I'll let Sam know where you are."

"Thanks, tell him I have the keys to the house."

Chantal was indeed in Abbey's office sitting on the couch reading. She looked up when the door opened, smiled at her mother and went back to reading.

"Jeannette, so glad you could join me for tea today. It should be here in a few minutes. Chantal tells me that you are heading to New York tomorrow for a week."

"Yes I wasn't expecting the house to be turned over a week early. I'm going to try to get out of New York in four days..."

"Mummy that will never happen if you keep your heart promise you'll need the other 3 days."

"I plan on amazing you my little imp."

"I'll believe it when it happens." Chantal replied with a smirk that made Abbey laugh.

"The former owners actually left pieces of furniture for me to deal with. Most of it was atrocious but Claire liked three pieces and I actually think the bed frame in one of the rooms could be perfect for you Chantal. The room would be perfect for you too."

"When are we going to go see it?"

"After dinner once Sam has eaten."

"Ah here is tea, thank you Stephan. If you could set us up on the couch."

"It would be my pleasure Doctor Bartlet."

"I like him Abbey he remembers that you have your own title."

"I like him too for the same reason. Now let's have tea "

Jeannette filled Abbey in on the singers who wanted to be a part of the gala and gushed over Jon Bon Jovi which made Abbey laugh and admit that she found him rather attractive too. Chantal ate the last scone and poured herself another cuppa while the adults talked. She was just thinking about going to find Sam when he walked in the door.

"Sam! I was just going to head over to your office!"

"Well now you don't have to. You've got some packing to do when you get home. Hi Abbey, hi Jeannette. I hear we have the keys."

"Yes we do, I was hoping we could go over after dinner to look around. You've never seen it from the inside. It looks much better with most of the furniture gone. They, well it was probably the Mrs. left pieces she was tired of behind. Do you think Josh and Toby would mind helping you paint the rooms with the sample paints while we are gone?"

"If Chantal asks them they will say yes and I bet Ginger and Donna would join us."

"Jeannette you have me far too curious for my own good. Could I accompany you tonight? I'd like to see the before and after."

"Of course you can Abbey but what about security issues?"

"I can call Ron right now and ask him to set it up. How about we eat here at six and then head over there. I just need the address."

"Do you know it yet?" Sam laughed looking at Jeannette with a large smirk.

"I do know it, smart arse."

"Mummy you swore you owe me a dollar!"

"Sam, give your daughter a dollar since you were the reason I cursed."

Chantal walked over to her dad and held out her hand. Sam couldn't believe she wanted it and made a big production out of taking out his wallet. "See your picture is in here." Sam said showing her the picture. "It should be in there. Now about that dollar." Jeannette and Abbey started laughing and Sam gave them both a look. Chantal was giving him an impatient look as she tapped one foot. "I only have a five." Sam stated. "I have change, give me the five and I'll give you four back." Chantal replied with a grin as she picked up her purse and took out her wallet. Sam sighed, handed over the five and got three dollars back. "Hey you are short a dollar!" "Thought I had four, I'm good for it and you know where I live." Chantal replied back with a cheeky grin and closed her wallet. Sam's jaw dropped, "You little imp! You're very lucky that I love you my cheeky monkey or I'd hang you upside down until four quarters fell out of you." Chantal rose one eyebrow, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great, just great both my parents are drama queens." She muttered.

"That would make you the biggest drama queen of them all then." Sam rationalized.

Jeannette chuckled, "Darling we better get home to pack. What time do you want us physically in the building Abbey?"

"How about five, I don't think I've ever shown you the solarium."

"Five it is then. Thank you for tea."

"Thank you very much for letting me stay with you today Abbey."

"You are both very welcome, it was my pleasure Chantal."

"Kiss your father Miss Muffet."

"I'll have an IOU waiting for you at dinner." Sam whispered in his daughter's ear before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Abbey loved the house and told Jeannette that she might not like the furniture pieces but she should have them appraised then auctioned off so the money could go to a charity of Jeannette's choice. Sam had suggested that rather than flying to New York it would be more relaxed and picturesque to take the Acela Express. Chantal heard train and was begging her mother to take the train. When Jeannette found out that it took less than three hours and they had a first class she asked Sam to book them.

Sam kissed his girl's good-bye at seven and headed to work. Jeannette went back to sleep for twenty extra minutes while Chantal made sure she had enough to keep her busy during the train ride. Once Chantal was done she poured herself a large glass of chocolate milk and snacked on some Oreo cookies. She thought about the train and put some cookies in a sandwich bag as a treat. She made a cup of tea for her mum and it was ready just as her alarm went off. Chantal took it in to Sam's room and placed it on the bedside table.

"Mummy it's time to get up now. I made you a cuppa can I do anything else for you?"

"You can pack some entertainment for yourself."

"I did that already. I can bring Winston with me right?"

"Of course you can. I hope you didn't eat too much since the train will provide us with a hot breakfast."

"I just had some chocolate milk." Chantal fibbed. "I packed myself some Oreo's and a sleeve of soda crackers for you."

"You better make it two sleeves Sweetie. Thank you for the tea."

"You are welcome, guess I better change out of my jammies."

"That would be a good idea for both of us." Jeannette replied with a smile.

Chantal decided she wanted to wear her jeans with a simple white T and her pink cashmere sweater with her pink patten leather flats. Jeannette pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans added a heather gray V neck T and the matching cashmere cardigan. She slid her feet in to three inch black heels and brought her roller suitcase out in to the living room.

Chantal saw her mum and started to giggle, "Great minds think a like"

"No one will suspect we are mother and daughter." Jeannette chuckled.

Once the train had pulled out of Union Station and their tickets had been checked Jeannette changed seats so that they were at a table for four. Chantal was colouring with glitter gel pens while Jeannette was trying to figure out which 12 songs she'd sing from among the twenty that had been cleared for her. She'd changed her mind several times since she agreed to do the CD. They were forty minutes out of New York's Penn Station when she finalized the list.

"So what are you singing Mum?"

"I'm sure you can guess most of them."

"Hmm... Peace on Earth, O Holy Night, Winter Wonderland, White Christmas, The Christmas Song, Joy to the World, Santa Claus is Coming to Town since it's one of my favourites and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

"You are correct the other four are: Snow, O Little Town of Bethlehem, Silver Bells and Away in the Manger."

"That a pretty awesome selection, I'd buy your CD."

"Thank you my love but you will get a free copy."

"Mummy I have my own money I'd like to go in the store and buy it for myself. You can sign it for me."

"Fine I'll sign it for you. Once we check in to the hotel, we'll go down and have lunch then we have to be at the studio for 3:30."

"How many hours are we going to spend in the studio?"

"Probably four hours then we'll go for dinner and head back to the hotel."

"Yeah so much for fun."

"We will be having tea and shopping at FAO tomorrow Princess Imp."

"So that means we'll be in the studio at six in the morning."

"No, 10:00 to 2:00. Tea is at 3:00 so I'll order in a large pizza for 11:30 to tide us both over. I thought we could go up the Empire State building after FAO and maybe fit in a little shopping before dinner."

"I'm starting to have a little faith in you but seeing is still believing." Chantal said with a smirk.

"You know I don't remember raising you to be an imp yet you've grown in to one."

"It's all just pat of my charms and even you have told me how charming I can be."

"I think I liked you better before you knew what a smirk was and started using them."

Chantal let out a little evil cackle and made devil horns above her head which made her mother laugh. The train pulled in to New York's Penn Station exactly on time and after making their way out of the track area Chantal spotted a uniformed limo driver holding a placard that said Pierce. "Did you order a limo for us Mummy?"

"Actually the Plaza sent it but do you see a driver?"

"Yes." Chantal pointed in the direction of the driver who noticed her and waved at her.

Jeannette followed her daughter's finger and spotted her name. The driver started walking and met them half way. "Good afternoon Miss Pierce."

"Good afternoon, thank you for being so prompt. You look very familiar did you use to drive for the Ritz?"

"Yes I did. I've driven you around several times Miss Pierce. Miss Chantal you were about three the last time I saw you. How old are you now?"

"I'll be six in January."

"Wow you are getting so big."

"Thank you. Mummy I'm getting hungry."

"We'll be at the hotel soon Chantal."

After an early check in Jeannette and Chantal unpacked and headed down to the Palm Court for lunch. They both ordered lobster bisque to start and Chantal ordered Macaroni and Cheese made with Parmesan and Gruyere, Market Mushrooms and Spring Peas while her mother ordered the Organic Chicken Club with Berkshire Bacon, Whole Grain Honey Mustard, Arugula and Tomato.

While they were on their way to the recording studio Danny was sitting in front of his computer looking up Jeannette. He had a feeling that there was more to the story than CJ was letting on. It finally dawned on him that Chantal was the little girl who smacked down Paul Galerie during a briefing. He closed his eyes and went back to that day, he remembered CJ saying that she was a friend's daughter and was spending the day with her while her mother was at a conference. He was sure that Jeannette wouldn't have been at a conference and wondered why CJ lied. He was more sure than ever that something was not right and he vowed to figure it out.

Chantal made herself comfortable in the booth while Jeannette went quickly through some vocal exercises. Once she felt warmed up she sung the first verse of O Holy Night softly then repeated it at full voice so Jacob, the sound engineer could set his levels.

"Jeannette, I'm set I don't know where Gord is but..."

"I'm ready to go. I won't stay here longer than four hours. We may as well start with O Holy Night."

"Get ready for twenty takes Jacob." Chantal mumbled. He laughed and gave Jeannette the count down.

Chantal was floored when her mother announced that she was satisfied after three takes and thought the second recording was the strongest of the three. They moved on to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas which Jeannette nailed the first time.

"You are on fire Jeannette, what do you want to do next?

"Silver Bells but I'll need the sheet music in front of me." Jeannette grabbed the music stand and moved it over to her position while Chantal brought her Mum the sheet music. "Thank you Sweetie. I told you I wasn't going to be messing around."

"I reserve the right to change my mind but I'm actually starting to think you'll pull this off."

"I know I'll pull this off Miss Moppet, now scat so I can get back to work."

Jeannette softly sung the song while reading the sheet music to make sure her memory of the lyric was correct. She used the sheet music for the first four recordings but felt something was lacking from her performance. She sung the song silently in her head while she pictured the setting of the song. "Jacob she's getting in to character, be ready for her to just start." Chantal stated. Jacob took one look and her moving lips and knew that Chantal was right. He started recording and twenty seconds later Jeannette's voice filled the studio. Jacob didn't touch his sound board, her voice had transported him into a bustling city street all decorated with shoppers rushing home with their treasures. It wasn't until Jeannette asked him what was wrong that he snapped out of his Christmas dream. "Nothing that was brilliant Jeannette I was lost in the city sidewalks dressed in holiday style." "Thank you Jacob, I hope it sounded good."

"Mummy it was awesome, what song's next?"

"Next is a cuppa. Jacob what do you think of a transition straight from O Little Town in to Away in a Manger?" Jeannette inquired as she entered the sound booth to make her tea.

"I know you could make it work but you'd need another song."

"Silent Night."

"Do it a capella then. It will be beautiful with your voice."

Jeannette had her cuppa while Chantal settled for a Coke before she got back to work. She sang White Christmas three times and The Christmas Song seven times before she was satisfied. She recorded three versions of Snow and tried out Silent Night. It sounded off to her and she tried it again. " I don't like that version either."

"Mum why don't to try to envisor it again. Play a character."

"The word you are looking for is envision Sweetie. Hmm play a character...let me think on it. Jacob how about Winter Wonderland.?"

Jacob pulled up the music they had pre-recorded and sent it to her left ear then gave her the count down. Three tries later Jeannette was satisfied with the song and was on to Peace on Earth which brought about the days longest session. She sang it twelve times before she stopped and stated that the eleventh was the best version. Jacob silently disagreed with her, he thought she nailed it on the fifth take and marked it. "Jeannette you've got four songs to go and ten minutes of studio time left if we are going by your four hour rule. Why don't you play with O Little Town in to Away in a Manger?"

"OK. Don't record me I'm just going to play around."

Chantal laughed when she noticed that Jacob was recording her mother. "Jacob she said not to..."

"Kiddo sometimes just playing around is a number one hit." Jacob answered.

Jeannette finished the session with a better idea of how she wanted to combine the two songs, thanked Jacob and left the studio with her gobsmacked daughter. When Chantal was still quiet in the limo Jeannette started to laugh. "What's so funny Mummy?" "Your silence in defeat. Miss Smartypants didn't believe I'd pull this off and I almost recorded the entire CD in one four hour session."

"Well in my defense before you met Sam you were never relaxed enough to just let your voice do it's work without over thinking everything."

"Stress is not good for a baby Sweetie. That's why I stopped as soon as I found out I was preggers with you. We might not even need the four hours tomorrow."

"That would be good, I was starting to get bored near the end. Would FAO still be open? "

"I don't think so Dear, I think that they close around seven during the week.

"Mr. Richard did you have to wait for us the entire time we were in the studio?"

"No Miss Chantal, if my passengers are going to be longer than two hours I head back to the hotel to do short runs. I took a family to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, drove through the park and took a business man down to Trump Towers. By the way, your Mom is right, FAO Schwarz

closes at seven Monday to Thursday, eight Friday, Saturday and six on Sundays."

"Aww, I wanted some candy I'm really craving something sweet. Can we go for a frozen hot chocolate after dinner?"

"Maybe, I'm hungry so I want to eat." Jeannette stated.

"Miss Pierce, Serendipity 3 serves a full lunch and dinner maybe you can have lunch there during your stay."

"If they serve dinner why don't we go right now Richard. I'll treat you to dinner."

"That is very generous of you Miss Pierce but I have to stay with the car."

"I insist Richard there must be somewhere near by to park."

"Actually there is a parking garage across the street but..."

"No buts about it, you are joining us."

"Yes Ma'am." Richard answered praying that nothing would happen to the car.

After dinner only Chantal had room for dessert and ordered Serendipity's famous frozen hot chocolate. She devoured the whipped cream and chocolate on top and drained the drink. Jeannette was amazed that she didn't get a massive brain freeze. Jeannette started to yawn on the way back to The Plaza and was just about to nod off when Richard pulled the car up in front of the hotel. "Mummy were are here!" "Chantal lower your voice and take the chocolate induced hyperness way down." "Yes Mummy."

"What time would you like to be picked up tomorrow Miss Pierce?"

"I need to be at the studio at ten."

"I'll be waiting for you right here at 9:20 then. Have a good night and thank you for dinner once again."

"You are welcome Richard. I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as Jeannette got back to the suite she changed for bed and kissed Chantal good night warning her that she had to be in bed by ten. She should have reminded her daughter not to touch the mini bar as Chantal took the M&M's and tin of cashews out to snack on. Jeannette was yawning when she dialed Sam at home.

"Hello."

"Hi Sam, I'm about to fall asleep but I just wanted to let you know that we got here safe and sound and it looks like I'll only be here for three days."

"That's great but why only 3 days?"

"I laid eight of the twelve tracks down today."

"Wow our daughter said she'd be lucky if you managed two a day."

"The little imp had her comeuppance, not that she cared. All she wanted was a frozen hot chocolate and she got one."

"From Serendipity?"

"Yes."

"They are very good but I split mine with Josh."

"I took a small sip and that was enough for me. I didn't want to push my stomach in to mutiny."

"No, that wouldn't be very good. I can hear you yawning, go to bed."

"I will, night."

"Sweet dreams, I love you Jenn."

"I love you too Sam."

Jeannette hung up the phone and was asleep in minutes.


	26. A Boy Caught Her Eye

Jeannette woke up around eight and found Winston beside her in bed. She smiled at the bear and said good morning before she moved. As soon as she got out of bed her stomach churned and she just made it in to the bathroom in time. Chantal heard her Mum retching and called room service then took out a sleeve of soda crackers from her carry on. She entered the bathroom, took a face cloth off the vanity and ran it under cold water and put it on her Mum's neck. "I've got the soda crackers out and I called room service for ginger ale, they should be up here in five minutes."

"Thank you Darling but you've done all you can do. I prefer to toss my cookies in private. Even though you aren't hovering it feels like you are and that freaks me out."

"OK I'll go but there is one more thing I can do." Chantal leaned down and poked at her mother's tiny baby bump. "Listen up kid, Mummy and I have important things to do today and you will not, I repeat will not ruin these plans! Have I made myself clear?" Jeannette couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit as she watched her daughter leave her in peace. She wasn't sure if she'd just emptied everything remaining in her stomach or if Chantal's directive was heard but she felt the nausea lift five minutes later. She grabbed her silk robe and walked out to the living room just as the ginger ale and a pitcher of chocolate milk arrived. Jeannette was about to say something about the empty pitcher that was picked up but she decided to let it slide.

"I think your orders to the baby worked. When did you and Winston join me last night?"

"At 3:30 I woke up from a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. I'll go get Winston and bring him in to my room."

"Winston can stay and hang out until you need him tonight. You were thirsty I see."

"Umm yeah."

"Chantal you know I hate it when you slip in to lazy American lingo."

"Sorry Mummy, yes I was thirsty. Actually I am still thirsty."

"I agree with Sam, you are going to turn in to chocolate milk one of these days and I'll have to talk to you via a straw. Where did you put the crackers?"

"I'll go get them." Chantal came back a few seconds later and handed the sleeve over. Jeannette poured some of the ginger ale in to a glass and took a small sip. She ate half a dozen crackers and then looked over at her daughter who was draining a glass of chocolate milk.

"I suppose you are hungry?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast sound good to me."

"Order me two pieces of toast, tell them my usual. I'm going to get dressed."

Chantal ordered breakfast adding a request for the requirements for a proper cuppa and reminded them that her mum's usual toast was toasted medium and lightly buttered. Breakfast arrived in fifteen minutes. Jeannette gave the waiter a generous tip and sat down at the dinning room table for six. She sent Chantal to go get her stash of tea from her purse and took a bite of her toast. Jeannette took her time eating, supplementing the toast with more crackers to finish her tea. Chantal took a large glass of chocolate milk in to her room while she got dressed. The glass was empty when she returned so she filled it up again.

"Sweetie I don't understand how you don't spend all day in the bathroom with the amount of liquid in you every day."

"Guess I've got a very large bladder."

"You look very cute dear." Jeannette said of the black shorts and pink T shirt with a tiny black bow on the neckline.

"Thank you Mummy. It's suppose to be hot today, 89 according to the local weather."

"I'm glad I decided on a sundress. I won't have to change for tea afterwards."

Jeannette was wearing a blue floral halter neck dress that showed off her breasts. She noticed that the dress was tighter up top and more of her breasts were showing as the tightness of the top pushed her breasts together better than any under wire bra could. Sam will be pleased she thought. If this pregnancy was like Chantal's her breasts would increase significantly and her baby bump would stay smallish until her eighth month. Jeannette decided to capture her changing body this time and asked Chantal to take a picture that she posed for then one up against the wall to show her minuscule baby bump. She'd get Chantal to help her send the picture to Sam's Blackberry before they went to bed.

Richard was down at the front entrance of the Plaza waiting for them at 9:20 as he had said. As they approached the recording studio Chantal asked if he could stop so she could pick up a litre of chocolate milk. Jeannette rolled her eyes but asked Richard to stop anyway. She accompanied her daughter in to the store and watched with some amusement as the twenty something male clerk looked straight at her breasts the entire time. When they arrived at the studio Jacob's jaw dropped and she replaced it with a finger.

"Sorry about the distraction Jacob. It's hotter than hell out there."

"It's hotter than hell in here too Jeannette. You look wow! I can't believe we are recording Christmas music."

"Thank you and let's start with Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

It took Jeannette three hours to finish laying down the remaining four tracks. She stopped for a fifteen minute break to eat a slice of pizza and then went back to work until the tracks were done. It turned out that Gord was very sick with the flu and had listened to the tracks from the day before. He told Jacob that they were perfect and he'd listen to the remaining tracks when he was awake. He asked Jacob to tell Jeannette that he trusted her judgment because no one knew her voice better than her and that they could do the cover art in a few weeks from Washington. Gord also let her know that she could count on him to be in the audience for the Charity Gala with his wife. Jeannette thanked Jacob for putting up with her and gave him a warm hug.

Chantal had called Mr. Richard to let him know they were almost finished as Jeannette was on the last song so he was waiting outside when they stepped out of the studio. They arrived back at The Plaza around 1:30 and crossed the street to enter FAO Schwarz.

"Sweetie you don't hear this very often from me but you can buy whatever you want. I'd just like you to think twice if you really want it. No limits but remember we took a train here so you can't buy out the store." While Jeannette looked for a large stuffed bear around Winston's size, Chantal was going crazy in the FAO Schweetz Shop filling bags with candy.

"Chantal where are you?" Jeannette yelled.

"In the candy section Mummy."

Dear God, please give me the strength to not flip out when I see all that candy she wants, she thought as she walked towards the candy shop. She met Chantal at the candy counter that was half filled with sweet bags. "Don't worry Mummy I won't eat all of this overnight. That's a very nice bear is he for me?"

"You better believe you aren't eating all that candy overnight Miss Piggy," Jeannette laughed. "I picked Winston out for you so now I've picked a bear for your baby brother or sister."

"He's very cute, a little bit taller than Winston and a bit darker tawny colour. He has very expressive eyes. What are we going to call him?"

"I don't know yet. Are you finished with your sweets?"

"Yes."

Jeannette paid for the candy and bear and the sales girl agreed to hold them behind the counter as they looked around more. Chantal picked up some more Playmobile people and furniture for a nursery for her doll house. She picked out a Barbie, a large selection of clothes for her and a

carrying case. Chantal found a stuffed otter that she just had to have and noticed the time.

"Mummy it's almost three we better get going," she said as they were paying for her new toys.

Jeannette was happy they only had to cross the street as both of their hands were full with bags. As soon as they entered the hotel the bell hop offered to deliver the bags up to their suite. Chantal thanked him and took a ten dollar bill from her purse and handed it to him. Jeannette smiled at her daughter and they walked over to the Palm Court. They studied the menu and both came up with the same tea.

"Mummy can we have the Eloise Tea but with actual tea instead of the pink lemonade?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking. I know you want the Earl Grey tea and I think I'll try the Montebello Apple Spice."

The girl's placed their order and ten minutes later two pots of tea and a three tiered silver platter was placed in the middle of the table. The first tier featured grilled cheese sandwich, cucumber on buttered bread, organic peanut butter and jelly sandwich and strawberry and cream cheese sandwich. The second tier was Jeannette's favourite freshly baked warm scones with double devonshire cream and preserves. The third tier was filled with assorted cookies, chocolate cupcakes, pink Jello, Eloise shortbread cookies and chocolate dipped strawberries. Mother and daughter spent an hour and a half slowly enjoying tea; chatting about the new house and the pool

that Jeannette thought was important given Washington's oppressive heat in the summer. Once Chantal was assured she'd still have room for a swing set she quickly backed the idea.

After tea was finished Jeannette and Chantal went back up to their suite. Chantal went rummaging through the bag filled with candy while Jeannette changed in to an old short floral Laura Ashley skirt and a T shirt. She changed her heels to five inch, peek toe beige Louboutin's and went back out to the living room. Chantal handed her three bags, two contained Jelly Belly's a pear raspberry mix and cherry ones. The other bag was licorice all sorts with lots of the pink and blue jellied candies.

"Thank you Darling, you got my favourites." She opened the bag with the green and red jelly beans and ate a handful before resealing the bag. "That was a nice little sugar rush. Before we go to the Empire State Building I need to go shopping."

"What do you need Mum?"

"New bras, as my dress demonstrated my breasts are getting bigger."

Jeannette decided to go to Victoria's Secret and was not too surprised to discover that she went from a 36D to a 38DD. She found three bras she liked and bought them in every available colour. Chantal had been up the Empire State Building a few times but she always wanted to go every time they were in town. After she looked at the city from every angle she announced that she was finished. She asked a stranger to take a picture of the two of them and thanked the lady. On the elevator down Jeannette heard a gasp and cringed. Seconds later she heard a very loud voice.

"OH MY GOD you're Jeannette Pierce aren't you?

Jeannette tried to ignore the lady pretending she had no idea what or who she was talking about. The lady made her way over and tapped her on shoulder. "You are Jeannette Pierce."

Jeannette turned around and without removing her sunglasses looked at the lady. She quickly went through accents to use and decided a Southern one would work, "Sorry Ma'am but I don't know who ya'll talking about." The woman took a good look at her and sighed. "Sorry thought you were someone famous but while she is rather well endowed your boobs are too big and she's British." Chantal started to giggle.

"What's so funny Clementine?" Jeannette asked. "Nuttin Momma." She replied with a pretty good Southern accent of her own. Neither of them said another word until they were in the limo and then they both started to laugh. Chantal explained what happened to Richard and he chuckled.

"Where do you want to go next Miss Moppet?" Jeannette asked.

"Can we go to a bookstore so I have something to do on the train ride back?"

"There's a Borders at Columbus Circle, it's just on the other side of the park from the hotel." Richard answered.

"Fine by me." Jeannette answered back and rested her head against the back of the seat. "Richard is there anything cool to drink in here?"

"I have a can of Fresca and Sprite."

"I'll take the Fresca please."

Richard opened his small personal cooler and handed it back to Chantal at a stop light. Chantal opened it, took a sip and handed it to her mother. Jeannette sipped it slowly and took out a Tylenol for the headache that she was starting. She finished the drink by the time they arrived at Borders and after an hour of watching Chantal run around the children's section she reeled her daughter in. Chantal had picked out four hundred dollars worth of books that Jeannette paid for without a second thought. She didn't even bother to look at the books. She took a bag and made Chantal carry the other two down to the front of the store. Richard took the bag off Jeannette and one of Chantal's and put it in the trunk. Chantal brought the other bag to him and then climbed in the limo.

"Can we drive through the park Mr. Richard?"

"It's not the shortest route back to the hotel Chantal. It's up to your mother."

"Fine, just don't wake me up if I doze off Chantal."

"Mum, we are back at the hotel." Chantal said while gently pinching her cheeks forty minutes later. She had Mr. Richard drive her straight through the park to the other end then back to the hotel.

Jeannette opened her eyes and sighed. She reached in to her purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and folded it in quarters. Richard signaled for a bell hop who unloaded the shopping bags on to a cart. Jeannette pressed the bill in to Richard's hand and thanked him. When Richard looked down at his hand he walked over to her. "Miss Pierce this is..."

"Richard, consider it part of the Fresca fund and it's Jeannette."

"Thank you Mis...Jeannette. Will you be going out for dinner tonight?"

"No, how about meeting us at eleven tomorrow."

"Good night then. I'll see you at eleven."

"Thank you and good night. Chantal?"

"Oh yes thank you for driving me to Borders and through the park."

"You are welcome Chantal."

Chantal looked at the bell hop as he got on the elevator with them and smiled. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. "You are cute what is your name?" She asked.

The young man blushed but smiled back, "My name is Edward Miss."

"It's Chantal."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Chantal. I love books too."

"What's the last book you read?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"I've read that, well actually my Mum and I read it together. It was so sad when Cedric died."

"Yes it was very sad, I liked Cedric as a character. I bet you love Hermione."

"Yes I do, she's very smart just like me."

Jeannette chuckled softly, "What University are you attending Edward?"

"Columbia, Miss Pierce. I'm in my second year of Political Science and International Relations."

"Really my ..."

"What Chantal was about to say was that I am doing a gala fund raiser at the Kennedy Center with the First Lady. If you leave me your information I'll make sure you get an invitation and I think I can hook you up with a insider's tour of the White House."

"Wow that would be awesome Miss Pierce but with school and work and..."

"Nonsense Edward don't worry about a thing except following the orders I'll be sending you. So will you accept my offer or do I have to speak to your boss right now?"

"Thank you very much I'd be happy to accept your kind offer."

"You can be my date Edward so you feel more comfortable around the grown ups." Chantal stated with a big smile.

"Darling, Edward is a grown up."

"No he's a student they are not grown ups."

Edward started to laugh, "I'm a new grown up Chantal. I left home and had to pay for everything to stay here and go to Columbia that turned me in to a grown up. I work here to pay for school and rent."

They were at the hotel door so Chantal pouted at Edward. "Does that mean you can't be my date?"

Edward looked at Jeannette who just shrugged her shoulders making it his decision. "I'd be honored to be your date Chantal. Where can I put these Miss Pierce?"

"The books can go in Chantal's room and I'll take my bags."

When Jeannette came out Edward was sitting on the couch using a silver sparkle gel pen to write his details on the inside cover of a word search book. She grabbed the hotel pen from the desk and handed it to him. "Please Edward use a real pen. It gives me a migraine trying to read what she writes with those pens." Edward wrote the information again over the silver version and handed it to Jeannette. Thanks Edward this is all the information I'll need. Do not freak out if you get a call from the Secret Service. In fact add your parents phone number to the page.

"This should be interesting." Edward stated wondering what he signed up for.

Jeannette opened her purse and handed him a hundred dollar bill while Chantal ran back in her room to give him a twenty.

"Thank you Miss Pierce this is very generous and thank you Chantal but you don't need to pay me to be your date." Edward handed it back to her.

"Save it to buy me a corsage. I'll let you know what colour my dress is going to be."

Edward laughed and tucked the money in to his pocket. "How old are you Chantal? 8?"

"I'll be six in January."

His jaw dropped and he quickly reset it while Jeannette chuckled. "Common mistake Edward she is wise behind her years and a little tall for her age. She's starting grade one in September."

"Interesting, this will be a very interesting experience." He muttered as he pulled the cart out the door.

"Edward if you want to back out just let me know. I did not intend to force you in to this even though I really didn't give you a choice."

"No I really appreciate the offer and I'm sure I'll be sitting beside a responsible adult the entire time."

"Yes most likely her father. Don't worry by November he'll be fine with this."

"Good night Miss Pierce, good night Chantal."

"Good night Edward." They said in unison.

As soon as the door was closed Jeannette sat down on the couch and motioned her daughter over with her finger. Chantal you were about to say my dad works in the White House that's why I stepped in. You have to be careful Sweetie, we don't want anyone to find out that I'm pregnant or that you are Sam's daughter."

"Sorry Mum I'll try better to remember that."

"Good girl, I'm going to take a nap so don't wake me unless it's important and do not leave the room even to just go downstairs to chat with Edward."

"OK."

Jeannette changed in to her pajamas and crawled in to bed wondering how she'd break the news to Sam that his 5 year old daughter would be going on her first date. "Sweetie, if Sam calls don't mention Edward to him. I need to do that in person when he's in a very good mood."

"OK" Chantal replied and picked up the phone to order some chocolate milk. 


	27. Dying Brain Cells

Jeannette was amazed at how much painting got done while she was in New York recording the Christmas CD. Sam admitted that it cost him a paychecks worth of food, beer and wine to get everyone to help out. She smiled when Sam told her that Jed was disappointed that the Secret Service didn't let him go to help out. He had ordered and picked up Thai food and Jeannette's stomach didn't give her any trouble for a change.

Chantal told her father all about their adventures in the city and how much she liked the train. She told him how nice everyone was at the hotel. Sam chuckled he knew they'd get excellent service the moment they arrived given Jeannette's celebrity and demanding nature. Jeannette read his mind and slapped his arm.

"I was nice to everyone wasn't I dear?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes mummy you didn't even yell at the sales clerk who was staring at your boobs." Chantal announced before heading to her room to play.

Sam grinned, "Were you wearing that dress Chantal sent me a picture of?"

Jeannette lowered her voice, "Yes, I've gained a size plus I'm a 38DD now Samuel. They aren't finished growing yet either. By October you are going to have your own porn star. I swear at seven months I wasn't showing much but my breasts were 42DD's with nipples the size of lug nuts."

"Nice, I can't wait for that. You should know that I already want to spend most of my time playing with your boobs. I missed you a whole lot. Can I play with my two favourite toys?" Sam inquired as he began undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Front closure, brilliant." Sam brought his lips to her right nipple and sucked it in to his mouth as he backed her on to the couch and kneeled between her legs. He looked at the harden peak and smiled, it was already bigger than he remembered. He brought his mouth over to her left breast and gave it the same treatment until Jeannette started moaning in pleasure.

"Take me to bed and make love to me."

Sam helped her up and they were in the bedroom in a flash. Jeannette locked the door before letting her bra and shirt fall off her arms. Sam unzipped her skirt and pulled down her panties.

He asked her to put the dress on so he could see her in it. She pulled it out of the closet and stepped in to it and had Sam button the halter behind her neck.

"We are going to play horny sales clerk and naughty customer." Sam stated as he leered at her ultra cleavage and licked his lips. "Miss your boobs are spectacular. I'll give you whatever you want if you'll let me touch them."

An hour later they were both naked on the bed breathing hard. Sam was still playing with Jeannette's boobs because she was in a very indulgent mood and had missed him the entire time. Chantal knocked on the door and announced she was going to bed. Jeannette slid in to Sam's robe and Sam quickly pulled on his boxers and a T. Chantal was snuggled up in bed with the covers up to her chin and just Winston's ears and top of his head were poking out of the covers.

"Good night my princess, good night Winston." Jeannette whispered and kissed them both on the top of the head. Chantal giggled and wished her mum a good night from them both.

"I'm so happy to have you back Chantal. I missed you." Sam stated as he left a kiss on her forehead and rubbed Winston's head.

"I missed you too dad. I'm glad to be home. Vacations are fun but coming back home is sublime."

Sam grinned at his daughter and her large vocabulary and gave her another kiss." Toby wants to take you out to dinner this week. He said something about pizza and cherry pie."

"Tell Uncle Toby that I'm free whenever he is and I'll want two pieces of pie."

"Go to sleep now Miss Piggy." Jeannette laughed.

Jeannette got back in to their bed and smiled at Sam. "You know cherry pie sounds awfully good right now. In fact I'm craving it. Is there anywhere you can go to pick me up one now?"

"Are you sure, there is a diner about twenty minutes away that..."

"Thank you Sam."

Almost an hour later Sam returned with a cherry, blueberry, lemon meringue and apple pie. He did not want to have her change her craving and force him to go out again. He cut them both a generous piece of cherry pie and brought it in to the bedroom to find her fast asleep. He woke her up and placed the pie on her stomach. She didn't feel like sitting up so she asked Sam to feed it to her. He told her she was lazy and brought the first forkful to her lips. Jeannette rewarded him with a kiss after every bite until she was finished her pie. Sam ate the end of the crust since she didn't like it and gave her two bites of his pie before he finished it himself. He brought the plates out to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Sam checked on Chantal who was still fast asleep and returned to his room.

"Going to sleep naked tonight?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Yes I am and yes you can hold my boobs all night if you want."

"Thank you, I missed you so much Jeannette."

"I missed you too Sam. Now how about you turn off the light and we go to sleep."

September 10th, 2001 (This is a work of fiction so there is no actual Sept. 11/2001 In my world the 10th is a Friday, the last day of Chantal's first week of school in grade 1.)

While Jeannette was in a studio dressed in a short little red number putting stockings up on a fake fireplace for Santa to fill Chantal was having a hissy fit at her new school. The school secretary wouldn't let her call Sam at recess and when she said no again at lunch Chantal just threw a fit to end all fits. The principal brought her in to her office and threatened to call home. Chantal told her that her mother was at a photo shoot but she could call the number listed as office. Mrs. Kelly was a little surprised when the phone was answered White House Communications Department.

"I might have the wrong number I'm Maria Kelly, the principal at Chantal Pierce's school and..."

"Hold on one second I'll transfer you to Sam." Ginger replied. She got up and stuck her head in Sam's door. "Chantal's principle, Maria Kelly is on line one."

"I hope she's not a bloody mess again." Sam sighed and picked up the line. "Hello Sam Seaborn what can I do for you Mrs. Kelly? Is Chantal hurt?"

"Umm...no she is not hurt (I'd like to tape her mouth though) She threw a fit in the office and refused to stop until we contacted one of her parents. She said her mother was at a photo shoot."

"That is the truth and Jeannette does not believe in cell phones. Why is she so upset?"

"I have no idea all she kept doing was shrieking and demanding to use the phone."

"Let me talk to her please."

The principal handed the phone over to her unruly student. "Hi Sam." She said happily.

"Chantal what is going on?"

"They wouldn't let me call you at recess when I asked politely and I asked again at lunch and was told no. I had to do something to get their attention and call you. Can you please come and get me out of this place? I hate it and I can literally feel brain cells dying as I sit in that classroom. None of the kids know that 3 frogs plus 2 frogs equals 5 frogs and seriously shouldn't they be talking about the numbers instead of putting frogs on logs to count them? I finished the worksheet in less than a minute and asked the teacher if I could at least have a page of multiplication questions or adding three digit numbers. She looked at me like I had six heads. My brain is dying Sam help!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckling at his drama queen of a daughter. If he ever had a doubt that she was Jeannette's daughter that would have been wiped away with her throwing a hissy fit. "Sweetie I can't come right now I have a meeting to go to in twenty minutes. Is it just the math driving you crazy?"

"No everything is driving me cray cray. Three lines for morning journal? I've been writing four pages. The beginning middle and end of a story? I want to talk about plot, characters, setting, foreshadowing, general themes and the moral of the story. I can write my name in cursive and my printing is already impeccable. Sam I can spell impeccable yet the words for our spelling test are cat, sun, rain and moon. No history or geography heck the only subject that is not killing brain cells is art because I can be as creative as I want. Winston could do this stuff with his eyes closed!"

Sam laughed out loud at her Winston comment. "I am sorry you are so frustrated my love but you need to be in school. We will figure something out but it will take a little bit of time. Do not throw another fit today. Your Mom or I will be there to pick you up today. Could I please speak to Mrs. Kelly again and apologize for throwing a fit."

"OK. Mrs. Kelly, Sam would like to speak with you again."

"Hi Mrs. Kelly, sorry about the fit. She shouldn't have resorted to that but the little imp knows how to get what she wants. I'm sure you heard her complaining. Chantal is a very intelligent girl and I'm afraid the grade one curriculum is just too easy for her. She's grown up communicating with adults and she's just a little sponge soaking up and processing all the information she can. Could you send her off to the grade six classroom for the afternoon? That should challenge her and keep her quiet and out of your hair for the rest of the day."

"I have to go talk to Miss Prentice but it should not be a problem. Is Winston her baby brother?"

"No, he's her teddy bear, Winston Churchill."

Maria laughed, "Thank you Mr. Seaborn I'm sure you have work to do."

"You are welcome and sorry again. I am busy but Chantal can call me or her mother anytime. The hissy fit could have been avoided if she was allowed to call me this morning."

"It's a school policy that works. We've found that most of our student's parents do not want to be disturbed unless their child is sick. We can make an exception for Chantal. I'll let Mrs. Ramsey know."

"Thank you, have a good day."

As soon as Mrs. Kelly hung up the phone Chantal stood up, "I'm sorry about the fit but it was the only option I could think of."

"Apology accepted but Chantal why didn't you just ask to speak to me?"

"I tried that yesterday and Mrs. Ramsey told me you were busy and to run along."

"Chantal, go back to your classroom and have lunch. After the bell rings to end lunch recess go get you pencil case and come back to my office."

"Yes Mrs. Kelly. See you after lunch."

Chantal was thrilled when Mrs. Kelly told her she was going to spend the rest of the day in Miss Prentice's grade six classroom. She took a seat at the back table . She looked at the ten words on the board and the instructions underneath. She knew how to spell them all but it wouldn't kill her to write each word three times. She could write a sentence using each word and only objected about having to look up the words in the dictionary.

"Miss Prentice do I have to look the words up in a dictionary if I already know what they mean?"

"Give me an example Chantal."(This should be interesting)

"Concise is an adjective that means to express much in few words. The police officer's report was concise, it only included the most pertinent facts of the case."

(Holy Crap!) "What about dynasty?"

"Dynasty is a noun that means the succession of rulers or the same family or line of descent. It can also mean any family or group that retains prominence or power for a considerable period of time like a political dynasty. The Kennedy family represents one of America's greatest political dynasties."

(Great I just inherited another student and she may be smarter than me.) "If you can do that for every word, no you do not have to use the dictionary. Can you spell prominence?"

" P R O M I N E N C E"

"That is correct, get back to work class."

One of boys at the back of the class put up his hand "Miss Prentice do we have to write down the part of speech for the word too?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Half of the class groaned and turned around to give the boy and Chantal a dirty look. Chantal ignored them and went back to work. Ten minutes later Miss Prentice placed a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone on Chantal's desk and told her it was the first novel they were studying. She informed her that they were about thirty pages in. Chantal smiled and told her teacher that she had already read it and had finished Goblet of Fire recently. Miss Prentice sighed deeply and Chantal felt sorry for her. "Don't worry Miss P, I'll read it again. I'll have the first fifty pages read by tomorrow. I'm a fast reader."

"Thank you Chantal, let me go get you a novel study notebook. The first page should be an illustrated title page. Then I want you to make jot notes about characters, the plot, setting etc. with page number references."

"Finally something interesting to do." Chantal sighed and Miss Prentice chuckled as she handed the notebook over to her new student.

"Chantal next period is French, I'd like to pull you out and see where the holes are in your math skills."

"Sure but I'm pretty good with math. I figured out the dimensions to build my puppet theater and how much velvet I'd need for the curtain. I know my times table up to 15 and can do four digit addition and subtraction. I can divide. I know the basic geometry shapes and how many faces and points each has. I can calculate area and perimeter."

"Very impressive Chantal but I still want to go over the math we've done thus far."

"I can speak French, I can't write it very well and I can understand it if the speaker speaks slowly."

"You can sit in on Monday's French class and see how it goes. You've got about fifteen minutes left before French."

Annie Prentice found that Chantal only had a few holes in her mathematical education. She'd be fine for the first few weeks of school but then she'd need some extra help with algebraic equations. When the recess bell went she sent Chantal out and asked Gavin to stay in for a few minutes. She asked him if he'd be willing to sit beside Chantal and help her out when needed for extra credit. His jaw dropped when he found out that she was only five. He agreed to help but wondered out loud if she'd be helping him out more.

"Probably Gavin, I'm sure she will correct me more than once. Thank you, you can go outside now."

After recess they had thirty minutes of silent reading. Chantal started reading Harry Potter since it was the only book she had. Miss Prentice came over to tell her that she should be reading a different book but since she had to catch up and only had the one book it would be fine for that day only. Once silent reading was finished the caretaker brought in a desk and Miss Prentice placed it beside Gavin's desk

"Chantal is there anything in your desk that you'd like to have up here?"

"Just my sketch book and my lunch kit."

"Why don't you go down and get them, you can arrange your desk and listen to our religion lesson."

"Sure."

Chantal knocked on her old classroom door and entered the room. "Miss Finch, I've been promoted to grade six. Miss Prentice sent me down to collect my things."

"Whatever Chantal just do it and don't disturb us."

Rachel put her hand up and Miss Finch asked her what she wanted. "Does this mean we can't play together anymore Chantal?" The little red haired girl asked with a trembling lip.

"Absolutely not, we can still play together, just because I'm in a different class doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I'll meet you Monday morning at the swing set."

"Chantal, stop disrupting the class and gather your things." (Thank God I don't have to deal with this brat another day)

Chantal stuck her tongue out at her teacher when she turned away and went through her desk collecting what she wanted. She picked up her lunch bag and sweater before leaving the room. When she got back to her new class she found a pack of 24 pencil crayons, a new pencil, eraser, a series of notebooks, a stack of text books and the weekly schedule. She looked over at the cute blond boy beside her and noticed how green his eyes were.

"You have very pretty eyes." She said quietly.

"Thank you. I'm Gavin, Chantal and you can count on me to help you this entire year. I'm pretty good at math and you are good at English so maybe you can help me out too sometimes."

"Sure. Where did you get that agenda on your desk?"

"Miss Prentice handed them out the first day. We write our homework in them and get a parent to sign it each night. I'll go get you one."

Gavin went up to Miss Prentice's desk then left the room. He came back a few minutes later with the notebook sized planner with the school crest on the cover. He flipped it to the second page and wrote down his name, phone number and e-mail address. Chantal took his agenda and wrote down her phone number.

"I don't have an e-mail or a computer."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother isn't a fan of technology, she refuses to have a mobile phone."

"Wow, both my parents have cells. When I start high school they will get me one."

"Class time to write down your homework, don't forget 20 minutes of reading too." Miss Prentice announced. She walked up to Chantal. "Chantal your homework is just the English work Harry Potter and an additional 20 minutes of reading."

"I read for about an hour every day Miss Prentice so that won't be a problem."

"Chantal did your Mom read to you when you were little?"

"She sung to me when I was in her tummy and when I was a baby. I had lots of board books that I didn't chew on, I wanted to have the little stories told. Miss Mandy always read to me and mummy would read me a story before she left for the theatre every night. When I got older I got picture books and I loved reading them with mummy. She got me the Oxford Children's Dictionary when I was three and we'd learn two words a day. When I got bored I'd look up more words. Mummy taught me how to use the pronunciation key. When I turned four I started using her adult dictionary. Since I've been in America my Uncle Toby and I do a dictionary word a day too."

"Wow, that is very impressive Chantal. I think I'm going to start a word a day in class too. Have a great weekend. I believe you are to go to the office to wait for a parent."

"Thank you for accepting me in to your class Miss Prentice, I really like it here and my brain cells aren't dying anymore."

Miss Prentice laughed, "The bell is going to go any second, class is dismissed. See you all on Monday."

"I'll walk you down to the office Chantal." Gavin offered. "My driver never shows up before 3:15."

"You have a driver? I'll either have a car or taxi cab waiting for me. Mummy doesn't drive over here."

"I like your accent Chantal where did you live in Britain?"

"London, but we have a country estate too."

"Cool. I've been to Italy."

"I've been to Paris, Monaco and Barbados. My Gran lives in Barbados."

"You visit her in the winter?"

"Of course. So what does your mum do?"

"She sits on the board of a lot of charities and throws fund raisers. What about your Mom?"

"She's Jeannette Pierce, former star of the West End and Broadway. She just recorded a Christmas Album and she's doing a big charity gala at the Kennedy Centre for the First Lady."

"Impressive and your Dad?"

Chantal was grateful to see her Mum walk in the door. She ran over to her "Hi Mummy."

"I understand you went all drama queen on the principle today."

"Yes, I already apologized for it. I'm in grade six now though and I like it. Come meet my new friend Gavin."

Chantal pulled Jeannette over to the bench outside the office. "Mum I'd like you to meet Gavin."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce nice to meet you. I'm Gavin Graeme, I sit beside Chantal."

"Hello Gavin it's a pleasure to meet you. Oh by the way it's Miss Pierce, I'm not married."

"Yet." Chantal muttered just loud enough for her mother to hear.


	28. Naughty Schoolgirl

Sorry this has been such a slow update. It became longer when I started planning the benefit concert. I was bound and determined to give you some hot Sam and Jeannette before I finished All Aboard. I'll be working on What's Next Ginger while I continue with All Aboard. Check out All Aboard, it has nothing to do with Twilight other than the character names: everyone is human. If you like my writing you should enjoy it.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Wednesday, October 31st, 2001

"Are you sure you don't want to dress up Sweetie? I bought you a costume just in case you changed your mind." Sam asked as Chantal finished a large glass of chocolate milk. She'd been on a blueberry Eggo kick for the last few weeks. Her breakfast was two Eggos and a glass and a half of chocolate milk. She'd eat an apple or grapes on the way to school. Sam drove her to school on Wednesdays and Fridays and they had arranged for a car service for the rest of the week. Jeannette would use the car service to pick her up every afternoon unless she was feeling sick and then just the driver would go.

Chantal's schedule had stabilized at school; she was in Miss Prentice's class for most subjects. When the grade 6's had French she'd go down to the grade 3 class for French. She'd miss gym every Thursday to go to grade 4 for Science on top of doing the grade 6 work too. Depending on what was being taught in Math she'd make a guest appearance in grade 4 or 5. Miss Prentice would teach a math lesson gearing it to Chantal and found that it was benefiting the majority of her students. Gavin and a few other students were usually starting on their work before she finished teaching the lesson but she couldn't hold them back when they didn't need such a detailed step-by-step lesson.

"Dad, I got the chocolates Miss Mandy sent me plus the box of chocolates and box of licorice Uncle Toby gave me. I do not need to dress up to get candy. I do not care if I have to wear my uniform. Mum said to say I was a naughty school girl."

"Your Mum was just joking do not say that!"

"I know I just wanted to see your eyes bug out, you look funny." Chantal laughed.

"You are evil just like your mother."

"Mum said she's going to bring you lunch today."

"Yes, she promised to make me something amazing."

"We better get going or I'll be late for school, not that anything will happen today with the dance-athon and the grade 7's haunted classroom. You Americans will use any excuse to slack off."

"Let's go Miss Holier Than Thou." Sam chuckled as he pulled on her ponytail.

Sam let Chantal out of the car at the school's semi circular driveway and watched her until she walked behind the fence and met a little girl dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, complete with red sparkle flats. He figured it had to be her friend Rachel from her weeklong stint in grade one.

He knew that he'd have to get straight to work when he arrived if he wanted to take an hour long lunch at one with Jeannette. Inspiration struck ten minutes from the White House and he pulled over to record his thoughts on the mini tape recorder Jeanette had given him. It use to belong to her; when he'd finish his recording he'd hear her glorious voice singing some song. Sam spent one lunch marking the times on the tape cover and the song because he couldn't bare to erase her voice.

Jeannette was suppose to check out the progress on the house but she wasn't in the mood to leave bed so she reset the alarm and went back to sleep. At eleven she woke up, took a shower and fixed her hair. She was going to surprise Sam at work by wearing a costume and it took her longer than she thought to get dressed. Jeannette called for the car, grabbed her ID badge and put her long Burberry trench coat on. She had slept instead of making lunch so she stopped at a local bakery and picked up two sandwiches, pasta and potato salad and two large brownies. She got through security with no problem and popped her head in to Toby's office to say hi and to ask that he not disturb Sam for the next hour and a half. Ginger noticed Jeannette's heels, choice of hosiery and hairstyle and chuckled to herself. "Sam's in for some treat isn't he?"

"Yes Ginger and would you please keep everyone away from his door."

"No problem Jeanette. Sam's in the Oval he should be back any minute."

Jeannette closed the blinds between Sam and Toby's office and the blinds to the bullpen and on his door. She sat down on his guest chair and picked imaginary lint off her arm until she heard the door close. "Sorry I'm late Gorgeous, the President says hi." She stood up, undid her coat and watched with a grin as Sam lost his mind. "Not wearing any panties either Sam." She purred.

His beloved was dressed as the ultimate naughty school girl with 6 inch Mary Janes, white knee socks, two ponytails, a tiny pleated skirt that barely covered her ass and one of his white shirts tied underneath her breasts. He could see her nipples straining against the material. "Channeling Lola today Jeannette? You are definitely the devil's mistress in that lovely outfit."

"So you approve?"

"I most definitely approve." Sam replied as he pulled her in to his arms and gave her a hard demanding kiss as he pushed her up against his door and made quick work of the shirt tie freeing her breasts. His hands roamed her porn star worthy globes making her moan every time his fingers pinched or rolled her nipples. Sam kissed his way down to her breasts and sucked one pert peak in to his mouth sucking and teething on it, making Jeannette moan even more. His hand slipped below her skirt and he pressed his thumb against her clit as he plunged a few fingers in to her. She pushed her pelvis against his hand and begged him to go faster. Jeannette fumbled for a second before she got his pants undone and tugged at his boxers.

"I need you in me now Sam."

Sam happily obliged her and held her tight, her back pressed against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist as he drove in to her over and over again until they had both had their sweet release. They were both panting as Sam slid Jeannette back to her feet and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Best Halloween treat ever."

"I just knew you'd have a thing for naughty school girls."

"As long as our daughter is never one. The little imp freaked me out this morning."

"I can just picture the look on your face. I'm sorry I missed it but I figured this would more than make up for messing with you."

"Yes all is forgiven. Well as long as you are willing to eat lunch topless. I want to play with your boobs between bites."

Jeannette put his shirt back on but didn't tie it and moaned when Sam rubbed the chocolate icing from his brownie on to her nipples. He sucked away at them while Jeannette mewled until she couldn't take it any longer. "Sam I'm going to cum all over your pants if you don't stop now."

Sam had her sit on his desk and his tongue added to her wetness until she came hard and he lapped it all up. "There we go, problem solved."

"Shag me on your desk Sam, I'm still so horny."

"You've been insatiable lately, not that I'm complaining. You've been going through batteries like crazy too."

"While our daughter is at school and you are here I need my rabbit a few times a day. I swear I almost started to play with myself in the car over here. I'm out of control Sam."

"Since you are here why don't you go over and talk to Abbey? I can call Lily and ask her to make time for you. Just make sure that coat is buttoned up!"

"First screw my brains out then you can call Lily."

Sam figured he had twenty minutes to satisfy her and entered her hard and fast. Jeannette started getting louder so Sam started kissing her to mute her noises. Once she had her release Sam cleaned her again then tried to keep quiet as she dropped down to her knees and gave him one hell of a blowjob. Sam buttoned then tucked his shirt in to her little skirt but the middle button flew off, her breasts were too big for it. She was showing off more cleavage with the missing button then with it tied so he tied it under her breasts again and kissed her passionately. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Sam if you are going to continue fucking Jeannette you need to gag her, she's too loud and Bonnie just saw Danny."

"Crap, sorry Toby. I was about to send her over to see Abbey."

"That's a good idea. I take it from her heels and socks she dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl. You might want to have her take the socks off, just in case she runs in to Danny, it's not so obvious."

"Good idea thanks Toby. She didn't eat her pasta salad, do you want it?"

"Sure you can bring it in to me once you've sent Lolita back to school." Toby chuckled.

"Will do and thanks for the warning." Sam hung up and looked at Jeannette, "Toby said you are too loud, everyone could hear you and Danny just entered the building. Take your socks off they are a dead give away that you are in costume."

Jeannette sat back on his desk and put her feet on his knees. "Take them off for me."

Sam kissed his way down each leg as he pulled her knee socks down then unbuckled her shoes, pulled the socks off and put her shoes back on. He pulled her hair free of the two hair elastics and used his fingers as a comb, putting her hair back in to it's usual single ponytail. He called Lily and after he hung up Sam gave her a long passionate kiss. "I need to get back to work Gorgeous and Abbey is free right now. Thank you for the treat, It's the best one I've ever had."

"I'll have to think of something to best it next year. I've heard that Mrs. Santa is very young and is extremely naughty. Just think how big the girls will be by then."

"You don't want me to get any work done today do you?" Sam laughed.

"Hurry home, I'm already horny again."

"Seriously?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Seriously, look how hard my nipples are." Jeannette ran her fingers over her nipples and moaned. "Sam you can get back to work but I'm going to have to take matters in to my own hands." She sat down on his guest chair with one leg thrown over it, pinching one nipple with her left hand as her right pushed her skirt up to give Sam a view as her finger started making circles against her clit. She worked herself into a frenzy her head moving from side to side finally putting her left fist in to her mouth to silence her moans as she worked her fingers faster until she came hard.

"Oh my God Baby, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Let me clean you up. Thank God that chair is leather, it's easy to clean." Sam licked her clean for the third time then

told her she had to leave. Once she was gone he cleaned up his chair with antibacterial wipes and forced himself to get back to work. Toby came in half an hour later.

"I thought you were bringing me pasta salad?"

"Sorry Jeannette distracted me big time. Toby she's been insatiable the last two weeks. She wakes me up in the middle of the night, we have sex before going to sleep, and she wants sex in the morning. She's going through batteries like they are chips. She masturbated in front of me before she left. She admitted that she wanted to play with herself in the car ride over here. I don't know what to do. I can't keep running on three or four hours of sleep a night."

"Wow, I would never think too much sex would be a problem but you have looked exhausted lately. Want me to cancel my museum date with Chantal on Saturday so you have some daytime excuses?"

"No, I don't want Chantal to be disappointed. She loves spending time with you. You can ask her about the boy that sits beside her and helps her. I think she has a crush on Gavin."

"Pass me the pasta salad and I'll play Colombo for you. Do you have the speech for the Teacher of the Year finished yet?"

"I was almost done when Lola walked in. I need maybe another twenty minutes."

"You write I'll eat." Toby sat down on the chair Jeannette hadn't christened and slowly ate the medium sized salad.

Sam was finished in fifteen minutes and Toby sent him over to his office to grab a nap. He told Ginger and Bonnie that Sam wasn't feeling very good and to leave him alone.

Abbey took one look at Jeannette and started chuckling, "So what little costume are you wearing dear?"

"Naughty school girl. Sam had me take off my socks and got rid of my two ponytails. He thought I'd look less obvious."

"He forgot that you have that I've just been screwed hard glow. Your lips are plump, your eyes smoky and you've got quite the grin on your face."

"Good thing I didn't run in to Danny then."

"Yes, I think we should announce that we are doing a benefit this week. It will back up what CJ said about you being here at my request."

"Has the date been set yet?"

"No, why don't we call Marissa right now and set it." Abbey picked up her phone, "Lily please get me Marissa at the Kennedy Centre." She looked at Jeannette and smiled, "You can take your coat off Jeannette. I already have a good idea of what to expect."

Jeannette unbuttoned the coat and untied the sash and waited for the jaw drop. Abbey reset her jaw very quickly but not fast enough. "Very inappropriate wear for the First Lady's Office. I'll button my coat up again."

"Jeannette I can't help but notice how large your breasts are."

"Yes the first eight months all the baby weight seems to go to my breasts. I've already gone from a 36d to a 38dd and they are far from finished growing."

"Wow."

"Yes, Abbey you had three girls, did you go through a phase when you were horny all the time? Right after Sam called Lily I had to take matters in to my own hands in his office. I'm jumping him all night, I'm on my second rabbit, I'm out of control."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little over two weeks."

"OB is not my specialty as you know. Would you like me to call someone at Georgetown ?"

"My doctor is affiliated with them, maybe I should just call her."

"Do you have her number? Lily placing the call will pretty much guarantee she has time for you right now."

"Thanks Abbey."

Two minutes later Jeannette was talking to Dr. Crane. She explained her condition and listened to her doctor's advice. Dr. Crane told her that many women experienced an increased sex drive in the second trimester thanks to renewed energy and relief from morning sickness. She also told her that the increase in hormones created physical changes that included increased sensitivity of the breasts and nipples and increased blood flow to the pelvic area. Jeannette laughed, thanked her doctor and hung up.

"What was so funny dear?"

"Heather told me that hormonal changes that affect the body make sex even more enjoyable and that I'm simply craving it because it feels so good. I might be like this until the end of my second trimester. Poor Sam, I don't let him get very much sleep."

Abbey chuckled, "I suggest you have a rabbit on standby and maybe pick up a few other toys. Sam needs his sleep dear, he has to be functioning mentally when Jed asks him for his opinion on domestic policy."

Abbey's phone buzzed and she went to answer it. "Thank you Lily. Hello Marissa, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I have Jeannette in my office and we'd like to set the date so we can announce it. It will be November tomorrow after all."

After a twenty-minute discussion the dates were set. Marissa scheduled time for Jeannette to have a look at the stage and the dress rehearsal was set. Jeannette called Rhonda and got an updated list of what songs were cleared, who wanted to join her and then she gave Rhonda the dates and time so she could pass them on to the performers. Rhonda put her on hold and came back five minutes later."

"Hugh and Jon are both available as is Josh Groban. I left a message for Harry and Steve. You really should hear him sing Sweetie his voice is divine. I have a little surprise for you too, I called Patti and Colm for you. They both said they would drop everything to join their little spitfire."

"Rhonda! You are making me cry and the way my hormones have been lately I may flood the White House. I can't believe you thought to and I can't believe that they..."

"Hi Rhonda, it's Abbey our girl is a little too overcome to speak but I think she was going to say something about gratitude. Jeannette you have to stop sobbing for me to understand you. Ah OK, she wants you to clear Do You Hear the People Sing. Oh wonderful Rhonda. Yes I think it is best that we keep them as surprise guests too. I'm going to have CJ announce the dates and some of the friends before they call a full lid tonight. The box office will be ready tomorrow to start selling tickets. She's doing pretty well, the morning sickness has finally lifted, she is still not showing but her breasts on the other hand. Good idea, I'll mention it to her when she calms down. Thank you Rhonda, I'm going to pass you on to Lily, please make sure she has all your contact information and you are welcome to stay here when you come down. I'd actually love it if you'd stay as my guests. Good afternoon, well actually evening, bye."

Abbey brought the Kleenex from her desk drawer over to Jeannette who was breathing deeply and rubbing at her eyes. "Dear, take a tissue or ten. I take it Patti and Colm are very special to you."

"Yes they both took me under their wing, especially Colm knowing I'd lost my father, he became like a second father to me. He's Chantal's God Father."

"When did you speak to him last?"

"After I decided to move down here. I told him I was pregnant again. He was very happy for me. What was a good idea?"

"Rhonda thought we should play up your curves and have you do Lola. She also cleared everything from Les Miz. Go get yourself a glass of water and we will write down the details for CJ."

Thirty minutes later the press release was basically written and Jeannette dashed by Danny who was near the East Wing on her way out the building. Her car was waiting for her and if they didn't hurry up Chantal would be the only one left at school. Danny wanted to talk to Lily but she told him that he should head to the pressroom for his answers. He ran in to CJ and she smiled at him.

"Danny, I'm going to make a press release and it would really mean a lot to the President and especially the First Lady if you keep mentioning it. I'll give you special information but I'll also be giving the New York Times info too. You'll understand why when you hear my release. Actually hold on a second, Carol could you make me a single photocopy of this page?" CJ handed him the copy. "There the Times won't be getting this Danny."

He read the page and smiled at CJ. "Thank you but isn't this a little short notice?"

"Apparently it takes a great deal of time to clear songs, confirm performers and the date. Jeannette was also away for a bit recording her Christmas Album so that took some time away from planning. As you can see, she's taken a very hands on approach being the director. I can tell you Danny it's not in name only. She's putting the entire show together."

"I'd love to have a sit down interview with her. Do you think you could arrange that for me?"

"I'm sure I could. I'll put the request in and make sure you get the interview before the Times. Your confirmation will come out of the First Ladies Office. Now you best get in the press room, you know how I hate to be kept waiting."

Danny hurried in to the pressroom; he's been doing a lot of research on Jeannette Pierce lately and her wanting creative control didn't surprise him one bit. Yet he could not shake the nagging feeling that there was more to the story and it involved Sam. Were they dating he wondered right before CJ began to speak.


	29. Off the Record

Jeannette was sitting in the armchair in Abbey's office drumming her fingers on the armrest waiting for her interview with Danny. She had changed five times before deciding to shock and awe him. She was wearing a fitted black skirt that fell a few inches above her knee and six inch black stilettos that made it look like her legs went on forever. She nixed the cleavage-baring sweater for a very tight black turtleneck that emphasized her massive breasts and tiny waist. Josh had quietly and well out of Donna's hearing range told her that she looked like a wet dream. Jeannette thought it was an odd compliment much preferring Sam's declaration that he wanted to take her on his desk. Jeannette had smiled and shimmed out of her tiny black lace thong, tucking it in to his top drawer. "Think of me sitting there being interviewed while I much rather have my legs spread and your tongue on me." Sam coughed and told her that she better make her way straight to his office after the interview for a debriefing. Jeannette giggled and told him that she planned on it.

Lily came in to the office and brought Danny in with her. "Miss Pierce..."

"Thank you Lily, Abbey mentioned that she ordered tea for me?"

"Yes it should be ready any minute and The First Lady will be joining you in twenty minutes."

"Thank you again Lily, hello Danny." Jeannette got up from the armchair and turned towards him extending her hand. She smiled when Danny checked her out; his glance lingering at her breasts before he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hello again Jeannette, thank you for agreeing to this interview."

"I want to make sure the gala is a huge success for Abbey."

"I was looking to do a profile piece on you as well."

"I'm sure you've done your research Danny, you know the timeline of my career."

"Yes I do but why did you walk away from the stage?"

"Which time?" Jeannette asked with a smirk.

"The first time you cited utter exhaustion and then pregnancy. Your agent told me that when you left this May you said you were burnt out and wanted to spend more time with your daughter."

"Yes, I love Chantal with all my heart but the stage was keeping me away from her. I could never read her bedtime stories or be awake enough to have breakfast with her in the morning. She started school this year and I wouldn't have been around to help her with homework. Not that she needs it; my little monkey is taking some courses at the grade six level. She's a remarkable girl and I'm proud to be playing the role of her mother."

"She certainly is cute, you should have seen her smack down a member of the press during one of CJ's briefings."

"I heard all about that. My daughter and I do not suffer fools lightly."

"I've seen you and Chantal out and about a few times and Sam always seems to either be with you or meeting you. Are you dating?"

"I do not discuss my private life Danny. So who are you dating?"

"I...umm... actually...my private life is private."

"My point exactly."

"Off the record, Jeannette I know you are dating Sam."

"Off the record, Danny I know you wish you could be dating CJ."

"So about this gala." Danny stated knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

Jeannette told him that she meet Abbey and Jed at Buckingham Palace after her last night performing Lola in Damn Yankees. She explained that Abbey was upset that she couldn't see her play Lola and asked if she'd be willing to headline a gala at the Kennedy Center.

"I must admit, Danny the thought of carrying a show was very daunting. An Evening with Jeannette Pierce. I was going to turn Abbey down until someone told me that she actually had a pleasant singing voice. I told her I'd do it if she got on stage with me to do a number. Abbey then asked if I'd be able to get a few friends to join me to lighten my load. It was a brilliant idea so: An Evening with Jeannette Pierce & Friends was born. I decided that if it was my name on the marquee that I'd need complete creative control. The charities the proceeds are going to are so worthy that I feel totally responsible for it's success. It's really not a Diva thing Danny."

"Why do you have the reputation for being a Diva?"

Jeannette took a long sip of tea and thought about how to answer the question, "Part of it is due to my perfectionist tendencies. Part of it is that I refuse to suffer fools. I don't care if it's the first day of a workshop or the first day of rehearsal you show up prepared. It's all about being a professional. If Chantal got sick, I'd refuse to go on. My understudies always got a decent amount of stage time. I have acted like a Diva a few times and usually it's been because I was extremely tired and frustrated before I came in contact with someone or it was a matter of the lack of professionalism on someone else's part."

"Can you give me a few spoilers on what songs patrons will hear?"

"It won't all be songs. I'll be telling some stories about my life and asking some of my guests to share a story. As for songs there will be selections from my Christmas album, On My Own, Whatever Lola Wants, Oklahoma with Hugh Jackman and Somewhere That's Green from Little Shop of Horrors."

"What will you be performing with The First Lady?"

"That is a State Secret, Daniel," Abbey replied with a grin as she entered the room."

Danny stood up right away and shook her hand, "Thank you for inviting me in to your office."

"You are welcome Danny. I'll give you a hint; think classic Christmas movie."

"White Christmas?"

"Right movie but we are not giving the song away. In fact, it shouldn't take much thought to figure it out so would you mind going with the State Secret line instead?" Jeannette asked.

"Sure, Jeannette do you think you could release another song, duet or friend every week? It would make it easier for me to mention the Gala."

"I could do that, I'll pass the information on to CJ and you can get it from her. Gives you an extra excuse to see her every week."

Danny chuckled, "Just like being in the East Wing gives you an excuse to go over to the West Wing."

"Daniel, if you cause trouble for Jeannette you will be answering to me!" Abbey added.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Danny, you are invited to the gala but in the spirit of it, your ticket will a minimum of $100."

"Do you know the ticket prices Jeannette?"

"I know that Front Orchestra is $100 because I bought a ticket for Chantal and two of her friends. She didn't care that there were better seats she wanted to be in row A, dead center. I think the best seats in the house are $300 each. Lily might have the prices or she can get them for you."

"I'll ask her on the way out. Thank you both, for your time."

"You're welcome Danny," Abbey and Jeannette said in unison.

Once Danny left and the door closed Abbey and Jeannette enjoyed some tea before Abbey asked a question, "So who is Chantal's other friend? Is it Sam?"

"No, I made him pay for his own ticket. She invited Edward, the bellhop from the Plaza to be her date and then she invited Gavin from her class. The little scamp made it clear to Gavin that Edward was her date because she asked him first."

"Sam thinks she has a crush on Gavin."

"I think she does too but she invited Edward first."

"Does Sam, know about Edward yet?"

"No, I keep forgetting to tell him."

"Keep forgetting my ass Jeannette! You just don't want to deal with his reaction."

"I know and since I'm going to have Sam and Donna give him a tour of the West Wing, I guess I better tell him soon."

"I think that would be a very good idea, Dear."

After finishing her tea Jeannette gave Abbey a hug and made her way over to Sam's office. She stuck her head in to Toby's office and was surprised when he called her in.

"Lola, we are busy today there is no time for you to tempt young Samuel."

"I only need half an hour, maybe forty minutes at the most."

"No can do. You've got fifteen minutes to TALK to him, give him a kiss or two and then I'm walking in and escorting you out."

"Toby, you are no fun what so ever!"

"Frankly my Dear, I don't give a damn."

Jeannette gave him the evil eye and left his office. Sam was on his phone so she closed the door, locked it and pulled down the vertical blinds. Toby can't come in if I lock him out, she thought. Sam smiled at her and quickly got off the phone. "Baby, I'm afraid we can't have that debriefing today."

"So I've been informed."

"How did the interview go?"

"Danny went off the record to tell me that he knew I was dating you. I responded by saying I knew he wanted to date CJ. He stopped asking personal life questions."

"Good way to shut him down. Now if you could manage to be quiet, I can give you an orgasm or two. It's a good thing I've been in here since you left, every time I open my drawer naughty thoughts invade my mind and my body responds."

"If I wasn't so bloody horny, I'd offer to take care of that for you but I'm afraid it's all about me." Jeannette replied as she stood unzipped her skirt and sat down on his desk putting her knees over his shoulders. Sam gave her a rather large, round cherry lollipop and told her to suck on it to help keep her quiet. Jeannette had to cover her mouth at one point but she succeeded in being rather quiet. Sam had just finished with her when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's me. Do you happen to know where mummy is?"

"Hello, my precious girl. She's with me actually."

"Gavin and I have a project to work on and I was wondering if I could go to his house after school?"

"Does his mom know?"

"Yes, he just called her to see if it was OK. She was going to pick us up and I was hoping you could come get me after dinner."

"So around seven?"

Sam could hear Chantal asking Gavin and his response. "7:30 would be perfect Sam."

"I'll come get you from work so call me when you arrive and give me the address."

"Mummy has it at home."

"Yes but your mother may forget to call me with it. I know you won't."

Chantal giggled, "True, thanks and see you later."

"You are welcome, love you."

"Right back at you, bye."

"Bye Chantal." Sam pocketed his cell phone and handed Jeannette her black lace thong back. She put it back on and leaned over to kiss Sam.

"Thank you for taking care of my needs. Do you really have to work until 7? We could have fun with Chantal gone and I wouldn't have to worry about being quiet."

"I was going to tell you today was a busy day. That's why Toby put his foot down." No sooner were the words out of Sam's mouth than there was a bang against the window between Sam and Toby's office. A few seconds later, there was another bang on the window.

"What on earth is he doing?"

"Tossing his ball against the window. That's how he summons me."

"Well that is rude! You are not moving an inch until he summons you properly." Jeannette got off the desk and unlocked the door before sitting down in a guest chair. Sam cleaned his desk up and found the file he knew Toby wanted.

Ten minutes later Ginger knocked on the door and Sam told her it was open, "Sam, he's driving us nuts, would you just get in there!"

"Tell Tobias that I will not allow Samuel to be summoned in such an uncivilized manner. If he doesn't want to get up he can use the phone."

A minute later Ginger was at the door again, "He went for a third option: Tell Sam to get his ass in here now."

Sam chuckled, grabbed the file, left a kiss on Jeannette's cheek and thanked Ginger before walking the few feet in to Toby's office.

"Ginger, I'm hungry would you like to go have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to, let me just go tell Toby." Ginger returned a minute later, "We've got an hour how about the Old Ebbitt?"

"Perfect and I'm paying."

"Thank you, we'll take my car."

Ginger and Jeannette returned a few minutes late and found Toby gone and Bonnie handing files to Sam. "I'm back boss, where's Toby?"

"Josh just borrowed him for a hour or two."

"I'm going in there and stealing all those bloody pink bouncy balls. Death to anyone who rats me out!" Ginger declared.

"Allow me to do the honours, Ginger then no one can rat you out. Toby doesn't scare me, I control access to my daughter," Jeannette laughed. She grabbed all the balls and dropped them in a plastic bag Ginger handed her. Bonnie and Ginger grinned then got back to work.

"Sam, would you say that you are in a good mood?" She inquired.

"Darling, we can't have sex..."

"For once I'm not trying to proposition you."

"Oh, I'd say I'm in a good mood. Why?"

"Gavin is not our daughter's date to the gala. She asked another boy first, a very sweet, harmless boy from NYC ..."

"Harmless? How old is he Jeannette?"

"Nineteen, he works at the Plaza as a bell hop to pay his rent and his tuition at Columbia. He's in his second year of Political Science and International Relations."

"He agreed to go on a date with a 5 year old?"

"I sort of gave him no choice; Chantal was about to say her Dad worked in the White House so I stepped in. I told him about the gala and that I could arrange a tour of the White House for him. Chantal told him he could be her date. His first question was if there would be a responsible adult with her. I assured him there would be."

"Well there is nothing I can do about it now. I'm going to be watching him like a hawk. What is his name? "

"Edward."

"Well Edward better be the world's most perfect gentleman. I also suck at giving tours."

"I thought you could do the bull pen part and I was going to ask Donna to do the rest."

"Fine, when you have his flight info Ginger can arrange a pass for him."

"Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome, I'll see you at home."

Jeannette gave him a short kiss then headed out to ask Donna to help her out. Donna agreed for the price of being a member of the audience for the dress rehearsal. That went well, she muttered to herself as she left to meet her driver.


	30. Craving Soup

Sam unlocked his door and was surprised to find the living room empty and the apartment silent. Work on the house was going well and they'd be moving in

to Jeannette's Georgetown mansion right after the gala. He smiled when he found Jeannette fast asleep in Chantal's bed while their daughter was reading.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was school?"

"Hey Sam, it was good, I got a perfect score on my book talk. Mummy was funny; she barely had the door open when she yanked off her sweater, took off her bra and muttered something as she went in to your room. We had tomato grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade tomato and garlic soup for dinner. The soup is still in a pot and Mummy cut cheese and tomato slices for you."

"It's almost ten, time for you to go to bed. I'll get your mother out of here."

Sam kissed Jeannette and nipped lightly on the tip of her nose. She woke up with a scowl on her face until she saw Sam. She went to move and almost fell off the bed. "Where the bloody…"

"Mummy you are in my bed, I was reading to you remember and you fell asleep," Chantal giggled.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. Your voice lulled me to sleep."

"I think all the warm soup you had made you sleepy myself," Chantal proclaimed.

"Good night my silly girl; Winston sorry about squishing your legs." Jeannette kissed her daughter and petted Winston on the top of the head after Sam had helped her up.

"So what's this I hear about you whipping your sweater off? Our daughter thought it was funny."

"My boobs were killing me. I swear Sam; I can't wear a bra anymore. I had an extender in and it was all I could do to not take it off on the drive to school. Every ounce of weight I'm gaining is going straight to my breasts. Everyone will think I had a massive boob job the night of the gala."

"Does your back hurt?" Sam asked as he admired her boobs.

"A little bit, I'm going to go see Dr. Crane tomorrow. I'm worried about the baby; I should have a bigger bump by now. I'm almost 6 months Sam."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"That's very sweet of you to offer but I'll be fine. Let me make you a grilled cheese, you can start with some soup."

Sam filled a bowl with soup and moaned his approval. He was hoping that there would be leftovers for his lunch but after Jeannette put his sandwich on the table she poured the remaining soup in a bowl for herself. They chatted about their day, which reminded Sam that he had a paper to give her from Lily.

"Jen, Lily sent me home with something about the Gala."

"I'll look at it after you are finished eating. Do you want another grilled cheese?"

"Sure, by the way I loved your soup. Anytime you feel like making it…."

"I'm making my mushroom soup tomorrow, I'll make enough so you can bring some in for lunch on Friday. The tomato garlic is my favourite; I planned on giving you some for lunch but I couldn't help myself. The baby obviously loves it too."

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets."

"Sam, do you mind putting everything in the dishwasher? I'm going to head to bed."

"I'll meet you in there when I finish up in here. Look at the paper Lily gave me."

Jeannette looked at the letter that confirmed the date and time availability of the Kennedy Center for staging and two rehearsals before the Gala. She had invited Chantal's class to attend the daytime rehearsal. Miss Prentice was thrilled because she was a big fan of musicals and she felt her students could use some more culture in their lives.

"Jen, are you still awake?" Sam asked softly as he climbed in to bed.

Jeannette mumbled and turned towards Sam wrapping her arms around him. Sam kissed the top of her head and played with her hair until he fell asleep.

The next day as Sam was advising Jed, Jeannette was settling down in the conference room she had booked at the Ritz Carlton Georgetown. One of her favourite costume designers happened to be in New York and had agreed to fly down for the morning.

Connie Logan fought to ignore her friend's drastic change in appearance but after pleasantries were exchanged she couldn't help asking if Jeannette had a breast augmentation.

"No Connie, this is a state secret: I'm six months pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yes. Why does everyone keep saying that? I have one child not ten! All the weight has gone straight to my boobs."

"Damn, it's going to be dicey fitting you. I suggest we really vamp it up for your Lola numbers. What bra size are you wearing now?"

"I'm not wearing them anymore. I was in a 38DD with a back extender but it is too tight now."

Connie took a look at Jen's breasts in a form fitting grey turtleneck dress. "Holy crap your boobs are that pert? I thought you had a boob job and a really good push up on. Can I take your measurements?"

"Sure."

Connie whipped out her tape measure and measured Jen's waist and hips before moving on to her breasts, "You are between a 42DD and EE right now my friend. The gala is when again?"

"The end of the month."

"Hmm for Lola I'm thinking a dramatic plunging V with crystal embellished straps that leave an open back and a thigh high front slit. I'm going to suggest black. Are you doing A Little Brains a Little Talent?"

"Yes."

"I think Lola should be trampy even trashy. I saw this metallic purple dress online that does a cowl plunge right to the waist, so there is extra material to hide your little belly then it goes skin tight with an ass high back slit and a totally open back. I think there will be side boobs showing."

"Too much, Chantal is going to be in the audience and I like my Lola she's a classy devil's mistress."

"What about the dress you are wearing now with black thigh highs and six inch heels?"

"He catches her at home, how about no shoes? She's applying nail polish when he waltzes in."

"Great idea, staging it all in your mind already. You really have done one too many shows," Connie laughed.

"Oh I visualize it all in my head, I don't need to write it down. But I'm freaking the set manager and stage manager out because they can't read my mind. We are actually meeting in person for the first time on Thursday."

"That's good. I'm glad I can sort of read your mind. OK how many costume changes are you going to do or should I say are willing to do? I think I need to organize this by songs first. I need to know what you'll be wearing. Then we can set up your costume changes and performance order via e-mail. Jen I know you, my flight leaves at seven tonight."

"I guess thinking I could do this is three hours was crazy. You'll have to come to the Doctor's with me. I'll make it up to you by feeding you my mushroom soup for dinner."

"I don't mind sitting in a waiting room. Who is playing Mr. Applegate?"

"It's a state secret."

"No way, you got The President to do it?"

"Yes, he's very fond of me and as I mentioned Abbey is doing Sisters with me."

"How are you going to handle that?"

"Umm…umm…give me a second," Jeanette got up and went over to the phone at the other end of the conference room. She dialed and waited for the phone to be picked up, "Hi Lily, is Abbey free? It's important. Thank you."

"You rang Jeannette?"

"Hi Abbey, I'm sitting here with my friend and brilliant costume designer. She just brought to my attention the fact that we don't have costumes for Sisters. I've got a doctors appointment at 12:15 could we drop by after that for maybe half an hour?"

"I'll have lunch ready, will Club sandwiches do?"

"They would be perfect, the baby has been in a soup and sandwich mood lately."

"That explains why Sam was muttering about soup this morning. What's your friend's

name? I'll put her on the entrance list."

"Constance Logan."

"I'll call the gatehouse myself. See you in a few hours."

"Thanks Abbey, bye."

"I can't believe I'm having lunch in the White House with the First Lady."

"Call her Dr. Bartlet and you'll have a friend for life."

"Wow, before we get back to work can I ask who is your baby daddy?"

"Connie, that is an even bigger secret. Chantal's daddy is this baby's daddy and we are together. We are living with him until my house is ready which will be right after the gala. I'm dating Sam Seaborn."

"Oh my God! Sam Seaborn? He's my political crush!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I never miss Capitol Beat when he's on it. Will I be meeting him today?"

"At dinner maybe if he gets home in time for you to make your plane."

"Hell I'll just book a room here and fly back tomorrow evening. I have more than enough points to change my ticket and we could use the extra time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, you'll have to look at several websites with me. I can make you similar costumes but we really need to move on this. I won't sew until I'm blind."

"Not even for me?" Jeannette teased.

"Not even for you, brat!" Connie laughed.

The girls worked until it was time to leave. They stopped at the Front Desk and Jeannette insisted on paying for a deluxe suite for Connie. The plan was for Jeannette to show up around ten and they'd work in the suite until it was time for high tea in the hotel's lobby lounge. After tea, Connie would make sure they had everything finished and she'd head to the airport.

Connie and Jeannette were sitting in Dr. Crane's waiting room when the door opened and Connie gasped. Jeannette looked up and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I took an early lunch. I know we said we didn't care but I'm hoping we'll be able to tell the baby's sex."

"Sit down and be quiet. What if someone else recognizes you? By the way this is Connie, she's a big fan of yours."

"Hi Connie, how do you know my girl?"

"I'm her favourite costume designer."

"Ah yes she mentioned you were flying in for her while she was eating my lunch portion of her awesome tomato garlic soup."

"We get mushroom soup tonight. Well that is if you show up. If not, I'll eat your lunch portion in spite," Connie taunted.

The doctor's door opened and Sam turned his face in to Jen's shoulder. "You would make a horrid spy Samuel," Jen whispered.

Dr. Crane spotted Jeannette and a woman on her left who was laughing and Sam on her right. "I see you brought an entourage today Jeannette."

"I wasn't expecting this one," she answered as she bumped Sam off her shoulder.

"Are the three of you coming in?"

"No, I'll stay here. I've seen her barely clothed body numerous times and frankly I don't need to see it again," Connie answered.

"Then follow me you two."

"Jeannette what are you worried about?"

"With Chantal, I had massive breasts but I was showing just a little bit more by now. I've gained weight but it all seems to be going to my breasts. I was just measured and I'm between a 42DD and EE. I was never this big with her. I know they are going to keep growing too. I'm worried about my lack of a bump."

"You must have high prolactine levels. I can do a test to check the level. As for the baby, let's do an ultrasound. Since you are wearing a dress this time I'll get you a gown…."

"Doc, I'm wearing thigh highs and a thong. We can just push my dress up and push the thong down. Your modesty goes poof when you have to do quick changes."

"I guess it would, in that case take your dress right off, I'll examine your breasts when we are done."

"I like how you think Doc," Sam stated with a grin.

"Samuel, shut the bloody hell up," Jeannette responded.

"I don't do couples therapy, I take it your sex drive has settled down Jeannette."

"Not really, Sam has just been held up at work lately so when he gets home I'm more sleepy than horny."

"Get ready for the cold gel."

Forty seconds later, Heather Crane smiled at Sam and Jeannette, "Everything looks great, I've got a really clear image if you would like to know the baby's sex."

Jeannette looked at the screen and could make out the head, a hand and the feet. "It's a girl isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to have another daughter. I'll be a father of daughters. Wow."

"Do not start crying Sam because if you set me off, I'm not going to be very happy."

Heather chuckled and printed out two sonogram pictures handing one to each of them. Jeannette requested two more, explaining who they were for and Heather happily indulged her. She examined Jen's breasts and apologized in advance as she tied a rubber tourniquet above Jen's elbow. "My nurse is sick and it's been a few years since I last drew blood. You have very good veins so this shouldn't be too bad."

Jeannette watched the needle go in to her arm and had to admit that it only hurt a little bit. She observed her blood slowly filling one vial then a second one. Sam was looking at the wall and it made her smile, "Sam, you have issues with blood?"

"It makes me queasy. It's a good thing it was Toby who was with Chantal when she decided to leave her skin at the fair."

"What are you going to do the next time she wipes out and it is just the two of you?"

"I will have to force myself to suck it up and treat her."

"That is good to know, Sweetheart."

"I can't very well leave my daughter bleeding now can I? Bonnie got a wicked paper cut last week and I closed my office door. Toby and Ginger took care of her."

"Wimp," Jen laughed.

"Sam, the birth of a baby is far from a pristine affair. I can't have you passing out on me."

"Don't worry Doc, I plan on looking at Jen not what you are up to."

"I want a clean baby put in to my arms. I can wait the few minutes it takes to clean her properly."

"You two slay me. Are you sure you are willing to push Jeannette?"

"Yes, Chantal was a very easy delivery. I know that doesn't guarantee me another easy delivery but trust me no child of mine would make me go through multiple hours of hell. They would never hear the end of it."

"The baby would get put in to a detention right away for not listening to her," Sam cracked.

Jeannette gave Sam a dirty look and focused her attention back on her doctor, "So the tiny baby bump?"

"You are small for six months but you've put on twelve pounds. The baby's heartbeat is strong and I have a feeling you'll bloom in your seventh month. I might suggest you

invest in a nursing bra, you'll need one and they are made for larger breasts."

"I'll think about it, right now they don't want the pressure."

"If your back starts hurting it's because the girls need support Jeannette."

"Thanks for fitting me in and reassuring me. When do you want me back?"

"After the gala, which I'm going to. My husband bought us tickets."

"Great, his name is Jacob right?"

"Yes."

"I will put you both on the after party list."

"That is very kind of you Jeannette, thank you very much."

"You are welcome."

"I'll try to be home around seven tonight," Sam stated and kissed Jen before slinking out of the office and heading right back to the West Wing.

"So am I having a boy or a girl?" Jeannette asked Connie when they were back in the car.

"Girl, you don't have the patience to deal with a boy. How did Sam take it?"

"He was thrilled; all Sam's ever wanted is a healthy baby. I was hoping for a girl. Ready to meet Abbey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	31. Never Belt A Song Out

A week before the Gala, Danny had hinted that there would be a reunion on stage, which sent savvy musical fans into a great thither. There was such a demand for tickets Jeannette and Abbey decided to add a Sunday matinee that sold out in four hours. Jeannette felt guilty that she couldn't add a Saturday matinee but she knew her voice would no longer be able to handle four performances in two days plus the two rehearsal days.

Jeannette wanted every penny of money raised to go towards the charities. She was personally paying for all expenses incurred at the Kennedy Center. She didn't want to think about how much that would cost her. The performers were all donating their talents, which meant it, would be rude of her to expect them to pay for their own hotel rooms. She parlayed her long-standing patronage with Ritz Carlton into free rooms for 4 nights.

CJ had arranged for a gratis full-page ad in both the Washington Post and New York Times on Monday thanking the Ritz for their extraordinary generosity. A few local dining establishments were providing food for the two rehearsal days for free and only charging cost for the three performances, in exchange for being mentioned in the program. Playbill had agreed to donate programs for the original two shows and was currently doing a rush print to cover the matinee. Jeannette would be personally thanking them at the beginning of all three performances. She had no idea that Rhonda was working some magic on her own. Jeannette would find out on Saturday night that the Kennedy Center would cover their own costs from security and ticket takers to the professional stage crew. Several employees had already asked that their check be endorsed to the First Lady's Charity Fund.

With Connie and Rhonda by her side, Jeannette sat in the dressing room she'd share with Abbey sipping lemon tea while arranging her makeup. Once that was done she tried on every costume Connie had made so any adjustments could be made.

"It's a miracle your boobs haven't gone past a 42 EE," Connie laughed.

"I ordered them not too. I told them if they had to grow more they had to wait until after the gala."

Rhonda rolled her eyes and left to go talk to the house manager. When she was finished an hour latter, Jeannette was wearing her final costume and Connie was on her knees pinning it up an inch. "So you are fine with part of your heels showing?"

"Yes I rather show off my shoes than trip."

"I brought my portable sewing machine with me. Five alterations won't take me longer than an hour," Connie stated.

"Good, everyone is going to start arriving in an hour so I'm going to eat that sandwich I made. Then I'm going to be on stage if you need me. Abbey is arriving at 3 and I don't know how long she is going to stay after we rehearse Sisters."

"I'll have to do her final fitting too."

"I'll shout at you when she arrives. I'm off to eat."

While Jeannette was eating Ginger was on her way outside to meet Edward Collins. The gatehouse had called to let her know that he had arrived. When she caught sight of him, she sighed and wondered if he dated older women. She could instantly see why Chantal liked him; he was six feet tall with wavy brown hair that was currently being tussled in the wind. He looked up and his deep blue eyes made her heart skip a beat. He was very dashing in a dark charcoal suit with a white shirt and blue tie. Kiddo, I'm stealing your date she thought to herself as she approached him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Ginger and I'll be your tour guide for the day; shall we?"

"I still can't believe I'm standing here. I'm about to walk in the staff entrance of the White House."

"It took about six months for me to get over it but working in there is still an honor and keeps me humble. Craig, you can open the gate now."

Edward walked through the gate and extended his hand. Ginger's hand felt as smooth as silk and he liked that she had a solid handshake. He knew she was older than him but she was so pretty he didn't care. His first mission was to find out if she was single. "Your hair is stunning. Did your classmates ever tease you about being a ginger?"

"No, they were not sophisticated enough to know that ginger was what a lot of red heads get called. Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Actually, Jeannette has already taken care of that. We have reservations for one of the Hill's most popular casual restaurants. So you are taking Politics and International Relations at Columbia."

"Yes, I'm in my second year but I'm taking two, third year courses."

"An overachiever, now I see why Chantal liked you. She knew you were a kindred spirit."

Edward smiled, "We bonded over Harry Potter. Anyone ever call you Anne?"

"My father still does when he catches me day dreaming or reading in my old tree house. I loved the Anne of Green Gables series."

"It was very well written. I'm sure Chantal is a fan of it."

"Yes, she reads it with Jeannette often. I think Jen is sick of it by now but she'd never tell her daughter that."

"So what do you do in the White House?"

"I'll answer that after we get inside. Get ready for another metal detector and you'll trade in your entrance slip for a visitors badge after you show ID again. Did the Secret Service call your parents?"

"No, they called one of my professors and our next door neighbor."

"Edward, you are not allowed to leave my side unless someone else takes custody of you."

"I can see why they wouldn't want a stranger wandering around alone."

"Congressmen and Senators have to be met too. Here we are, let me go first."

"Can I be a geek and savor this moment for a moment?"

Ginger ran her ID card through the scanner and walked under the metal detector. She smiled as he looked all around and took a deep breath before handing his ID and entrance slip over.

"Welcome to the White House, Mr. Collins. Ginger have you explained all the rules?"

"I just finished my briefing David."

"What's the number one rule, son?"

"Stay at Ginger's side and never stray unless she hands me over to someone else; then I stick to them like glue."

"Good answer, here is your visitor's pass. It has to stay around your neck at all times."

"Yes Sir."

David smiled; he always enjoyed watching people's first reaction to being in the building. "Sam mentioned you were going out for lunch. You can keep his pass and give it back to him at the gate house."

"Thanks David. Are you ready Edward?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way."

Ginger gave him the regular public tour before heading over to the East Wing and leading him to The First Lady's office. "This is Lily and she is Dr. Bartlett's Chief of Staff. Lily this is Chantal's friend Edward from Columbia and The Plaza."

Lily smiled at the handsome man in front of her, "Chantal talked about you for a week straight when she got back from New York. You made quite the impression on her."

"She is a remarkable young lady. She made it impossible to say no to her."

"I would have sent the Secret Service after you if you had broken her heart." Abbey said leaning against the doorframe of her office."

"Wow, umm it is an honor to meet you Dr. Bartlett. My family and I are huge fans of yours."

"Why thank you very much, Edward. Are you going to the rehearsal today?"

"No, I am stuck like glue to Ginger all day. Miss Pierce arranged for a tour of the White House today."

"Lily what do I have scheduled during the next hour?"

"Paperwork, today is a very light day since you are leaving around 2."

"Edward, Ginger how would you like to see the family quarters?"

"I'd love to Dr. B." Ginger gushed.

"I'm speechless," Edward muttered which made Abbey laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lily you know how to find me if you need me."

"Yes Ma'am."

An hour later, Edward was posing for a picture in the Solarium with the First Lady and Ginger. He couldn't believe the access he was getting to a building he hoped to work in some day. He sat on the end of the Lincoln Bed, had a cup of tea in the Solarium and looked out at the city from the window in the living room. After the tour Ginger called Sam to tell him they'd be visiting after lunch and led Edward out to her car. She had planned on walking but Abbey's surprise tour put them behind schedule.

"You still haven't told me what you do Ginger."

"I'm a Senior Communications Assistant. I open the office most mornings and get everything ready for Sam and Toby during the day. I tend to take care of Sam and help Toby when he needs it. You'll meet Bonnie later."

"Very cool, Ginger do you have plans for dinner tonight? I have the night free and…"

"I'd love to have dinner with you Edward. Will you let me treat you to dessert afterwards?"

"Sure, what time are you finished work tonight?"

"Usually I work until seven but I'll ask to leave at six. Did you know that Chantal has two dates Saturday night?"

"No."

"She has a crush on a boy in her grade six class but she asked you first and she told him that."

Edward started laughing, "Does he like her?"

"Yes but he's probably as concerned about the age difference as you are. He's her best friend for now."

"What's his name?"

"Gavin, she is sitting between you both."

"Are you sitting next to me by any chance?"

"No, I'm several rows behind you but I'll see you at the private after party."

"I'm having dinner tomorrow with Chantal and her Mom. Could we have lunch again?"

Ginger blushed, we haven't even had our first lunch together and…."

"I already know I want to see you as often as possible. I like you Ginger."

"I like you too Edward. I'll see what I can do. Here we are at the Old Ebbitt."

While they were waiting for their main course, Ginger slipped away to the bathroom and

called Jeannette who had just finished singing Somewhere That's Green. It took a moment for the phone to be answered since she was just getting use to having a cell phone.

"Hello"

"Jen! Why didn't you tell me how gorgeous Edward was? He's asked me to dinner and lunch tomorrow."

"He likes you, I hope you said yes."

"Of course I did, I like him too. Poor Chantal will have to be told he prefers older women."

"You speak like there was a twenty year age difference, you are what seven years older?"

"Eight."

"That's nothing just use protection or nine months from now you'll have a Chantal of your own."

"Jen!"

"Please, I'm sure that thought occurred to you the second you saw him."

"No, I actually was thinking that I'd be stealing Chantal's date."

"If you don't kiss that boy tonight I'm calling you up on stage to do it. Hey do you want to have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Won't Chantal's nose be out of joint?"

"Possibly but it will make Sam feel better knowing that he'll be sitting beside her but wishing it was you. That settles it, you are coming home with Sam tomorrow."

"I forgot how bossy you are."

Jeanette laughed, "Go enjoy lunch and Edward. See you tomorrow."

Edward stood when Ginger returned and pulled her chair out for her. Ginger smiled softly at him and sat down. They started playing twenty questions in between bites of food and were talking about the first time they got drunk when Ginger's cell went off.

"Ginger"

"Ging, have you looked at the time? It's not that I begrudge you taking a long lunch, it's just that there is a window for us to introduce Edward to the President and that window is winding down."

"Crap! I'll get us back there as soon as possible."

"See you soon."

Ginger put her cell phone back in her purse and downed the rest of her water, "Edward we can keep chatting or you can meet the President."

"I would rather spend the rest of this long weekend with you than anything else Ginger."

"Edward, I'm flattered but seriously, you don't say no to the President. I also need to get back if I want to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'll have you know I'm only going to save your job and not seem ungrateful to Miss Pierce."

"Works for me," Ginger laughed before she pulled him out of the restaurant. He stopped her at the car, pulled her into his arms and planted a long slow kiss on her that took Ginger a minute to recover from.

Twenty minutes later, Ginger was pulling in to her regular parking spot while Jeannette was beaming at Jon Bon Jovi who was having a moment of his own. He'd seen her on Broadway a few times and her voice blew him away every time. They had a very deep mutual admiration society going on.

"Jen, if you want to get out of here on time you better start singing," Rhonda yelled from her seat.

Sam was waiting for Ginger and Edward just inside the security check point. He was pleased to see the way Edward was looking at her. His last worry about Chantal and her little crush melted away. He introduced himself and told Edward that they were going straight to the Oval Office. Ginger veered off and Sam snagged her hand, "Where ever he goes you go."

Twenty minutes later, Edward and Ginger were standing in front of Charlie. Ginger was smiling and Edward was dumbfounded. He kept looking down at his hand wondering if the President really shook it. Charlie smirked at Ginger having a very good idea what was going through his mind. Sam came out of the office and handed Ginger a file.

"Ging, can you go put this back in my office and then join as at the back of the press room?"

"Sure Sam, see you in a few Edward."

"I'll count the minutes down." Edward said just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Edward, I thought I'd have to warn you about leading my daughter on and remind you how many people would want you hurt for breaking her heart. If you hurt Ginger though that list grows even bigger. It's obvious there is a very strong chemistry between you and New York is not that far away. I'm sure you would love a summer internship here but I would suggest you apply to the East Wing. We can't afford to have employees in the same department in a relationship. Do you understand?"

"Mr. Seaborn, to be honest all I'm thinking about is having dinner with Ginger tonight. Oh and I asked her to lunch tomorrow and apparently Miss Pierce invited Ginger to dine with her tomorrow night."

"Can I trust you with a small State Secret?"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No and you would have figured it out on Friday night. I'm Chantal's Dad."

"She's a delightful, intelligent, old soul and I hope she'll still want to be friends with me when she figures out I'm crazy for Ginger."

"My girl likes Ginger a lot so she won't pout for too long. Just treat her like a princess Saturday night and she'll be happy."

"Chantal or Ginger or both?"

"Chantal gets the princess treatment and treat Ginger like the precious flower she is."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"It's Sam and you may as well call Jen: Jeannette."

"Thank you Sam. Hi Ginger."

"Hi Edward. Sam, do you think it would be possible to leave at six tonight? I know I was gone for most of the day but…"

"Ginger, we'll watch a few minutes of CJ's press conference, take Edward over to meet Donna and then give him a quick tour of our bullpen then you are free to go. Try not to take a two hour lunch tomorrow."

"Thank you Sam, Jen told me I was coming home with you tomorrow night."

"Edward, I'm sure Jeannette has arranged a car service for you. Would you mind showing up at my place around five? Give the rugrat an hour of your undivided attention. I'll talk to Jen tonight and confirm the time and Ginger can pass it on to you. You'll have to wait for her behind the gate tomorrow."

"That's no problem, thank you again Sam."

After ten minutes, Sam got bored listening to CJ so he sent Edward and Ginger on their way. He called Jeannette and was surprised to hear Rhonda on the other end.

"Rhonda?"

"Hi Samuel, she is on stage working on the closing number. We all think she sounds fine but Miss Type A is not satisfied. Her voice doesn't quite have the strength it once had and she doesn't want to accept that it is because she hasn't been using it for almost six months. Make her drink lemon tea and try to save her voice."

"OK, are you going to pick Chantal up?"

"No, she was dropped off here about forty minutes ago. She's sitting on the edge of the stage eating a lolly."

"I'll be out of here around six, I'll drop by and get my girl and force the Diva to come home."

"Sounds like a plan, see you later Samuel."

"Bye Rhonda."

"Mummy you are trying to belt out the song. I remember you telling me that forcing your voice was never a good thing. You need some tea and one of my cherry lollies."

"Listen to your daughter she's right Jen." Hugh replied with a smile that he followed up with a hug. You won't make it to Sunday night if you refuse to use a mic. In fact, you should be the only one with a mic for the closing number. You are holding back the song that made you famous to the very end. Your voice can't be strained.

Jeannette sighed, "Fine everyone take twenty. Squirt hand over a lolly and go get me a tea please."

Chantal happily scrambled to her feet and ran over to her mummy holding out a bag with several lollies in it. Jen selected a black licorice one and gave her daughter a hug. "As much as I love being on this stage again, I'm glad I walked away. Making you dinner every night beats all the applauses in the world. I love you Chantal."

"I love you too Mummy. Now let me go get that tea for you."

As Sam was leaving the West Wing, Ginger and Edward were standing on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial locked in a passionate kiss. Chantal was playing cards with Connie and Jeannette hooked up to a microphone; was bringing tears to everyone's eyes as she sang On My Own, lost once again in her own little world of crystal clear heartache that left everyone in the center with goosebumps.


	32. Jeannette Pierce & Friends Act One

Welcome to Jeannette Pierce and Friends first performance.

Thank you for attending and being so patient with me as other muses have demanded my attention. Planning a concert out in your head is a lot easier than trying to write it. I'm obviously borrowing several famous singers and don't own them. I don't own the songs either so I've used mostly song titles instead of lyrics. I hope you enjoy Act One. Please shut off all cell phones and unwrap any sweets before the performance begins.

Saturday night 7:27pm

"So are you ready kiddo?" Abbey asked as she rested her hand on Jeannette's shoulder.

"I feel like throwing up," she answered before taking a deep breath.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that. I thought you were finally over the worst of it."

"Morning sickness or opening night jitters?" Rhonda asked coming out of the shadows backstage. She opened a little tin and presented the candied ginger to Jeannette.

Jeannette put two in her mouth and started sucking on them, "I think it is jitters."

"Two minutes Dr. Bartlet," the stage manager said and Abbey nodded her head. She went over her little introduction in her mind and then stood still as a little mic was attached to the top of her sparkling Wedgewood blue gown. "In ten, nine, eight, seven, six.."

Abbey walked out onto the stage and stopped on her mark, the spotlight illuminated her and she smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Kennedy Center. I know you will enjoy this very special performance benefiting the First Lady's Charity Foundation. I'd like to thank Jeannette for agreeing to do this for me and for the wonderful charities that are supported through the foundation. Welcome to an evening with Jeannette Pierce and friends."

The stage went black and Jeannette walked out on stage on her toes so that the click of her heels could not be heard. She hit her mark and handed Abbey her ornamental fan that matched their dresses. The orchestra began playing the opening strain of 'Sisters' and the full stage lights came up revealing Abbey and Jeannette. The audience applauded vigorously, surprised that the First Lady was actually performing. The weeks they had spent rehearsing with the fans paid off as they did a perfect rendition that brought the entire audience to it's feet. Abbey took a bow at Jeannette's urging then hugged her young friend and left the stage as a cherry wood stool was brought on stage. Jeannette sat down and made eye contact with Sam.

"The idea for this weekend's performances came out of a one day stint talking to theatre majors at Oxford. They wanted to hear stories about my career and listen to some of my favourite West End and Broadway songs. When Abbey asked me if I'd be willing to put my talents to good use I learned that it is impossible to say no to her. The thought of sitting here all alone for three hours rattled me until Abbey asked if any of my friends would be willing to join me and take the pressure off. I was truly touched by how many friends simply asked when I wanted them and I was blown away when a few of my idols asked if they could join me on stage.

A great number of people helped bring this event together and I would like to thank them for all their efforts. The Kennedy Centre is underwriting the costs of the three performances and the employees turned around and donated their paychecks to the foundation. I'm eternally grateful and words cannot express how deeply I thank them. They deserve a standing ovation."

The audience led by Jeannette stood up and gave the theatre staff a two-minute ovation before settling in their seats and focusing all their attention on Jeannette.

"This first song is a personal favourite of mine even though I've never appeared in the musical. The song is simple and hopeful; the wish of a woman to escape the chaos and pain of the city and find somewhere that is green. From Little Shop of Horrors here is 'Somewhere That's Green'"

Once the applause died down Jeannette stood up and walked over to center stage. She was glad that she no longer felt like throwing up her dinner and figured her voice would be good until she could drink her first cup of tea.

"Many people believe that my career in the theatre began when I was cast as Eponine but it actually did not. My beloved Dad, died when I was fifteen. I missed him so much that I tried out for a local theater company's production of Sound of Music. I wanted to do something to keep me busy. I grieved by trying to not have enough free time to grieve. I was cast in the role of Lizel and on opening night a producer was in the audience. He was there to see the girl playing Maria but I stole the show. They were just about to start casting for Les Miz and Eponine was offered to me on the spot. Three months later, the workshop started and nine months to the day I was cast, the show opened. I was sixteen on opening night and turned seventeen two months later. I loved the Sound of Music before it changed my life and I still can't quite believe I get to say this: please welcome to the stage the incomparable, amazing and kind Julie Andrews."

After Julie sung Hark The Herald Angels Sing, she walked over to the stool Jeannette went back to sit on and put her arm around the younger women whom she had a great deal of respect for. "Doe a dear, a female dear," Julia sung.

"Ray, a drop of golden sun." Jeannette responded with as they started to alternate the lyrics.

"Me, a name I call myself"

"Far, a long, long way to run"

"Sew, a needle pulling thread"

"La, a note to follow Sew"

"Tea, a drink with jam and bread"

"That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)" Jeannette sung then both women repeated the song.

"Jen, will you indulge me and sing Edelweiss?"

"Only if you'll jump in and save me if I forget a line." Jeannette hoped no one else would be surprising her, as she suddenly got very nervous. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to visualize the sheet music. She sang the first few lines looking up as if she was pulling them out of her memory to read. As soon as she felt more confident

the audience heard a visible difference as each word was more vivid and pure until she sang the last note.

"Beautiful," Julie responded quietly.

"You are evil," Jeannette replied with a smirk that made them both laugh.

Julie left the stage and Jeannette told the audience about her new CD of Christmas music and explained that her daughter's favourite song was 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' She asked Chantal if she would like to come up on stage so she could sing it to her.

"No, I'm OK right here Mummy. You sing and I'll listen." Chantal yelled which made the entire theatre laugh.

Jeannette sang the song and then reminded Chantal that Santa always compared notes with her and she'd be mentioning this to him. Chantal just laughed and said that she'd get the President to put in a few good words for her instead.

"My daughter, the comedian will be appearing in her room for the next week while grounded," Jeannette joked.

"That's funny Mummy," Chantal retorted, once again getting a roar of laughter from the audience.

"Did they plan this?" Edward asked Ginger who had begged Sam to change seats with her.

"No, Chantal as you know by now, has a mind of her own and doesn't get embarrassed," Ginger replied and smiled when Edward captured her hand in his.

Jeannette introduced the Bare Naked Ladies and had them sing two songs while she went for her first costume change and some tea. A stagehand had found a small table that he set down beside her stool and brought out the pot of tea and strainer they had been using to make her tea. Jeannette brought her cup out with her, placed it down on the little table and joined the boys in singing 'Winter Wonderland.'

Jeannette had made her fourth costume change after introducing Josh Groban and she was still blown away by his voice. When Rhonda's right, Rhonda's right, she thought to herself and walked out on the stage to join him.

"Josh, that was sublime! You have a long career ahead of you."

"Thank you very much. Have you decided on our duet?"

"Yes, I'm going to challenge us to a little opera. 'Nessun Dorma' please maestro."

The orchestra started to play the very popular piece while Jen and Josh both gave each other a look that said we can pull this off. Jeannette forgot about her mic for the third time and the sound crew had to quickly lower the mic levels because her voice was soaring to the very back of the Kennedy centre on its own.

"Damn girl, way to bring it!" Josh exclaimed as they took their bows.

"You weren't too shabby yourself!" Jeannette replied with a big smile and hug for Josh.

"Ladies and gentlemen do not forget that name, Josh Groban thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Jeannette told the story about leaving London the night her contract for the West End production of Evita was over. She mentioned that it was the first time she felt truly burnt out and needed to escape. "So there I was finally on a Quantas plane heading towards Sydney when I decided to flip open the in-flight magazine. For some reason, my eye caught the program list for in-flight entertainment and I shook my head when I saw what was playing on channel 4, The Best of the West End. Of the twenty selections of musical numbers I was singing ten of them. I couldn't even escape my own bloody voice on a plane."

The audience laughed heartily and Jeannette started chuckling too, "It is funny now but then I wished I was a secretary or a teacher, I wanted a normal nine to five job. Sure it would have meant a huge pay grade difference but I didn't care, I was craving normalcy. I wanted to be an Oxford student studying English Literature; I might have tried my hand at it. Everything changed the moment I discovered I was carrying Chantal. I suddenly had another person to think of and as you all know raising a child is not cheap. I wanted her to have a chance of going to Oxford so when I was offered a role when she was three months old I took it. I hated having to say goodbye to her every day and always felt guilty that I wasn't there to tuck her in but I had a job to do. I don't know what would have happened if Mandy had not stepped into my life to take care of Chantal when mummy went to work. This one is for you Mandy." Jeannette started singing 'Thank You For Being A Friend' and brought Mandy to tears.

The stage went black and Jeannette exited stage right and headed straight for her dressing room. She found Jon and Hugh sitting in there chatting on the couch. "Guys as much as I would love to be between both of you, you need to go. I have a costume to change."

"Jen, you are driving your sound techs to drink. You're using the mic and then all of a sudden you're using the power of that magnificent voice. I was back there asking for something when you were singing Nessun and they have itchy trigger fingers. They asked me, to ask you, to give them a sign when you feel your voice taking over," Jon said.

"Oh God, did I sound bad?"

"No you blew me away but the sound crew had the volume of your mic off once they saw the sound levels increasing so much. You know what your voice is capable of; you were using the mic to help save your voice during rehearsals but now in front of a live audience you are a Broadway star again not a pop princess. They will be better prepared for the next show. A simple thumbs up should do it when you feel your vocal diva letting loose."

"Vocal diva, I like that and I'll try hard to remember the sign. Thank you."

"Anytime, Hugh let me buy you a drink."

"You were amazing doll," Hugh said quietly before leaving her alone.

"Jen, you haven't changed yet? "

"Jon was passing on a message to me from the sound crew. Apparently, I'm really messing with their ability to do their job."

"Your boobs?" Connie laughed.

"No, I keep forgetting about the mic and let my voice go and they have to scramble to lower my mic level. I am stressing them out."

"Ah, let me help you get changed. What is Harry singing again?"

"I can't remember all I know is that I'm singing 'Smile' with him. How do I sound on the closed circuit?"

"Incredible as always, was it during Nessun that you forgot about the mic? You hit a few notes and I swear I thought they'd be able to hear it outside and before you freak no it wasn't that loud it was more like you had a voice that was impossible for a mere mortal," Connie replied as she zipped Jeannette up.

"Stay with me Connie, You want a cuppa?"

"Lemon tea?"

"No English Breakfast, the Lemon is on stage."

"Then the answer is yes."

Jeannette fixed two cups of tea and sat down on the couch resting her head on Connie's shoulder, "Have you seen Rhonda flying around?"

Just then Rhonda walked in the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Speak of the devil and she appears," Jeannette laughed.

"Shut up brat. I've been asked to pass on a note…."

"If it's from the sound crew, tell them I am aware of the problem and will try to warn them with a thumbs up sign. With that in mind, tell them they should plan on killing my mic for 'O Holy Night', 'Ave Maria', 'A Little Brains' and definitely during 'On My Own.'"

"What about Oklahoma? You sing the hell out of that too."

"Hugh calms my arse right down so we might be good."

"I'll warn them just in case."

"Thanks Rhonda, you want a cuppa?"

"No rest for the wicked, I have places to go and people to see. If we ever do this again, ticket prices should be tripled, you alone are worth it."

"Great, you made me cry, get out of here before I look like a raccoon."

"Love you too kiddo."

Connie grabbed a Kleenex from the side table and dabbed at Jen's eyes until the tears were gone and handed her another one for her nose. An announcement came on telling them it was five minutes before curtain.

"That gives me eleven minutes before I have to move."

"Loo break?"

"That gives me no minutes before I have to move," Jeannette chuckled and got up to use the loo.


	33. Act Two

An Evening With Jeannette Pierce and Friends Act Two

Saturday 9:32 pm

Jeannette heard Harry Connick Jr. singing in her dressing room as she made sure her makeup was still good and finished her cup of tea. She made it up to the stage exactly on time to come from the wing and stroll across the stage applauding with the audience. He had performed 'Danny Boy' and 'It Had to Be You.'

"Thank you Harry that was marvelous. Will you indulge me and turn our duet into a solo?"

"The way you look tonight, I'd be daft to say no to you. However, will you indulge me in a favourite Christmas song of mine?"

"Do I know the lyrics?"

"I'm sure you do and before you worry Rhonda tells me that the song is cleared."

"You've got yourself a deal." Jeannette replied as she moved her stool a few feet closer to the middle of the stage and sat down. "Sing to me Harry."

Harry smiled and sung 'The Way You Look Tonight' to Jeannette. She was listening so attentively that she forgot to worry about what she'd be singing in a few minutes. As Harry ended the song he kissed her hand and made her blush.

"Jill is a very lucky lady. Now what can I sing for you?"

"How about 'Baby It's Cold Outside'?"

"I would love to sing that with you."

Jeannette- Harry

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby it's cold outside  
Oh, baby it's cold outside

"That was fun, thank you again Harry."

"My pleasure Jen and you really do look wonderful tonight."

"Stop making me blush," Jen laughed.

Harry left the stage and a Grand Piano came up from below the stage.

"When you are doing a play or musical it seems like you have so many queues that your head will explode. The most important one is to always be aware of where you physically are on the stage. You don't want to be standing at the edge of a trap door or be dancing too close to the end of the stage and end up in the orchestra pit. The stage itself is truly alive during a performance and you have to perform with it. The stage is the ultimate diva so it demands your respect. I've been lucky, my closest calls have been getting the hem of my wardrobe caught on props. Normally, I can get myself out of the predicaments I've caused by simply removing my dress from the prop. You look awkward for a few seconds but the show goes on. Another important queue is wardrobe. They call it a quick change because you literally have to change in a minute. The easy ones are when your first costume is larger than your next change. You see all I have to do is remove this hook and eye and pull on the Velcro and voila new costume."

Jeannette went from a green velvet scoop neck full skirt dress to a shorter flirty skirt that sat an inch above her knees. She walked her skirt over to the wing and came back with a smiling Jon.

"You have to love a costume change like that one," Jon teased and got a smack on the arm from her.

"One of my favourite things on earth is listening to this man sing. If you have never been to a Bon Jovi concert, what the bloody hell are you waiting for? Ladies and gentlemen Jon Bongiovi."

Jon smiled and shook his head at Jeannette who was grinning from ear to ear, "Are you are going to just stand there and make me do all the work?"

"Probably," Jeannette giggled.

Jon pulled her stool over and set it facing him beside the piano before sitting down on the bench. He told the story of how he wrote one of Jeannette's favourite songs and started to play and sing 'Bed of Roses.' His next song was from the bands Crush Album, 'Thank You For Loving Me.'

Jeannette turned to face the audience, "The first time I heard the late Jeff Buckley sing this song I cried. If you look up the definition of hauntingly beautiful I think they would refer you to Jeff singing Hallelujah. I've heard many versions but Jon's version comes the closest to that definition. Singing 'Hallelujah' for us tonight may I present Jon Bongiovi."

Jon sang the song backed up by violins and it gave Jeannette goose bumps once again. At both rehearsals she felt a Zen like calmness when Jon sang the 'Hallelujah.' The audience was also mesmerized and it took them a few seconds to start applauding and then turn it in to a standing ovation.

"I think they agree with me Jon."

"Thank you, now it's time for you to sing Miss Pierce."

"My favourite Christmas song is actually the combination of two songs first performed on one of Bing Crosby's Christmas special. David Bowie joined him and this "pretty little ditty" as Bing called it became an instant classic. I hope you enjoy this song as much as I do; Peace On Earth/Little Drummer Boy."

Jeannette sang Bing's part and Jon, David's until both voices joined together to finish with the Peace on Earth refrain. After giving Jon a long hug that she knew would have Sam thinking about getting him audited, Jeannette let him walk off stage and moved away from the piano as it was sent back underneath the stage. She told a fast story about being present at old Wembley Stadium for the last concert before it closed and how Bon Jovi was scheduled to be the first band to play at the new Wembley Stadium, until construction delays and a schedule conflict made it impossible.

She was supposed to have another costume change but she didn't feel like it so Jeannette took a long sip of tea and asked Chantal if she was still awake. Chantal laughed and told her mother she better get back to performing because she was starting to run out of gummy bears. The audience laughed again.

Jeannette rolled her eyes at her daughter and summoned her up on stage. Chantal knew better than to ignore a summons. Edward got up and brought her over to the far right of the stage and lifted her up on to it. Jen sat down on the stage letting her legs dangle into the orchestra pit and Chantal followed suit.

"I use to sing this to you as a baby to put you back to sleep."

"Is it Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral? "

"Yes."

"You still sing that to me when I'm sick or have a bad nightmare."

"That I do, your Grandpa use to sing it to me when I was upset. The song was written by James Royce Shannon and popularized by _Bing Crosby_ in the 1944 movies Going My Way." Jeannette took both of her daughter's hands and sang straight to her.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush now, don't you cry.  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby.

Over in Killarney, many years ago,  
My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low.  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way.  
And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush now, don't you cry.  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby

"I love you Mummy."

"I love you too Sweetie."

"Can I jump off the stage?"

Jeannette sighed, "Yes my little monkey."

Chantal giggled with glee and ran back over to the side of the stage while Jen was getting up. Chantal jumped down, not caring that the skirt of her dress went flying up with her. Thank God she's wearing tights, Jeannette thought and grinned to herself. The stage went dark for about forty seconds to allow a few props to slide into place and get her next guest on stage. The audience heard the first line of the song before the stage lights snapped back on and everyone saw Hugh Jackman leaning against a wooden fence dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He sang 'Oh What a Beautiful Morning' trying to get Jen to react to him but she resisted the temptation to look at him until he stood in front of her and pulled her to her feet for the short dance they had choreographed.

Hugh told the story of how he auditioned for the 1999 West End production of Oklahoma and was called back to see if he had chemistry with the leading lady. Hugh told the audience that Jeannette invited him home that evening for her specialty: grilled cheese and homemade soup.

"There I am sitting across the table from this gorgeous girl who had made me feel totally at ease when I auditioned and blew me away when she opened her mouth to sing. I literally missed a few beats and I'm having dinner with her. She slid her hand over and rested it on mine. I was about to tell her I was married when she winked at me and told me I got the part. Jen then mentioned that she had cast approval in her contract and she'd make sure I was Curly."

"I remember that night, you later told me you thought I was coming on to you."

"You deflated my ego when you asked me how married life was treating me," Hugh laughed.

"We had fun didn't we?"

"A great deal of fun but every night you schooled me on what it took to own a role and the stage. Do you think we should give them some more Curly and Laurie?"

Jeannette answered by singing the first two lines of 'People Will Say We're in Love.' The conductor quickly got his orchestra to the transition and counted them down so they could start playing. Hugh held back a chuckle and watched as Jen moved around the stage but never broke their eye contact. He loved watching her perform and when she got close enough to him he grabbed her hand and spinned her into his body just in time to start serenading her back. They finished the song and he left a kiss on the side of her head before spinning her out. The orchestra started to play the opening notes of 'Oklahoma' and Jeannette gave the sound engineers the sign to let them know she was not going to need her tiny microphone. Hugh heard Jen using the full power of her voice and was taken right back to their time together in the West End. The song ended and the crowd was on their feet. Jeannette thanked Hugh and left him on stage to do a costume change for Damn Yankees. Sam and Toby had a little bit of fun changing lines and lyrics.( )

Monica helped Jen into the gray wrap dress and the black thigh high stockings. She picked up a bottle of nail polish and quietly made her way to the vanity table and sat down. As soon as the lights started to come back on she was giving herself an extra coat of nail polish waiting for Jed to appear as Mr. Applegate. She could see the smoke from dry ice starting to rise from a trap door as a spotlight turned it darker than it was. Jed cleared his throat and Jeannette turned around to look at him.

"Lola"

"(POTUS), what brings you to my (boring) abode?"

"There isn't a homewrecker on my staff better than you Lola, but this (minority whip) is stubborn."

"Awe come on chief, you know I've got what it takes. Don't make me brag."

Jen had been singing the song with a quarter of her vocal strength and an eight of her vamp power during the rehearsals. Jed had only attended one of them and knew he was in for one hell of a show. While the orchestra played the first five notes, the sound engineers turned her mic off and settled back to watch the fireworks.

I took the zing out of the King of Siam  
I took the starch out of the sails  
Of the Prince of Wales  
It's no great art, gettin' the heart of a man  
On a silver platter  
A little brains-a little talent  
With an emphasis on the latter!

I made mince-meat out of a sweet young (Republican!)  
I knocked the fight out of a knight  
When I pierced his armor  
And I'll bet, I can upset every (man  
at a Notre Dame game!)  
A little brains-a little talent  
With the emphasis on the latta!

You gotta know just what to say and how to say it  
You gotta know what game to play and how to play it  
You gotta stack those decks with a couple-a extra aces  
And this queen has her aces  
In all the right places!

I've done much more than that old bore, Delilah!  
I took the curl out of the hair of a millionaire  
There is no trick gettin' some hick who is cool  
Just a little warmer  
A little talent-a little brains  
With the emphasis on the former!

Split up a home, way up in Nome, Alaska!  
And wrecked the life of every wife  
(Right down the Beltway)  
Ask me why weak men'll die for me  
Strong men simply shatter  
A little brains-a little talent  
With an emphasis on the latter!

You gotta know just what to do and how to do it  
You gotta know what tea to brew and how to brew it  
You've seen the sign that says George Washington once slept here  
Well tho' nobody spied him  
Guess who was beside him?  
Bring out that boy, he'll be a toy to Lola

Just one more case she can erase with that old boffola  
What's my plan. same as with any man  
I'll, use the standard patter  
Plus a little this-a-and a little that-a  
With an emphasis on the, on the, on the latter!

Jeannette finished with her right leg straight up resting on Jed's shoulder before shimming her shoulders and spinning around. She sauntered back to her chair and smiled at Jed. "See I've got this all under control Mr. President, now you best be getting home before the First Lady notices that you are gone."

"Yes Ma'am," Jed joked and left a quick kiss on Jen's right cheek before leaving from the fake door in Lola's apartment.

The stage went black again to change the set to the Washington Senators dressing room where Jon sat in a black T-shirt and jeans. Jen had changed into tight V- neck top that showed off some of her cleavage and a leather skirt that fell just below the thigh high stockings. She also wore five- inch heels and smoldered her way through 'What Ever Lola Wants' making Jon blush several times. Jeannette was careful to not resemble a stripper doing a lap dance and knew she'd have a second standing ovation in less than five minutes. She thanked Jon for playing Joe and dedicated both performances to CJ and Abbey who had both missed her playing Lola in London.

Jeannette did another fast costume change turning the deep purple V-neck body suit into a longer ball gown with a full taffeta skirt with beading at the waist. She came back out and stood in the middle of the stage and told the audience that the next hymn was one of her favourite things to sing regardless of the season or weather. She sang 'O Holy Night' a cappella and then went right in to 'Ave Maria.' She felt a deep sea of tranquility wash over her as she sang and entered her own little world until the applause snapped her out of it. Jen sang 'Silver Bells,' 'White Christmas' and 'Winter Wonderland ' before reminding the audience that they could pick up her Christmas CD in the Lobby and her record company had agreed to donate one dollar for every one sold to The First Ladies Foundation.

"When Rhonda told me that our next two performers wanted to be a part of this evening, I believe I started crying like a fool. For a young actress to learn how to be a professional from one of greatest stars of stage was a dream come true. She'd come by my dressing room at intermission and ask me how I was doing and tell me a quick little story that would make me laugh and erase my nerves. Then there was a sixteen-year-old girl who had lost her father a year before who found herself a stage father. He was always there for me and I lost track of how many shirts I ruined with tears and how many times I smiled at him when he was making goofy faces at me. Through kindness, love and gentle guidance Patti and Colm convinced me that the stage could be my home. It's my honour to introduce Patti Lupone and Colm Wilkinson."

Jeannette ran over to both of them and flung out her arms for a hug. Patti laughed and pulled her into a warm embrace, whispering in her ear until she laughed. Colm pulled her into a big bear hug and told her he was wearing a Gucci tux so she could not cry on his shoulder which make her chuckle instead and plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. The audience was on their feet, thrilled that they would get to see the stars of the original London production of Les Miserables. Patti sang 'I Dreamed a Dream' and received a standing ovation. Colm sang 'Bring Him Home and the audience rose once more.

Jeannette was standing there clapping when she heard the opening notes of 'Bring Him Home' again. She looked at the conductor who grinned at her and at Colm who was calling for an encore. She laughed until she heard his voice growing louder as he walked across the stage and stood next to her. Jen's mic was off so very few people heard her repeated Oh My God's before she started crying. Michael Burgess became her second stage father when she joined the Canadian cast of Les Mis. Jen was still crying when he finished and gratefully took a box of Kleenex off the stagehand that brought it to her. She was in no shape to speak let alone sing so Patti brought her over to her little table and handed her a cup of tea and encouraged her to drink it slowly.

"While we wait for Jen to compose herself, Colm and I worked on a little something yesterday. We have both played Jean Valjean and the Phantom so here is a little "Music Of The Night.'

Patti and Rhonda calmed down Jeannette just in time and she walked over to Michael and gave him a long hug sniffing back her tears and trying to clear her mind. She tapped her mic and it was live once more. "Oh my God, I don't know how you expect me to sing after such a wonderful surprise that means the world to me. Thank you Michael. This is for the three of you and Rhonda." Jen stepped out of her high heels and sat down on the stage floor tucking her legs underneath her. The opening strains of 'On My Own' began to play and Jeannette started to sing, her heart full of love and gratitude. The tears started again but Jen sang through them bringing the entire audience to their knees with her crystal clear and emotional version of the song that made her famous. She didn't hear the thunderous applause or notice the standing ovation until Michael helped her up and told her to take her bow. The audience was still standing five minutes later until the orchestra started to play the opening of 'One Day More' The rest of the nights performers took on the singing roles and the cast performed the song and moved right into 'Do You Here The People Sing.'

Jeannette wanted to pull Abbey and Jed up beside her but Ron gave her a big no so she motioned Chantal on stage and held her hand while she talked animatedly with her Godfather, Colm. Everyone had taken their bow and Chantal curtseyed before pointing both hands out to her mother. Jen kissed the top of her daughter's head and took a deep curtsey of her own before pointing out the conductor, orchestra, lighting and sound crew. The stage went semi dark and the curtain fell before the full theatre lights came on.


End file.
